Life Flights
by SJPattinson aka if only
Summary: Bella is an airline pilot with a handsome boyfriend. Things aren’t always as great as they appear. A mysterious stranger and a flight that goes awry changes everything. Will she live to reclaim her once stable life or will she lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

Life Flights

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bells, you coming?" Emmett was waiting at the front door of the airplane for me.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you at the hotel. I need to get my approach books in order and fill out the turn over sheets."

"Can't you do your books tomorrow when we get home?"

"No. I'm on duty at the hospital when we get back and I just never have the time." I went back to the task of putting the updates in my flight books. I really never have the time to keep up with them. I looked up again and Emmett was still standing there looking at me. I could tell that he was torn about leaving me there by myself. He was always taking on the role of big brother to me even though we weren't related.

"Emmett, go. I won't be long. It's Friday night and we are in L.A. We only have two legs tomorrow with a later than normal report time. Go. Enjoy yourself."

"Okay. Promise that you will call me when you get to the hotel." I nodded which seemed to appease him. Emmett grabbed his overnight and flight bags and headed up the jet way where the rest of the crew was waiting.

Emmett's the perfect friend. He and I can just enjoy each other's company without feeling the need to have constant conversation or entertainment. In fact, we don't need to talk much at all. We are so close that we can often anticipate what the other was going to say or do. Almost as if we could read each other's minds.

I was glad for the quiet. It wasn't often that I had a few minutes to myself. It had been a long couple of days because it was Summer time and it was thunderstorm season, which meant many flight delays due to weather across the U.S. Longer flights and dreaded delays make passengers angry, which in turn pisses off the flight attendants and then you have a great trickle down effect.

I rubbed the back of my neck just thinking of what a long and stressful couple of days it had been.

It didn't take long for me to put all of the updates in my books, so I took the extra time to organize my flight bag. I carefully put away my headset and grabbed my hat and blazer that were hanging on the hook above my seat in the cockpit. It was company policy for the all crew members to be in full uniform when they were in the terminal regardless of whether they were on duty or not.

I never really minded the uniform. It was actually easier and takes less time to get ready for work when the decision of what to wear is taken away from you. My uniform consisted of navy blue pants, white tucked in button down shirt, navy blue blazer, tie and epaulets and a damn hat. I swear, every time that hat was on my head for more than 30 seconds, I end up with a severe case of hat-head, but now that I thought of it, the hat was quite useful for covering up the permanent crushed area on the top of my head from the headset. I normally tried to wear my long, mahogany colored hair pulled back in a French braid so the abuse from the headset and hat wasn't as noticeable. I was very thankful I didn't have to wear a skirt and high heels like the flight attendants were required to do.

I climbed out of the cockpit and grabbed my flight bag from beside my seat and my overnight rolling suit case from the closet, and I headed to the aircraft exit. I stepped out of the plane onto the jet way and adjusted the cases to roll behind me as I walked up the ramp to the terminal. I was lost in my own little world and not paying attention as I exited the jet way door into the terminal. I walked right into someone anxiously pacing in front of the door and stumbled back slightly. He grasped my arms to prevent me from falling on my rear.

"Excuse me. I'm so sorry that I was in your way. I was wondering if you could help me. I was just on your flight and I seem to have forgotten my laptop . . and I can't find anyone to grant . . me access . . to . . either . . the plane . . or . . the ramp." The tall man in front of me said, seeming to find it difficult to form a complete sentence.

As he was rushing through explaining his dilemma, I looked up to his face, only to be rewarded with the vision of a god standing before me. I was the one that was going to have difficulty forming complete sentences now. This man was incredible. He was dressed in an expensive looking black suit, white button down shirt and a black skinny tie that made his chest and shoulders seem so much more incredible. He was well over six feet tall with a dark bronze head of sexy, messy hair. He was breathtaking.

As he was speaking, our eyes locked and I continued to stare straight into his bright green eyes. I was completely speechless. Wow. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his beautiful green ones. Could this man standing in front of me be any more striking?

I couldn't help the incredible smile that lit up my entire face and he returned it with one of his own.

"Sure, I can take you down."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

As I punched the key code into the door and it clicked open I could literally feel his presence right behind me. The attractive man held the door for me and then he walked with me down the ramp to the airplane.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Edward Masen."

"Isabella Swan. Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Thank you again for doing this for me."

"Any time."

We arrived at the end of the ramp and entered the aircraft. Edward proceeded to the seat that he was sitting in and I continued to stare at him as he bent over. Unfortunately, he quickly found his laptop and that perfect behind was no longer on display. Crap. I hope he didn't notice me ogling him.

"Here it is. You don't know how much you have saved me. All of my work is on this thing and haven't backed it up lately so I would have to recreate all of my files if I wouldn't have found it."

"This should be a lesson learned about backing up your computer." I couldn't help but to tease him a little. I kept the grin on my face to make sure he knew it was all in good fun.

"Yes, I really need to make sure I do that." Edward once again returned my smile. I noticed that he took a quick glance at my left hand. "Could I buy you a coffee or a drink for your troubles?"

"That would be nice, but I am going to have to pass on that for today. It's getting late and I have to get to the hotel with the rest of my crew. I have to be back on duty tomorrow morning."

"So, does that mean that it wouldn't be out of the question for another time?" Edward asked and I could hear the hope in his voice.

"Hummmm. I'll have to give that some thought." Wait a minute, what was I doing? Did I just commit to thinking about meeting him another time?

We walked back up the jet way and slowly headed through the terminal to the pick up area where the cabs and hotel transportation vans were located. It is quite a journey through the terminal and we were able to fill the entire walk with casual conversation with never a lull or awkward silence. It was very refreshing to have this interaction with a complete stranger. I couldn't understand it, but as we were talking, it didn't seem as if we had just met. I felt at ease with him as if I had known him for many years.

"It was really nice to meet you, Edward. Perhaps our paths will cross again sometime."

"I look forward to it, Bella."

I gave him a quick smile and headed to the hotel van where the driver loaded my bags and closed the door.

I guess I won't have to give him an answer about getting together another time since he didn't ask for a way to contact me. I let out a deep breath and sat back in my seat on my way to the hotel. Even though I was dating someone, I was still a little disappointed that I wouldn't be seeing Edward again and I wasn't sure what to make of that.

EPOV

Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would meet such an incredible woman in an airport terminal. When she first stumbled through the gate door and looked up at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes, I was taken back by her natural beauty and captivated by her presence. I couldn't even put together a complete sentence or keep my train of thought.

She was gracious to take me back down the jet way to find my laptop. After finding it, we talked the entire way through the terminal to where she took a van to her hotel. It was only after I watched the van drive away that I realized that I let her get away without getting her number. Shit. I didn't even know where she lived to narrow down an internet search on her. Great. Now I sound like a stalker. But honestly, I have never had a woman affect me this way before.

I have never been nervous around a woman, but she stirred up feelings in me that I have never felt. She was poised and confident, determined and self assured without being self absorbed. She commanded attention without even realizing it or asking for it. She was enthralling without being overdone. She was simply everything I never knew I wanted.

Now I just needed to find out how to contact her.

o ~ O ~ o


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

Once I arrived at the hotel, I checked into my room and kicked off my shoes, took off my hat and blazer, and looked out the window. I knew that Emmett was waiting on me to call, but I had another important call to make first.

"Hey. You busy?" I purred into the phone.

"Yes, really busy. I only have a minute. There was a large accident and the ER got hammered today. I am short staff."

"Oh. . . . . Will I see you tomorrow after I get home?"

"I don't know. I don't even know when I will be able to leave here tonight before I have to come back in tomorrow."

"Carlisle, I haven't seen you in more than a week." I was getting angry now. "Why don't you let me know when you can fit me in your precious schedule." I uttered my words behind clenched teeth. I was just about to close my phone to hang up on him, but instead I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. It's been a rough couple of days. I know that we are both extremely busy with our careers, but I just need to know that it matters to you if I am around or not."

I was getting really tired of this position that he put me in. Correction, I was way past the 'getting' point. I didn't like double guessing our relationship. I was tired of this.

"Bella, yes, it matters to me if I see you or not. I'm sorry and I know I need to make more of an effort. Things are going to be getting a little easier on me very soon. We are in the process of looking for a new assistant chief of staff and hopefully he or she will be starting in a couple of months. Once the new person is in place, my time commitments to the hospital will decrease and maybe you can lighten up on your flight schedule so that we can spend more time together."

I've heard it before from him. There was always an excuse and a solution on the horizon. Those 'solutions' never pan out and I end up with less and less time with Carlisle. I wasn't in the mood to argue about it again tonight.

"We can talk about it more when I get home. Let me know where you are during the day and maybe we can bump into each other at some point. I should get in to Seattle around noon and I'm on at the hospital at 6:00 pm, but I'll need to get a little nap at home sometime in between there." I admit it; I was still a little snarky with my comment. It was really hard for me to hide my disappointment.

"I'll keep that in mind and will see you tomorrow. Shit. I am being paged, so I need to go." Carlisle paused. "Bella, I know this is tough. Please remember that I care about you."

Even though I already heard the call disconnect, I quietly replied "I care about you, too, Carlisle." Closing my cell phone I flopped back onto the bed. Why did relationships have to be so difficult?

o ~ O ~ o

I have been basically happy in my life. I haven't had much experience in adult relationships. Don't get me wrong. I have had a lot of first dates and a few second ones, but I just haven't found 'the one' yet.

I love my job. I am 27 years old and the youngest Captain, for the airline that I fly for. My flight schedule for the airline allows me to work, on average, 14 days a month for full compensation.

Under normal circumstances, this easy work schedule would allow me to spend quite a bit of time with my beautiful, successful boyfriend, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is 40 years old and the Chief of Staff at Seattle Memorial Hospital. He takes his job very seriously and spends countless hours each week at work.

I've been dating Carlisle for close to a year now. He is beyond gorgeous with brown hair, dark blue eyes, beautiful face, heart breaking smile and a 6'1" chiseled, athletic body. The even more incredible thing about Carlisle was his inner beauty far surpassed his outer beauty. He is the most honest and caring individual that I have ever met.

We live in the same townhouse complex in the more affluent section of Seattle which is close to both the hospital and the airport. In fact, that is how we met. One day when I was taking out the trash, I couldn't get the lid open and as I struggled to get the large, heavy bag into the dumpster, Carlisle came out and helped me. We smiled at each other over the trash dumpster. I stuttered and stammered through our first meeting after turning six shades of red. I was so embarrassed at my reaction to his physical appearance.

After a month of sharing smiles and small conversation at the dumpster and the occasional walk around the complex, Carlisle asked me to accompany him to a hospital function. At the function, Carlisle was awarded the position of Chief of Staff. I was so proud of him and during the evening, we shared our first kiss. That was definitely a memorable kiss and would rank up at the top of my list. The kiss and our mutual attraction for each other left us both breathless and wanting to leave the party as soon as possible. That one memorable kiss also left quite a number of the hospital staff pissed because apparently Carlisle was off the market. I couldn't believe my luck at finding such wonderful person to share my time with.

When we were finally able to leave the function, we rushed to get back to Carlisle's place. Neither one of us could keep our hands off of each other and we quickly proceeded to his bedroom where we spent a beautiful night together. I think I actually had two thirds of his tux off before we even got in the front door.

Since meeting Carlisle, I took an additional job at the hospital on my days off from the airline as a medivac helicopter pilot. I thought that being at the hospital would give me some extra time with Carlisle. Carlisle will occasionally come up to the landing pad when he hears the helicopter approaching.

We have had numerous disagreements and discussions about our work schedules and Carlisle even asked me to quit both jobs to stay at home and perhaps we could start a family. When he first started talking family, I was ecstatic. Being married to a wonderful man, and raising our beautiful children had always been part of my dream. What I have come to realize after that initial conversation is that Carlisle expected me to make all of the concessions and wouldn't commit himself to anything, including reducing his work hours or marriage.

o ~ O ~ o

A knock at my hotel room door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, you in there?" Shoot. I forgot to call Emmett. I hope he isn't mad at me.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I answered as I headed to the door and opened it to find the rest of my flight crew waiting in the hallway, lead by Emmett. They were headed to the restaurant for a late dinner and stopped to see if I was going to join them. I grabbed my key card from the table. "I'm ready, let's go."

Emmett has become a truly great friend to me over the years. Not only do we have a great working relationship, our personal relationship is perfect, as well. We always try to bid the same schedules each month so that we can be together as much as possible.

We had met in college and took to each other instantly. I kept the skanks away from him and he kept the losers away from me. We looked out for each other at all times and always had each others backs. He is my best friend.

o ~ O ~ o

In the morning, I showered and dressed for another day of flying. Today we only had two legs, first to Vegas then home to Seattle. I was pleased that it was a beautiful day. A beautiful day in flying terms means that things should go as scheduled.

On the van ride back to the airport, Emmett softly asked me, "What's up? You seem preoccupied."

I wasn't one to speak of my personal life in front of the flight attendants. They were a huge gossip mill and I had on more than one occasion heard them talking about my personal life which they knew nothing about.

"We'll talk on deck." I gave him a small smile. Emmett knew exactly what I meant.

o ~ O ~ o

Once we got to the terminal and walked to the aircraft, there was preflight work to do. I completed the outside walk around and preflight of the aircraft and verified the fuel levels before coming to the cockpit where Emmett was getting everything inside ready.

Emmett and I had our cockpit routines down to a perfect dance and before long all of the passengers and baggage were loaded and we were being pushed away from the gate. Emmett received the clearances from ground control and we were then released to taxi to the runway. Even though I was the Captain, and Emmett the First Officer, it was Emmett's leg to fly so he would be taking over once we were in position on the runway. Our airlines policy was that the Captain and FO would alternate flying so that when it was time for the FO to upgrade to Captain they would be ready. This is how I became Captain at such a young age. I had some really great Captains when I was a FO. Many of them went out of their way to teach me how to be a good Captain.

I spent the summer between my junior and senior year at the airport earning my private pilot license and then my instrument and multi-engine ratings. During my senior year I got my commercial license and then my flight instructor certificate after I earned some money by instructing, I transitioned into my helicopter ratings. I was addicted to being in the air. I couldn't get enough and my flight time increased very quickly.

After graduating high school I attended the University of Washington majoring in Flight Technology and taught new flight students the basic and advanced techniques of flying small single engine aircraft. Since I already had all of my ratings, I was able to test out of a majority of the classes and completed my Bachelors degree in two years instead of four.

Upon graduation, I sent out a few resumes and got hired right away. After three and a half years as a First Officer, I was awarded a Captain position on the Airbus 320 and Emmett was the FO on my very first flight as Captain. We have been together ever since with the exception of a few flights when someone else was scheduled.

At first the whole company was abuzz with us being romantically linked. We didn't deny the rumors and actually even encouraged them. It was easier that way for both of us to ward off unwelcome advances.

At the latest company Christmas party, I took Carlisle, so it became public knowledge that Emmett and I were not romantically involved.

o ~ O ~ o

Since Emmett was the flying pilot for this leg, I grabbed the intercom mike and made the announcement, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome aboard flight 1447 with direct service to Las Vegas. This flight is scheduled to take 47 minutes. Please remain seated until I turn off the seat belt sign. In the mean time, sit back, relax and enjoy the flight."

"Okay, spill." Emmett stated at the end of my announcement.

I took a quick glance back to make sure the cockpit door was closed before I started even though we were talking through the headset system and no one else could hear us. I didn't want to take any chances with the rumor mill.

"I don't know. It just seems that Carlisle and I are growing further apart. We don't go out on dates. We just kind of exist. I took the helicopter job at the hospital so that I could at least see him a couple of hours a week and now I don't even get that much. How lame am I?"

"Bells, you both work too much. You know that."

"Yeah, I do know that. It is just that I thought, well, . . . I don't know what I thought. I mean, when we are together, I really enjoy being with him and I don't mean just the sex. We talk a little, we laugh, and we have a great time together. But, that is only a couple of hours a month that we get to spend time together." I took a deep breath and sighed. Apparently admitting this out loud was really doing a number on me.

"This is the first adult relationship that I have had outside of college, and I guess I just expected something different. I understand that he has a lot of responsibility at the hospital and needs to put in long hours. Last night he said that they are finally ready to hire a new Assistant Chief of Staff and then he should have more time to spend with me. I guess I just need to be patient and give him some more time to get things organized. Hopefully one of these days soon, I can go to sleep with him and actually wake up in the morning with him still in bed with me."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Well, after a year, other than our first night, we still haven't spent an entire night together before he runs back to the hospital." This fact left me sort of embarrassed and therefore it came out as more of a whisper.

"You what? How does that happen?"

"On the very rare nights that we spend together, when we start the night off in the same bed, he gets paged and has to leave for the hospital. Other nights when I get in late from flying, he is already asleep and I go to my place, so we don't see each other. Or, I'm already in bed and he goes home to his place. Now do you see where my frustration is coming from? That is why he is still a guy that I am 'dating' and I hesitate to call him 'my boyfriend'. I don't really know where this thing between us is headed." I paused not only to collect my thoughts, but also get my emotions under control so that I don't start crying again. "Don't get me wrong. I adore him. I would really like to see this being a long term relationship and I think that he does too, but . . . . I want more of him than what he is currently offering. I honestly don't even know if he will ever offer any more than he is right now. Before I started flying medivac, on my days off, I sat at home waiting for him to finish at the hospital. The hospital helicopter flying gives me something to do on my days off and I thought it would be something in common for us."

"Bella, you need to talk to him. He needs to know what you want." Emmett made eye contact with me to emphasize his point.

"I know. I guess I started the conversation last night on the phone, only to be let down, yet again, when he got paged and ended the phone call all to quickly. That's the way most of our in person time and phone time goes. The constant paging from the hospital. I can count on one hand the number of times that we have had uninterrupted sex. Urggg." As the blush creeped up my cheeks, I looked down at the approach charts in my lap. I couldn't believe that I was admitting this to Emmett, but he was my best friend and if I couldn't talk to him, then I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone.

"I will only have about six hours today before my shift at the hospital starts and I still need to squeeze in a nap in there sometime. Seriously, I've been gone for four days, I haven't seen him in over a week, and is it too much for me to ask of him to try to fit in a little time with me into his schedule today?"

"No, Bells it isn't too much for you to ask. But that is exactly what I think you need to do. Talk to him. I can tell that he loves you." Emmett reached over and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The remainder of the flight went without incident.

After my talk with Emmett, I had resolved myself to take his advice even if I had to handcuff Carlisle to the bed in order to have this discussion. _Hummmm, Carlisle handcuffed to the bed was sounding pretty tempting. Okay, Bella, back to reality._

o ~ O ~ o

After we arrived in Seattle, Emmett and I packed up our equipment and started out of the airplane. We adjusted our bags to pull behind us when the flow of passengers abruptly stopped mid way up the jet way. I wondered what was going on and worked my way up along the side of the jet way to the front of the line, ahead of the passengers in attempt to assist the gate agents with whatever was causing the delay.

When I paused near the door to wait my turn to exit into the terminal, I heard the gate agents discussing a 'delicious hunk of a man' waiting with a rose and what they would like to do with him.

Upon hearing this, I lifted my head and immediately found the blue eyes that I had been yearning to see.

There was Carlisle, leaning on his shoulder against the wall of the terminal in his blue hospital scrubs. His shirt was tucked into his pants which were low slung on his hips. His legs were crossed at the ankles and he held a peach rose in front of his chest. A small smile tugged at his lips which widened as I locked eyes with him.

o ~ O ~ o


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

_Upon hearing this, I lifted my head and immediately found the blue eyes that I had been yearning to see. _

_There was Carlisle leaning on his shoulder against the wall of the terminal in his blue hospital scrubs. His shirt was tucked into his pants which were low slung on his hips. His legs were crossed at the ankles and he held a peach rose in front of his chest. A small smile tugged at his lips which widened as I locked eyes with him._

I eagerly walked directly over to him and he scooped me up in a very passionate embrace, much to the dismay of all of the other women watching the exchange.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when our steamy embrace stopped.

"I came to pick you up and take you home. I thought we could take a nap together since I will need to go back to the hospital later tonight." Carlisle smiled. "I missed you." He gave me another kiss that ended too quickly.

"I missed you too." My heart was pounding out of my chest.

This is what I had been dwelling on for the last couple of weeks. Finally, Carlisle was making an effort in our relationship. Most of my fears had evaporated at just the sight of him standing there waiting for me. Over the last year, he had only come to the airport to pick me up after my trip twice. Today made the third time and I was looking at it as progress. We were making progress. Yes, there were still things that needed to be addressed, but at least we were taking some small steps forward and not all backwards.

Emmett was finally able to make it out of the jet way and came over to the two of us.

"Carlisle, great to see you." He winked at me as he shook Carlisle's hand. He knew what I was thinking. He knew how much Carlisle's coming to the airport meant to me.

"You too, Emmett. Are there any flights that you two aren't together on?" He stated in a humorous tone, looking back and forth between Emmett and me. "Do I have anything to worry about?"

"Ewww." Emmett and I both jumped in with at the same time.

"That would be like incest or something, wouldn't it?" Emmett said with a shiver down his back. "Bells is like my little sister."

Carlisle roared with laughter as he took a look at both of our faces. I was puzzled by Carlisle's comment. He knew that he would never have to worry about anything happening between Emmett and me. Was he worried about me finding someone else? Did my comment on the phone last night make him question the stability of our relationship?

CPOV

I had been sitting in my office trying to work on the mountain of administrative paperwork when I started thinking of my last conversation with Bella.

Bella's comment on the phone last night really hit me hard. I first thought she was going to hang up on me. We'd had several heated discussions lately about spending time together. I knew she was disappointed with our lack of time together, and so was I, but what could I do about it? After last night, I wondered if that would be enough reason for her to end things with me.

I'll be honest. I didn't know what I would do without Bella. She kept me grounded and when I was able to spend time with her, she was exactly what I needed to take my mind off of all the intensity and drama of the hospital. I could relax and be myself around her and I actually liked the person that I was when she was around me.

Last night it scared as much as it irritated me that she questioned my commitment to her and our relationship. This morning, at the hospital, it dawned on me that I never made any sort of commitment to Bella and that she was fully justified in questioning my intensions. How had I let this go so far?

I decided that I needed to make a conscious effort to let her know how I felt about her and how much she meant to me.

At that moment, I decided to pick her up from work to show her that she wasn't alone in this relationship.

"Carlisle, are you taking Bella home or are you going back to the hospital?" Emmett questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm taking Bella home. I don't need to go back in until tonight. Which one of you drove to work the other day?"

"I did," Emmett replied. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the neighborhood. Nice seeing you again, Carlisle. Bella, call me tomorrow?"

Bella nodded to Emmett.

Emmett lived in the townhouse right beside Bella and two down from me which made riding to and from work for the two of them very easy.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get out of here. Do you want to stop for something to eat?" I took Bella's bags and pulled them behind me while keeping my other arm securely around her waist. It felt so good to hold her. Why was it that I don't do this more often? I discarded all of my rules regarding public displays of affection and kept giving her small kisses on her head and lips. I've never really done this before with Bella and I could tell that she was surprised.

"I don't have any food at my place, so why don't we stop for something quick. I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow," Bella said.

"Sounds good. Did you have anything specific in mind, or were you craving anything in particular?" I questioned.

Bella looked deep into my eyes as we walked and with a devious smile on her face said, "What I am craving, I won't be able to find on a menu." I definitely understood her meaning.

I pulled her into a passionate embrace as we continued to walk to the exit. I tried to convey to her that I was thinking the same thing.

BPOV

"How about we just order a pizza so that we don't have to take very much time out waiting on food?" The last thing that I wanted to do was sit at a restaurant waiting on our order. I didn't want to waste that precious time and I didn't want to witness and be subjected to Carlisle getting hit on by every female member of the restaurant staff.

"I like that idea. I can't wait to get you home to make up for lost time," Carlisle said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number for the pizza place near our condos.

o ~ O ~ o

"I hope there aren't many flights tonight since I didn't get to take a nap." I let out a sigh as I slipped into my blue jump suit that I had brought over from my place when I dropped off my suitcase at my place. I looked at myself in the mirror and I had to say that at first I wasn't too fond of the uniform, but I had come to enjoy it and the attention I got in it. Even though I was covered completely, it was very form flattering and definitely accentuated my assets. I liked to add some sexy undergarments that made me feel more feminine and maybe that boost of confidence added to the sex appeal of the jump suit.

"Are you complaining?" Carlisle asked as he came up behind me, linked his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. Through the reflection in the mirror, I could see Carlisle trying to take a peak down the front of my jumpsuit. Just to be a little more of a tease, I lowered the zipper just slightly and noticed his eyes grow larger as he got more than just a peak of my navy blue lacy bra and the gentle curve of my breasts.

"Hmmmmm. Definitely not." I would never complain about not getting a nap when I did get an afternoon of uninterrupted time with Carlisle.

"Are we riding together or separately? You're off at 6:00, right?"

"Yes, what about you?" I asked as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. After I had my hair up and in place, I got down on my hands and knees to look under the bed. "Did you see my flight boots? The steel toe ones?"

"I think your boots might be at your place. That's where you went after your last hospital shift." He picked up his brief case. "We can ride together and if I'm done before then, I'll just sleep in the pilot lounge and wait for you." Carlisle chuckled as he responded to my question.

CPOV

When Bella asked if I knew where her boots were, this got me thinking. I couldn't understand why we still had separate places. But then again, I never really started a conversation to change that. I love Bella and I know that she cares for me. I guess when it really came down to it; I hadn't had time to really think about it and we didn't do very well in communicating our wants and feelings department. I still haven't even told her that I love her in so many words.

I grew up with a father that wasn't there for me or my mother and I didn't want to bring children into the same situation since both of us worked so much. I was hoping that when the new Assistant Chief of Staff starts I could free up some time and decrease some of my hospital duties. After that, I could talk to Bella to see what she wanted. She was still young enough that we didn't need to make any decisions too quickly and we had only been a relationship for a year. There was still plenty of time.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bella said, "I'll run over to my place for my boots. Pick me up out front?" Bella gathered together all of her airline uniform stuff and headed for the door.

"Yep, let's go or you will be late."

o ~ O ~ o

BPOV

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, I didn't even have a chance to check out the maintenance logs when we were dispatched to the scene of a car accident.

Giving Carlisle a quick kiss, I ran down the hallway to the helipad. Before I went out the door, I looked back to Carlisle. "See you in a little while," I said, and gave him a wink.

Carlisle was still staring at me. He always told me that I looked sexy in my royal blue jump suit, ball cap and steel toe boots. I think he had been sniffing too much of the anesthetic.

There wasn't enough time for a thorough examination, so I performed a quick preflight, got the thumbs up from the mechanic, Rosalie. I jumped inside to get the helicopter started as I waited for the doctor and nurses to arrive. Here we go again.

o ~ O ~ o

Ten days later, I found myself again in the cockpit of the Airbus with Emmett headed to New York. We had a couple of hours layover in New York, then we were headed to Charlotte, North Carolina for an overnight stay. Tomorrow morning was to Toronto, Canada, then again to New York City, Dallas, Phoenix and ending the day in Los Angeles.

Once we arrived in LA, the whole crew would head to the hotel. Both Emmett and I have a 36-hour layover. Most of the flight attendants had to report with another pilot crew in the morning. Since we had some time off, Emmett and I planned to see a club or two that the city had to offer.

o ~ O ~ o

"Bells, where do you want to head tonight?"

"I don't really care, Em. I just need to kick back and forget my troubles. Maybe do a little dancing?"

"Bella." Emmett paused to look at my face. "I thought things were looking up when he picked you up from the airport last week. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, that was exactly what I wanted. We had a great afternoon, then we went to work and I had a flight as soon as I got to the hospital and the only other contact that I have had in the last ten day days with Carlisle was the drive home from the hospital the next day, a quick trip to McDonalds for dinner once, and conversations via my cell phone for a total of..." I scrolled through my calls on my cell phone, "47 minutes and 22 seconds. Give or take a couple of seconds. That is over 10 days. Breaking it down to an average of 4.7 minutes a day. Yeah, that's a relationship I feel real secure in. It isn't even a relationship. I see my father more and he lives three hours away."

"Wow, girl. It's worse than I thought."

"Oh, Em, I don't know what to think. I don't want to end this thing with him, but I don't think I can continue like this. I'm not getting any younger and I don't' know if it's worth all of this effort, headaches and heartaches for a few hours a month." I looked down at my shoes, choking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I took all of my personal stuff back to my place five days ago. I guess I'll wait to see how long it takes him to notice that none of my stuff is at his place anymore." I took another deep shuddering breath, "But, you know what the saddest part for me is that I don't think he'll even notice."

Emmett pulled me into a big hug. "Come on. Go to your room and get changed. Meet me down here in a half hour and we will go see what this town has to offer."

"Thanks, Em. I can always count on you to be there for me." I bit my bottom lip in between my teeth and looked up at Emmett. For a few seconds I wondered why we never tried a relationship between the two of us. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I immediately got the 'ick' thought. My body trembled involuntarily. Emmett was definitely like my big brother and having any other type of relationship with him just wouldn't be right no matter how cute he is or how great we were together.

o ~ O ~ o


	4. Chapter 4

Life Flights

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Okay, big boy, show me a good time," I said, bouncing into the hotel lobby full of excitement. I felt great. It was so good to be in something rather than a uniform for a change.

I purposely packed something nice, since I knew we would have some time to go out while we were in LA. I had on a low cut blouse, a flowing skirt and high heel pumps. My hair was down and hit my lower back. When my hair was down, I looked quite a few years younger and would normally get carded.

"Wow, you look incredible." Emmett gave me a complete look over and grinned. "Is that a smile I see? What did Carlisle have to say?"

"Nothing, I mean, I don't know, I didn't talk to him."

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

"Then what is with the big change in attitude from a half hour ago?"

"I just decided to go with the flow. I am tired of putting so much thought and effort into my relationship that might not even be a relationship, and I decided that I am just going let what happens happen. So, are we going or not?"

"Yahoo, let's go, this is going to be fun!" Emmett grabbed me around the waist and we headed for the revolving doors of the hotel exit.

Soon after leaving the hotel, we arrived at a club called 'Eclipse.' The music was pumping and the drinks flowing. The place was packed and I had to hold Emmett's hand as we made our way through the massive crowd to get to the bar.

Just as we came up to the bar, two seats opened and we high-fived our luck. Emmett ordered us Bud Lights and we each took a large drink of beer while we sized up our surroundings. It has been quite a while since we were able to go out to a club. The clubs here in LA were so much bigger and had such a different atmosphere than the ones we have gone to in Seattle.

It was so loud that we couldn't easily talk so we just people watched and relaxed. We were able to drink about half of our beers when we were each approached to dance. Not wanting to waist the beer, Emmett and I chugged the remaining liquid and headed to the dance floor. The blond haired guy that asked me to dance was decent looking and I was in the mood to dance so I figured why not and accepted his offer.

The girl that asked Emmett to dance launched herself on Em as soon as we made it to the dance floor and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I shook my head and turned to my soon to be dance partner and my laugh was immediately quieted and replaced with a squeak of fear as the blond haired guy grabbed me tightly and started thrusting against me. I knew that I was definitely going to have bruises on my hips and back where his hands were gripping me too hard. I tried to push him away, using my hands on his chest as leverage, but I couldn't overpower him. He had my arms pinned between us so I couldn't elbow him in the face, either. Every time I tried to push him off of me, he gripped me tighter. I tried to get Emmett's attention, but he was in a similar situation trying to peel the girl off of him. Just as I was starting to panic, I had felt a strong presence behind me.

The man that I felt standing behind me shouted to the scummy blond haired man assaulting me, "Get your hands off of my girlfriend!"

The scummy blond quickly let me go and stepped back. Instead of his slimy hands, I found myself with a large, soft hand on the small of my back that was actually very comforting.

Quickly, as to not cause me any more panic, Edward had made his way around in front of me where I could see him. "Hi, Bella. Remember me?"

I looked up into the beautiful green eyes of my rescuer and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Ummmm. Yes, Edward, right? From my flight a couple of weeks ago." Like I could ever have forgotten those eyes and that body.

"Oh good, you remember me. It looked like you were in need of a little help. I hope I didn't misinterpret the situation."

"No, thank you, really, thank you very much. I definitely needed some assistance. I couldn't get him off of me."

"Anytime."

"What brings you here?"

"I was with a couple of friends and just happened to notice you on the dance floor." He looked away towards his friends and quickly looked back to me. "Since we are out here, would you like to dance?" Just as Edward asked, the DJ put on a slower song.

"Yes, that would be nice," I said with a smile on my face. "After what just happened, I should be a little nervous, but for some reason, I feel very safe with you."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I feel very protective of you." Edward gently pulled me towards him, leaving a comfortable distance between us, and soon we were swaying to the music. I could feel his muscled thighs as they occasionally brushed up against mine. My left hand rested on his sculpted shoulder and I couldn't help but let it roam a little bit.

I held my posture since I was trained in dance. This was not lost on Edward who apparently picked up on my body language and he led me around the dance floor. We never took our eyes off of each other, and he pulled me closer to him. The dance floor cleared slightly to give us some room to move as the other couples noticed the determination and precision in our steps.

It had been quite some time since I had enjoyed a dance so much. Normally, when I was asked to dance while out at a club, it was with men who hadn't improved their dance skills since Junior High. Dancing with Edward was refreshing and exhilarating. I didn't want the music to stop.

EPOV

Picking up on the electricity on the dance floor between the two of us, the DJ segued into a song that we could dance a passionate Tango. Most of the crowd moved to the edge of the floor as Bella and I started the very sensual dance still never losing eye contact with each other. We danced together as if we had been lovers for years. Our bodies molded together as if we had been partners before. Feeling her phenomenal body pressed against me was indescribable. When the music ended, there was a round of applause and Bella and I simply continued dancing in the middle of the floor, staring in each other's eyes, totally hypnotized. Right then and there, I knew there was no going back. She totally owned me.

"Holy shit, Bella. That was incredible," a rather large, good looking man roared as he came bouncing over to us, breaking us out of the trance. We separated and I felt the loss instantly.

_Please tell me this isn't her boyfriend._

"Yeah, that was pretty hot." Bella started to fan herself while looking at the man that came up to us. "I need another drink."

She smiled and turned to me holding out her hand, "You coming?" I quickly took the offered hand.

_Hell yeah! There was no way that I was letting her out of my sight ever again._

Once we reached the far end of the bar where it wasn't as loud, Bella introduced me to Emmett and the three of us continued with our conversation for the next couple of hours. There wasn't a lull at any point. We discussed our individual careers and family status, or lack thereof. Emmett was really cool and I couldn't help but be envious of their relationship.

I was extremely impressed that Bella was actually the Captain and Emmett the Co-Pilot. Not that I doubted or underestimated her ability, only that there weren't many female pilots in the industry. I was enthralled when she spoke of flying. There was a passion behind her eyes that flamed as she spoke of it.

All too soon, Bella looked at her watch and made mention of the time, so we all headed for the door to leave. It was only then that I realized that I had totally ditched my friends. I would have to call them in the morning and explain what happened.

Once outside, Bella and Emmett had a difficult time hailing a cab so I offered to take them back to the hotel on my way home. I could barely contain my excitement that I was going to be able to spend a little more time with her.

o ~ O ~ o

I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and shut off the car. Emmett must have caught on that I was interested in Bella because he made up an excuse to give Bella and me a chance to be alone for a few minutes. Honestly, I don't know how anyone would have missed it. I had a freaking flashing neon sign on my forehead that read 'Bella owns me.'

"Bells, did you call dispatch with our times today?"

"Shit. I forgot. I was in such a hurry to get out tonight that I didn't call. I'll go and do it now."

_No, no, no. Don't leave me._

"No, I'll do it. I have to hit the john anyway." Emmett started to exit the vehicle then said, "I'll see you in a few. Edward, thanks for the ride."

"Yep. I'll be up in a couple of minutes."

Emmett closed the door behind him and started for the lobby.

"Maybe I got the wrong impression, but you two aren't a couple, are you?" Bella and Emmett seemed so close, that I just needed to be sure.

"Eww, no. Is that what you thought?"

"Yeah, I guess I sort of did," I said slightly embarrassed. "Then why did he say that he 'would see you upstairs in a few?'"

"That is my big brother and best friend talking. He was giving me a way out of a situation if I needed or wanted it. Plus, his room is right next door to mine. We always spend the better part of the evenings in each other's rooms watching movies and just hanging out," Bella said with the ever present smile on her face.

"Oh, I see. And do you need or want out of the present situation."

"That depends. What situation am I in?" Bella asked me inquisitively.

I turned more towards her in my seat and leaned in a little bit. "Well, you just happen to be in a situation where a certain doctor would like to ask you for your number and to see if you would like to go out on a date sometime soon," I said as I maintained eye contact with Bella. I had thrown in the doctor comment to try to impress her. Normally as soon as a woman found out that I was a doctor, she was not only throwing her phone number at me, but also her room key. I didn't normally take either the numbers or the room keys, but I knew the way that little bit of information worked. I wasn't going to hesitate to use whatever I needed to get Bella to go out with me.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh. Shit. Oops, sorry. Damn. Please excuse my mouth. I seem to have forgotten my filter tonight."

"Bella, is there something wrong?" I reached out to her and took her hand. She didn't pull it away.

"Walk me in?" Bella asked and we got out of the car. When we were both out and headed for the lobby, I once again took the chance and grasped her hand. I just couldn't stop myself from touching her.

"You aren't going to say yes, are you?"

"Edward. Things are complicated. I have really enjoyed getting to know you tonight. Seriously, I have. Probably more so than I should."

"What do you mean, Bella?" I stopped walking and turned her to look at me.

"For starters, you live here in LA and I live in Seattle. Long distance relationships can be very difficult, especially new ones. Yes, I'm interested in you, but . . . I have someone in my life at the present time." She paused for a moment apparently in thought. "I didn't mean to lead you on." Bella put her other hand on my arm. I could see in her eyes that there was some sadness there and that there was something she wasn't saying.

"I haven't seen a ring on your finger, is it serious?" _Please say no._

"No ring, but we have been dating for a year." Bella responded with an expression that I couldn't read. "That is the other complicated thing in my life. I don't know where my relationship is headed or even where it is at the present time. Things are . . . well, things are complicated. I'm not a cheater and until things are over with him, I can't go out with you."

I picked up on the fact that she said dating. _She said dating!_ She hadn't led on that there was anything more than that. I was ecstatic that I still had a chance with her.

"I understand." I lowered my head and looked down at my feet. "Could we at least exchange numbers in case you and Emmett would like to see more of the city? I can show you around. If Emmett doesn't mind, he can be a chaperone. Please, Bella, I would really like to get to know you better." I looked up at her as I pleaded and I was hoping she was able to see the truth and eagerness in my eyes.

BPOV

I was so enthralled by this man. How did he do that to me? I just admitted to him that I was, after a year together, just 'dating' Carlisle. Well, that is all that we were doing. Dating. Casually. Very casually. Was seeing each other twice a month outside of work even dating? I really wouldn't be cheating if I had accepted a date with Edward because we never talked of being exclusive with each other. In fact, it was kind of just assumed and never discussed. I really didn't know if Carlisle had been dating anyone else during this past year that we were together. I had never asked. Well, that doesn't really matter. That wasn't the type of person that my dad raised me to be.

I couldn't go out with Edward until I ended things with Carlisle.

I conceded, "Okay. Put your number in my phone, and I'll do the same."

We handed each other our phones. After we gave them back, Edward took my hand again. I was really enjoying his touch.

"When are you flying out?" Edward asked enthusiastically. "Maybe we can go dancing again sometime soon. I really enjoyed dancing with you."

"I have tomorrow off then we fly out the next morning." I blushed again. "I really enjoyed dancing with you, too. It's rare to find someone who really can dance. What made you learn to dance?"

We turned and walked into the hotel. We had just entered the lobby while continuing our conversation and heard the music of the small night club just off the lobby. "I'll tell you everything if you honor me in a couple more dances." Edward smiled.

I got the impression that he was going to try his hardest to make sure the evening never ended. I admitted to myself that I didn't want it to end either. For some reason, I didn't want to let him out of my sight.

I looked around the lobby and noticed Emmett hanging around, monitoring Edward and me. I gave him a nod and a smile. That was our signal that everything was just fine and I didn't need rescuing.

"Okay, since I don't have to get up early, let's go." I pulled Edward by the hand, and we headed into the club and straight to the dance floor.

As soon as we got to the dance floor, the music changed and 'One Step at a Time' by Jordin Sparks came over the speakers. Edward pulled me into a traditional dance hold. He held me as close to him as possible. We started to move with the music as we listened to the song. We were so lost in the music and each other's eyes that we couldn't continue the conversation. I simply enjoyed the feeling of him pressed against me and the intimacy that we were sharing. The words to the song were perfect for us:

_Hurry up; and wait_

_So close, but so far away_

_Everything that you always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch_

_To take one step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly, or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen when it's; supposed to happen_

_And we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

I felt totally at ease with Edward and was overwhelmed by the depth of his green eyes. There was so much emotion coming out of them that I was simply inundated. Being in his arms felt so right but so wrong at the same time. _Earth to Bella, you have a boyfriend. Yes, I do. A casual boyfriend that doesn't spend any time with you. _I deserve more than that._ Yes, I do._

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you so much for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: all characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

EPOV

I was convinced that I needed to have her in my life. I was absolutely smitten with the beautiful, sensuous, talented, intelligent, woman that has suddenly come into my life. Now that I had found her, there is no way that I could let her go. Wherever she went, part of me would go with her.

When the song ended, we continued dancing and started back in conversation.

"Spill. Where or why did you learn to dance?" Bella asked curiously.

"Actually, I was taught by my mother. My father worked a lot and I spent quite a bit of time with my mother. Once I was in my teens, I accompanied her to a lot of charity events and since ball gowns and tuxes were required, she made sure I learned the proper way of dancing."

"You really love your mother. I can see it in your eyes as you speak of her."

"Yes, I do. We became quite good friends and still are today. I enjoy spending time with her. In fact, I will have to call her tomorrow and thank her again for the dance lessons. What about you? What made you so passionate about dance?"

"I was a very clumsy child. Actually, the clumsiness continued until college. I tripped over my feet and kept the ER doctors busy. When I went to college, I had to take the filler classes and I didn't have any artistic ability so I took the ballroom dance classes each semester. I was in awe of the instructor's ability to glide across the floor and wanted to be able to do that myself. Before long, I was entered in several Pro-Am competitions and actually did quite well. I haven't danced in a couple of years since I haven't really had anyone to dance with."

"I would love to be your partner anytime you need one. You are really, very good."

"So are you and I would like that," Bella stated as she tried to hide her blush. I didn't know why she tried to hide it; the blush that rose up her chest to her cheeks was beautiful.

The music picked up and I turned Bella around so that her back was to my chest and we began dancing in true club fashion. I put my right hand on her hip, pulled her tight up against my body and we began bumping and grinding to the music. I knew that I was just torturing myself, but I couldn't help it when I lowered my head to her neck and placed a quick kiss behind her ear. Her skin against my lips felt divine.

Bella raised her hands up over her head and laced her fingers through my hair on the back of my head. We continued to sway to the beat for a few minutes. Both of us were totally lost in the moment. Who was I kidding? For once in my life, everything made sense and I knew exactly what I wanted.

All of a sudden, Bella removed her hands from my hair and took a step away from me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I can't do this," Bella said and headed off the dance floor.

Before I could stop myself, I had reached out and gently grabbed Bella by the wrist and continued to walk off the dance floor with her. "Bella, I'm sorry, but at the same time I'm not sorry. You can't tell me that you don't feel what is going on between us. I want to get to know you better. . .to know all of you. Bella, have you ever felt so at ease and 'right' with anyone else before?" We continued walking out the door of the club and into the lobby of the hotel where we could talk.

Bella slowed our walking and took a moment to think before she answered me. She looked right into my eyes. "Honestly, no, I've never, ever felt this way before. Edward, even when I look back at our first meeting at the airport I'm amazed. You're so easy to talk to. Even when we were walking through the airport terminal, our conversation was never forced or awkward. I was even disappointed that you hadn't asked for a way to contact me. We were able to dance together this evening, without even thinking about it. Never a stumble or misstep. There wasn't any work involved and it just came so easily and naturally." Bella took a deep breath. "These feelings of ease and comfort and attraction that I experience when I'm around you are what I've been looking for in a relationship, for all of my adult life."

She sat down on one of the love seats in the far corner of the lobby where we wouldn't be interrupted.

I sat down next to Bella. I was elated at her disclosure. "I completely agree. Bella, I'm drawn to you." I didn't want to scare her off, but I felt that I needed to lay it all on the line. "I want you in my life. Can't we give this a shot and see where this thing between us goes?" Cautiously I picked up her hand and started playing with her fingers.

"It's not that simple. I really, really wish it was. I told you that I've been seeing someone." Bella looked down at her hand that I was fidgeting with but didn't remove it. "Are you seeing or involved with anyone?"

"No. I don't have anyone in my life right now and haven't for quite some time. Truthfully, after meeting you, I couldn't be with anyone but you."

Bella blushed and looked up into my eyes.

I knew that I couldn't come on too strong or I would scare her away. "Bella, how about we test the waters with getting to know each other better. It wouldn't hurt to get to know each other, would it?"

"It wouldn't hurt us, but it would hurt the man that I've been seeing. I can't do that to him. Even though we haven't defined our relationship, I would feel like I was cheating on him and I can't be the person that cheats. I've had it done to me and I could never do that to someone else. Before I could even think of starting something with you, I would have to end my relationship with him first."

"I understand completely. The fact that you have such strong morals and are so selfless to put other's feeling before your own only makes me want to get to know you more. Can we get together tomorrow for coffee or a tour of the city, something simple, no strings attached?

"Do I want to? Yes, yes I do, but I don't think that is a good idea. No, it isn't. I can't be around you without wanting you more and more. I think after I head up to my room I'm going to be overwhelmed with thoughts of what is going on in my life and where, you may or may not fit in. I need time to process all of this and figure out what I want to do." Bella paused and looked down at our entwined hands, then looked back up at my face with a smile. "Tell me, Edward, how many hours a week do you work?"

I wasn't quite sure where she was headed with her question, but answered it anyways. "It's dependent on my patients. Since I'm a surgeon, I do spend my fair share of time at the hospital, but I'm home between 3 and 4 every day. I normally start at 6 or 7. I do get the occasional calls in the evening to come in to check on a patient. I'm off on weekends. Why do you ask?"

Bella put up her index finger to acknowledge my question and it looked as if she was deciding something, then she asked me her next question that totally threw me for a loop. "How do you feel about marriage and children?"

"I have very strong, positive feelings about marriage with the right person. I completely see myself married with children in the future. What about you?" I tilted my head and looked at Bella waiting for her next question or a response to mine.

"I, actually, have been giving that a lot of thought lately and was wondering if I was going to still be able to have it all – career, husband, family. Emmett and I even discussed it yesterday during one of our flights. It is really important to me to have all three. I don't want one part without the other two. And honestly, it may be selfish of me, but I'm not willing to settle for less than all of it. I want all of it."

She wanted it all. I wanted it all. I could give it to her if she would just give me the chance. I want it all with her.

BPOV

As I had spoken my answer to Edward, my own words landed on my ears and I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders.

I knew what I was going to do. I didn't need to do anymore thinking. My decision had been made.

I was going to end things with Carlisle, not because Edward was indicating that he would be waiting in the wings until I was available, but because I would not have the complete pie with Carlisle. I would never be the priority with him.

Carlisle indicated he wanted children with me, but never mentioned marriage. He also wanted me to give up my career to care for the children, but he didn't seem to want to lessen his workload to make it a true family. Continuing with this relationship would only cause me to lose myself in the process and require me to make concessions that I am not willing to make, or that I shouldn't have to make. Carlisle was a wonderful person and I loved him. Deep down, I believed he loved me, but I didn't think we had ever been 'in love' with each other. I craved and deserved that all consuming passion of being 'in love.'

"Bella, I want it all, too." Edward cupped my face in his hand and we locked eyes. There was no denying that there was definitely something very strong between the two of us.

I gently pulled away from him because, if he kissed me, I didn't think I would be able to pull away from him later. "I better head up to my room. Thank you for the ride back to the hotel and for the dances. I have really enjoyed spending time with you, Edward." I got up from the couch and stood in front of him.

"It was my pleasure." Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

I entwined our fingers to give him the little bit of reassurance that I was able to offer at that time.

"Please keep in touch with me. Now that I've found you, I can't let you go for too long. I'll wait until you are ready." My hand still tingled from his kiss.

"I will talk to you soon." I looked straight into his beautiful green eyes and smiled at him. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I walked up to my room completely overcome in thought and remained that way for the next few days.

o ~ O ~ o

I arrived at the hospital for another day of flying the helicopter. The aircraft was state of the art and I loved the freedom of being in the air with the endless horizon before me. I never regretted taking on the additional flying job. Yes, I was normally exhausted from working every day of the week, but without having a husband and children to care for, what else was I going to do with my time? To me, flying wasn't just work, it was my hobby, but more so, my addiction. You can't get this type of a rush on a golf course.

Screaming across the ground at speeds of hundreds of miles per hour, just feet above the treetops, and with just a flick of the wrist you could be headed in a completely different direction that put even the best roller coasters to shame. It's a feeling few can experience. I got to do it on a regular basis.

The best flights were ones that I had to do today. I was scheduled to fly from Seattle to L.A. to pick up a transfer patient. While it could have been even more exhilarating being completely alone for the flight down, I couldn't complain too much because the two flight nurses were cool ones and they didn't complain if I hot dogged a little. They understood that I sometimes liked to let loose and they were actually looking forward to the flight themselves. I could be a daredevil at times and would sometimes push the aircraft to its limits and they didn't mind. Emmett always said I should moonlight as a test pilot for all of the experimental aircraft trying to get certified. I hadn't given that serious consideration. Yet!

We were to pick up the patient and his doctor in L.A., then return to Seattle. The return flight would be a normal, cautious one without any excitement.

o ~ O ~ o

When we arrived in L.A., I was in the greatest mood. I felt totally refreshed and life was fine. The flight was exactly what I needed to really put things in perspective and feel secure in the decisions I had made.

There was one question that still weighed on my mind even after all of the days that I had devoted to thoughts of my social life; would it be wrong of me to go from a relationship with Carlisle right into one with Edward?

Edward had been on my mind continuously. I attempted to talk to Carlisle many times over the last week since I met up with Edward at the club in L.A., but as usual, he didn't have time for me and there was only so much privacy in the hallway of the hospital. I hadn't seen him outside of the hospital for more than two weeks.

A couple of days ago, I decided that this would be my last weekend of dating Carlisle. I would have made more of an effort to end things if the hospital ball wasn't tomorrow. I was invited as a hospital employee, so it wasn't that I was just using Carlisle for an invitation. I just didn't want to bail out on him right before this important event.

I'd been chanting my mantra 'I want it all' all week. Even Emmett had been reinforcing and supporting my decision.

I had three moments of weakness during the week and texted back and forth with Edward on three separate occasions. We tried to keep it very light. I wanted to let him know that I hadn't forgotten him and that he was undeniably on my mind. Shit, it wasn't that I just wanted to let him know that I hadn't forgotten him; I wanted to make sure he hadn't forgotten me. He was turning me into such a girl.

Being in L.A. for the flight, I wanted to call him, but that would have been leading him on and I didn't want to do that. I decided that I was going to call Edward before the end of the weekend and make plans with him, regardless of whether I talked to Carlisle or not. I had put my life on hold for Carlisle for the last year and I wasn't going to do that any longer. I even wondered if he knew what was coming and was avoiding me.

After I checked in with the refuelers on the ramp and ordered my fuel load, I went into the flight ops center to wait for the doctor and the patient that we would be transporting. The dispatcher told me that the doctor had just called and the patient was expected to arrive in about an hour. The doctor was coming earlier, but I still had at least 20 minutes before he would arrive. I grabbed a Diet Coke and let the nurses know that I was headed back to the helicopter to soak up some sun.

I stood on the ramp for a few minutes and just enjoyed the beautiful, sunny day. Since I always wore a fitted tank top under my jumpsuit, I took my arms out of my jumpsuit and let it hang down at my waist. I grabbed one of the extra blankets out of the back of the helicopter, sat down on the ramp and leaned back on the blanket roll to lie out in the sun next to my helicopter.

I must have dozed off because I awoke when I thought I felt the sun go behind the clouds. I opened my eyes, not to be greeted by clouds, but by Edward himself.

"Hey," I said to him rather quickly and I started to scramble to my feet. He reached out and offered me a hand. I felt that jolt as our hands connected.

"Bella, what are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?" He had a grin on his face as he looked at me from head to toe a couple of times. He had, without doubt, checked me out.

"See something you like?" I said playfully. "What do you mean why am I here and dressed like what, exactly?"

"I definitely see something that I like." He looked me up and down again. "I meant, that you look like you are dressed to fly, but not in your airline uniform."

"I am flying. This." I motioned to the helicopter as if I was auditioning for 'The Price is Right.' "Why are you looking at me like that?" Edward had a look on his face that I hadn't seen before and couldn't quite place.

"Man, Bella, you do realize that you are every man's wet dream don't you?" He gave me that unbelievable smile that took my breath away.

"Okay. Enough of the teasing. Don't tell me you are the doctor on this flight."

"Yes, I am. My patient will be here shortly." He looked down at his feet like there was something else he wanted to say.

"What else do you want to ask or say?"

"Well, do you see your rather large group of admirers over there at the windows? And also those up there in the tower with the binoculars?" He motioned over his shoulder with a nod of his head.

"Oh." I felt a little exposed in my tight tank top. There had to have been at least 30 people watching our exchange.

"Well, I stood with them at the windows for about five minutes just watching you before I got the courage to come out here. And, well… I participated in some of the conversation that they were having in there and that's why I came out to you instead of one of the other guys, and umm… there was a bet involved. And um . . . will you help me collect on that bet?"

Was he nervous? I couldn't understand where his nervousness was coming from. After all of the dancing and talking we did the other night, what could he possibly be nervous about?

"Edward, are you nervous about something?" He nodded and I continued, "Of course, I'll help you with the bet. What do you need me to do?"

"This." As soon as he finished that one simple word, he stepped closer to me and pulled me in to the most fervent kiss that I have ever had. At first, I was a little stunned, but then I was completely taken by the embrace and gave in to the passion that was completely taking over. I snaked my hands up his sides and linked them behind his head, grasping at the hair on the back of his head. His tongue sought entrance to my mouth and I eagerly parted my lips for him. He tasted fantastic and he was very talented with his tongue. My thoughts immediately went to where else I would like to feel that tongue.

After a few minutes of making out on the ramp, we broke the kiss in need of air, and only because we needed air. Still being held in his arms, I decided that it was my favorite place in the world.

"Wow."

"That is exactly what I was thinking," he said softly in my ear as we waited for our breathing to go back to normal.

"So, what kind of bet was it, and did you win?"

"The guys in there were trying to dare one of the younger ones to come out here to kiss you and to see if the kiss would warrant a slap from you. There was no way that I was going to let one of them come out here and kiss you, so I volunteered to give it a try. As long as you don't slap me, I win the bet."

"I don't think I will slap you. I rather enjoyed it, but I don't think it lasted quite long enough. I may need another one of those. Was it just money involved?"

"I'd be more than happy to give you a repeat whenever and as often as you would want. I think I won a lot more than just the money bet. Take a look at your fan club now." He was still holding me. We looked to the windows and I was surprised to see the wide variety of expressions staring back at us: anger, disappointment, and awe were just a few. The ones that I noticed more than the others were the ones of the flight nurses, which immediately pulled me back to reality instead of the Edward-kiss-induced-haze that I was in for the last couple of minutes.

"Oh, shit. Carlisle is going to hear about that kiss before we even get back to Seattle." I pulled away from Edward even though I really didn't want to.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to complicate things for you." Edward had fear and concern written all over his face and he reached out to comfort me.

I couldn't let him feel guilty about this for one more second. I took a step closer to him and put my hand on this cheek to have him look right at me. "Edward. Actually, you didn't complicate anything. I've spent a lot of time since I saw you last figuring things out in my life. That mind-blowing kiss that we just shared just made me more confident in the decisions that I've made on the direction that my life and relationship with Carlisle is headed, or not headed I should say. I actually want to thank you for helping make things clearer to me." I gave him the most genuine smile that I could in order to convince him that what I said was the truth.

He smiled back at me. "Bella, I wanted to do that even without the bet involved. When I heard them deciding in there which one was going to attempt to kiss you, there wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to let one of them come out here to put their lips on you."

I giggled at his declaration.

"On my flight down here today, I decided that I was going to call you before the end of the weekend. I'll be in L.A. later in the week if you would like to get together for a Diet Coke or something?" I asked nervously. "I don't drink coffee."

"I think I need to take you out for more than a Diet Coke with the bet money that I'm going to collect. Let me know the minute you arrive in L.A. and we can start our first official date together." Edward grasped my hand and brought it up to his lips. "I'll be right back. I need to check on the arrival of my patient." Edward backed away from me and went in to the flight ops center.

I turned back towards the helicopter to steady my breath. I wanted to squeal with delight. I just asked Edward Masen, gorgeous hunk of a doctor out on a date, and he accepted. EEEEKKKKKKK!!!!

My next step was the dreaded talk with Carlisle.

I pulled up my jump suit, put my arms in, zipped it back up and started readying the aircraft for the flight, trying to get my mind back to task.

o ~ O ~ o

Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you like it.

Chapter 6

Previously:

_I turned back towards the helicopter to steady my breath. I wanted to squeal with delight. I just asked Edward Masen, gorgeous hunk of a doctor out on a date, and he accepted. EEEEKKKKKKK!!!!_

_My next step was the dreaded talk with Carlisle._

_I pulled up my jump suit, put my arms in, zipped it back up and started readying the aircraft for the flight, trying to get my mind back to task._

A short time later, the ambulance pulled up to the helicopter, Edward jogged over to the ambulance and the nurses came out of the building. They loaded the patient onto the aircraft, took their seats and buckled in.

I ran through my start up checklist and gave the ramp worker the twirly sign signaling I was ready to start the engine. He looked to both sides of the helicopter and gave me the all clear thumbs up and I then proceeded with the start up.

Edward had taken the seat behind me to the right. He looked at me and smiled. I waived the extra headset at him to put on, which he did.

"It is quite noisy in here so for me to be able to hear you, you will need to talk to me through the headset mic. I have a headset and mike built into my helmet. The nurses don't like the headsets, and will only put them on if you ask them to. Apparently it crushes their hair," I rolled my eyes. "You can either stay in that seat or take the copilot seat. I don't have any problems with you moving around in seats while we are airborne. If I anticipate any turbulence, I'll let you know so you aren't launched through the cabin. The airport is busy with commercial traffic right now and if you don't mind, instead of waiting quite a while for our turn to depart, I can waive the wake turbulence avoidance precautions and take a ramp rather than runway departure. That will get us airborne almost immediately."

"I'm game with whatever you want to do," Edward said with a smile and a nod.

"I want to warn you that the quick departure will be much like a roller coaster ride and a complete adrenaline rush as we exceed 125 mph only 20 to 30 feet off the ground while we dodge the airliners coming in for a landing at approximately the same speed. Are you okay with that?" I wanted him to be completely prepared so that he didn't need to use the barf bag.

I watched Edward swallow hard, then he gave me a hesitant smile, "Let's roll."

I flipped down the sun visor on my helmet then pulled up on the controls and had us hovering about five feet off the ground.

I gave Edward a nod, then contacted LA Tower, "Tower, Lifeflight One waiving wake turbulence avoidance and ready for immediate departure at your discretion."

"Lifeflight One, LA Tower, you are cleared for an immediate ramp takeoff at your present position. Depart on a heading of 015 and maintain 50 feet until the end of runway 36 then depart on course."

"Tower, Lifeflight One, cleared for takeoff, 015 at 50 then on course," I repeated back.

Even before I finished my repeat to the controller, I signaled the ramp worker with another nod, banked hard to the right on the controls and had the helicopter screaming across the ground as we climbed to 50 feet. Once we crossed the end of runway 36, I proceeded on my cleared route, climbing to 2500 feet.

"Lifeflight One, contact departure on 124.95 and thanks for the show, beautiful swan."

"Tower, Lifeflight One, glad I could make your day. See you soon."

I was so embarrassed. My little show on the ramp was going to be the talk of the airport for quite a long time. I wondered if I would ever live it down. I wouldn't be able to hide from them since I had to work with them weekly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward changing seats. He was laughing, but wasn't successful in hiding it. He, apparently, caught the entire radio conversation.

Edward was just about to say something when I held up one finger for him to pause. I dialed in the new radio frequency. "LA Center, Lifeflight One, checking in at 2500."

"Welcome back Lifeflight One, proceed direct to San Francisco, then as filed, when able."

"Lifeflight One, direct San Francisco, as filed."

I tilted my head slightly towards Edward, "What's so funny?"

"I assume they were talking about the kiss from the bet." He still had a grin on his face.

I blushed, "I think it may have been not just the kiss, but the sun bathing portion also. I guess I didn't think through my actions. Did I look that bad?"

"On the contrary, you looked that good. Amazing, even. I never thought steel toe boots and a flame retardant flight jump suit could be so sexy, but boy was I wrong."

I shook my head.

"Is it okay to talk while you fly? I don't want to distract you," Edward asked timidly.

"That is completely fine. I am able to monitor and respond to both radios, watch all of the dials and gauges, look for other aircraft traffic that might interfere with our flight, fly with both hands and feet, get us to our destination, and carry on a complete conversation with you at the same time," I paused and gave him a genuine smile. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Um, wow, okay. I didn't know there was so much involved in flying a helicopter. What made you choose this career?"

"It's the only thing that I have ever wanted to do."

"After that takeoff, I can understand its draw. By the way, that take off was incredible. Could we go flying sometime, just the two of us? You could show off your skills. I would like to see you completely let loose."

"Yeah, maybe we can go flying sometime. I'll check into one of the flight schools in LA next time I'm down there if you want me to. I love the feeling of freedom that I get from flying."

"Is it the freedom that hooked you?"

"Well, yes, plus the travel and, of course, the HUGE paychecks," I said with a slight giggle as I emphasized huge.

"It is definitely a bonus to make a very good living. Would you still be a pilot if it didn't pay as well?"

"Yes, the money doesn't really matter to me." I looked over to Edward and he was deep in thought. "I'm not sure how, but . . . I think I am getting pretty good at reading you. What are you thinking about?"

"Well, it's just that, you probably had similar experiences to me. Women are interested in me because I have, and make a significant amount of money. My income seems to be what women see when they meet me. I have actually shied away from dating for quite a while because most of the people that I meet have just focused on what I can give them monetarily and not emotionally."

"Yes, I have been in some similar situations, but also have had the exact opposite situations. Some men think the same thing of a woman that makes a lot of money. They found their 'meal ticket', much the same way that some women think. Those conclusions are not gender limited. Easy money is a focus of many people, regardless of gender."

"What do you mean by opposite situations?"

"Well, unfortunately, quite a few men are intimidated by me. When my girl friends and I would go out in social situations, when I say that I work for an airline everyone assumes that I am a flight attendant. Some men are initially interested in me and can't wait to get my number, but when it comes out that I am actually a pilot, I am dropped like a hot potato. Even in today's day and age, many men won't even let a woman drive on a date, much less date an airline captain that makes more in one year than they do in four."

I tried to lighten up the conversation before I scared him away.

"But in your situation, I'm sure it doesn't hurt that you are incredibly good looking in addition to making good money. I'm sure your physical appearance has quite a lot to do with women wanting to get to know you."

I wanted to add that he was exceptional kisser, but thought I better not press my luck or let my word vomit take over.

"Miss Swan, are you flirting with me? So you think I am good looking?"

"Me? No, I wasn't flirting. I'm only after your money."

Very seriously, Edward said, "I don't think that I would ever have to worry about you being interested in my money. I wouldn't doubt it that your paycheck compares to a doctors pay."

"Probably pretty darn close, but I'm not up to date on salaries of doctors. Seriously, it doesn't matter to me. I don't date guys based on the size of their bank account or paycheck. I would be the same person that I am now if I only made a tenth of what I do and I would want the same type of person regardless of what he did for a living. For me, it's more about what a man can offer me emotionally and physically rather than monetarily. And before you even start, by physically, I mean spending time together and experiencing life, of course, a good sex life is always a bonus."

I was glad that I had my helmet and sun visor to cover up my blush.

"So you are still looking for Mr. Right?" There was something in addition to honest curiosity that flashed across his face but I couldn't quite place it.

"Yes, I am."

And yes, I really was. He might be closer than I wanted to admit at that time.

We continued to talk about anything and everything for the remainder of the flight. Periodically Edward went into the back to check on the patient and get updates from the nurses. I learned more about Edward in the short time that we spent together than what I knew about Carlisle in the year that we had been seeing each other.

o ~ O ~ o

I called in to dispatch when we were about a half hour from the hospital to advise them of our estimated arrival.

"Bella, do you know how I can get a meeting with the Chief of Staff?"

"I can get you in to see him if you want."

"Do you have that much pull to get a last minute meeting with the Chief of Staff?" Edward tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked at me.

"I don't know if I have that much pull, but, well . . . he might be at the landing pad when we arrive. Sometimes he comes up for a few minutes."

"Why does the Chief of Staff meet the helicopters when they land?"

_Shit. I just asked this guy out for a drink a couple of hours ago and now I was going to have to tell him that the man he wants to meet is actually the man that I have been dating. Shit._

"Well . . . it isn't that he meets all of the helicopters. Just sometimes, when he isn't completely swamped, he meets the ones being flown by me."

My blushing five shades of red had to give me away, but I hoped he couldn't see it.

"Oh. OH. The Chief of Staff is your boyfriend."

I heard the disappointment in Edward's voice. Moreover, if I hadn't heard it, I saw it written all over his face as soon as I looked at him.

"Well, he is the man that I have been dating," I responded timidly.

"Dating?"

"Yes. Dating. We never really progressed passed the dating stage. I'm sorry, can we just leave it at that for another day or so and we can discuss it more when I come down to LA later in the week? I did ask you out on a date, didn't I?"

I wasn't able to come right out and tell Edward that I was ending it with Carlisle before I actually had that talk with Carlisle. I owed it to Carlisle to talk to him first, even though he seemed to be avoiding me.

"And, Edward, so that you know, I only date one person at a time and I expect the same in return. I have found in the past, that life is already too complicated for there to be more than two people in a relationship."

Edward's head snapped in my direction and a beautiful smile appeared on his face. He knew what I was trying to say without verbalizing it.

"I understand and agree. I am definitely looking forward to seeing you later in the week. And, Bella, so that you know, I am definitely looking forward to kissing you during and at the end of our date later in the week."

I looked into Edward's eyes and was happy to see excitement and understanding there.

"Thank you."

o ~ O ~ o

We landed and the hospital staff rushed out and handled Edward's patient. I tied down the helicopter, filled out the flight paperwork, checked in with Rosalie to firm up plans for the ball tomorrow, and then headed to my locker to change into the clothes I brought with me this morning.

My shift was over. I had the evening off plus all day Saturday.

I came out of the locker room with my hair combed out, a form fitted, scooped neck t-shirt, tight jeans and my leather jacket and motorcycle helmet in my hands. Edward looked at me questionably at first, then gave me a thorough once over.

"You ride?"

"Come on, from what you do know about me, did you expect anything else?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I guess not. You amaze me. Is there anything you don't do?"

He tapped his index finger on his lips, clearly thinking. "Harley?"

"Seriously, do I look like someone's biker bitch?" I gave him a scowl. "Ducati 848, Superbike."

"1098R, black."

"You have a Ducati?" he nodded. I was completely amazed. "I ordered mine with custom paint, Antique Gold."

"Just had my baby out last weekend. I'd love to ride with you sometime, Bella."

"That would be great. The only problem is the distance between the bikes. We should arrange a blind date between the two of them. I think they might like each other," I said with a wink. "Of course we would need to be there to chaperone."

Edward leaned in to me and whispered in my ear, "Why Miss Swan, are you asking me on yet another date? And with the distance involved, this one seems like it might be an overnight one."

He sent goose bumps down my body with his close proximity.

I looked around to see if anyone was nearby, leaned in to him, and made sure my breasts grazed his chest, whispering, "I'm asking . . . are you accepting?"

He continued to whisper in my ear so that no one else would hear, "Always. I could never turn you down. Anything you want. Anything and everything for you, Bella."

His lips brushed against my ear, which made my lady parts tingle. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath. Holy crap. Right then I realized that this man was going to be the death of me.

I gave him a slight bump on the arm, "You still want that meeting with the Chief?"

"Yep, for many more reasons than I had originally. I may just need to size up my competition."

"No competition to worry about. Let's go meet the chief."

o ~ O ~ o

We quickly made our way through the hospital corridors. Edward's hand remained at the small of my back the whole way. I had many, many dirty thoughts about him as we walked past the endless number of supply closets.

For the first time in more than six months, I was looking forward to something and this situation with Edward put a smile on my face.

Lauren, Carlisle's nasty secretary, was perched at her desk and didn't even acknowledge either of us as we approached. It may have been too much for her to take a moment away from her 'my space' page to actually do her job.

"Is he in?" I asked her dismissively, slamming my helmet on her desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" she mumbled as she stared at her computer screen, still not looking up.

"Bite me. You know I don't need an appointment."

I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"He's busy," she said chewing her gum like a cow.

"Does he have someone in there?" I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business."

I leaned in a little to her and lowered my voice, "You chew like a fucking cow. Learn some manners or don't they teach them in the pasture's you hang out in?"

She snorted and replied with, "I don't have to take this from you."

"Fuck off, bitch. Watch this."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

He answered immediately, "Darling, are you back? Is everything okay? I didn't hear the chopper."

"Yes, we are back. Are you busy? Your Pit Bull Skank won't let us in to see you."

I was being childish, so I stuck out my tongue at her.

Just then, Carlisle opened his office door. We both closed our phones.

"Lauren, I would appreciate you treating Ms. Swan with the respect she deserves. She out ranks you around here and I think you need to remember that. If you cannot do as I ask, you will be transferred to the laundry room. Anytime that Ms. Swan wants to see me she has the right to do so, immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Lauren said, still glaring at me.

I stuck out my tongue once again, picked up my helmet and started towards his office door. I noticed that she gave Edward a long once over and I wanted to slap the shit out of her. _Mine._

I partially turned around to get Edward's attention. He was standing there as if in shock staring at me. "Come on."

He quickly snapped to it, following me to Carlisle's door. As soon as he caught up to me, he leaned in and whispered in an incredible British accent, "That was bloody hot as hell."

_If I thought I was turned on outside of the locker room, I was completely mistaken. _

I giggled and gave him a slight nudge and led us into Carlisle's office and proceeded to close the door. _Urggg. I giggled. What the hell has gotten in to me? I don't giggle._

Edward held out his hand to Carlisle, "Uncle Carlisle, it is good to see you again. I thought you were still in Chicago." They shook hands and pulled each other into a one armed hug.

_Say what?_

"Uncle Carlisle?" I asked.

Carlisle answered me, "Yes, Edward is my sister, Elizabeth's son," he looked to Edward.

"Edward, it has been too long. . . I left Chicago about 18 months ago to take the Chief of Staff position, here at Seattle Memorial. What brings you to Seattle and how do you know Bella?"

"Well, my patient was the one brought in on Bella's flight today. We met at the LA airport, I was on her airline flight, well her and Emmett's flight, a couple of weeks ago."

Edward was trying to quickly change the subject, "How have you been?"

"Great, great. Please, take a seat. I'm glad you stopped in to see me. How are your parents? It has been a month or so since I spoke to Elizabeth and Ed."

"Thank you. They are just fine." Edward sat back in the chair and propped his left ankle on his right knee.

I had been standing off to the side during their exchange but wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. "Well, I guess you don't need me here to introduce you to each other, so I'll head out now. Carlisle, call me later? Edward, nice seeing you again and thanks for being great company on the flight back. Maybe I'll see you soon?"

I was afraid to make eye contact with either one of them.

I quickly shrugged into my motorcycle jacket, picked up my helmet and dramatically put on my sunglasses.

They both watched me intently. I couldn't wait to get out of there. _Did I seriously make plans with Carlisle's nephew? Even worse was the fact that Carlisle's nephew made me cream my panties with only six words. Carlisle's nephew! Bloody Hell._

Now that Edward knows that I have been dating his uncle, I was sure that I wouldn't be hearing from him again.

"I'm going to go for a long ride before I go home."

"Didn't you get that 'need for speed' out of your system already today?" Apparently, Carlisle just didn't understand me.

"Never. You should try it sometime."

"No thank you. I have patched up enough people in the ER after motorcycle accidents to prevent me from ever wanting to ride like that," Carlisle gave me a disapproving look, "Bella . . . please be careful."

"Enjoy your ride, Bella," Edward said with a wink.

"Always. Night boys."

I closed the door behind me then stuck out my tongue again at Lauren as I passed her desk, just to rub it in.

After that uncomfortable situation, I needed a ride. I couldn't believe how quickly my life went down the dumper.

On my way to the parking lot, I called Emmett to get his take on the situation that I was in, which ended up being a very big mistake. _That jackass!_ The only thing he did was laugh at me. I hung up on him in a huff.

o ~ O ~ o

After a couple of hours of riding, I pulled into my garage at home and headed up stairs to take a shower. I had done a lot of thinking as I guided my bike around the roads surrounding Seattle. I planned to tell Carlisle everything that I had been analyzing and thinking about for the last couple of months and the conclusions that I had come to. Our relationship was over.

I glanced at my phone to see if I missed any calls: 3 missed calls and 2 text messages.

B – headed to the gym. Call when u get this. Sorry for laughing. Worried about you – Em

Bella – could I get Emmett's number from you? Missed my flight. Need somewhere to crash for the night – Edward

The text from Edward had been sent just a couple of minutes ago. I couldn't tell from his text if he was disgusted by me or the situation we were in, or not.

One of the voice messages was from Rose to confirm that we would be meeting at the ball tomorrow, one was from Emmett apologizing for laughing at me, and of course the weekly Friday night call from my dad. No contact from Carlisle.

I texted Edward and Emmett in the same text;

Hey guys, give each other a call. I'm home. Had an incredible ride. Call if you need me –B

Then I texted Edward individually:

E – Hope I didn't scare you off. My place is open if you can't get Emmett. – B

A few minutes later:

B – More hooked than ever. Headed to Em's. Talk to you soon and see you at the end of the week! - E

"YESSSSSS!!!!"

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: I'll have the next few chapters up as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7

BPOV

Saturday, I woke up in the late morning refreshed. It felt great to sleep in my own bed for a change instead of hotel rooms or the cots in the pilot lounge of the hospital. I stretched and looked over at my phone that was on my nightstand next to my bed. No missed calls, no text messages. While I wasn't surprised that no one had called me, I was disappointed to find no word from Carlisle. I had asked him to call me the previous night.

I was done letting Carlisle's lack of interest sour my mood. I quickly put him out of my mind as I remembered that I had a date scheduled with Edward later in the week.

o ~ O ~ o

I putzed around the house doing some light cleaning and laundry until early afternoon when I left the house to pick up my dry cleaning and run a few errands. I decided to have my hair done for the ball.

I was looking forward to attending the ball. A couple of weeks ago, I asked Emmett to accompany me to the hospital ball for two reasons. The first reason was my selfishness at not wanting to be alone for the whole evening while Carlisle paid more attention to business instead of me, as he always did. I often wondered why he would ask me to go with him and still don't have an answer.

This is my fourth hospital charity ball in the last 12 months. The routine was the same for each one: I arrive; Carlisle kisses my cheek; he disappears with some bigwig; finds me for a few seconds an hour or so later and forces me to listen to some boring conversation; he eats half of his meal next to me; then I don't see him again until he comes over to the corner to wake me up when he is finally ready to leave.

Correction. Last ball I called Emmett to pick me up when I was ready to leave. So for this ball, I decided to just take him with me so that I didn't have to call him later.

The second reason that I invited Emmett was because I had been trying to play matchmaker. I knew that he and Rosalie, my helicopter mechanic, would hit it off. So far, I hadn't been able to convince either one of them to go out on a blind date together. They each had individual reasons for avoiding the blind date issue.

I even tried to have the four of us go out on a double date, but Carlisle was never available, so they still haven't met.

When I was in L.A. a couple of weeks ago, I talked Emmett into going shopping with me to find a dress. The midnight blue, floor length, halter style dress that I found was a little more revealing than I would normally pick, but it fit me perfectly. I got the two thumbs up from Em. The two thumbs up came after he picked his jaw up from the ground and popped his eyes back in his head. After I saw his reaction, I didn't hesitate to buy the dress.

I had been working out a little bit more to make sure the dress looked perfect on me.

My initial reason for buying that specific dress, after seeing Em's reaction , was because I was hoping that I could get Carlisle to notice me and perhaps spend some of the evening with me. After the last couple of months, and especially the last two weeks, I didn't mind if Carlisle stayed on the other side of the room and left me alone all night. I had my mind made up that the ball was going to be the end of the dating charade with Carlisle.

I decided to have my hair styled in an up do and the hairdresser added some jewels to some of the curls to give me a little bit of sparkle. I'm not much of a girly girl, but I really had an urge to look good for a change. Something different would give me a little emotional pick me up and give me the confidence to finally end things with Carlisle and further pursue Edward.

I decided to go without any sort of hose since I had a decent tan that gave my legs just the right amount of color. My dress had a slit that went up to mid thigh, so some color was definitely needed.

As I finished putting on my dress and was in the process of double-checking my makeup, there was a knock at the door. I cautiously descended the stairs, put my phone near my purse on the front table, and opened the door.

"Wow, Bella, you look incredible. Seriously, if you didn't already have two guys interested in you, I might just need to take our friendship to a new level." I gave Emmett a playful punch on the arm and rolled my eyes as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Em, you look really good yourself. I don't think that I've never seen you in a tux before."

"Thanks. Is Carlisle riding with us?" Emmett asked as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I really don't know what Carlisle is doing. I haven't talked to him since yesterday when I took Edward to his office. I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind that I gave Edward your number." I hoped that he wasn't mad.

"It's completely fine that you gave him my number. Edward ended up staying at my place last night. He missed his flight back to L.A." Em gave me a little smile that I couldn't quite catch the meaning of. He was hiding something, I just knew it.

I got a little flustered knowing that Edward spent the night just on the other side of my wall.

"That was so nice of you." I gave him a quick hug. "You are such a teddy bear. Did he say anything about me?"

"Bells, he really seems to be a nice guy. We got along great." I noticed that look again. It flashed across his face faster than I could catch its meaning. "We just hung out and drank a few beers while we watched the game highlights on TV. And, Bells, I don't kiss and tell. If we talked about you, I'm not going to tell you."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a huff. "Let me give Carlisle a call and see if he is ready and what his plans are."

I dialed Carlisle's number and he answered on the second ring.

"Hello, darling."

"Carlisle, Emmett and I are standing here, at my place, ready to go. What are the plans?"

"Oh. . . Sorry. . . I didn't. . I'm sorry, Bella, I'm already at the hospital, in the ballroom."

"Oh . . . I see."

I took a deep breath to try to fight off the tears. He never even gave my attendance a second thought. He didn't give_me_ a second thought. What man goes to a formal ball without giving his date a thought? This was so typical of him. Why did this surprise me? I should be used to it by now. _Why do I keep doing this to myself?_ I deserved better than this. I let out a deep breath and said "Goodbye, Carlisle."

I clicked my phone shut and just stood there holding it up to my forehead for a couple of seconds.

Emmett heard my half of the conversation and immediately had his arms around me in a tight embrace. I gently pushed off of him knowing that being wrapped in his warm, strong arms was only going to allow me to break down and cry. I couldn't and wouldn't let myself do that. Emmett knew I was close to breaking down and that was the only reason that I would push him away. He has the best arms to cry in and I have done that many times over the course of our friendship.

"I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean to push you away. You know how I break down in your arms. I don't want to mess up my makeup."

"Bells, we don't have to go. We can call Rose and explain what happened and maybe we can meet up with her after. I'll do whatever you want."

"Damn, Carlisle. No, I'm okay, let's go and have a good time," I said straightening my dress. I needed to quickly channel Badass Bella. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, picturing myself riding my bike at 120 mph, just like I did the day before. "Fuck him. We look too damn good tonight to waste any more time or tears on Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am being escorted by my best friend in the world and the fact that you are incredibly good looking doesn't hurt either." I mustered up by best smile and looked in Emmett's direction.

"You are truly one of a kind, Isabella Swan. Come on, let's go! Let's make the bastard second guess ever letting you out of his sight," Emmett said as he held his arm out for me to take.

o ~ O ~ o

The drive to the hospital was filled with the normal banter between us.

There was already quite a large crowd milling around the ballroom, when we arrived a short time later. Upon entering, we paused at the top of the steps to take a look around and hopefully find Rose. She was going to hold a couple of seats for us at the table with her. As I looked around below me, the gathered crowd became considerably quieter and I looked out to see all eyes focused on me. I immediately looked at the front of my dress to see if it was perhaps tucked into my underwear or if there was toilet paper trailing on my shoe.

I leaned over to whisper to Emmett, "What are they all looking at?"

"You, Bella, only you."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Bells, did you not see my reaction when you opened the door or when you bought the dress in L.A.? Seriously, I have never seen anything or anyone more beautiful. You have the attention of the entire room." Emmett once again offered me his arm to escort me down the open staircase.

I gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you . . . for everything," I said as I gladly took his arm.

As we descended the stairway, I made eye contact with Rose who still had her mouth open. I wasn't sure if she was shocked at my appearance or if it was her reaction to Emmett. She gestured for us to come over to her. I gently guided Em in Rose's direction and was immediately able to tell when he finally saw her. It was literally love at first sight for both of them. Maybe love was pushing it a little bit, but lust was definitely there.

EPOV

I remembered from one of our conversations that Bella said that she was attending the ball today. When Carlisle called this morning to offer me the Assistant Chief of Staff position at the hospital, he also invited me to the charity ball. I thought it would be a great opportunity to introduce myself to the staff and get a feeling of the atmosphere, so I accepted the invitation.

_Right, keep telling yourself that. The whole reason I accepted the ball invitation was because Bella was going to be there._

Before I left his condo this morning, I told Emmett that I would see him at the ball. Since he was riding with Bella, I asked him to not tell her that I was attending. I wanted it to be a surprise. I spent the afternoon buying a tuxedo and a couple of changes of clothes since I came to Seattle with just one extra set for emergencies. I never thought that I would be making a weekend out of it.

As soon as I arrived at the ballroom I looked around for Bella but it appeared that she hadn't arrived yet. I had to keep my excitement at possibly seeing her under control.

While I waited for Bella to arrive, I was passed from conversation to conversation. During one boring conversation with a board member, the room suddenly became distinctly quieter and I wondered what was going on. Following the gazes of the people around me up the stairwell, I was rendered speechless by the beauty at the top of the steps. Bella looked radiant. I almost didn't recognize her. It wasn't that she lacked beauty on a daily basis, because she was exceptional even in casual clothes, but tonight . . . tonight, Bella looked extraordinary. I had never in my life seen anyone so totally captivating. I simply couldn't take my eyes off of her. She utterly and completely owned me.

There was no way that I was going to be able to stay away from her any longer. Sorry, Uncle Carlisle, I wasn't going to let anything stop me from making her mine.

After a few minutes of some more meaningless conversations that I couldn't get away from, I noticed Bella again on the other side of the room. She was headed to the bar, alone. I was just about to go over to talk to her when I saw Carlisle approach her. Damn. He had an adoring look on his face. I could see how much he cared for her and I started to feel a little guilty. I stood there just watching them. They truly looked beautiful together. I was just about to turn away and pout when I saw the reaction that Bella had to Carlisle. She was distant to him, and something else. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on from the angle that I was watching from. I moved a little to my right to get a better view of her face. Her body was rigid. Oh. There was no way of misinterpreting that look. She was pissed. She was reprimanding him.

BPOV

Once Emmett and Rose started talking, I headed to the bar for a Diet Coke. I didn't like to partake in alcohol at these things because I didn't want to tarnish my professional reputation or feed into the typical pilot stereotypes of being big drinkers.

When the bartender handed me my drink, I turned to survey the room but my view was obstructed by, of all people, Carlisle. I had been purposely avoiding being in the same area as him since I arrived.

"Bella, you look beautiful," he said with a stunning, but timid smile on his face. He leaned in and I turned my head, only offering him my cheek.

"Thank you," I said looking down at the ice in my drink. There was steam coming from my ears.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I just forgot. My mind was on other things and I just didn't think." He reached out and cupped my cheek. I casually pushed his hand away to make a statement without drawing attention.

"You tend to forget about me a lot. Look, I don't want to do this here. I'll pretend that everything is fine for the evening and put on a good show. I'll pretend that you actually care about me. In addition, I'll pretend that you have more than four point seven minutes for me each day. And, while I am at it, I'll pretend that it doesn't hurt. I'll also pretend that this isn't over between us for one more evening. Is there anything else that you would like me to do this evening?" I said in a snarky tone.

"Just tell me that you will be open to us talking later, please. Bella, I really do care about you and am really sorry."

When I looked in his eyes, I knew that he really was sorry and that he did care about me. It wasn't enough anymore. I wasn't questioning that he cared me; it was everything else that I wasn't happy with. At this point, simply caring about me wasn't enough. I nodded to acknowledge his request. Even though I had agreed to talk to him, I was not going to continue this charade after tonight.

We turned to start working the room, making our way from group to group and conversation to conversation. Thankfully, within a few minutes it was time to sit down to eat. I excused myself from Carlisle for a few minutes to check on Emmett and Rose. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't even notice me approaching. I stood beside them for a few minutes and then made my way back to the table that Carlisle was standing at and he pulled out a chair for me to sit down.

Before I could stop it, my mouth opened and, "Oh, you remembered a seat for me," came spilling out. By the look on his face, I knew that Carlisle got my message. I didn't want to sound so bitchy, but I just couldn't help it. I realized then that I wasn't doing a good job of pretending that everything was okay and that I still had the pissed off look on my face. I was just ready to have this farce be over.

Dinner progressed and Carlisle actually remained with me during most of it. Since I was in a foul mood, I didn't participate in much of the conversation around the table. I took an extra long time chewing every bite.

After we finished the meal, I got up from my seat in search of conversation that would interest me. I made my way back over to Emmett and Rosalie and they greeted me with warm smiles. We stood and talked for a short time before I decided I needed another Diet Coke. What I really wanted was a couple strong shots of Tequila, but I would settle for a Diet Coke. I excused myself from the conversation and made my way towards the bar. Just as I approached the dance floor, Jordin Sparks' song 'One Step at a Time' started playing. Immediately I paused remembering my Tango with Edward and the memory put a smile on my face. Before I could get lost in my thoughts, I felt a small bit of electricity to my lower back, then a strong hand began to guide me onto the dance floor. It wasn't necessary for me to look beside me to know whose hand that was, but when I did, the most beautiful green eyes that I had been longing to see were looking back at me.

"I believe they are playing our song," Edward whispered in my ear. "May I have this dance?"

"How did, I mean . . . yes." I was flabbergasted. "I was just thinking about you."

Edward was like a knight in shining armor. He was there to rescue me from boredom and self-pity. Instead of a silver suit of armor, he looked incredible in a black tux.

"Were you, now? I've been thinking about you for the last month."

Edward pulled me into a tight Tango stance and we began to move as if we had been dancing together forever. The way it felt in his arms, I wanted it to last forever. Just like our first dance, we never lost eye contact and before long, I was lost in his presence. The rest of the world didn't exist when I was with him and in his strong embrace. All too quickly, 'our song' ended and was replaced with another, easily transitioning into a foxtrot.

After the second song, we were met with a round of applause and only then did I notice the large crowd that had gathered all around the dance floor and were intently watching us. Carlisle included. I couldn't decipher the look on his face and I didn't really care. We took a slight bow and waved to acknowledge the applause, then headed off of the floor to the bar, hand in hand.

Edward ordered each of us a Diet Coke and we continued with conversation very easily.

"I will never get tired of dancing with you, Edward," I said as the blush crept up my face.

"I agree and as soon as things settle down and we aren't on display in front of everyone, I plan on dancing with you for the rest of the evening," he said with a husky voice as he leaned in to my ear. I felt the goose bumps run down my body.

"Hummm. I might just like that. Not that I am complaining, actually quite the opposite, but what are you doing here? I thought you were headed back to L.A. this afternoon."

"Well, I guess I have you to thank for that. After you took me down to talk to Carlisle yesterday, it actually ended up being a job interview. You are now looking at the newest addition to the hospital. I'm now the Assistant Chief of Staff. Carlisle called an emergency board meeting this morning and before lunch, he called me and offered the position with full board approval." Edward stared into my eyes trying to read my reaction to his news.

I jumped up and down and threw my arms around his neck, which took us both by surprise "That is so wonderful. I am so happy for you . . . but do you really want to move to Seattle and what about your practice?"

Edward gently guided me slightly away from the bar and away from any prying ears.

"Bella, I am going to be completely honest with you. I can't stay away from you. I know that you are involved with Carlisle, but I don't care anymore. I took the job to be closer to you. My plans include wooing you in order for you to see that we are made for each other. I am willing to wait until you realize this, but I won't make any promises about playing fair. Uncle or no uncle. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I think about you 24/7." He still searched my eyes and must have found what he was looking for because he let out the breath that he was holding and gave me a beautiful smile.

"Wow. That was quite a confession." I looked to my left and noticed we were no longer alone. "Would you like to dance with me while we talk? I'm not quite comfortable having this discussion right here." He held out his arm and we went back to the dance floor. I needed a few minutes to process what he said. _Did he really just say what I think I heard?_

After we started dancing, I continued with the conversation.

"Edward, honestly, I think of you often. Sometimes more than I am comfortable with. My relationship with Carlisle has not been going very well for quite a while and I actually ended it with him before I came here tonight. I agreed to pretend for this evening that we are still together. Carlisle and I still need to talk." I paused to look in his eyes again. "I ended it because it wasn't working for me. I need you to know that I didn't end it with him in hopes of getting into another relationship right away." I took another breath. "I am going to go out on a limb here as you did, and tell you that I am very happy that you are moving here. I would really like to get to know you better and if something comes from us getting to know each other, then I am not going to fight it, in fact I would welcome it."

"Wait, back up. So, you aren't my uncle's girlfriend after this evening?"

"No, I guess not, but he and I still need to talk. I don't consider anything final until that happens. I think I need the closure."

"I think what has been happening between the two of us for the last month is more than just a rebound thing. You have to believe in fate, don't you?"

"How about we start with lunch sometime soon before we start talking the universe." I was almost giddy with anticipation. Leaving the house this evening, I thought this was going to be the worst night of my life, but that damn universe and the planets in alignment have made it perhaps one of the best in quite a long time.

"Why, Ms Swan, did you just ask me out on another date?" The genuine smile just lit up his face and I couldn't help but to join him. Being with him was just so easy.

"I believe I did. And for the record, that makes it three dates that I have asked you on."

Looking up I got lost in his beautiful green eyes again.

o ~ O ~ o

We danced and talked for well over an hour, not aware of anyone else in the room. No one bothered us and I couldn't have been happier. I had the time of my life dancing and talking with Edward.

Unfortunately, at one point during our dancing, the music stopped and Carlisle picked up the DJ's mike and announced there was a medical emergency and he needed all pilots that were legal to fly to meet him in the hallway. Since I hadn't consumed any alcohol, I was legal to fly. We stopped dancing and I attempted to excuse myself from Edward but he insisted on coming with me.

Regrettably, there was only one other pilot that hadn't been drinking. Tyler was actually the pilot on duty for the shift and he was in his jumpsuit as he had just gotten back from another flight.

Carlisle spoke to the three of us, "We have been called to report to the scene of a large car accident where there are many fatalities and many in critical condition," he paused and looked at me. "Bella, I hate to do this, but could I ask you to fly one of the helicopters? The helicopter for County General is down for maintenance and there isn't another local service with a helicopter available."

"Yes, I can do it, but I don't have my jump suit and I doubt that there is time to go home for it. I guess that I will have to fly in this." I motioned to my evening wear as I started to jog down the hospital corridor.

As I was nearing the elevator, I turned back and stated, "I'll be up on the pad getting the bird ready. Could someone please let Emmett know where I went? And send my crew up right away."

"I'll send them right up and I'll find Emmett to let him know," Carlisle said as he watched me disappear down the corridor.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review, they make me write quicker.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 8

BPOV

On my way up to the helipad, I thought that I might have had another pair of boots in my locker, but knew I would look completely ridiculous if I put those on and would probably end up with blisters if I wore them without socks, so I didn't even stop to look in my locker.

I quickly made my way to the helipad and started the preflight on the helicopter. Being in an evening gown and heels, made it a little bit harder than normal to accomplish some of the checks, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Just as I was climbing up the side of the aircraft to check the fuel level and do a visual inspection of the rotors, a large, warm hand gently touched the small of my back. The hand on my back steadied me as I wobbled in my high heels. Without looking or any exchange of words, I knew without a doubt that it was Edward's hand on my bare back, just by the way that he held me and the warm tingling sensation that was always present when he touched me.

After visually verifying that everything was in working order, I jumped down as gracefully as possible. Edward's very capable hands remained around my waist, steadying me.

"Hi. What are you doing up here?" I smiled back at him.

"I'm part of your flight crew. It appears that I am the only field qualified surgeon that hasn't been drinking tonight. I'm going to grab a set of scrubs and another pair shoes from my rental car. I'll be back in less than five minutes. Do you need anything?"

"Do you maybe have a shirt that I can throw on over my dress?"

"Most definitely. I'll be right back," he smiled at me, walking backwards, then turned and ran to his car.

I jumped in the pilot seat of the helicopter and initiated contact over the radio with county dispatch, jotting down the accident location and landing zone they intended me to use. I entered the coordinates into the GPS and marked off the radio markers on my map. From the description of the accident and the number of injuries involved, I determined that we would be making multiple trips back and forth. _It was going to be a long night._

Breaking me from my thoughts, I heard a chopper start up on the other helipad. Tyler, one of the hospitals other pilots, nodded to me as he started hovering and I gave him a thumbs up. He was on his way to the same accident scene and we would have to alternate landing at the pickup site. There wouldn't be room for both helicopters to be on the ground at the same time.

Grabbing my phone out of my little clutch purse, I texted Emmett:

_I'm ready to take off as soon as the crew gets up here. Edward is with me. Do you have a ball cap in your car I can use?_

My phone chirped a reply:

_No, do you want me to find you one?_

Shit. I knew that my hair is going to look like a rat's nest after having the helmet on for a few hours, especially since it was styled in an up do.

Not wanting to pull Emmett away from Rosalie, I quickly texted back a response:

_No. I'll have to tough it out. See you tomorrow. Thanks for the date._

I put my phone away and was just going to put my helmet back on when I felt 'him' behind me again. _Why is it that I can always feel him before he even touches me?_

As he handed me his extra shirt, Edward leaned over my seat and spoke softly into my ear, "I promise you that before long, I will be seeing you in only my shirts on a regular basis."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, his beautiful face was still mere inches away from mine. OMG! My panties were completely soaked and I was completely turned on. Briefly, I wondered if the mile high club was a possibility for the flight. I took a deep breath to try and calm my raging hormones. I smiled at him and received one in return.

"Wow," was all that I could utter as, in my head, I started replaying my conversation with him from earlier when I asked him out for the third time. I was looking forward to my next overnight in L.A.

Edward backed away slightly with his beautiful smile still in place.

I pulled his shirt over my head. It seemed brand new, so I didn't take the chance of embarrassing myself by sniffing it. Edward always smelled fresh and masculine.

We were still waiting on one nurse to arrive so I started taking the jewels and clips out of my hair. Edward saw what I was doing and started helping me. His hands were in my hair releasing it from its bondage. _Bondage, Edward, hummmm._ It was taking all of my inner strength to stay in my seat and not throw him down on the ground and have my way with him.

When he finished removing the clips, Edward ran his hands and fingers through my hair and my eyes closed involuntarily, completely enjoying what he was doing. He was so gentle and it felt so erotic to have him playing with my hair and massaging my head. The more time I spent with Edward and the more I learned about him, the more I liked him.

All too soon we were pulled back to reality when I noticed the other nurse at the door of the hospital entrance grabbing some more gear and making her way over to us.

"Unfortunately, it's time to go."

Edward growled in response and took his seat next to me, putting on the headset as he sat down.

I put my helmet on, buckled into my seat, and proceeded with the start up checklist. When I had the helicopter started and all of the gauges were checked, I motioned for the two nurses to buckle in. After I got the clear signal from the ground crew, I lifted the chopper off of the pad. It had been quite a while since I had flown in a dress and heels, so I was a little hesitant at first, but everything went smoothly.

After we were airborne, Tyler called me on the hospital radio frequency and let me know what to expect at the landing site. It was a relatively standard landing area but there were emergency vehicles and pedestrians scattered everywhere, in addition to it being poorly lit. Since there were so many casualties, the local fire departments were having a hard time maintaining a secure area for us to land without people running through the circle. Upon closing in on the landing site, I would have to take extra precautions to avoid panicked pedestrians. This situation is always so much more stressful.

Edward had been listening to the radio transmissions and I heard him telling the flight nurses that they would have to assist in looking out to make the sure the area was clear before we landed. Of course they grumbled that they would now have to wear the headsets that would mess up their hair. After their comments to Edward about this issue, I was shocked by his response to them.

"Ladies, have you not seen our pilot for this flight? Ms. Swan looked incredible this evening and is now flying in four-inch heels and an evening gown. Do you think this is an enticing situation for her? Do you think that she would rather be here than at the ball enjoying her evening off for a change? As your Assistant Chief of Staff, I would suggest that you suck it up, put on the headset when we are approaching the landing site, and assist in preventing any more casualties this evening."

Wow. I hadn't seen that commanding side of Edward before and I was just as attracted to this new side as I had been to the others. Everything about this man next to me attracted me to him. I knew I was in so much trouble.

As we were arriving at the accident landing area, Tyler was lifting off to take the first of the casualties to the hospital. Our arrival timing was perfect. Upon landing, Edward and the nurses jumped out and ran over to the next patient that was prepped by the paramedics and was waiting by the ambulance.

Within a few minutes, two patients were brought over and loaded into the chopper. Edward and the two nurses jumped in and secured the patients. He then put on his headset and let me know that they were ready for departure. There were firefighters stationed in front of me and to each side that gave me an all clear signal and I proceeded to depart the area.

We continued back and forth from the hospital to the accident scene, for nearly four hours, making a total of five trips.

o ~ O ~ o

When we landed at the hospital after the fifth and final trip, all I could think about was getting home and taking a shower. Before I could head home, I had to fill out the paperwork, secure the chopper and put on the rotor boots. The rotor boots weren't really difficult to attach, but in a dress, they were nearly impossible without flashing someone. It was beyond dark, with only the helipad marker lights casting a soft glow on the chopper, and there didn't seem to be anyone around so I just went for it and I climbed up to secure them in position.

It never fails that when you think that no one is watching and that you can discretely get away with something . . . well, it never works out the way you planned. Just as I go into the compromising position to put on the rotor boots, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Carlisle, Edward and the two night mechanics standing inside the building looking out the window at me.

I rolled my eyes as I quickly glanced in their direction. The only positive thing about the flashing was that I had on a hot pair of panties.

Once I composed myself, I took the chance to look through the window again and I could see Edward resume the paperwork that he had been filling out. He was shaking his head and had a large grin on his face.

Carlisle walked outside and headed in my direction. I couldn't help but admire how good he looked in his tux and how confident he appeared to be. He stopped right in front of me and cupped my cheek in his hand.

Pulling away from him quickly, I uttered, "Don't. I can't do this right now. I'm exhausted and not thinking correctly. I don't want to say something that I will regret later. Please, Carlisle, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yes. I have some stuff to do here for a little while before I head home. Thank you for doing the flights tonight. Should I call you a cab?" Carlisle looked at me with so many emotions running through his expressive eyes that I couldn't quite catch them all.

"That would be great. Thank you."

We walked from the helipad and into the hospital. "Tyler filled out most of your paperwork. I think that all you need to enter is the actual times and sign on the bottom. He appreciated you taking the flights on your evening off and wanted to make it as easy as possible for you to get out of here."

"I'll make sure I thank him when I come back in tomorrow for my shift."

Carlisle asked the desk nurse to call me a cab.

"Goodnight, Bella. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Edward, see you soon."

"'Night, Carlisle," both Edward and I said in unison.

After Carlisle walked away, Edward spoke up, "Bella, I'll take you home if you would like. I just finished up my paperwork and am headed to Emmett's for the night."

The desk nurse paused with her dialing and looked up at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Edward nodded enthusiastically, making me smile. "Thank you, Edward, I would appreciate you taking me home."

I was very relieved not to have to wait on a cab and also excited to be able to spend some time with Edward alone.

"Let me change and we can leave."

o ~ O ~ o

Edward changed out of his dirty scrubs and put his tux pants and white button down shirt back on. He left his shirt untucked and only had the bottom two buttons unbuttoned. I completely melted at the sight of his chest. I wanted to run my hands all over it and trace the little divots in between the defined muscles with my fingertips. Oh hell, forget the fingertips; I wanted to use my tongue.

I wasn't even aware that I was staring at his chest, "Like what you see?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Most definitely, I was just . . . never mind," I said as I lightly licked my lips.

He watched my lips and I heard him moan softly. I didn't know where my confidence was coming from. "Ready?"

"Yep, let's go home." Home. We casually walked to his rental car as we continued with our conversation.

o ~ O ~ o

The ride to my place was normally quick but this trip seemed to go faster than normal. We didn't have a lull in conversation for even a second. I can't recall ever being so at ease with someone that I had known for such a short length of time. It was a wonderful feeling.

I just happened to check my phone when we were almost to my place and saw a text message from Emmett.

_B – I'm not alone. Can Edward sleep at your place? - Em_

"Well, looks like you got dumped tonight. Welcome to the club!" I started to giggle as Edward looked over at me, confused.

"What do you mean that I got dumped and who else is in this club?"

"Well, Emmett dumped both of us tonight and is apparently at home but not alone, so he texted me to see if you could stay at my place tonight."

Edward frowned.

I put my hand up to cup his cheek. "Aw, poor baby, aren't you used to getting dumped, or is the frown for having to stay at my place?"

"Staying at your place would never put a frown on my face. I was just wondering how he dumped you."

"If we are putting the chalk marks on the board, I actually got dumped twice tonight. First, my real date, Carlisle, was a no-show. He didn't even show up to take me to the ball. Then my back up date, Emmett, left with Rose, my helicopter mechanic. Looks like I am batting 0 for 2." I looked out the window to try to hide my disappointment, and then it dawned on me. "But, I guess on the upside, I spent the entire evening, including dancing and helicopter flights, with a handsome doctor that I am now taking home with me." I looked at him with a genuine smile on my face.

"The evening isn't over yet," Edward responded and reached over for my hand.

I was at a loss for words when Edward pulled into my driveway. Looking next door, I saw Rose's car in Emmett's drive.

As he shut off the car, Edward turned in his seat to look at me. "Bella, if you are uncomfortable with me staying at your place, I can go to a hotel." Edward had a serious expression on his face.

"Don't be silly. I have never felt more comfortable with anyone in my entire life." I tugged on his hand that still held mine. "Come on, let's go to bed," Edward started chuckling and I realized what I said and how it could be interpreted. After I collected my thoughts and fought down my blush I quickly said, "You know what I mean."

o ~ O ~ o

When we got into my home, I showed Edward around and told him to make himself at home. I put out fresh towels for him in the guest bath and headed to my room to take a shower and get ready for bed. He took his overnight bag to the spare room to get changed.

After I entered my room, I took off his t-shirt and attempted to get out of my dress. The clasp of the dress at the back of my neck was jammed and I couldn't get it undone. I didn't want to have to sleep in the ball gown. Shit. With no other choice, I decided to ask Edward to help me out of my dress.

Conjuring up as much courage as I could, I went across the hall and lightly knocked on the guest room door. He quickly opened the door with just his black tux pants on which were low slung on his hips. His chest was indescribable. Edward obviously worked out on a regular basis.

"Could you help me with my dress? I can't get the clasp undone at my neck." I turned around and lifted up my hair for him to have a look.

"Sure, let me see. Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"No, but thank you."

Edward fiddled with the clasp on the back of my neck. After a couple of seconds I felt it release and I quickly grabbed the front of the dress to prevent it from falling down completely. His fingers trailed down my bare back. I slowly turned around to thank Edward and felt his hands gently rest on my hips. When I had completely turned around to face him, I looked up into his eyes.

Overwhelmed by the emotions that I saw looking back at me, I couldn't look away.

Edward cautiously lowered his head until our lips just barely touched. I slightly lifted up on the balls of my feet to increase the contact and pressure of the kiss. The kiss was perfect. I wanted it. I wanted him. Before long, I had my free hand secured in the hair on the back of his head. Slightly parting my lips as his tongue requested access, we became consumed in our passion. Edward moaned into my mouth and I was flooded with desire for him. He leaned back against the doorframe, pulling me with him and tightly holding my body to his. Being flush against him, I could feel his obvious arousal pressed against my abdomen. His hands roamed all over my bare back and left fire and goosebumps in their path. His touch felt incredible. Never before had a man's touch had so much affect on me.

I removed my hand from his hair and allowed it to do a little roaming of its own across his chest and shoulders. The smooth, silky skin over the hard, toned muscles awakened my fingers.

When I felt him starting on the zipper of my dress just above my bum I broke the kiss. As much as I didn't mind heading in that direction, I wasn't ready for that step.

We both stood there still in each other's arms panting and trying to catch our breath.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I got a little carried away," he said shyly.

"Please don't apologize for that. If the circumstances were a little bit different, I don't think I would have stopped you. Unless . . . do you regret kissing me?"

"I definitely don't regret kissing you. In fact, I want to continue to kiss you." He started to pull me into another embrace.

I rested my head against his chest. "I do too, but I can't do this just yet. I need to tie up some loose ends with Carlisle first. Is that okay? Will you give me a little more time?"

Edward tilted my head up with his finger under my chin and looked into my eyes. "I will wait for you for as long as you need." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I put my head back on his chest and we just held onto each other.

I slightly pulled back from him. "I was going to jump in the shower and then head downstairs for a snack. Maybe watch a little TV to wind down from the night. If you want to come down and join me, please do."

Reluctantly I turned out of his embrace and headed to my room. Just as I got to the door Edward said, "I'll be down, right after a shower."

o ~ O ~ o

After a quick shower, I towel dried and brushed out my hair. It was 3:30 am and surprisingly, I wasn't the least bit tired. My shift at the hospital wasn't until 6:00 pm, so I could easily stay up with Edward and talk some more. Even though I already knew a lot about him from our previous conversations, I wanted to know everything about him.

When I got down stairs I found Edward in the living room, looking at my music and dvd collection. He had on a pair of flannel sleep pants and a form fitted hunter green t-shirt. _Oh how I would like to be that t-shirt clinging to his chest. Oops. Bad Bella. You still need to clean up the loose ends of the complications in your life. Very true. Focus!_

"So what type of snack are you interested in?" I called out over my shoulder as I stood there studying the contents of the refrigerator.

I was still holding the refrigerator door open when his voice, from right behind me, made me jump. "You," he said simply.

Closing the refrigerator door, I turned around to face him. Against my better judgment, I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "There you go."

"That didn't satisfy my cravings. I want more." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in tight against him. His hard body felt incredible against mine and I noticed that we fit together perfectly.

"As much as I want to continue with this, we just can't. Yet." I gave him a small frown and backed away from him so we were no longer touching.

"I will wait, but you are just so damn tempting. I feel like a junkie needing more. I don't think I can ever get enough of you."

_Holy shit._

"So, you are still interested after you found out that I have been dating your uncle? That isn't a little weird or creepy?" I stood there at my kitchen island with my mouth open.

"I don't care who you have been with in your past. I only care about the present and the future. Bella, it may be a little awkward that Carlisle is my Uncle, but he is still only a man. Would it make you shy away from a relationship with me if I had dated your Aunt?"

"No. I guess not."

"Your relationship with Carlisle only shows me that you have impeccable taste in men and that you are a patient and understanding person."

Edward paused and picked up my hand, intertwining our fingers. "Bella, the very first time I saw you I was captivated by you. Actually, the first time I heard your voice on the PA system on the airplane I needed to find out who you were. Do you not see our meetings as more than just a coincidence? I do, I think it is fate. My father and mother fell in love the very first time they saw each other. Hell, both sets of my grandparents were married within three months of their first meetings, and were happy together until their deaths. Maybe it is something in my family genes that allows us to find that perfect life partner and know it immediately." The look in his eyes told me that he was completely serious.

I leaned into him and we kissed again. It was a sweet kiss that spoke more than words could.

"Wow. How about some popcorn then we can sit and talk and listen to some music or watch a movie." I pulled off the plastic wrapper from the popcorn and tossed it in the microwave. "What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever you are having is fine with me. I'm not picky." Edward was still smiling at me and I found it to be rather infectious so I smiled right back at him.

After the popcorn was done popping, I poured it into a large bowl and headed into the living room, Edward following behind me.

"So, how about we get some questions out of the way?" Edward asked as he sat down right next to me on the couch, our legs touching.

"Ask away."

"Age and birthday."

"I'll be 28 in September." I purposely didn't give the day because I don't like to make a big deal of my birthday.

"I turned 29 on June 20th."

For hours, we tossed questions back and forth, not needing a movie or music to keep us entertained. We simply got lost in the conversation until we both fell asleep together on the couch.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews make me write faster.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is a long one, enjoy.

Chapter 9

Bang, bang, bang.

I was startled awake by someone knocking on my front door. The knocking was uncharacteristically loud and it was then that I realized that I was on the couch, wrapped in a pair of strong, warm arms, immediately remembering our evening and sighing at the fond memory.

Subconsciously, while we slept, we sought each other out and had been spooning on the couch, completely wrapped in each other's arms underneath the throw blanket, sharing a pillow.

Removing myself from Edward's arms, I realized the loss of his touch and was not fond of being separated from him.

"Don't go," Edward mumbled, grabbing at my waist and pulling me back to him.

"Shh. Go back to sleep. Someone's at the door." I gently combed back his hair with my fingers as I looked down at his angelic face.

Standing up I was a little stiff, but overall, that was one of the best couple of hours sleep I have ever had. Stretching, I rubbed my eyes and headed to the front door.

Opening the door, I found Emmett grinning back at me. "Hey, Bells. How was your night? I came to see what you had planned for today," he said as he stepped into my house and closed the door.

Emmett looked into the living room and saw Edward peering over the back of the couch. "Good morning, Edward. Bells, you do know that you have two guest rooms. Why did you make the guy sleep on the couch?"

"I didn't make him sleep on the couch. We never made it up to the bedrooms." _Boy, that didn't sound good._ "What I mean is that we both slept together." _Oops, even worse._ "Damn, Emmett. We were talking and fell asleep on the couch a couple of hours ago. What do you want?"

Emmett stood there laughing at me. "I get the idea. Besides, it isn't like it wouldn't have hurt for you to wipe out that dry spell you have been having." I smacked him on the arm. Why did he feel that he had to monitor my sex life?

Edward just chuckled from the couch, running his hands through his hair. Oh, crap. I cringed as I thought of what my hair probably looked like. Yeah, one look at me in the morning and he was probably second guessing his declaration from the previous night and trying to find a way out of the date with me. I ran my hands through my hair to smooth it out a little bit.

Emmett saw my struggling and leaned in to my ear, whispering, "You look gorgeous. Quit worrying."

The three of us gathered in the living room to discuss what was on the schedule for the day. Edward had a flight out that evening and I had to work at six. Emmett was disappointed that we couldn't do something, but I reminded him that we had an overnight in L.A. again this week. All three of us were looking forward to it.

We hung out in my living room for about an hour talking. Emmett promised me that we would talk about him and Rose during our flights on Tuesday.

o ~ O ~ o

After Emmett left, Edward and I started making some lunch and there was another knock at my door. There had never been so much traffic in and out of my condo since I bought it.

Looking over at Edward in the kitchen, I commented, "I'll be right back." I left him in the kitchen and went to answer it.

Nervousness about answering the door was setting in the closer each step carried me away from Edward and closer to a discussion I knew I couldn't avoid and had to have. Deep down, I knew that it was going to be Carlisle on the other side of the door.

Slowly, I made my way to the front door and opened it. "Good Afternoon, Bella," Carlisle said as he entered my condo and kissed my cheek.

"Carlisle," I stated, not knowing what else to say.

He grasped my hands in his and pulled me closer to him, but we were still a respectable distance apart. "Bella, I wanted to apologize again about yesterday's misunderstanding."

"Bella, do you like mustard on your . . . oh, sorry, good afternoon, Carlisle," Edward said as he came through the kitchen doorway and saw us standing in the entryway, near the front door. Carlisle was still holding on to my hands, which I quickly removed from his grasp.

"Edward, nice to see you again. I thought you had already left for L.A." Carlisle was a little flustered after he took in our appearance. Edward and I both still had on our pajamas. I'm sure it looked like we were entirely too comfortable with each other because in all honesty, we were. His tone caused me to look back at his face. He wasn't happy and it was written in bold letters across his handsome features.

"I wasn't able to get a flight until later tonight." Edward stated rather quickly. This had become a rather awkward situation.

"When we only got done transporting at three this morning, Emmett was entertaining last night so I offered Edward my guest room." I quickly volunteered. "Care to take a walk around the complex?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"I'll get my shoes. Edward, go ahead and eat without me. Please, make yourself at home." I ran upstairs, tossed on a pair of yoga pants, quickly ran a brush through my hair, tossed on a hat, grabbed my shoes, and hoped I would find that extra boost of courage for the upcoming conversation.

EPOV

When Bella ran upstairs to get her shoes, she left the two of us just standing there, barely in the dining room. I didn't know what to say to Carlisle. The stern look on his face told me he wasn't happy with the situation that he now found himself.

"So. You couldn't get a hotel room last night?" Carlisle questioned.

"I didn't try. Just before I dropped Bella off last night, she had gotten a text from Emmett stating that he had company, so she offered me her guest room."

"I thought I had a cab called to take her home, how is it that you ended up driving her?"

"We finished up with our paperwork at the same time and I didn't want her to have to wait on a cab, so I offered her a ride since I was coming next door anyway." Each of us was getting rather agitated during this exchange. "I'm sorry if you feel that I overstepped any lines that you may have drawn, but I don't think that it is any of your business."

"You do realize that Bella is my girlfriend, don't you? How do you think it looks when my nephew is all over my girlfriend at a charity function, drives her home, and then ends up staying the night? For crying out loud, you are both still in your pajamas."

"How do you think it felt to Bella when you stood her up yesterday, let alone that you only remember that she is your girlfriend when it suites you? When was the last time that you took her out on a date? When was the last time that you actually spent any time with her? I don't really care how it looks to anyone else. I wasn't all over her at the charity function. We danced and by the look on your face, you didn't even know that she could dance. How many events have you dragged her to and you didn't even know that?" I wanted to remind him that Bella was no longer his girlfriend, but it wasn't my place, so I fought to keep that information from spilling out.

"Bella understands our roles at the charity events. I am expected to socialize. I can't spend the entire evening doting on her. She knows that and is fine with it."

"Is she now? Are you sure? Look. I don't want to fight. Especially not with you. Whatever problems you and Bella are experiencing, have been there prior to me meeting Bella. I am not to blame for any of those issues." I ran my hand through my hair. "Could I have gone to a hotel? Yes, I probably could have. Did I want to? No. Did I want to stay here with her? Yes. Do I think Bella is an incredible woman? Most definitely yes! Am I going to back down on any pursuit of her because you are my uncle? Hell no." There. I just laid all of my cards on the table.

"Fuck, Edward. You stand there and tell me that you are going to try to steal my girlfriend away from me? The woman that I love?" Carlisle took a couple of steps closer to me.

I was a little nervous that our verbal discussion was about to become physical.

"Have you ever told her?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"If you would have pulled your head out of your own ass, you would have seen the incredible person that put up with your ignorance for the last year. Bella is not the girl that you let sit on the back burner, stringing her along, and not expect someone else to try to take her. She is the type of woman that you get down on your hands and knees and thank God for and while you are down in that position, you ask her to become your wife and life partner. You threw away your chance with her; I don't have to steal anything. You have no one to blame for your failed relationship but yourself."

Carlisle was just about to say something else when we heard Bella coming down the stairs, ending our conversational fight. He backed away from me just before she rounded the corner.

BPOV

When I came down the stairs, you could literally cut the tension in the air between Edward and Carlisle with a knife. I couldn't figure out what had happened in my five-minute absence, and I didn't think that I really wanted to know. Perhaps some things are left a mystery.

Carlisle and I headed out to the walking trail. He seemed preoccupied and distant. By his body language, I could tell that he obviously knew what was coming.

Breaking the silence first, Carlisle said, "Bella, I noticed you dancing with Edward last night. You looked like you were enjoying yourself. I wasn't aware you were so schooled in dance. You dance beautifully."

"I was enjoying myself. You shouldn't be surprised that there is a lot about me that you don't know because of the limited time we spend together."

Carlisle was just about to say something when I put up my hand, indicating him to stop.

"Wait. Let me say this. Carlisle, you are a wonderful person and I really enjoy your company when we get to spend time together." I took a deep breath as I looked in his eyes. "For the last six months I have questioned what we mean to each other and where this relationship is going. We have spoken about it on quite a few occasions. I know you care for me and I really do care for you. But, Carlisle, we don't get to spend enough time together for this relationship to progress to anything more than what it has been." I looked down at my feet as we walked a little further.

"You made promises to me that you couldn't keep when you promised me that things were going to change. I keep hearing the same thing from you and it has been going on for the last six months." I stopped walking and turned to him. "Carlisle, I'm not getting any younger and this thing that we have been doing for the last year isn't going anywhere. I want more than what you have been giving me and I have told you that many times. I want the whole package, not just a couple of minutes each day. I want a husband that adores me and can't wait to get home to see me. I want beautiful children that I can take to the park and bake cookies with and have family vacations. . . ." The tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Bella." Carlisle paused to collect his thoughts. "We have talked about kids. You know that I want them, too."

"Yes, you told me that you do. You've briefly talked about having kids a couple of times . . . you never mentioned marrying me. Carlisle, we have never even said that we loved each other." I looked back up at him. "The only time the future has come up in a conversation is on the few occasions that there was a child present you indicated that you would like to have a couple of children, someday. You have never even brought up the possibility of a future between you and me outside of kids. I want my children to be born of a marriage. I deserve a marriage to a man that puts me first and makes me feel like I am the most important thing in his life. I don't want to raise my children alone. I expect more than empty promises."

"Bella, I meant what I said." The look on his face was miserable to see and my heart clenched.

"You might have meant them when you said them, but I have come to learn that actions speak louder than words. Carlisle, you have put me last in your life for some time now. You stood me up yesterday and didn't even remember that I was to go to the ball with you." I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. "Did you notice that I took all of my personal stuff out of your place more than two weeks ago? Granted, I didn't have much there, but did you even notice?"

"No, I'm sorry and ashamed to admit that I didn't." He was looking down at his feet.

"Do you know how much it hurt me that you forgot me yesterday or that you don't call me when I ask you to?"

"Bella, I am sorrier than you will ever know for that." He lifted my chin up and looked directly into his eyes.

"Carlisle, you have to see that this just isn't working. I won't make you choose between the hospital and me . . . mostly because I already know the answer. You have made that choice known to me on a daily basis. Right now, you are asking for things that I just can't give you – a relationship that just exists without any meaning, or passion, or future. I want things from life that you can't give me – a commitment, more time and attention. You are already committed to something else and that thing takes up your every waking moment. I cannot compete with that and I don't want to compete with your job for your attention. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." The sobs over took me.

Carlisle pulled me into a comforting hug and we just held on to each other. "Isabella, I love you. I'm disappointed in myself for taking so long to tell you that. I don't want to give you up. I don't want this to be over . . . it can't be over."

"It is over. It has been. I'm sorry. Where we are right now and where we have been for the last six months isn't enough for me and isn't fair for either of us anymore. I'm sorry."

"I have to ask . . . please don't be mad at me, but . . . would you be feeling this way if you hadn't met Edward?"

I pulled away from him and looked up at his face. "What? You think this has to do with Edward? Of course, it couldn't be your fault, could it? . . . I met him a month ago. These issues with you have been going on for six months now. When was the last time you put any effort into our relationship? This situation that we are in is because of decisions that you and I have made and has nothing to do with Edward."

As Carlisle stood there looking at me, I added, "Maybe I wasn't completely honest with my answer. Maybe some of the decisions I have made about our relationship have come because of my friendship with Edward, but not in the way you are thinking. I realized while I was spending time with him, what it would be like to actually be in the company of a man and actually have fun. Meeting Edward gave me the opportunity to see what I was missing. I've laughed, cried, danced, talked and, honestly, felt more alive in the last month than I have for the last six months." I chanced a look in his direction.

I took a couple of steps away from him and looked right at him. "Carlisle, over a month or so ago when you came to the airport to pick me up after my flight and before my shift at the hospital . . . why did you come?"

"I didn't like the way our phone conversation went the night before and I wanted to see you."

Putting my hands on my hips, I questioned, "That was all? You only wanted to see me?" I paused and took a deep breath. "It wasn't because you thought I was going to tell you that things were over between us?"

"Yes . . . yes, I thought you were ending things with me and I didn't want to see that happen." Carlisle whispered.

"That was the weekend that I met Edward for the first time. Before our phone conversation. He had forgotten his laptop on the flight into L.A. and I took him down to the plane to get it. After we found his laptop, we walked together through the terminal and had a very pleasant conversation. It was then that I realized how much you and I don't talk and how much we just, sort-of, exist. A little while later, we had that disastrous phone conversation where you hung up on me. . . When you came to pick me up at the airport, I was ecstatic. I thought things were finally going to change in our relationship . . . that you were finally going to make an effort. Unfortunately, the very next day, things went right back to the way they were."

"Bella. I don't know how to fix this."

"I don't think there is a way to fix it. I've tried to be patient and understanding, but you just haven't seen me sitting there on the sidelines while life passes us by. I'm sorry, there isn't a fix for this. It is time to just let go and move on."

"I would like to say that I understand, but honestly . . . I don't want to. I don't want to move on and I don't want to let you go."

We continued walking in silence until we made it back to my door. "I'm sorry, but I can't continue the way things are. Please don't hate me." I whispered.

Carlisle lifted my chin to look into my eyes. "Bella, I could never hate you. I . . . I'll see you soon." I could tell in his eyes that he understood why I had to do this. He wasn't happy about it, but I could see that he was resigned to the fact that I was right. We both needed more than the other was willing or able to give.

"Good bye, Carlisle." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Entering my condo, I saw Edward sitting on the couch. He immediately stood up and started to come over to me. I held up my hand to stop him and went upstairs to my bed, flopping down on my stomach and lightly cried for my loss.

o ~ O ~ o

A little while later, there was a light knock on my doorframe. "Bella, can I come in?"

"Yes." My tears had stopped, yet I didn't move on the bed.

"Baby, do you want to eat, or is there anything that I can do for you?" Edward asked timidly, standing close to the bed.

"Hold me?" I sniffled. "Please?"

Edward, without hesitation, climbed onto my bed and lay down behind me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me back into his chest, holding me securely. After a few minutes, my remaining sniffles completely stopped. "I'm sorry, Edward, this wasn't fair to you. Here I am crying about an ended relationship with another man and you are being so kind and holding me."

"Bella, I want to be here with you, for the good and the bad. Yeah, it is somewhat weird to hold you as you mourn a failed relationship, especially since it was my uncle, but I am planning on being here for the long haul, if you will have me. I know that you didn't end the relationship with Carlisle for me." He swept my hair away from my face. "Could I . . . well, Bella, from an outsider's point of view, it seems that your relationship with Carlisle had been dying for some time. I would expect grief and sorrow for anything that may die. Carlisle is a wonderful, caring person and I know how hard this was for you to do. Please don't hide your grief from me. I want to be here with you and for you . . . no matter what."

I gently turned in his arms until we were facing each other. "Oh, Edward, thank you."

Edward kissed me on the forehead. "Now, let's get you something to eat before you have to go to work and I have to catch my flight." He released me from his embrace, climbed off of the bed and held out his hand to pull me up.

After I was upright, I pulled him back into a tight hug that he eagerly returned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

Even though it really was a weird situation with Carlisle being my uncle, I still needed to hold her, wanting to comfort her regardless of the situation. It broke my heart to see her cry and I promised myself to never let that happen again.

It was after she pulled me into the hug that I felt things change between us.

Now, it was okay for us to see what we could become together. I wanted to explore this, and jump in with both feet, but I needed to be patient. Bella needed time to come to terms with what happened with Carlisle, or rather what didn't happen with him.

We went downstairs and I pulled out the lunch that we had started on before Bella went on her walk with Carlisle. I had been in her place for less than 12 hours, but I was feeling more and more at home here.

"Bella, do you still want to get together next time you are in L.A.?" I asked timidly in between bites of my sandwich. "I mean, it doesn't have to be a date if you think it would be too soon."

Bella reached across the table and put her hand on mine. "Edward, I'd like to still get together with you." She looked at me and smiled. "Especially if it is a date. I'll be in L.A. on Thursday, late morning and have to leave again on Friday early afternoon. I'll get back here Friday night."

"Can I plan something for us to do?" I asked as I entwined our fingers together.

"Yes, but you'll have to let me know what type of clothes to bring with me. I leave Seattle on Tuesday at noon. Oh, and I guess you should know, that I am afraid of heights, so don't plan any ferris wheel rides."

"You've got to be kidding me. You fly airplanes and helicopters. How can you be afraid of heights?" I couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm serious. Stop laughing at me." Bella folded her arms over her chest and let out a huff. "Seriously, it may have to do with being in control more so than the heights themselves."

"Okay. I won't plan anything around heights. We will stay on the ground." I couldn't help but continue to smile at her. "I know that you usually do stuff with Emmett on your overnights. Do you want to include him on our plans?" _Please say no, please say no._

"No. Just us. I'll have spent two evenings plus all of the time on the flights with Emmett. He can hang with the flight attendants for an evening without going nuts."

"Great. I'll start making plans tomorrow. Can I call you in the evening to finalize your wardrobe?"

"I would be upset if you didn't call me." She looked me in the eyes and I could see that she was excited about our date. "Can we put the stuff with Carlisle behind us? I don't want you to be timid around me or about dating me. It won't work if you walk on eggshells."

Before I got a chance to respond, Bella looked at our empty plates, "Are you finished? I can clean up the kitchen before I need to leave for work." Then she jumped up from the table and headed to the kitchen.

"Let me help." I cleared our plates from the table and headed to the sink. I easily pictured domestic bliss with Bella.

After we had the kitchen cleaned up, we each headed upstairs to get ready to leave. I didn't want to leave and go back to L.A. alone; preferring to stay here at Bella's and wait for her to come home from work. I wanted to hear her recap her day of flying and what type of flights she had. Were they good or bad? Any excitement? I wanted to cook her dinner and clean up the dishes. I wanted to take her to bed and make love to her all night long.

_She hadn't even left for work yet and I was already calculating the hours before I could talk to her again. It was going to be a miserable couple of days before I got to see her again. Was I really having separation issues before we even went on a date? _

_When did I become such a girl? Have I mentioned that she owned me?_

o ~ O ~ o

Once I had my bag packed, I headed downstairs. Bella was in her blue jumpsuit uniform sitting on the couch looking at the newspaper. When she heard me coming down the steps, she put the paper down and stood up.

"Bella, thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"Anytime."

"I guess I better get going so that you aren't late for work." I didn't know how to leave or what to say. _Would it be too forward to hug her? Kiss her?_

We both stood there, quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to do.

Then, Bella headed for the front door, putting an end to our hesitation. "Come on, I'll walk out with you."

Just as she was about to open the front door, I came up behind her and put down my bag, "Bella, wait."

Bella turned to me with a questioning look on her face. I put one hand around her waist and the other through her hair, cupping the back of her head. "No eggshells. I'm all in." Then without uncertainty, I pulled her into a gentle kiss. I felt Bella initially pause and I was just about to pull away when she copied my hold on her and pulled me in, deepening the kiss.

I was in heaven.

Gradually I walked Bella back the couple of steps until she was pressed against the door and she pulled me tighter against her. After a few minutes of making out at her front door, Bella started to pull away from our kiss and started to giggle. "Thursday." She whispered against my lips and tried to pull further away from me, but I held her tight.

"But it's only Sunday and that is too long to go without you." I tried to pout, but couldn't hide the smile I had from kissing her.

"We'll both be busy and it will go fast." She smiled up at me. "Plus I have to go to work, and if I don't leave soon, I will be late." She took a deep breath and softly said, "I don't think I have the pull I used to with the Chief of Staff."

"Maybe not the Chief, but you can do no wrong in the Assistant Chief's eyes." I once again kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. It must have worked because within a couple of minutes, Bella was moaning my name and we were desperately trying to get each other's clothes off.

"Edward, as much as I want to take you upstairs and make love to you for the rest of my life, I have to get to work and you have patients tomorrow and need to make your flight. I definitely don't want our first time to be quick." Bella said as my lips paid attention to her neck.

I pulled away with a groan and we smiled at each other.

She took my empty hand and pulled me out of the condo, locking the door behind us.

"Are you riding your bike tonight?"

"Yes. I like using it to go to the hospital because I really don't have much to carry, plus they have great motorcycle parking so I can get a front spot."

"That's good to know."

I tossed my bag in the trunk of the rental car as Bella opened the garage door and walked out her bike. I hadn't seen her in action yet and was more than eager to see her on the motorcycle. As she shrugged into her riding jacket, I closed and locked the garage door for her.

"Your bike is beautiful." Moreover, so is the girl on it, I thought.

"Thank you. You'll call me tomorrow?"

"Yes I will. Is there a better time to call?"

"No. Anytime is fine. I am only on until ten pm at the hospital since I fly with the airline on Tuesday. If I don't answer, leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I looked behind me at Carlisle's place and his car was no longer in the driveway, so I leaned in and gave Bella a kiss goodbye.

I wasn't going to hide our possible relationship, but I wasn't going to flaunt it in his face just yet. After all, he was my uncle and a nice person.

She put her helmet on and swung her leg over her bike. I put my hand over hers on the handlebars and gave her a slight squeeze. "Bella, please be careful."

"I will. Talk to you tomorrow." With that, she started the bike and was off in a flash. I watched her until she was out of sight, totally speechless. She handled that bike like a pro. That was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

Standing there, I knew that this was going to be a long week without her.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews make me write faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 10

BPOV

It was Wednesday, late morning and Emmett and I just arrived in L.A. for a one-hour stop over. We were then headed to Charlotte, North Carolina and then on to New York City, overnight. As soon as we got up the jet way to get some lunch in the terminal, the gate agent gave me a message to call Crew Scheduling.

Emmett went to get us some lunch while I made the call.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope, this is Captain Swan, I got a message to call you."

"Oh, yes, Captain Swan, I just wanted to double check your flight times with you. If the numbers that I have are correct, I think you might have timed out."

We reviewed the flight times that I turned in for the past seven days and yes, I timed out. The helicopter time on the evening of the ball put me over on flight time.

"I have to pull you from the flights for today and tomorrow. Consider yourself grounded until you are to report on Friday. I'm sure you are aware of the airlines policy about outside flying commitments. Bella, I am going to try to hide this in the paperwork, but you need to be careful. This is your first offence, so they might write you up if they discover it . . . or if you suddenly don't feel good, I can replace you with the reserve captain." I knew that she was trying to help me out, but I couldn't lie. I've never been good at spinning a web of lies and there were too many people that saw me in fine health.

"No, I'm not sick. I'll take my chances. I've been with the company for seven years and have never had any disciplinary issues before. I would appreciate it if you didn't broadcast it, but I can't ask you to hide it for me either. If it comes out, it comes out." I kicked my toe against the counter. "I'll let First Officer McCarty know what is going on and that my replacement will be here shortly. Is the reserve pilot already at the airport, or will he be driving in?"

"He is already there from another flight this morning. I won't tell anyone why he was called up from reserve, not even him. Bella, you have always been straight with me and have done anything that I have asked of you, I'm going to push this through without any mention to anyone else. Enjoy your day off."

"Thanks Mrs. Cope, I appreciate it. I'll talk to you on Friday."

Just as I was hanging up the phone, Emmett came over to me with some sandwiches and drinks.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I screwed up when I did the helicopter flights the night of the ball. I timed out and am now grounded until report time on Friday."

"Oh, man. Who are they sending in your place?"

"I don't know, but I guess I better get out of here before he gets here and sees that I'm not 'sick'. Mrs. Cope wasn't going to tell him why I was taken off the flights, so I think he will assume that I wasn't feeling well. Let's get down to the plane so that I can get my stuff packed up."

"I've got your back, Bells." Emmett reassured me as we hurried down the jet way to the plane.

"I know you do and I love you for it." I quickly packed up my stuff, took my sandwich and drink from Emmett, then hesitated at the airplane door, giving him a sorrowful look.

"Yes, you know that I'll miss you. What am I going to do in New York City without you?" Emmett said with a pout on his face.

"You won't be there long enough to do anything but sleep, and you know it. Call me." I smiled back at him and turned to leave up the jet way.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled.

I came back around the corner so I could see him, "What?"

"Call him. He will want to see you." Emmett winked at me. "You know you want to see him and I'll give you a 100% guarantee that he feels the same."

After I rolled my eyes at him, I waived and headed up the jet way. _Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I originally thought it would be. Now that I was grounded, I would have an additional day in L.A., and maybe I will get to see Edward today and tomorrow. _

Edward and I had talked on the phone for at least a half hour every day since Sunday. In fact, Sunday evening, after he got back home, he called me to see how my shift at the hospital was going. He was worried that Carlisle might have an attitude towards me, but it was actually the complete opposite. Carlisle had come up to the heliport to say 'hello' to me, and brought me a fruit smoothie from the cafeteria. We exchanged pleasantries and then he got paged and went back to work.

I was a little nervous about calling Edward, not wanting to interrupt him at work, so I decided to send him a text. As I walked through the terminal, I typed out a text.

_E – I'm in LA early. Headed to hotel. Call if interested in getting together. – B_

Just a few minutes later, as I continued through the terminal to the hotel van, my phone chirped:

_B - Just got out of surgery. Let me get cleaned up & I'll pick u up. Same hotel? – E_

_E – Yes. Don't rush. See you soon. - B_

I squeaked with excitement and the van driver gave me a curious look. I was actually nervous to see him and I felt like I was in high school again. Excited, but nervous.

As I sat in the van, I decided to text Emmett to let him know what I was doing.

_Em – He is picking me up at the hotel. Thx for the pep talk – B_

_B - Told you so. Talk to you later. – Em_

o ~ O ~ o

After checking in at the front desk, I went up to my room. My overnight bag is rather small, so I unfortunately didn't bring enough non-uniform clothes for today, tomorrow, and Friday. I was going to have to shop sometime today or tomorrow so that I would have something different to wear each day. Luckily, I was in L.A. and there were clothing stores on practically every corner.

Instead of just waiting in my room until I heard from Edward, I decided to take a swim in the pool. I put on my bikini, grabbed my phone, a towel, the room key, and headed downstairs. Stopping at the front desk, I let them know I was expecting a guest and that I could be found at the pool. The desk clerk typed the information into the computer.

There were quite a few people at the pool, which surprised me since it was noon on a Wednesday. I put my stuff down on an empty chair and dove in, without testing the water temperature, to start my laps.

With my hectic work schedule, I didn't get to work out as much as I would have liked, so I was normally cautious with what I ate. I didn't necessarily diet, but I didn't gorge myself either. Since I didn't know what Edward had planned for our date, a couple dozen laps in the pool wouldn't hurt.

Upon finishing my laps, I climbed out of the pool, twisted my hair to wring out the excess water, and went over to retrieve my towel. I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings, so when I finally looked up, I was thrilled to see Edward sitting on my chair holding out my towel to wrap it around me. He stood up and started rubbing my arms to dry me off. The simple gesture was so caring and loving and increased the size of the smile on my face.

He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "You are absolutely stunning." Then he placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

Goosebumps ran down my legs and arms on the side of my body that he placed the kiss. "Thank you." I fastened the towel around my waist and grabbed Edward's hand. "Let's go to my room so I can get changed." He picked up my phone and room key card.

"Oooh. Trying to get me in your room already? Ms Swan, I'm not that easy."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Only you, baby, only you."

o ~ O ~ o

"Bella, since the plans I made were for tomorrow, was there anything that you wanted to do today with your time off in L.A.?" Edward was sitting on my bed, leaning back on his arms as I got changed in the bathroom and brushed out my hair.

Standing at the bathroom door, I looked at him. "Nope, I'm open to anything. My showing up early didn't inconvenience you or make you cancel anything did it? I mean, I could have hung out here, at the hotel."

Edward jumped up from the bed and was standing in front of me instantly, placing his hands on my hips. "No. I don't normally have plans and I was very glad that you texted me. I would have been upset if you hadn't." He grabbed my chin and lifted it up to see into my eyes. "I want to spend as much time as possible with you." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on, we'll go back to my place for a bit and figure out what to do."

"Mr. Masen, are you trying to get me back to your place already? What type of girl do you think I am?" I teased with him.

"The kind I want to marry." He teased back, but it left me speechless. I looked at him and he had a beautiful smile on his face. The most important thing that I noticed was that there wasn't an ounce of teasing in that smile. _Holy crow. Did he really just say that? _While his statement caught me totally off guard, I was remarkably excited about it.

After the past year, it was completely uplifting to be spending time with someone that wasn't completely focused on their job and was actually considering the future instead of just living in the present.

o ~ O ~ o

Edward opened and held my door as we got to his car. He started the engine and Clare de Lune filtered through the speakers.

"Debussy. This is one of my favorites," I hummed to the familiar tune.

"Mine too." He reached over and grabbed my hand, pulled it to his lap and held it against his right thigh. "Is there anything we don't have in common?"

I gave him a tentative smile and looked down at my lap. "I think that we had quite different childhoods. Please tell me about yours. You said your parents are still together?"

"Yes, they are still happily married after almost 32 years. My mom is Elizabeth, a retired nursery school teacher, and my dad, Edward Sr., is an orthopedic surgeon. They live in Port Angeles, so moving to Seattle will allow me to see them more often. What about you?"

"My mom and dad married really young. They got married because my mom was pregnant with me. Their marriage lasted until I was almost two years old and then my mom just took off. . . She ran away from us so Dad raised me alone. He is the Chief of Police in Forks, about an hour away from Port Angeles. My dad is the one constant in my life and he is a little overprotective." Needing to get away from the subject of my mother because it always put me in a foul mood, I asked, "So, do you have a surgical specialty?"

"I specialize in plastic surgery. Nose jobs, boob jobs, lypo, reconstruction."

"Well, now. That gives me more questions. Now that you have seen me in a bikini, what work should I have done?" I asked with a straight face.

"Not a thing. You are absolutely perfect." We stopped at a traffic light and Edward leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "In fact, I would like to put some pictures of your incredible body on the walls of my office." I gave him a light punch and smiled at him. "I'm serious. My patients are always looking for perfection and you are it."

"Why did you take the assistant chief of staff job in Seattle? Aren't you taking a pay cut and possibly a demotion?" I couldn't understand his motivation for the job change.

"Honestly, yes, it is a large pay cut, but as I have said before, money isn't everything." Edward looked right at me. "Bella, I took the job in Seattle because that is where you are. After the patient transfer flight, I knew that I needed to be near you."

"I don't know what to say. . . I mean, I am a little afraid that I am not going to be able to fulfill your expectations of me. What if this doesn't work? You are giving up a lot for a gamble on a relationship with me. I'm not worth it." I was scared to death. I'm plain and boring. _What happens when he suddenly wakes up and sees me for me? Then what. He is stuck in a job that is below him after he gave up and incredible job to try out dating me. _

_Will he resent me?_

"Hold that thought."

We pulled into a driveway to a residential neighborhood where there were more McMansions than I could count. Edward turned off the car and came over to open my door for me. He took my hand and helped me out of the car, then walked me up to the front door and opened it, leading me in.

After he closed the front door, he put both of his hands on my hips and gently pushed me up against the door. His lips captured mine and we moved together seamlessly, for a few minutes, then Edward pulled from the embrace and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I don't care about the money. I want you. I know it will work . . . that 'we' will work. I can feel it and I think you can, too. I can't say that I'm not scared because I am. I have never felt this way about anyone before." He took a deep breath. "Bella, I know this is soon, but I can't get you out of my head. Every moment of my day and night is consumed with thoughts of you." He ran his hand through his hair as if he was nervous. "Please tell me I didn't just scare you away."

The look in his eyes made my heart ache. I knew that I had to reassure him and let him know I felt the same.

"No, you haven't scared me away. I'll admit that I am a little nervous at how quickly these feelings are coming out, but I am not afraid. You mean a lot to me already. And we haven't even had our first date yet."

"Bella, we may not have officially gone out on a date yet, but you know as well as I do that we have been seeing each other for over a month already. At least now, we won't have that first date awkwardness because we got to know each other during our times together prior to being 'official', which we are, by the way."

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. Edward reached down, picked me up, and took me to the couch where he lay me down and we proceeded to make out for quite some time until we were interrupted when his phone rang.

"I'm sorry; I have to take the call. It is my service and I have a couple of patients in recovery." Edward reached to his side, pulled out his phone, and answered the call.

After a very short conversation, he put his phone back and looked in my eyes. "Bella, do you mind if we run to my office for a few minutes? I need to check on a patient. If you don't want to go, you could stay here. I'll be back in less than an hour."

"Let's go. I'd like to see your office. By the way, your home is incredible and I'm looking forward to a tour later." Edward smiled, then grabbed my hand and led me out the door and to his car.

o ~ O ~ o

Immediately upon arriving, Edward showed me around his practice and introduced me to everyone as his girlfriend, while he kept his arm securely around my waist. From the way our conversations went during the last month, I knew that he was interested in me, but the feelings that were stirred up in me when he referred to me as his girlfriend left me speechless, but confident.

We hadn't even been on an official 'date' yet and we were already boyfriend and girlfriend. Things were moving quickly in our relationship and I wasn't fighting it.

Most of his staff were very pleasant and welcoming. There was just one girl, one of the nurses, who kept giving me dirty looks. I wondered if there had been something between Edward and her at some point, and decided that I would have to ask him about her later.

Before Edward checked on his patients, he took me to his personal office and logged me onto his computer so I could check my e-mail and browse the internet while he was working. I had one from my dad, Charlie, and I thought I would just call him instead of e-mailing because my dad only checked his e-mail once a week. Taking my phone from my pocket I quickly dialed the familiar number.

Charlie is a man of few words, so I was off the phone with him about seven minutes later. . I normally try to call him three or four times a month. It always amazed me that we were able to discuss ten days worth of stuff in that small amount of time

o ~ O ~ o

A short while later Edward came back into his office and scooped me up in his arms. If he kept this up, I was going to become spoiled very quickly.

"How would you feel about us just cooking dinner at my place? I am a little hesitant on going out to eat because I don't want to be paged and have to abandon our meal. One of today's surgeries is having difficulty with throwing up from the anesthesia and I am worried she might tear her stitches if it gets too violent." Edward looked nervous. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. Going back to your house to cook dinner is fine. I love to cook. Honest." I gave him a genuine smile. "Edward, no more eggshells." I took his hands in mine and intertwined our fingers as I looked right up at him. "This is completely different than my situation with Carlisle. Carlisle wouldn't have asked or even told me what was going on. He would have left me sitting in my hotel room waiting on his call. About ten hours after I expected him, he would finally call me and let me know that he couldn't make it. See . . . totally different circumstances."

"So I did okay with today?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Yes. You did fabulous. If we need to put dinner on hold after we get it started and you need to come back here, that will be completely understandable as long as you keep me in the loop. Don't leave me sitting and wondering. Communication needs to be a big part of our relationship, especially with our individual career demands. They are part of our normal life." He leaned in and kissed me. "Sometimes I am on call at the hospital, instead of being on a scheduled shift, and the same situation might come up. If it does, I promise to let you know what is going on as soon as I know, even if it is only just a text message until I can go into more detail later."

"Thank you for being so understanding. Let's stop at the grocery store and go home to make some dinner." He put his arm around my waist and we walked to the car.

Home. He didn't say 'my place'. He said home and strangely, I was just fine with that. In fact, I was more than just 'just fine' with that, I was thrilled.

o ~ O ~ o

Grocery shopping took longer than it normally should because of all of the flirting back and forth that we were doing. Between the handholding and the kisses, our cart didn't move very quickly down the aisles.

Once we got back to Edward's house, we prepared dinner, working well together in the kitchen, each of us anticipating what the other needed. With dinner in the oven, Edward took me on a tour of his beautiful home. The house was exceptionally decorated and I was surprised to find out that he did it himself. The rooms were very large and the home had a mostly open floor plan with high ceilings. The last room on the tour was the master bedroom. It was beautiful. The décor was mostly black and an antique gold color. I couldn't help but to make a comparison between the colors of his bedroom and our motorcycles.

I walked into his room as he hovered at the door. I sat down on the edge of his bed, leaned back on my elbows, and looked right at him. Okay, okay, I ogled him. He just looked so damn good as he stood there leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest. I could tell that he was hesitant to join me.

"Come here." I flopped back on the bed.

"Bella."

"Okay. Fine. Don't join me. I really didn't expect you to hesitate at having me on your bed." I said, giving him my best pout. I admit, I was a little disappointed and confused that he didn't join me.

Just as I was about to get off the bed he ran over and pounced on me, causing me to scream in surprise before I started giggling.

"Bella, be careful what you wish for. I am having a hard time controlling myself around you." He attacked my lips with his and things were quickly getting pretty hot and heavy between us.

With quick fingers, I started unbuttoning his shirt when all hell broke loose. The oven timer went off at the same time his phone started ringing.

"Saved by the bell?" I giggled at his growl as he leapt from the bed and ran down the hallway to grab his phone from the kitchen counter.

I made my way back to the kitchen to take dinner out of the oven and heard Edward talking on his phone. "No, Jessica, that is not an emergency and I don't need to come in for that. Stop playing games. You know damn well that my girlfriend is in town and she is with me right now. Before you call me again, run whatever problems you are having with Angela and let her decide if I should be called. Goodnight." He ended the phone call.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just an overanxious nurse with an overactive imagination."

"Would that imagination include what she would like to do to you on one of the hospital beds? Perhaps play some doctor and nurse together?"

He ducked his head and turned ten shades of red. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yep. Her flirting with you and shooting me the death glares was rather amusing." Taking a deep breath, I was afraid to look at him when I continued. "Is there any history between the two of you? I mean, have you dated or anything?"

In a flash, he was pulling me into a tight hold and tilting my chin up to look at him. "No. Never. I was never interested in her at all. If she weren't such a dependable employee, I would have fired her a long time ago. That is the only reason that I keep her around." He ran his hand through his hair. "I have come right out and told her that I was not and never would be interested in her, but she just can't get it through her thick head. I don't even hint about it. I tell her straight out. Any suggestions on how to get her to back off?"

"Hummm. Maybe some PDA? With me, of course."

"I think we might have to give that a try." His lips left a trail of kisses from behind my ear to my shoulder and I was getting light headed. I wasn't complaining, but my stomach was, by growling loudly. Edward pulled away and laughed. "Let's eat, you're starved."

Dinner was wonderful and as usual, there was never a lull in conversation.

The sexual tension in the room was overwhelming. His little touches and caresses throughout the afternoon and evening were making it hard for me to keep myself from throwing him down and just taking him. My desire for him was overwhelming.

After we had the kitchen cleaned up from dinner, h led me outside to the patio so we could watch the sun set. Sitting down in a lounge chair, he pulled me down in between his legs. I found a comfortable spot with my back against his chest as he lightly ran his fingers up and down my arms and across my shoulders. We relaxed for a while watching the sun go down, completely content. To the casual observer it would seem as if we had been together for years instead of this being our first date.

Being with Edward is the easiest thing I have ever done in my life.

"Bella?"

"Hummm." I repositioned slightly to look at his face.

"Baby, I have to work early in the morning, but will you stay with me tonight?"

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews make me write faster.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 11

BPOV

"_Bella?"_

"_Hummm." I repositioned slightly to look at his face._

"_I have to work early in the morning, but will you stay with me tonight?"_

I looked deep into his eyes. "Yes."

Edward pulled me up further on his body, slightly turning me so that we were chest to chest. Ever so gently, he conveyed his desire for me as his lips met mine. All rational thought went out the window as I succumbed to my longing to have him. His hands roamed under my shirt and he traced the underside of my bra with his finger. Just as he lifted my shirt over my head, my cell phone rang.

"Ignore it," Edward said as his lips trailed down my neck to my shoulder.

I continued to undo his shirt buttons and his phone started ringing and mine signaled a voice mail message.

"Shit. Apparently it is important." He rested his forehead on mine as we tried to slow down our breathing.

I took his face in my hands. "It's okay. Let's answer them and then we can continue where we left off," I said, then kissed him on the lips to reinforce my decision.

We got up from the lounge chair and answered our respective phones.

My call was from Emmett. He was checking with me to make sure I was okay. Calling him back, I let him know that I was staying at Edward's place that night. During the short call, I asked him to go with me on a quick shopping trip when he arrived the next day.

Since Edward was going to be working, I was a little hesitant to go by myself to a city that I was not very familiar. Emmett agreed to go and told me to call him in the morning to firm up plans. We said our goodbye's and ended the call.

When I put my phone back on the kitchen counter, I heard the last few minutes of Edward's call. He motioned for me to come over to him and when I did, he wrapped me in his free arm, holding me tight against his chest and caressed my back. It was then that I realized I was still only in my bra, having forgotten to put my shirt back on.

From what I could tell from his side of the conversation, Edward's patient was still having vomiting issues and they needed to start a new IV. Angela was going to handle everything but just wanted to double check with Edward. "Angela, check in with me in an hour to let me know how she is doing. If you need me, I'll come in." After a brief pause, "Thank you." He closed the phone with a deep sigh.

"Bella, please forgive me. I might need to go in to check on my patient." He looked completely defeated.

"Well, I guess we need to get a move on it. Hummm, I wonder what were we doing before we were so rudely interrupted." I tapped my finger on my lips, pretending to think, and tried to keep my smile at bay.

Before I could completely finish my little performance, Edward had whisked me off my feet and rushed me up the stairs. I let out a little squeal as he surprised me with his action.

When we got into his bedroom, he gently laid me down on his huge bed and he continued to stand hesitantly beside it looking down at me. "Are you sure?" Edward knelt down beside me, took my hand in his, and brought it up to his lips. "I mean, we don't have to do anything, I would be happy to just hold you all night. Don't get me wrong, I want you, all of you, so much. But, I don't want to rush you."

"Edward, I don't think I have been more sure of anything in my entire life. I agree with what you said earlier about this being our official first date but we have already been together for the last month. I'm not above begging . . . please make love to me."

"Oh, Bella . . . baby, I'll happily give you anything you want."

I sat up, turning to him, and finished opening his shirt buttons. Sliding his shirt over his shoulders, I trailed kisses all along his neck, working my way down his chest, as I heard his shirt drop to the floor. I used my fingertips to trace his sculpted abs as I made my way down to the buttons of his jeans. He shivered at my touch. After the last button of his jeans was undone, I gently started to push them down, exposing his navy blue boxer briefs. Edward gradually got off of the bed, making his jeans drop to the floor, then kicking them to the side.

Slowly and gently, he pushed me back on the bed and started undressing me with as much care and attention as I gave him. I felt like I was going to combust. He seemed to be savoring the act of removing my clothes. There wasn't an exposed spot of skin on my entire body that he hadn't brought his lips to. Every pass with his lips and tongue left a trail of fire in its place. I lifted up my bum slightly as he tenderly slid my panties down my legs. When his gaze came back up my body, his eyes widened at my tattoo on my hipbone. I was nervous of what his reaction would be. _Would he think less of me that I marked my body since he was a plastic surgeon?_

I absolutely love my cluster of stars, and don't regret having it done. It is understated and beautiful. Throughout the years, it has reminded me to shoot for the stars in everything that I do.

I swallowed hard and looked at Edward, who had a look on his face that I could not decipher.

"Oh, Bella, could we be any more alike? I knew it was fate that brought us together."

Just then, Edward lowered his boxer briefs to show me his tattoo of a Celtic symbol, which was placed on his hipbone.

"Oh my God, Edward. It's beautiful, you're beautiful," I said as I traced the ink on his hip.

I eagerly helped him take off his briefs. "Edward, I need you. Now, please."

Edward growled and reached to his nightstand and ripped open the condom package, rolling it on quickly and positioning himself at my opening as he hovered above me.

Locking eyes, he eased himself into me. I gasped at the sensation. He felt absolutely incredible.

"Oh, Bella," Edward whispered.

Once he was fully inside me, both of us remained still for a few moments, relishing in the incredible sensation of becoming one. Gently and unhurriedly, he started a glorious rhythm, occasionally increasing the pace and intensity of his thrusts. I knew that I wasn't going to last long before he brought me to climax.

He hit all the right pleasure places and made my body sing. I didn't want the experience of our first time together to end so quickly, but getting lost in his deep green eyes completely undid me.

Edward could tell that I was fighting the orgasm.

"Come for me, Bella. We have the rest of our lives for this." He bent his head down and kissed me.

When he said that, I lost all of my fight and my walls clamped down on his cock. I felt him thrust in to me once more and he lost control and came with me.

As we relaxed, bringing our breathing under control, Edward smoothly pulled out of me and I instantly felt the loss. He pulled me into his chest in a tight embrace.

"God, Bella. I never thought it could be like that."

"Me, either. Edward, that was incredible." I continued to lightly kiss his neck, shoulder, and chest.

"It definitely was. Thank you." He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. I could see a flicker of emotion that he seemed to be fighting.

We talked for a short time and just basked in each other's presence until I drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms, completely content.

It seemed like minutes later when Edward's phone rang. "Angela?" he whispered. "Oh, it's you. Yes, Jess?"

I stirred slightly in his arms. "Shh, baby, go back to sleep, it's just the office."

"I was talking to Bella, so, NO, Jess, that was not an invitation for you to come over to my place. Why are you calling me? . . . Okay . . . Yes . . . Thank you for updating me . . . I'll see you next week . . . No, don't touch my schedule . . . Jess, it is none of your business when I come or go . . . You are an employee, nothing more than that . . . Do you listen to anything that I say to you?" He was running his hand through his hair and holding on to me. His voice was getting louder with every word and his hold on me became slightly tighter as his volume increased.

Whatever she was saying to him was making him mad. I didn't like seeing him upset.

Something in me took over and went into protective mode. Reaching up, I took the phone from Edward. "Jessica, this is Bella."

"I was talking to Eddie," she hissed.

"Oh, good, your remember me. And, let's get this straight, it is DOCTOR Masen to you. I am not going to beat around the bush. I expect you to leave DOCTOR Masen alone. He is not the least bit interested in you. Never has been, never will be. Your sexual harassment of him will not be tolerated and I won't hesitate to insist DOCTOR Masen file a restraining order or harassment suit against you. If you make one more comment to him that has any sexual connotations associated with it, or touch him again in any fashion, I will chop off your fingers and stitch your mouth closed. DOCTOR Masen is mine. You will stay away from him starting immediately. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear when I heard a loud crash and a shrill scream.

Edward looked at me, puzzled.

"I thought so." I handed the phone back to Edward and snuggled back into his chest, running my hand down his thigh.

"Jessica. You aren't at the office, are you? Your shift was over a couple of hours ago, wasn't it? . . . No. I don't want to hear it. Consider yourself suspended without pay for the next three days. I'm going to talk to Emily and Marcus tomorrow and decide what we are going to do with you. Goodnight."

Edward pushed the end button on his phone and set it down on his nightstand.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

"Bella, you didn't overstep anything." He slid down on the bed a little bit and started placing little kisses and nips on my neck. "Seeing you so possessive was such a turn on."

Edward made love to me for the second time that night.

o ~ O ~ o

Upon waking, I reached my arm across the bed. I remembered Edward lightly waking me with kisses goodbye and whispering in my ear when he left for work.

Even though he said goodbye and I knew that he wouldn't be there when I woke, I was still disappointed that the bed was empty. As I stretched, I felt something on his pillow. Looking over, I saw a piece of paper with elegant writing and picked it up.

_Bella,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave you this morning. It wasn't a very easy thing to do._

_Please take my other car in the garage when you go shopping with Emmett. The GPS will assist you in getting where you need to go and back home again when you are finished. _

_Make yourself at home. What's mine is yours. And, please take care of my heart, for I have left it with you._

_I will see you soon._

_Yours always,_

_Edward_

I got out of bed, still clutching the note to my chest, unable to stop smiling. Being with Edward was just so easy and natural. My life was finally headed in the direction that I always wanted it to go.

Since I had a couple of hours before Emmett's flight arrived, I made the bed and cleaned up the clothes that were scattered on the bedroom floor. When I tossed Edward's clothes in the hamper, I noticed that it was almost full so I took it downstairs and started a load of laundry.

I re-heated some of last night's leftovers for an early lunch and cleaned up the kitchen when I was finished eating. The load of laundry was done in the washer so I tossed it in the dryer and decided to shower and get ready to go.

After I showered and combed out my hair, I grabbed another T-shirt from Edward's drawer and cinched it at my waist with a hair band. I was going to have to wear my pants from yesterday to go shopping in today, so I was glad that I tossed them in with the load of Edward's.

After getting dressed, I called Emmett to let him know that I was on my way over to pick him up for a quick shopping trip.

I found myself humming a little tune as I went to the garage to check out what type of 'other' car Edward owned. I wasn't surprised to find a beautiful, black Mercedes. It didn't have a speck of dirt on it and I was hesitant to drive it. I reminded myself that I was in L.A. where it didn't rain very often so it was much easier to keep vehicles clean.

o ~ O ~ o

Shopping with Emmett was terrific. I had so much fun and I could always count on him to give me an honest opinion of the outfits as I tried them on. Emmett even talked me into quite a few sets of sexy underwear. _Okay, okay, a lot of sexy underwear._

Many of the outfits that he picked out were not quite what I usually wear, but I was not opposed to trying new things. He said something about 'making sure Edward missed me when we were apart' and 'that I needed to keep his attention.' After I paid for my purchases, we had a quick snack at the deli next door.

While we ate, Emmett gave me all of the details on what was happening with him and Rosalie. I hadn't seen him like this before and could tell that he really liked her. Emmett suggested that the four of us go out sometime soon so that we could get to know each other better.

I agreed with him that it was a wonderful idea. If the four of us could go out in a comfortable setting it would put Rose and Edward a little more at ease with the relationship that Emmett and I had. If they could see us together, they would get the true brother / sister connection and would eliminate any jealousy.

Emmett wanted to talk about Edward moving to Seattle and there wasn't much I could tell him because I didn't know anything. The only information that I could supply was that Edward had told me at the ball that he would be working at the hospital in a couple of weeks. I honestly didn't know when he would be starting, or when he would be moving.

Even though we had talked a lot, I realized that Edward and I still had a lot to talk about.

After discussing the limited information that I had about Edward's move, we transitioned into a conversation about Carlisle.

Emmett was under the assumption that Carlisle didn't believe that it was over between the two of us. I recapped what I told Carlisle, but Em was convinced that Carlisle was going to try to get me back and just merely giving me a little break to think about stuff.

"I don't think so, Em. He didn't want me when he had me, so why would he try to get me back."

"Because he has finally seen what he lost, especially now that Edward wants you."

"Edward has me, so Carlisle doesn't have a chance of getting me back. Plus, it was over with Carlisle months before I even met Edward."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. He isn't done." Emmett took a sip of his soda and looked back up at me. "Didn't you say that he came to the helicopter landing pad a couple of times this week, after you broke up with him?"

"Yes, but he was just being nice. Trying to let me know that there weren't any hard feelings on his part."

"Bells, listen to what you are saying and see what he is doing."

"Okay. Enough, Em. Topic closed."

"Fine."

After our snack, I dropped Emmett back at the hotel. While I was there, I went up to my room to get my clothes for my date this evening, but after looking at them, I decided to wear one of the new outfits that I bought today. I didn't know where I was going to be spending the evening, and didn't want to assume that I would be staying at Edward's place again, so I left most of my stuff in the hotel room. _Maybe Edward would be ready to get rid of me by tonight, after our 'date'_.

I noticed the time was 2:30, so I hurried back to Edward's place.

It was a good thing that Edward had a GPS in his car or I wouldn't have known how to get back.

Upon arriving at Edward's house, I pushed the garage door opener and pulled into the garage, attempting to leave the car where I found it. I did notice that the Volvo was back, meaning Edward was home.

Excitedly, I grabbed my bags and ran into the house. I couldn't wait to see him. He was just coming down the stairs as I entered the main part of the house, and he held his arms out for me. I dropped the shopping bags and rushed into his open arms.

"I missed you," he said as he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I missed you, too. Are you done for the day?" I said in between kisses.

"Yes. And there shouldn't be any interruptions. My partner, Marcus, was still going to be doing a couple more surgeries and said that he would look after my patients in recovery for me, so you should have me all to yourself for the rest of the day."

"Mmmmm. That sounds nice. What should we do?"

"I can think of a few things." His mouth descended on my neck. "Why don't we go upstairs and you can model your new clothes for me?"

"Is that your way of getting me undressed?"

"Yep." Edward picked up my shopping bags and gently pulled me up the stairs to the bedroom.

o ~ O ~ o

"Before I forget. Edward, Edward . . . stop for a minute," I said as he was trying to distract me with his tongue and kisses tracing my tattoo.

"Hummmmm." He looked up with a pout on his lips.

"Can we go to the airport before our plans tonight to get you an airport id? Then you can get past security without a boarding pass. You would be able to come to my gate anytime that you wanted. You will have to show your hospital credentials in addition to your airport id. Quite often, it is necessary for the pilots to pick up the doctors for the flights at the commercial gate, instead of at the corporate aircraft ramp, so security has agreed to allow doctors with the proper identification and security clearance, access to the commercial flight gates. We will have to do the same thing in Seattle when you get there."

"We can probably stop. How long do you think it will take? We have reservations at seven." A large genuine smile came across his face and he kissed me again.

"About 20 minutes."

"Okay. We will leave a little earlier." He glanced at the clock. "I guess we better get ready, then."

Just then, I heard a noise from the hallway near the bedroom door and turned to look.

"Edward, is there something you failed to tell me? Was your housekeeper coming today? And why is she standing at your bedroom door watching us?"

"I don't have a housekeeper. What?" He looked up at the door. "Tanya, what the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in my house?"

"Eddie, darling. You gave me the key when I moved in here with you. I'm sorry that I had to go out of town, but I'm back now." Tanya was still standing at the door staring at us.

What did I get myself into? "Edward, what the hell? You live with her?" I pulled away from him and felt around for my clothes. The tears instantly running down my cheeks. I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down. _I let it happen again. How stupid can I be?_

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Well, now . . . sorry about the cliffie. . .

Don't forget, reviews make me write faster and in order to resolve this little cliffie . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 12

.

_Previously:_

"_Eddie, darling. You gave me the key when I started living here with you. I'm sorry that I had to go out of town, but I'm back now." Tanya was still standing at the door staring at us._

_What did I get myself into? "Edward, what the hell? You live with her?" I pulled away from him and felt around for my clothes. The tears instantly running down my cheeks. I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down. I let it happen again. How stupid can I be?_

_._

_._

"Bella, NO! Let me explain. . . Please, stop. Please, baby . . . Don't." He grabbed the clothes that I had gathered and threw them to the other side of the room.

"Edward, I don't want to hear it." I fought with the sheet, trying to loosen it from the bottom of the bed to wrap it around myself.

"Bella, please, give me a chance to explain."

Every action that I made towards removing myself from his bed, and this situation, Edward countered with an opposite action, keeping me right next to him.

Turning to look at him, I almost screamed.

"Explain? What could you possibly say to explain this situation?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair quickly as he held onto me with the other. "Bella, she doesn't live here. She has never lived here. Tanya's father is my dad's partner in his practice. My parents talked me into allowing her to stay here for a couple of days when she had some job interviews a couple of months ago. I was mostly out of town when she was here so I didn't fight my mom on it and allowed her to stay here while she interviewed. I have never 'lived' with her. Honest . . . Bella, please, look at me." He took my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "Bella, please believe me. I didn't lie to you. I could never lie to you. I know what this looks like, and what she said, but you have to believe me." Edward held on to me as if for dear life.

The most astounding part of this whole situation was that I did believe him. When I looked in his eyes, it was if I could see into his soul. We were able to communicate without words and were connected on a different level.

After witnessing the depth of his feelings when I looked into his eyes, I had no more hesitations about the truth of his words and his feelings for me. "I believe you," I whispered to him.

I reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand. "Oh, thank God. Bella, you are the most important thing in the world to me." Pulling me against him, he held on to me tightly and rocked us back and forth, placing small kisses on the top of my head.

Before I could get too comfortable, we were once again interrupted by her shrill voice.

"Eddie, Daddy is going to be furious that you are cheating on me. We are getting married in a month," Tanya shouted from the bedroom door.

"Tanya, we aren't getting married. I never asked you to marry me. We aren't in a relationship. We never have been. We never will be. Now, get the hell out of my house," Edward shouted back at her.

"If we aren't getting married why do I have an engagement ring?"

I looked over at her and she sure as hell did have an engagement ring on her finger that she held up in the air and waggled in our direction. I looked back at Edward, to see what his reaction.

"Bella, I do not live with anyone, especially not her."

His body visibly shuddered at the thought.

"If I did live with another woman, would I have left you here alone today or even brought you back here at all? I am not in a relationship with anyone but you. I have never slept with Tanya. We never even dated. I didn't ask her to marry me. She probably bought herself the ring. I did not buy her one. I have never bought an engagement ring." The words just poured out of his mouth in an unsteady flourish. He was frustrated and upset, as was I.

Edward glanced towards the door to see if she was still there, then turned to me again to look into my eyes. "I don't want anyone but you. Only you. And when we are ready to put a ring on your finger, it will be my grandmother's ring that my parents are holding for me."

Edward paused then added, "Unless you want something different."

I could see honesty and fear in his eyes. It wasn't fear of being caught with his hands in the cookie jar, so to speak, it was fear that I didn't or wouldn't believe him.

The manner in which that vile woman was behaving also reinforced my decision to believe Edward.

She was obviously delusional enough to believe her own story, but hadn't thought it through enough for others to believe it. I mean, what fiancé just stands at the doorway watching your soon-to-be husband in bed with another woman, without throwing things or yelling and screaming? The only thing she has done since we noticed her in the doorway, was just pace up and down the hall while waiting for me to get up and leave.

Yeah, right. Like that is going to happen.

Her accusations just didn't add up and the words she spoke screamed "lies".

I admit that at first I believed that she could be in a relationship with Edward but once I got over my initial shock, I saw the real picture.

"Bella, please tell me that we are okay. That you believe what I have told you," he inhaled deeply while closing his eyes for a moment. "You are my life now and I can't go back to the way I was a couple of months ago."

I cupped his cheek with my hand, leaned in, and kissed him gently on the lips to let him know I believed him. He started to deepen the kiss but I pulled away when I, again, heard the clearing of a throat from the doorway.

"I'll take care of her, if you don't mind. I would prefer she didn't get a look at your family jewels if you got out of bed." I lightly patted the sheet that covered his crotch. "This . . . is for my eyes only."

I fumbled around for Edward's shirt, and quickly put it on, since he threw my clothes across the room.

Before I could get out of the bed and get rid of Tanya, she had pulled out her cell phone and was loudly reporting her findings to someone as she paced the hall, just outside of the bedroom door.

"Can you tell who she is talking to?"

Edward was shaking his head no when his cell phone started ringing on his nightstand. He reached over to answer the phone when Tanya came back to the door, with a devious smirk on her face.

"Mom?" Edward looked right at me. "So, Tanya called you. That answers some of the questions we had." He nodded in my direction. "Yes, Mom, Tanya is here in the doorway of my bedroom and yes, she is watching me in bed with a woman. No, not another woman, simply the only one that matters in my life." Edward reached over and held my hand.

"Mom, wait, back up. It sounds as if you have been misinformed." There was a pause. "MOM! Would you let me finish?" Another short pause.

"Thank you. Remember when you begged and pleaded for me to let Tanya stay here while she went on those interviews? That is all that it was. We never dated. We never got together. In fact, I was only here a few days at the time that she was here. I was out of town in New York, teaching at a conference, for most of her stay. I do not and never have had a relationship in any form with Tanya. Mom, I'll be blunt, she makes my skin crawl, and not in a good way. Bella is the only one that I am in a relationship with. I, without doubt, have no feelings for Tanya except perhaps now that I am completely pissed off that she let herself into my house uninvited and is making up all of these stories. I have never slept with her and there is no way in hell that I was ever engaged to her."

After another pause, "Mom, she bought her own ring. It didn't come from me." He let out a big sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "She is delusional. Do you really think that I would be engaged and not tell you? Mom, when I am ready to propose, you will be one of the first to know."

There was a lull on his side of the conversation as he listened to what his mother had to say. "Yes, I'll call you later . . . Love you too, Mom." Edward closed his phone.

I gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips. "Is it okay if I take the trash out now?"

"Yep, be my guest."

"Let's go Tanya." I walked out of Edward's room and pushed her along towards the front door. She started to drag her feet a bit, and I shoved her a little harder, not being afraid of getting into an altercation with her.

"Don't touch me you little whore." She tried to turn around and go back to the bedroom, but I wouldn't allow it. "Eddie, please, tell her the truth. Tell her how much you love me. Tell her, Eddie."

I grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head and yanked back slightly as I continued to push her forward at the same time. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. First thing is first. Give me Edward's key."

She continued to scream for Edward and struggled with me, but made no move to give me the key, so I grabbed her purse and pulled it out of her hands. She flailed her arms around and the contents of her purse spilled on the floor. I shoved her away from me and the purse and then stooped down to see what had spilled, and was quite surprised at what I found.

She had gotten credit cards with the name Tanya Masen on them and quite a bit of Edward's personal information was in her possession. I dumped the rest of the purse on the floor.

Swiftly I picked up all of the makeup and related items that didn't have anything to do with Edward and shoved it back in the purse. Grabbing her keys, I knew exactly which key was to Edward's house because it hung from a large silver, script E that also had an engagement ring charm dangling.

After removing Edward's house key, I handed her the remaining keys and pushed the purse back into her hands.

Edward was going to keep everything else.

"Just wait until my Daddy finds out about this. You will be sorry for treating me this way. EDDIE! GET DOWN HERE AND TELL THIS PIECE OF WHITE TRASH THE TRUTH. I CAN FORGIVE YOU FOR CHEATING ON ME. GET DOWN HERE NOW."

I escorted her to the door and pushed her out.

"Shut up and get out you delusional, psychotic tramp. Don't ever come back." I slammed it in her face; a smug grin appeared on my face.

Edward came around the corner as I locked the door and looked at me with a satisfied smile on his face. "Remind me never to piss you off."

"That's right Masen, never piss me off."

He walked over to me and fastened his arms around my waist, bending down he gave me a tender kiss.

I slightly pushed him away. "Edward . . . Last chance. Any change in your story? I wouldn't be able to live through it if in a couple of months I find out that you lied to me."

"I have told you the entire truth. And there is one more truth that I would like to tell you. I really was going to wait until dinner tonight, but I want to tell you now."

"Bella. Look at me, please." He pulled me in so that our bodies touched and then lifted my chin with his finger. "Bella, I have never felt this way before about anyone . . . Bella . . . I love you."

I stood there for a few seconds with my mouth open, blinking quickly, then when it finally dawned on me what he confessed, I squealed and pulled him into a scorching kiss. Prior to him saying it, I was so afraid of those words. But, right now, after hearing them, I felt fabulous. It felt right.

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too."

He picked me up and swung me around, peppering me with kisses. We kissed for a short while, then just stood there holding each other, basking in our declarations.

Before too long the items scattered on the floor caught our attention once again, bringing us back to the issue with Tanya.

"What do you have there on the floor?" He looked at the remaining contents of Tanya's purse.

"It appears that Tanya was a step ahead of the wedding and got credit cards with your last name. You better check your statements and make sure you didn't authorize an additional card on your account. Do you have an attorney?"

"Yeah, I do. I guess I should give him a call right away. I'll need to call my parents again and find out what else they know." Edward took a deep breath. "I want you to meet them. I want them to meet you. If you think it is too soon, it can wait." He fidgeted as if he was nervous.

"It would be nice to meet your parents." I took his hands in mine. "Please tell me that is the last of the stalker women. I don't think I can handle any more drama this early in our relationship. I'm going to be completely honest and tell you that this whole thing scares the crap out of me."

"Please don't leave me." He held onto me tightly. "I can't live without you."

We kissed passionately. I wanted to convey through that kiss what I couldn't bring myself to say. If this relationship were to end, or if he was lying to me, I don't think I would be able to recover.

I pulled from his lips. "You've got a lot of calls to make. I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready for our date."

"Can't I join you in the shower?"

"Nope, call your parents, your attorney, your credit card companies, your banks, and a locksmith."

"Locksmith?"

"Yes. If she had one key, she probably has another copy somewhere."

"I didn't think of that. Until they get here to change the locks, we can use the security system. I never gave her any codes and if she got one herself, I can reset it. If she tries to get back in, the alarm will go off and the police will be called immediately." He headed to the code panel at the front door. "Bella. What code number do you want to use?"

This was a huge step. I gave him a number that was easy to remember. Then I walked upstairs to start my shower with a smile on my face.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

One minute I was in total bliss, the next minute I saw my life flash before my eyes. Bella was crying and it ripped my heart out to see even one tear on her face let alone a constant stream of them coming from her beautiful brown eyes. I had to make this better. I had to fix it.

What the hell was Tanya doing here and who let her in my house? What the fuck. I had to get rid of her immediately.

Ever since we were kids, I tried to keep my distance from Tanya. Even before we were teenagers, when I was forced by my parents to be in her presence, I would stick by my mother so that Tanya wouldn't try to kiss me. My dad would tell me to stop being such a mamma's boy and go socialize with the other kids, but that girl scared me.

After we got a little older, being in the same room with her made me sick to my stomach because she was constantly grabbing me and forcing herself on me. Sometimes I even wore my sports cup just to keep everything protected. The few times that she would be able to get close enough to me to cop a feel, she actually thought she made me hard, when actually she got a hand full of my cup. My private parts were tucked so far away that she would never have been able to get to them due to a turtle reflex from fear of her nearness.

Just the thought of going to a function when she was going to be there would make me vomit. Luckily, I was able to get out of a lot of the visits because I would become physically ill and my mother would let me stay home.

My parents just didn't understand why that girl repulsed me. She really wasn't bad to look at, in fact, most men thought she was pretty. To me, she was a walking billboard for STD's and I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole. She had no personality, couldn't love anyone as much as she loved herself, and was a complete spoiled brat.

She was nothing that I was looking for in someone to spend my time with.

A couple of months ago, my mother begged me to allow Tanya to stay at my house while she interviewed in LA for a few days. Unfortunately, I can't tell my mother no. Mom pulled the old gilt trip and I relented. I had decided that if Tanya got a job in LA, I was moving, or changing my name.

My parents had given Tanya my cell phone number and address before she came down for the interviews. She called me continuously for two weeks.

I was under the impression that her interviews were all supposed to be within a couple of days of each other and that she would only be around for three or four days, max. When I got back from my conference in New York, she was still there and five days after that, she was still there. I had to physically kick her out of my house after two weeks when she started having her personal mail sent there.

During the time that we were in the house together, I spent most of my time either in my home office or in my bedroom with the doors locked. When she would knock, I wouldn't answer and she would finally stomp off in a huff.

I slept on the floor of my walk in closet behind locked doors. Not only did I lock my closet door, I also locked my bedroom door. When she finally left, I had a new bed delivered. Just thinking that she may have slept on my mattress while I was gone gave me the heebie jeebies. It still makes me shudder just thinking about it.

After I finally got rid of her, she called me at least 20 times a day. No exaggeration. I was forced to change my cell phone number and I told my parents that if they gave it out to anyone without my approval first, I would change it again and not give it to them. I didn't tell them that it was because of Tanya, simply an overanxious patient. No wanting to embarrass Tanya, I hadn't discussed her with my parents. A decision that I now regret.

Many times before and after she left, I, in no uncertain terms, told Tanya that I wasn't interested in her. She even offered to be just fuck buddies and then she told me that 'once you get a taste, Eddie, you won't let me go.' The dry heaves descended upon me right in front of her. But after I thought about it, she could be right and her statement might be true because STD's are often hard to get rid of.

Evidently, my mother thought we were an item. In fact, more than an item, engaged to be married. This is the information that she got from Tanya and her mother.

I spelled out everything for my mother in my second phone call with her today. She was completely shocked with what I had told her, and I was equally as shocked at some of the stuff that she told me about Tanya and our impending nuptials. With the details that my mom gave me, it appeared that Tanya's parents were shelling out massive amounts of money on a make believe wedding.

I was glad that the only money that my mother spent on my non-existent wedding to Tanya was on a dress that Tanya insisted she buy. Fortunately, my mother could use the dress at one of her Charity events.

When my mom had told me that Tanya had spent several weekends at their house so that they could bond, and slept in my old bedroom, I asked her to burn the bed and take an inventory to see what was missing. I also asked if she could send someone over to Tanya's apartment to retrieve any of my stuff that she may have stolen. During that part of the conversation, I realized that I was going to have to hire a private investigator to see what else she added my name to hers on.

My dad suggested I get a restraining order and he was going to have a talk with his partner about having Tanya go through some psychological testing to see if she is a threat to either me, Bella, or herself. He also suggested that I alert my staff that they are not to give any personal information to anyone, especially after I move to Seattle and to be safe, in Seattle, I shouldn't put an apartment in my name, but instead in my attorney's name until things settled down.

I would have to introduce Bella to my neighbors and ask that they keep an eye on the house when I am not home.

After a lengthy conversation, I was starting to feel more comfortable with the assistance my parents were providing.

We left the topic of Tanya and started talking about my new job, relocating, and Bella. My mom instantly offered to go to Seattle to find me a place to stay. I told her that wasn't necessary that I would take care of it. Deep down, I was hoping that Bella could help me with finding a place that could perhaps be for both of us, but I couldn't tell my mother that before I talked to Bella about it first. Luckily, Mom let it drop quickly when my dad asked what I was going to do about my practice in L.A.

I requested a rain check on that topic when I noticed the time on my kitchen clock, and was reminded that Bella and I had reservations for dinner.

Ending the conversation with my parents, I promised them that I would call them again soon. There were still three calls I needed to make, a PI, my attorney and a locksmith. I had already called the credit card companies and my banks. Fortunately, none of those had been tampered with yet, by Tanya, but I ordered new account numbers and cards just to be safe.

O ~ O ~ o

BPOV

I finished my shower and dressed in one of my new outfits, then headed downstairs to see where Edward was on his list of calls to make.

Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard the tail end of his conversation. I waited at the bottom of the stairs as to not disrupt him, and if I'm being honest, to eavesdrop a little bit. This afternoon's drama still left me a little hesitant and insecure.

"Yes, Mom, once I figure out where I will be living when I get to Seattle, I'll let you know. You can still reach me on my cell phone, or call my answering service and they will get a hold of me." He paused, apparently listening to his mother. "I haven't given it much thought yet. I suppose I will rent until I get a chance to figure out more of the city and where everything is located before I buy a house. I am keeping my place here because my contract with Seattle Memorial is to allow me to have six consecutive days off a month in order to come down here to keep my practice going for a while during the transition. I have a lot of regular patients that I don't want to give up just yet. The extra income from the practice will help with what I make in Seattle, so the pay cut won't be quite as drastic." Another pause. "Yes, Mom, just wait until you meet her, she is more than worth it, and I love her. Sorry, Mom. I have to go. We have reservations for this evening. I'll talk to you soon. . . Love you, too."

When I heard him ending his call, I resumed walking towards the kitchen to hide my eavesdropping. "I'm ready when you are."

"You look beautiful. Let me get a quick shower and dressed, then we can go." He started for the steps then turned around to me. "Bella, are we spending the night here or at your hotel?"

"I hadn't given it much thought."

"I'm not spending it without you, so what would be easier?"

"Do you mind my hotel? Then I won't have to worry about how to get to the airport in the morning."

"Sounds good. I'll pack a bag for work in the morning. Do you want to hang your new clothes up in our closet or are you taking them with you?"

"Well. Another thing I hadn't given any thought. If I left clothes here, wouldn't that come across as me staking a claim on you and your life or something?" Edward came over to me and encircled me in his arms.

"Bella, please do. I am yours, and that means what's mine is yours, which includes my heart, my life, my closet and my possessions."

"I think I am starting to believe that. Now go, get ready." I gave him a light swat on the butt, following him up stairs to hang up some of my new clothes in 'our' closet.

o ~ O ~ o

.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews make me write faster - let me know if you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 13

BPOV

On the way to the airport before dinner, I came to the conclusion that it was the best time to start the conversation about living arrangements. "Edward, I heard part of your conversation with your parents about your living arrangements in Seattle." My voice was softer than usual due to my nervousness.

Edward glanced over at me while he was driving. "My mom offered to go to Seattle to find me a place to live but I told her that I would take care of it on my own. She isn't familiar with Seattle, so it wouldn't do much good for her to look. I was wondering if you would help me find a place?"

"I'd love to. Do you really want to rent?" _Come on, Bella, just ask him or at least offer. Why was I so nervous about this?_

"Well, I would prefer to buy, but . . . honestly, I was hoping that I wouldn't be living on my own for very long and hate to buy a house, only to sell it within a short period of time." He alternated at glancing at me and the road trying to judge my reaction to what he had just said.

Before I had a chance to respond, we pulled into the short-term parking at the airport and Edward put the car in park and turned off the ignition. I looked down at my hands as he turned towards me.

Lifting my head, I turned and locked onto his green eyes as I spoke, "I understand that you are taking a large pay cut because of me and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me so that you don't have that extra expense?"

"That depends," he said, as he looked in my eyes. He placed his fingers under my chin so that I couldn't turn away. "It depends on whether you are offering me a place to stay to save me money or if you are asking me to live with you, to share your home and your bed, because you can see a future with me."

"Well, nothing like getting to the bottom line right away."

"Bella, you didn't answer me."

He still held my chin so I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to.

"You know, this is scaring the shit out of me . . . Oh, alright, I want you to share my home and my bed to see if we have a future together. If you are living somewhere else, I don't know how much time we will have to spend together because of our work schedules. We won't know where this relationship could go if we don't spend time together to let it develop."

His lips descended on mine and we kissed until we had to break away to breathe. "Thank you. . . Bella, I would love to move in with you. Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes, it was. I've never lived with anyone before, and I've never felt this way before. The feelings that I have for you are so new and intense and it is terrifying that I could feel this way so quickly."

"I've never lived with anyone either. And there is only one thing that scares me more than my feelings for you, and that is if you didn't return those feelings." He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

"Me, too, I guess it's good that we don't have to worry about that." I gave him a slight nudge. "Let's go and get your ID."

Edward jumped out of the car and ran over to open my door for me. We walked into the terminal, my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulder. Each of us with huge smiles on our faces. Our relationship was moving really fast. Really, really fast, but I was, surprisingly, okay with that.

o ~ O ~ o

After we finished at the airport, Edward took me to the popular district of L.A. where all of the nightclubs and famous restaurants were located. We had a wonderful dinner at Ivy and I was actually quite stunned when many of the famous faces that passed our table knew Dr. Masen and stopped to say hello. He introduced me to everyone. It appears that he was the plastic surgeon to the stars. It was in that moment that I realized what he was giving up for me and I became overwhelmed.

I excused myself to go to the ladies room to compose myself.

I must have been in there longer than I thought because when I came out of the restroom, Edward was waiting at the door for me. Concern written all over his face.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing . . . nothing's wrong."

"Don't shut me out. I know there is something wrong. Please, sweetheart, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what it is." Edward pleaded with me and held my hands.

"Edward, do you really want to do this? Do you really think giving up all of this, for me, is the right thing to do?" I was losing my battle to hold back the tears.

Edward pulled me over to a bench along the wall and sat down with me. He cupped my face and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"Bella, I have spent my entire adult life waiting for you. Correct that, all of my 29 years waiting for you. You are everything that I have ever wanted and everything that has been missing from my life. I am not 'giving up' anything, in fact I am gaining so much by having you in my life and making a life with you." We looked into each other's eyes. I could see the truth in his eyes and I let out a deep breath.

I put my hand up to cup his jaw.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you." He kissed me, and in that kiss he conveyed to me exactly how much he really did love me.

"Let's go finish our dinner." I nodded and he held my hand as we walked back to the table.

During desert, we discussed more details of Edward's move, and what he wanted to bring with him right away and what could stay in L.A. for a little while. We decided we would need to rent a storage garage for our extra vehicles, even after leaving one of Edwards in L.A. The L.A. house would remain completely furnished for when we would be down there. I was going to stay there on my overnights instead of at the hotel and he would be staying for a week each month to attend to his patients.

Before we went public in Seattle, we needed to have a discussion with Carlisle, and that was something that I was not looking forward to doing. After my conversation with Emmett earlier in the day, I agreed that Carlisle probably viewed our breakup as just a temporary separation and was expecting us to get back together before too long.

Neither Edward nor I wanted to hurt Carlisle. We wanted to be upfront with him, especially since he was Edward's uncle, but also because he was our boss at the hospital. We wholeheartedly agreed that we needed to be honest and truthful with him.

I knew that he was going to be devastated and was going to be under the impression that I cheated on him since I just officially broke up with him a couple of days ago and now, Edward was moving into my condo with me. Wow. This week has really been a whirlwind.

"Edward, do you realize how this is going to look to the people at the hospital? I am going to have a scarlet letter applied to my chest. . . Holy crap, Edward, it hasn't even been a week and we are going to be living together."

"Bella, baby, do you want to wait? I could get a place with a six month lease or something similar."

I could see the hurt in his eyes. Quickly, I grasped his hands.

"No . . . Absolutely not. We have something special between us and I feel the same way you do. I have waited my entire life for you to come into it and I am not willing to wait another day." I thought for a moment. "Maybe if we just don't publicize it at the hospital for a little while to give everyone, especially Carlisle, a chance to get used to everything." I hesitantly looked up at him. "Is that okay?"

"Yes. I honestly don't care what other people think, but I do care how Carlisle feels and I want to make it clear to him that we aren't rubbing his nose in things and that we only got together after you ended things with him. We'll just take one day at a time."

After dinner, we stopped at the car and grabbed a blanket that Edward had brought along. When we walked to a nearby park and he put the blanket down on the grass, I was speechless. He sat down and pulled me down in between his legs. I leaned my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We watched a performance of Romeo and Juliet and I must say that it was fabulous.

The evening had been so well planned. While I do enjoy dancing immensely, especially with Edward, I am glad that he didn't plan our date around going to a nightclub. Clubs are difficult to go to and still have a successful date since it is always so loud that you can't easily carry on a conversation.

After the show was over, we went back to my hotel room where we made love for hours, until we both fell asleep, totally sated and completely exhausted.

Our date was perfect.

o ~ O ~ o

Fridays were Edward's office and clean up days so he didn't have to go in to work quite as early. We were able to say a proper goodbye in the morning.

We stood near the door of the hotel room, wrapped in each other's arms. Neither one wanting to let go or say goodbye.

"Bell, I think it was easier to leave when you were asleep."

"It was easier on me when you left for work when I was asleep."

"I don't want you to leave L.A. to go back to Seattle without me. God, Bell, I just want to come home to you after work, make dinner, then make love to you before we go to sleep every night." He kissed me gently then rested his forehead against mine. "The last thing I want to do is wish time away, but I can't wait for next week when I will be living in Seattle with you. Ten more days, baby, then we don't have to do this goodbye thing."

"But we will. I'll be leaving every week for a couple of days for work. We will have to do this goodbye thing every week."

"It will be a lot easier once we settle into a routine. It will be okay. The days apart will pass quickly because we will both be working. Let's look forward to Wednesday. I'll meet you at the gate for dinner, then I'll pick you up Thursday and we'll spend the night together. A couple of days after that I will be moved to Seattle and we will only be apart a couple of days a week."

"I guess it is a little easier when you put it like that. I can't wait for Wednesday, but I'm really looking forward to the following weekend when you actually move in with me."

"I've got to get to work and you need to get ready to meet your crew downstairs."

We kissed for a few minutes.

"I love you and I'll talk to you later today," Edward whispered.

"I love you, too. Be careful."

"I will. You, too." And with that, he opened the door to leave.

After he warily walked out of the hotel room to the elevator, my chest constricted and I ended up gasping for air. I wasn't sure how I was going to continue to breathe without him around.

I tried to analyze how he could make such an impact on my life so quickly. Were these feelings normal? Was this happening too fast? Was this truly love or simply an infatuation? I couldn't come up with answers and fell on my bed in total exhaustion. My head was spinning.

My next trip to L.A. for longer than a two-hour layover wasn't going to be until next Thursday and I would be getting in late in the evening and leaving early Friday. That wasn't going to give me much time with Edward and the thought of going that long without him left an ache in my chest. It was extremely difficult to say goodbye to him for an entire week.

We promised to talk on the phone as much as we could and I was going to have to hold onto that. I had to keep repeating to myself 'it's only a week, it's only a week.' _Hopefully that would help. Yeah, right._

I couldn't believe how much it was freaking me out about not seeing Edward for a week, but when I was with Carlisle, it never bothered me as much not to see him. Well, it did bother me, just not in this way.

o ~ O ~ o

An hour after Edward left for work, I went down to the lobby and Emmett was waiting for me with his arms outstretched to give me a giant hug. It amazed me that he knew exactly what I needed. He couldn't wait to get caught up with me on everything that was happening and it was difficult to wait until we were in the cockpit to tell him everything.

He wasn't surprised that Edward was moving in with me. He confessed that the night Edward stayed at his place they had talked a lot about me, and Edward's feelings for me. It seemed that Emmett is Edward's biggest supporter.

I was pleased that they had become friends. It would be a lot easier transition for Edward if he also had other friends to count on in Seattle.

Emmett and I talked the entire way to Vegas and he was very supportive of the decisions that Edward and I had made.

When we got in to Las Vegas, there were a couple of messages on my phone, both from Edward. The first said that he missed me already and the second was that all of his follow up appointments were either finished or cancelled and since all of his patients from yesterday had been discharged he wanted to see if it was okay for him to come to Seattle and spend the weekend with me. He seemed so unsure of himself on the message, so I called him back right away.

"Oh, my God, Edward! I'm so glad you called. Yes, yes, yes, please come to Seattle for the weekend, you don't even need to ask."

He lightly laughed.

"I'm glad you said that because I already bought my ticket and am packing as we speak. I think I'll be on your flight."

"That's great. I'll come up to the gate to get you. Do you want to ride in the jump seat, or stay in the cabin?"

"Seriously, am I allowed in the jump seat?"

"As long as Emmett doesn't mind having you up there, we are the ones to decide, so yeah."

"That is incredible. I can't wait. Bell, I better get going to the airport. I don't want you to have to hold the flight for me, so I'll see you in a little bit." Excitement oozed from his voice.

"I am so glad you are coming this weekend. See you soon."

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too."

As I was finishing my conversation with Edward, Emmett came to stand beside me. "Em, you don't mind if Edward flies in the jump seat out of L.A., do you?"

"Hell, no. This is really turning out to be a great day. Is he staying for the weekend?"

"Yep. Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"Rose and I are going out both nights . . . do you want to double?"

"Tonight, yes, but I have to fly tomorrow."

"Bella, call off sick. You haven't missed a shift at the hospital since you started and they take advantage of you. Spend some time with your doctor; I'm sure he will give you a written excuse if you need it." He gave me a little nudge.

He was right. I never took off any time and I might have to consider calling in sick because I couldn't let an opportunity to spend time with Edward pass by.

We walked quickly down the jet way and it seemed like it took forever for the passengers to load. I had never wanted to get to L.A. so quickly in my entire flying career. It had only been a couple of hours since I saw Edward, but it felt like forever.

Emmett saw my frustration and just kept laughing at me.

I was standing at the door of the cockpit, looking into the cabin and watching the passengers and they slowly boarded the plane.

"Seriously, why can't they just check their baggage? They try to cram ten pounds of shit into a five pound bag. . .There is only so many bags that will fit in the overhead bins no matter how hard they shove. . . The seats are assigned, come on people, take your seat. It's not rocket science."

"Bella, you are hysterical. You really are in love with this guy aren't you?" Emmett looked right at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I am. Okay, let's get this puppy airborne. I have a hot doctor waiting on me in L.A." I received our clearances and signaled for a push back as Em ran through some of the checklists.

I swear, everyone was in slow motion today and Emmett must have put something down his pants because he kept giggling.

Taxiing to the runway, I asked for an immediate take off from the first intersection from the end in order to bypass a few other airplanes that were waiting for their clearances.

Again, more giggling. With that, I reached over and smacked him in the arm.

"Let's go, Emmett, get this thing off the ground."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Are you sure you don't want to fly this leg?"

"No, I trust you to shave off a few minutes of our travel time and I think I can get us a direct clearance as soon as I talk to departure. They seem to give me anything I ask for these days, so I'll stay on radio duty." A huge smile lit up my face as I remembered my last helicopter trip to L.A. and the performance the tower guys got. "And I think once we are under L.A. control and tower, I can get priority approach and landing for the show that they got last week." I blushed five shades of red as I said it.

I had to run through the entire L.A. ramp bet / kiss experience with Emmett and by the time I finished the story, we were being handed over to L.A. by the controllers.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We have been fortunate to be able to cut about 15 minutes off our travel time due to First Officer McCarty's excellent flying skills and will be arriving in L.A. ahead of schedule. We have started our decent into the airport. The current temperature is 85 degrees with clear skies. Please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened. We will be landing shortly. On behalf of this Seattle based flight crew; enjoy your day wherever it may take you."

"Bells, I really like you when you get laid on a regular basis," Emmett teased, tugging on my hair.

o ~ O ~ o

Since we had to order fuel and check in with dispatch, I couldn't jump out of my seat and be the first one off of the airplane, and that sucked.

After all of the passengers had finally deplaned, and we had our cockpit duties completed, Emmett and I walked up the jet way to the terminal to grab some lunch and find Edward. As soon as we walked through the door, I saw Edward at the desk, checking in for the flight and I dragged Emmett over to him immediately.

When we got to the desk, I noticed that our presence interrupted the gate agents flirting with Edward and she was anything but happy with my arrival. He gave me a gentle kiss hello, completely unaware of the flirting or the death glares that were being sent my way by the gate agent. The three of us waited for her to finish Edward's paperwork before we went in search of food.

Emmett told Edward of our plans to double date tonight and asked Edward if he would give me a doctor's excuse to call in sick at the hospital tomorrow. They both broke out in hysterical laughter. It seems that they thought it was funny, and I had to laugh with them as I watched my best friend and my boyfriend get along as if they knew each other for years instead of a couple of weeks.

It was overwhelming to see how easily Edward meshed into my life.

o ~ O ~ o

For the flight to Seattle, Edward sat in the jump seat and never complained once, even though there wasn't much legroom for him. He watched everything that Emmett and I did with awe and asked a lot of intelligent questions. Em and I were both eager and excited to answer each and every one of them.

I was the flying pilot so I tried to impress him with a smoother than glass landing, which I accomplished. We taxied to the gate and I was excited to get home to start on the weekend.

We packed up the cockpit, put on our hats and suit jackets and headed up the jet way. I pulled my suitcase and flight bag behind me and I held Edward's hand with my free one as we walked through the terminal with Emmett and one of the flight attendants, Alice. Edward offered to take my bags, but it was just too much of a case of déjà vu since Carlisle had just done that a couple of months ago.

While we walked, I decided that the talk with Carlisle was going to have to happen soon. I didn't know if I should do it alone or if Edward and I should do it together. I was going to have to give it some thought and discuss it with Edward when we got home.

o ~ O ~ o

We rode back to my / our place with Emmett. It was going to take a little getting used to calling it 'our' place.

On the ride, the three of us decided our plans for the evening. We were going to get a low-key dinner and then go to a movie. I hadn't been to a movie in years and was really looking forward to it. Of course, our plans were dependant on Rosalie approving them, but Emmett didn't think that she would have any problem with them and neither did I.

When we got back to the condo, Emmett said that he would call Rose and let her know of the plans and would call us if there were any changes.

Edward and I walked into our place, closed the door, and just stood there, neither knowing what to do or where to start.

I was looking forward to living with Edward, but it was going to be an adjustment. Not only had I been in a relationship for the last year that didn't go anywhere, it was such a casual thing to begin with since we didn't really spend much time together and this thing with Edward was already so much more. For once in my life, I was looking forward to the future with a smile on my face. I knew, deep down, that I would never have this again, if this relationship failed. Guys like Edward, and the feelings that go hand-in-hand with their presence, only come along once in a lifetime and they leave such a lasting impression that nothing could ever compare.

I wasn't going to waste any more time second-guessing what was happening or going to happen. I was going to go with the flow and enjoy every minute that I had with the wonderful man standing with me in our home.

Edward put down our bags at the bottom of the steps and turned to me. "First things first, come here." He pulled my hand and brought me into a snug embrace.

"Welcome home," I said against his lips as I started undoing the buttons on his shirt. I thought the best icebreaker, and a sure way to get us to relax was to make love in our bed. "Let's go upstairs."

Before the words were even completely out of my mouth, I was swept off my feet and he sprinted up the steps with me in his arms.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

Chapter 14

Edward and I made love for the remainder of the afternoon. During our down time, we discussed everything from our individual incomes to assets and debt.

I was pleased to know that Edward's house was paid off, as was mine, in addition to all of our vehicles. Neither one of us came into this relationship with any debt.

Edward wanted to assume all of the household expenses, but I wouldn't allow that. Finally, we agreed that we would alternate months on the utilities and I would still pay the costs associated with the condo since I was the one that owned it and Edward would still have his own expenses with his house in L.A. I appreciated the fact that he wanted to 'take care of me', but I made a very good living and wasn't going to take his money.

Edward timidly asked me to cut back on my flight time at the hospital and I eagerly agreed, surprising him. I asked him to make sure that there was one day each week that we were off together.

The biggest condition that I required was that he had to promise not to get sucked into the same trap that Carlisle had allowed to happen with the obscene number of hours he put in at the hospital. Edward would have to quickly define what he was willing to put up with and what he wasn't, or else he would be working 100-hour weeks, and we would undoubtedly split up.

Edward assured me that he would not let that happen. He was more committed to me and 'us' than he was to the Assistant Chief of Staff position at the hospital, and he would quit that job if it ever interfered with our relationship.

"Oh, shit, I wanted to call a college friend of mine that is an attorney here in Seattle to see if he would help me with the Tanya issues. Do you mind if I call him now?"

"Not at all, go ahead. There is a landline on the kitchen counter and one right next to the bed, if you want to use it. I'll give you some privacy and go make us a snack." I put on Edward's shirt so that I was at least partially covered when I walked around the house.

"Bella, you don't need to leave the room, in fact I would prefer you stayed here with me, in case there is something that I forget to mention to him."

"Okay. I'll stay in the room, but I'm going to clear out some space for you in the closet and dresser while you talk."

The conversation between Edward and Jasper Whitlock was relatively quick. Edward agreed to meet with Jasper tomorrow morning to take care of all of the paperwork and discuss more of the details and issues. Edward said that Jasper was thrilled that he called him and was looking forward to seeing him again.

I was anxious to have the restraining order in place against Tanya. Being the daughter of a cop, I knew that a restraining order wasn't and end all solution, but might make her think before she acts. She left me with an uneasy feeling and I didn't think she was done with Edward yet.

Edward asked me to go with him to the meeting with Jasper tomorrow, and I agreed.

After I cleaned out my closet, we took a more detailed tour of the condo, deciding what would or wouldn't work for Edward.

"Do you need a home office? We can get rid of the furniture in one of the bedrooms and convert it to an office for you."

"That would be fine, but we don't have to go to that extreme. Just a desk where I can do some light work would be great. We could just push the bed up against the wall and put a desk along this one, that way we still have two extra beds if we ever need it for guests."

We both were looking around the room trying to picture the space when Edward spoke again.

"Actually, Bella, don't get me wrong, I really like your place and I am looking forward to living here with you," he paused to grasp my hands, "but how about we build a home in the near future so that it is a combination of both of us and there is room for an office and kids when we have them."

"Oh," I said as I looked everywhere except at Edward.

"Bella? What does 'oh' mean?" He pulled me in tight to his chest.

"Oh." I took a quick glance at his face before averting my eyes.

"Please talk to me." Edward pleaded with not only his words, but also his body and eyes.

"I think I need to sit down for this conversation." We walked over to the bed, hand in hand. He kept his eyes on me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Okay." I took a deep in and out breath. "You want to build a house, with me, and we are already talking about children?"

"Yes. Are you okay with that? Shit, Bella, I'm sorry . . . we haven't even talked about kids yet." He released one of my hands to run it through his hair and let out a deep breath, obviously unsure of himself and the conversation that we were having. "You do want kids, don't you?"

I took another deep calming breath and looked up to Edward with a big smile. "Yes, I am okay with building a house." And then I lunged at him, kissing his entire face. When we stopped laughing and kissing, I added, "And I want kids, too. Can we take a little time to be just us before we become parents and can you get settled in your new job before we start on building a house?"

We continued to hold on to each other.

"Of course, but only if we practice making babies as much as possible." He flipped me onto my back and pinned me to the bed, showering me with kisses. "I love you."

"Lots of practice would be perfect . . . and I love you."

We practiced and talked for the rest of the afternoon until we had to get ready to go out with Emmett and Rose.

o ~ O ~ o

The dynamic between the four of us when we were out was amazing. Everything was so relaxed and we were able to joke around and laugh in total ease. Rose was a great compliment to Emmett and if I say so myself, my match making skills are exceptional.

I believe things actually got easier for Edward and Rose when they saw Emmett and I interact with each other. It is often hard for a significant other to accept a best friend who is the opposite sex.

Edward and Rose really started to relax when Emmett grabbed me in a headlock and gave me a noogie on my head and in retaliation; I have him a giant wedgie, pulling the waistband of his underwear up to his shoulder blades. To get back at me, for the wedgie, Emmett mentioned my birthday next weekend. I tried my hardest to silence him, buy jumping on his back, but it just didn't work.

Edward responded to Emmett's birthday comment right away, asked what I wanted to do for my birthday and I admitted to him that I didn't like to celebrate my birthday. I preferred when it passed quietly, without notice.

Edward was disappointed, but asked if he could take me away for my birthday, just the two of us. He started kissing my neck up and down from my jaw to my shoulder, which left me incoherent. He took my moans as a yes. It was obvious that I couldn't say 'no' to him. Shit.

After I had a few minutes to think about it, I realized that it really wouldn't be a bad thing to celebrate my birthday quietly with Edward. Just the two of us, spending some quality time together would be great for us. _Honestly, how bad could it be spending a weekend alone with my gorgeous, sexy boyfriend and not having to work? Not bad at all. I was going to enjoy this coming weekend._

In order to get away, I was going to have to see if I could get another captain to cover my Friday shift at the airline and see if the reserve pilot could fly at the hospital on Saturday.

o ~ O ~ o

In the morning, Edward and I showered, dressed, and went to meet with Attorney Whitlock. He was very charming and not at all what I expected. Edward had actually roomed with him in college and they had many stories to share. They spent a good portion of the meeting catching up with each other, in addition to discussing the Tanya issue.

Jasper agreed that we needed to get a restraining order on her and to have it filed in L.A. and Seattle. He was going to check in with the private investigator to see what other information he was able to dig up on her. Jasper also wanted Edward to go to talk to his parents as soon as possible to discuss the situation in person with them and follow up on any conversations his father was able to have with his partner, Tanya's father.

Now that Edward was going to be living in Seattle, Jasper asked Edward to call him if he wanted to hang out and catch a game or something sometime. Edward thought it was a great idea and they exchanged cell phone numbers.

When we got back to the car after the appointment, Edward asked, "You don't mind if I call Jasper sometime to get together?"

"Of course, I will only be in town half of the week, every week, so I think it is great that you have friends that you can call on. Especially since I will have Emmett with me for most of the trips. . . When are you going to see your parents?"

"Well, I was thinking . . . do we have anything planned for right now? Maybe we can meet them half way and have dinner?"

"Wow . . . oh . . . wow. What if they don't like me?"

"Won't happen, they will love you. I'll call them." He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing their number, then paused to look at me and winked. "Bella, did you call off work since you don't feel well?"

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll call now." I stepped away from him so that I could call off work without them hearing Edward making plans for dinner behind me. Even though I felt a little guilty for pretending to be sick, I didn't feel guilty enough not to do it. By calling off, I could spend more time with Edward while he was in town.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

As Bella placed a call to work in order to call off 'sick' from her shift, I walked a little bit further away from her so that I could talk to my mother without interrupting Bella.

"Hello, Mom. I'm in Seattle for the weekend and wondered if you and dad would like to meet Bella and I for dinner this evening?"

"Oh, Edward, that would be wonderful. Where would you like us to meet and what time?"

"We are free for the rest of the day, so we're very flexible on the time."

"Let me talk to your dad and I'll call you right back."

"Mom, wait . . . before you hang up," lowering my voice I whispered, "I need you to bring the ring and don't let Bella see you giving it to me."

"Edward . . . really?" There was another very long pause and I thought I heard her mouth open and close a few times before she spoke again. "You are that serious about this girl? It's only been a couple of weeks. Edward, please don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think you should get to know her a little better?"

"Mom, I am serious about her. I love her. We are going to be living together, here in Seattle. Bella asked me to move in with her, so I'm not going to get my own place. She is just as serious about me and this relationship as I am." I took a deep breath before I continued. "I'll admit that we haven't been dating for very long, but we have done a lot of talking when we are together and also on the phone due to our physical distance away from each other, and I have been learning everything about her. She's the one, Mom... I'm sure of it. Wait until you meet her, you'll see."

"Sweetheart, I can hear it in your words, and I can't wait to meet her. If we leave in an hour, where can we meet half way?"

"I'll take a look at the map and call you back. We will leave in an hour also. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Love ya, Mom."

Bella came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Just that small gesture made a couple of my body parts swell. One of them being my heart. The things that she was able to do to me were simply indescribable. In a very short time, Bella has not just become a very important part of my life. She was my life.

I looked down at my brown-eyed beauty and kissed her gently. "They're going to leave in an hour. I need to find a place to meet them half way and give them a call back." I held her in my arms, not wanting to ever let go.

"Great. You better tell me all about them on the way." She hugged me tighter. "You do realize that I'm very nervous, don't you?"

"You have nothing to be nervous about. They're going to love you as much as I do. I promise. Let's get going, we need gas in the car, and I need to get a map."

"I get to work the radio!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned at her comment, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. Bella made me feel so alive.

We made a quick stop at the condo and dropped off the paperwork that I received from Jasper. Bella pulled out her sports car for us to take and she let me drive. I really had never paid attention to the vehicle that was covered in the second stall of her garage, but was quite impressed with the 2009 metallic blue Chevy Camaro that sat there. The car was beautiful.

Bella told me that Rose tweaked a few things in the engine for her, making the car very responsive.

We stopped to get gas and a map and decided on a meeting point. I called my parents to let them know the location and my mom seemed to be very excited to meet the woman who captured my heart.

Bella and I talked; or rather I talked the whole way to meet my parents. There were things that she already knew from all of the discussions we have had over the last month that we have been meeting, but I regaled her with more stories of my childhood, all about my parents, my piano lessons, college, med school, and so on.

When we were about 15 minutes from our meeting point, Bella became extraordinarily quite and kept fidgeting. I picked up her hand and brought it to my lips to kiss each and every finger. She instantly relaxed at my touch and I decided that I would need to make sure I touched her, in some way, the entire time we were with my parents to keep her calm.

"Bella, baby, everything is going to be fine."

"I believe you. It has just been a very long time since I have met someone's parents. In fact, I think it may have been my senior prom. Oh my god, that was ten years ago."

"Breathe. Come over here and kiss me." She did as I asked and gave me a quick kiss on the corner of my mouth as I drove. "Everything is going to be just fine. And remember, I love you and I don't need my parent's permission to be with you or to marry you."

"Edward, don't talk like that and don't mention the 'M' word right before I am introduced for the first time to your parents." She lightly swatted me in the arm.

"So, I can talk about marrying you, just not right before meeting my parents?" I leaned over to kiss her again.

"No. Yes. Oh, damn, Edward, I don't know. Stop confusing me. That topic is banned from the rest of this car ride. Please?" She turned to me and there were tears in her eyes.

"Bella, honey, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I was trying to lighten the situation to take your mind off of meeting my parents. Please don't cry." I caressed her cheek with my hand. "This is our exit. Ummm, how about we discuss what I want to do to you when we get home tonight."

"Eddwwaard! So you want to introduce me to your parents with a hard-on? Oh, yeah, that won't make for an uncomfortable situation."

Without saying another word that would get me into more trouble, I pulled into the restaurant parking lot, jumped out of the car, and ran around to open Bella's door. I took her hand, closed the door, and leaned my back up against the car, pulling her into my chest.

"Bella, that came out all wrong on all aspects." I took a deep breath. "Right now, I think I am more nervous than you are. I have never loved anyone before. You are the most important person in the world to me. . . I want my parents to see what I see, but whether they do or not, it won't change how I feel about you . . . and about us."

"Kiss me?" Bella whispered.

Leaning down and weaving my hands into her hair, I placed a tender kiss on her lips that quickly turned passionate. Pouring all of my faith and love into that kiss, I felt her give it all back to me twofold. My nerves calmed instantly and I was sure that she had, too.

I lingered on her lips as I broke the kiss. "Together?"

"Together." Bella took a deep, steadying breath. "Sorry, I let my nerves get out of control and they in turn freaked me out even more. I'm sorry. I believe in us."

"Me, too."

I leaned in to kiss her again when I heard my father's voice.

"Edward, son, can we at least meet your girl before you suck her face completely off?" My dad gave me a hard clap on the shoulder, almost knocking the wind out of me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Isabella Swan. Bella, these are my parents, Ed and Elizabeth Masen."

Bella held out her hand and shook both of my parent's hands.

"Dr. Masen, Mrs. Masen, it is nice to meet you. Edward has told me so much about you."

They acknowledged her words with pleasantries, but I was too focused on trying to diminish my nervousness that I didn't pay attention to what they said.

I completely believed that it didn't matter what my parents thought of Bella, or our situation, I was going to be with her regardless, but deep down, I knew that it would be so much easier and just so fantastic if they all liked each other.

"Let's go inside," I said as I nodded towards the restaurant, keeping my hand on the small of Bella back, to comfort and calm both of us.

Once we were seated and had a chance to look at the menu, our conversation started again at a casual pace. I made physical contact with Bella at all times by either holding her hand or rubbing her knee.

My parents interrogated Bella about everything in her life: her airline career, education, family expectations, her father, income, stock investments, and what she thought about me. She handled herself like a pro, answering all of their questions with grace and ease.

She even had a quick wit response when my dad mentioned a prenuptial agreement.

"Bella, I assume that you wouldn't have any objections to signing a prenuptial agreement if your relationship with our Edward should get to the marriage point, am I correct?" My father asked as he dug his fork into his salad, and if I could have, I would have spilled his water in his lap.

"With all due respect, sir, Edward and I have discussed incomes and although he makes more than I, I don't think that there is enough difference in our annual salaries to require a pre-nup. I am not in this relationship for the money. I make more than enough on my own to support the lifestyle that I have become accustomed and will remain in the same lifestyle regardless of what Edward's income level may be. I haven't lived lavishly at all other than purchasing my home and vehicles in cash, I have been able to put a considerable amount of money away each year. With some wise investment choices, I have a very comfortable nest egg started."

"Dad, was that necessary?" I was getting a little irritated with my father and wanted to let him know.

"Yes, Edward, it is necessary. Son, I need to make sure your trust fund is protected." My dad responded, obviously pleased with himself.

Bella looked at me for some clarification and it dawned on me that I had never mentioned my trust fund.

Turning back to my father, Bella said, "Dr. Masen, I'm sorry, but I was not aware of any trust fund, and honestly I would prefer not to know if one exists. If Edward asks me to sign a pre-nup, then I will do so willingly as long as I am afforded the same courtesy. I expect to leave a relationship, should the need arrive, with the same things that I entered it with, and nothing more than fond memories and any emotional changes I might incur."

Bella had tensed during my dad's last statement and I was a bit worried. She continued with the death grip on my fingers. I knew from my fingers and the stiffness of her body that she was irritated and that I needed to calm her down before she over thought the situation. I whispered in her ear "Relax, baby, you did fine." Then gave her ear a kiss.

Bella and I hadn't yet discussed the existence of my trust fund because I don't normally give it much thought, not because I was hiding it or thought she would be more interested in the money than me. She wasn't like that. She was completely different from girls like Tanya, who only thought of the money, and only wanted me for my money.

My mom continued to watch our interaction with a smile on her face. "I didn't know that the name 'Bella' was so popular in this area. Edward, have you met your Uncle Carlisle's Bella yet? I understand that she is the helicopter pilot at the hospital."

Oh, shit.

o ~ O ~ o

Please review! Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 15

_Previously: _

_EPOV_

_My mom continued to watch our interaction with a smile on her face. "I didn't know that the name 'Bella' was so popular in this area. Edward, have you met your Uncle Carlisle's Bella yet? I understand that she is the helicopter pilot at the hospital."_

_Oh, shit._

.

BPOV

Crap, crap, crap. I need to address this right now. No hiding. "Actually, Mrs. Masen, I can say that you have met Carlisle's Bella, also."

Edward squeezed my hand in a show of support.

"No, dear, we have never met her," Elizabeth said, shaking her head and looking at Ed for confirmation. "From what Carlisle says, she is a darling and very ambitious."

"Mrs. Masen . . . I am the Bella that dated Carlisle. And I hope that you won't dislike or pass judgment on me because of it."

"Oh, my." Elizabeth was noticeably uncomfortable and flustered. She would no longer make eye contact with me and was searching Edward's face for an explanation.

Edward was just about to say something when I gave him a reassuring smile and a light squeeze of our entwined fingers.

Before anyone else could say anything, I continued, "Carlisle is a wonderful man who is caring and compassionate. We casually dated for a year. We didn't see much of each other and didn't spend much time or effort on cultivating a relationship that would last for any length of time. There isn't room in Carlisle's life for any other commitment than the hospital and I realized that there was never going to be more for me in a relationship with him. During the last two months that we dated, I calculated that we only spent an average of 4.7 minutes a day on each other. We share nothing in common and the dating relationship had run its course. I know that he has strong feelings for me, and I do care for him, just not enough to make either of us happy. Carlisle and I ended amicably before Edward and I pursued a relationship with each other."

Edward leaned over and kissed my temple.

I lifted my free hand and cupped his face as I looked into his eyes.

"And what is it that you want from a relationship. What are you expecting?" Ed asked.

I turned to look at Edward's father and paused before I answered his question.

"Honestly, I want it all. I want to marry my best friend; the person that I can't wait to see even after a short absence; the person who can calm and excite me with a touch or look; the person who pushes me to be the best that I can and is there to help pick up the pieces if I should fail; the person who makes my house a home; I want children that will know and love their father; and I want a husband that will still love me when I am old and wrinkly. . . I want a husband who knows exactly who I am during all of those times. And, to be truthful, I would like to see if Edward is that person."

I had started off my speech by looking between Edward's parents, but before I was too far into it, I locked on to Edward's beautiful green eyes and spoke directly to him.

"Me, too," Edward whispered, leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss on the lips, then resting his forehead against mine. As he did, I cupped his cheek and once again made eye contact.

In those beautiful green eyes, I saw everything that I just listed off to Ed, Edward and Elizabeth. I kissed Edward again and turned to his mother when I heard sniffling at the table. Elizabeth dabbed her eyes with a tissue and smiled at me.

Looking at me, she said, "Bella, sweetheart, you are truly lovely."

Then she turned to Edward and nodded to him.

"Edward, don't screw up like my brother did and let this one go." Elizabeth gushed. "Bella, I think you could have probably done wonders for my brother if he would have given you a chance and gotten his head out of his ass, but his loss has become Edward's gain and it has been such a pleasure to get to know you. Please, tell me that you will come with Edward to visit us soon. I can't wait to get to know you better."

"Thank you."

I let out the deep breath that I was holding, completely relieved that things had gone as well as they had.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

I will admit that I started getting a little nervous with where the conversation between the four of us was headed. I didn't like that my parents had put Bella in the hot seat and each time I was about to come to her rescue, she held her own. She not only owned me, she owned the conversation and captivated my parents.

When we finished our meals and conversations started to slow, we decided to head for home. I couldn't wait to get Bella home so that I could show her how much I loved her.

We walked out to the cars and I gave my father a manly hug good-bye. I still wasn't pleased with his comment about the pre-nup but that would be a topic for further discussion at another time.

My mother hugged Bella for the longest time. It was great to see the two women in my life getting along so well together.

When it was my turn with my mother, she slipped the ring in my hand as we embraced. She pulled me back into another hug and whispered, "Don't screw up and take the chance of losing her."

"I'm on it."

Once we were in the car, Bella and I both sat in silence for a few minutes, overwhelmed by the conversation with my parents.

I started the car and pulled out onto the road.

Bella reached over and held my hand in her lap and I gave her a slight squeeze. It always felt so good to be touching her. It was calming and exciting all at the same time.

I was deep in thought as I drove towards home. How soon was too soon to propose? Would she say 'yes' if I did get up the courage, or would she think I was insane? I was startled out of my thoughts when Bella spoke.

"Edward, I'll sign off on whatever you want me to." She paused and looked at me, still holding my hand. "Is that why you didn't tell me about your trust fund when we were talking finances yesterday? I'm not interested in your money. You do know that, right?" Bella squeezed my hand.

"I didn't ask you to sign a pre-nup and I won't be asking you to sign one, either. I didn't mention my trust fund because I don't factor it into my normal life. Yes it is there, sitting in my investment portfolio, getting bigger and bigger every day, but I don't use it and really don't give it much thought." I loosened my grasp on Bella's hand and repositioned it to link our fingers together. "When we get married, everything of mine will be yours, including my trust fund. My parents don't have any say in the matter. The money is from my grandparents. My parents got their share when they passed, and when I turned 24, I gained full control of mine."

"Seriously, Edward, I don't want your trust fund."

"I know you don't, but you have to take the whole package, baby." I gave her my best devious smile.

"So, does this trust fund put you into the next tax bracket on your tax returns?"

"Yes, quite a few tax brackets higher than where my income puts me." I paused trying to determine how to proceed. I know Bella wasn't going to be comfortable when I told her exactly how much my trust fund was worth. "Depending on the trend of the stock market, I make as much, if not more in interest each year off of my trust fund as I make in wages and profits from the practice."

"Holy shit, Edward. Then why are you working?"

"I like what I do. I couldn't sit back and be one of those spoiled rich kids that had no purpose in life. The money doesn't define who I am; it just makes things a little easier, like taking the job in Seattle."

I looked over at Bella and she took a deep breath before continuing. "Enough money talk. If you don't mind, I would just like to forget that you are loaded and go back to being in the dark." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "So, what are we doing next weekend?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Bella pouted, released my hand, leaned over the center console and started rubbing her hand up and down my thigh.

"I will not give out any details, but you can torture me sexually as much as you like. I will actually encourage the torture."

"But how will I know what to pack?" She continued rubbing my thigh, making her way closer and closer to my crotch.

"I'm going to pack for you before I leave tomorrow and take your stuff with me. We will leave as soon as you arrive in L.A. on Friday." I kissed the top of her head. By now, I had a massive hard on that I needed to adjust. As if she could read my mind, Bella started undoing my pants to give me more room. "Bella, you are playing with fire. If you keep that up, I am going to have to pull over and take you in the car."

"Promise?" Bella looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and batted her lashes as she continued with my pants.

It took every bit of strength to continue down the half mile to the next exit. We were only a half hour from home, but I couldn't wait to have her again. It had to be now. I pulled off the exit and went down the road a little way until I found an abandoned maintenance road turn-off. I quickly put the car in park, shut off the engine and jumped into the back seat, holding my arms out to Bella for her to join me. She did so eagerly.

We effortlessly got rid of our clothes and she straddled my lap. I was just about to enter her when I realized that I didn't have a condom. "Shit, Bella, I don't have protection."

"I do." She reached for her purse and pulled out a foil square packet.

"God, you are incredible."

I rolled on the condom and plunged into her. We both gasped at the sensation and as soon as I was completely inside her, I had to stop all movement. Fuck. I was already so close to coming.

Bella moaned and started to gently ride me, lifting up and down, in a steady methodical manner. Making love to her was pure bliss and torture all at once. I wanted to go slow and enjoy every little bump and crevice of her warmness and at the same time I just wanted to fuck her hard and make her scream my name.

I compromised and we set a steady pace and my hands caressed every bit of her skin that I could reach. We held each other tightly as we came together, whispering our declarations of love to each other.

After we were each satisfied, Bella sat on my lap and I just held her. "Is there anything else that happened today that you wanted to discuss."

"No, but I thought that I was a goner when your mom brought up Carlisle."

"You handled it perfectly. You addressed the situation with him with class and adoration. My parents could tell that you still care for him and respect him by what you said and how you said it. The relationship just didn't work. It wasn't what you were looking for. It also reinforced the fact that you aren't in a relationship for the monetary benefits."

"Thank you. I could tell that you were nervous by the way you were fidgeting at their questions." Bella kissed me on the nose.

"I was. I wasn't nervous about you or your answers, just that my father can be a little ruthless at times and I wasn't exactly sure what he would ask next." Bella shivered. I started grabbing our clothes. "Let's go home and take a shower . . . together."

"Sounds great. One thing that we didn't talk about yet. When are we telling Carlisle?"

"We will need to do it soon. Tomorrow? Both of us?"

"I think it should be just me at first. And I'll see if he is home tomorrow."

"I guess that you are right, it should be you at first. I feel that Carlisle may be thinking that you just needed a break for a little while and that breaking up with him was only temporary." I played with her hair. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to depress you, but I want you to be prepared. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to talk to him?"

"No. I need to talk to him alone. Emmett has been saying the same thing . . . and I can see what you two are talking about. I think that he has been making more of an effort to see me now that we aren't a couple than he did when we were actually dating."

"I knew it. Okay, I'll let you go alone, but I want to be close by."

o ~ O ~ o

BPOV

After we got home, Edward and I spent the rest of the evening either in the shower or in our bed. We ordered a pizza since we worked off all of our dinner and struggled to be presentable when the delivery boy arrived. Edward thought it was hysterical when I tried to pull my shirt down lower to cover more of my legs when he answered the door. I was completely embarrassed and blushed from my hair to my toes.

We fed each other dinner and it was a complete turn on. In between bites, not only did we tease each other relentlessly, but also we joked, talked and simply enjoyed being together. Even with something as simple as cleaning up and putting away the leftovers, we worked together effortlessly.

Spending this time with Edward completely convinced me that this is the way a relationship was supposed to be. It was exactly what I had been missing in my life.

"Edward, I'm going to text Carlisle to see if he will be home tomorrow."

"Okay."

I grabbed my phone off the kitchen counter and typed out the message.

_C – Will you be home at all Sunday so we can talk? - B_

Within a couple of minutes, my phone chirped a text message.

_B – Yes, morning until late afternoon. Do you want me to come over? Hope you are feeling better. Do you need anything? – C_

_C – Better, yes. Don't need anything. I'll come to you. Later morning. See you then. – B_

I took a deep breath and started to mentally prepare myself for the conversation, running it over in my head. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He rocked me gently and kissed my neck.

The conversation tomorrow with Carlisle is probably going to be harder than the breakup one was.

o ~ O ~ o

We reluctantly woke up Sunday morning, neither one of us wanting to think about what was coming; in just a few short hours, we would be apart for another five long days.

During the night, there wasn't a time that we hadn't been touching. I craved Edward's touch and it seemed as if he did too. My body was always conscious of where he was without my brain even thinking about it.

"I'm going to get ready and go over to Carlisle's. Do you want to do breakfast before or after I go?"

Edward started kissing my neck and rubbing his hands all over my body. Pulling myself away from him, I gave him a slight smack on the chest. "Edward . . . I can't go over to talk with Carlisle after we have sex. He will be able to tell and that won't make things any easier."

"Bella, I never just have sex with you, I make love to you every time." His words nearly made me cave in, but I stood firm and wouldn't give in.

Rolling my eyes and stepping a little further away from him, I said, "Well, you can make love to me again after, not before."

"Promise?"

"Definitely yes. There is no way that I will be able to go almost a week without you if I don't have the opportunity to do so today." I blew him a kiss and headed to the door.

"Breakfast when I come back?"

"Yes, M'lady. I'll get started on it after I glance at the paper." He came closer to me at the door then enveloped me in a hug, kissing the top of my head. "I'll be here when you are done."

I briefly placed my hand on his cheek, looked deep into his eyes, gave him a quick kiss, then left the condo without another word.

o ~ O ~ o

It was now or never. This was going to be one of the harder things that I have done in the last few years. I kissed Edward goodbye inside of the condo, then opened the door and left without looking back.

I walked up the street and lightly knocked on Carlisle's door. My heart was pounding out of my chest. In the back of my mind, I was thinking, _please don't be home, please don't be home._

All of a sudden, the door opened and Carlisle stood there in a pair of thin, light blue, scrub bottoms, no shirt and bare feet, with a bright smile on his face. Carlisle rarely ever walked around without clothes on.

_Oh boy, he definitely thought we were getting back together or he would have put a shirt on before he opened the door. He knew I had a weakness for his body. Shit._

I couldn't help myself. I took in his entire body. The toned stomach muscles, broad, strong shoulders, beautiful abdomen that lead to that V that . . . _What? I never said that he wasn't beautiful. Quite the opposite, he was something fine to look at._ He chuckled at my gaping mouth.

"Good morning." I mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Come in." He opened the door further and gestured me in. "I'm glad to see you. I missed you, Bella."

"Living room?" I uttered as I headed to his couch, avoiding the endearing term he used.

"Yes. Make yourself at home. Can I get you a drink, water, diet soda?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." I couldn't look at him too much or I was going to start crying because he was such a nice person and I didn't want him to think that we betrayed him.

I knew that I was being an idiot. It was time to put on the big girl panties.

Edward was waiting for me a couple of doors down and I was afraid of telling Carlisle the truth of what had happened since we broke up.

I was afraid. Afraid of letting him down. Afraid of breaking his heart.

Carlisle came over to the couch and sat down next to me. His knees touching mine. I could tell that he wasn't sure where this conversation was going to go or what it was about, but he almost seemed hopeful.

When I opened my mouth to speak, Carlisle reached over and tenderly held my hands, caressing them ever so gently. Surprise prevented me from getting any words out. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, willing the words to come.

I took a moment to compose myself.

"Carlisle, a lot of things have happened this past week and I needed to discuss them with you. Please understand that I care about you and that is the main reason that I am here today." I removed one of my hands from his grasp and fidgeted with the seam on my jeans. "Please don't jump to conclusions before you hear what I have to say."

"Okay." He stopped looking at my fidgeting hand and once again looked me in the eyes, squeezing my other hand.

"First I want to make sure you know that during the year that we dated, I didn't go out with anyone else or have any other relationships with any other men. You know that, right?" I looked into his confused, beautiful, blue eyes.

"I never once thought that you would have strayed. Did I give you the impression that I questioned your fidelity?"

"No, you never did and that is not the impression I got." I took a deep breath and let it out again. "But you may question it now . . . Carlisle, I started dating someone this week and things have progressed rather quickly. . . He is moving in with me next weekend."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you and be upfront with you rather than you just jumping to the wrong conclusion when you see us together sometime."

"Oh."

"It gets worse." I reached for his hands and alternated looking at his hands and his face. "Please understand that I had no intension of hurting you and the entire situation just sort-of happened."

"Bella, you are killing me, just spit it out." He was looking down at his feet now.

"It's Edward." I whispered.

His head shot up and he stared right into my eyes. "My nephew? Edward Masen?" He released my hands, practically throwing them in my lap.

"Yes."

Carlisle jumped up from the couch and started pacing. "Is that why you broke up with me? For him? So last weekend when the two of you danced and then he stayed at your place . . . was that the start of your relationship?" He was pissed and his voice was becoming elevated.

"No. I broke up with you because I wanted and deserved more than you were offering me. You know that we had talked about it several times." I stood up and took his hand. "Edward and I didn't start seeing each other until I arrived in L.A. this week for my overnight. We never meant to hurt you. I'm telling you this now because I didn't want you to be surprised and hurt you when you saw us together."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you need to be going out with someone else? Why him?"

"I wanted more from a relationship. I've been telling you that for at least six months. I want to be with someone that puts me near the top of the priority list instead of at the bottom. Someone who wants the same things as me."

"And you think that person is Edward?"

"He might be, and I want to find out if he is."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the attention in our relationship that you deserved. Bella, I wish I could say that I was happy for you, but right now my feelings are all over the place." Carlisle dropped our hands and started pacing around the room, again.

I was just about to comment when he continued speaking.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy about this, and if I ever found out that you were anything less than faithful to me I could never forgive you for that . . . but I guess if I had to hand you over to someone else, Edward would be at the top of my list. He is a good kid. He was raised right and will show you the respect and loyalty that you deserve." Pausing, he took a deep breath. "So he will be living with you? Isn't that a bit soon?" I could hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice. It was breaking my heart.

"It is soon, I won't deny that it is, but I am gone half of the week, so I won't be there all the time. Edward won't have time to look for a place on such short notice since he starts at the hospital next week."

"Well, if this living situation is just a matter of convenience, he can move in here with me, or perhaps Emmett until he can find a place."

"Yeah, that would be real good, Edward living with you. That would be interesting, don't you think. It wouldn't be rubbing our relationship in your nose or anything, now would it? . . . No, Carlisle, it isn't a matter of convenience. Edward and I are taking this step to see what can develop between the two of us." I paused and closed my eyes. "Carlisle, I'm in love with him and he loves me." When I opened my eyes to look at him, he appeared to be near tears.

"I see . . . You do know that I thought you were coming over here today because you wanted to talk about getting back together, not that you were in love with my nephew." He tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Fuck. I screwed up big time, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry. Please believe me. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I do, and I'm sorry for not being there for you and not giving you everything that I really wanted to."

"I better go. I have to get Edward back to the airport and I have my shift at the hospital." I slowly walked to the door.

"I hope things work out the way that you want them to and that you will be happy. . . Bella, please don't be a stranger. Even if I can't have you in my life as my girlfriend, I still want you as a dear friend, neighbor, and confidant." He reached out and held my hands again in his.

I nodded and looked down at our hands. "Thank you. I'll see you soon, you can count on that." After giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, I walked out his front door without turning back to see his face. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

I walked down the street and up to my front door. I sat down on the stoop and started to sob. I wasn't there for more than a minute when the front door opened and Edward sat down behind me, encircling his arms and legs around me, pulling me in tight to his chest.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Jasper's here, do you want to join us in the living room, or be left alone for a little while?"

"I'm fine. Let's see Jasper." I wiped my tears from my eyes, turned around and hugged him with all my might, placing a kiss in the center of his chest.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review if you have a chance.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

Chapter 16

EPOV

"Hello, Jasper, it's nice to see you again you." Bella extended her hand to him.

"Bella, Edward has been telling me all about you. We didn't get to talk much about our current lives yesterday, instead, Edward and I focused on our school days. You really are incredible."

"Thank you." Bella blushed and sat down next to me on the couch, leaving her hand resting on my knee. "So, what are we in for with Tanya?"

"I really hate to admit it, but I am leaning towards agreeing with the two of you that things aren't over in her mind. I think that she will be back with some sort of plan. While I don't think that it will go as far as a physical violence type of revenge, she cannot be trusted to just go back home and leave the two of you alone. I have been in touch with the Private Investigator that Edward hired and he should have a preliminary report for me early this week. The report will include her current whereabouts, job location and status, friends, relatives, and whatever information that can be gained on what she has been doing in the last couple of months. The PI was able to get her credit card numbers and we can track her movement using that information." Jasper looked at the paperwork in his lap. "Edward, I talked to your father last night, and he was making some headway with talking to Tanya's father about getting her evaluated. Your parents spent the drive back to Port Angeles last night talking about your situation with Tanya and they want to do whatever is needed to stop her from interfering in your lives and relationship."

"Great. Things seem to be moving in a positive direction." Bella took a deep breath and squeezed my knee.

"Edward, I think that is a good idea that you won't be at your L.A. house for a little while in case she comes back. It is better if she can't locate you, although, this could piss her off and send her over the deep end. Make sure no one gives her any information on you. I stressed to your father that he and your mother, cannot talk to any of their friends about you that may be mutual acquaintances with Tanya's family. They aren't to tell anyone that you took a new job and are relocating to Seattle. Your office staff in L.A. should also follow this procedure."

"I will be in L.A. this week getting things packed up to move here. I have already started on making things more secure there by changing phone numbers, security codes, and leaving strict instructions with my staff in L.A." I ran my hand through my hair and then grasped Bella's in mine.

"While you are packing, take note of different cars that are in front of your house and also passing by on the street. I don't want you to be paranoid, but I don't want you to advertise to her that you are moving. Maybe make it look as if you are donating stuff to charity rather than moving. Keep the alarm system activated at all times and maybe contact the monitoring company to let them know that there is a threat to your safety."

Nodding my head I answered, "Good idea, I didn't think of that before."

"I would recommend that Bella doesn't stay at the L.A. house by herself until things calm down."

"I agree. I definitely want Emmett there with you if you aren't going to stay at the hotel for your overnights." I looked at Bella to emphasize my request.

"That's fine. Em will stay with me." Bella acknowledged.

"Well, I guess that covers all of the Tanya issues, other than signing the restraining orders, which will be filed in both Seattle and L.A. Could the attorney for your practice file this copy on our behalf?"

"Yes, he will do it with no questions asked, but I think I need to notify him of the situation just in case she tries anything down there."

"Good. It is better to be safe than sorry. Make sure you give him my number in case he needs to contact me."

Bella stood up. "Jasper, would you like to stay for lunch? I could pull something together while the two of you catch up?"

"If it isn't an inconvenience, I would love too. Please don't go to any trouble on my account." Jasper gave Bella a genuine smile.

"It's no problem at all. I love to cook." Bella leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll be in the kitchen."

After Bella left the room, Jasper moved to sit on the other end of the couch facing me. "Edward, I wanted to talk to you about something that your dad mentioned." He said quietly.

"I assume since you are whispering that this is about Bella." I admit I was a little nervous with what my father could have discussed with him.

"Well, kind of. Your dad mentioned that you will be needing a pre-nup. Is this something that you want me to prepare or will the family attorney take care of it?"

My jaw dropped. Who the hell did my dad think he was? This was my life and my money. I wasn't a child and did not appreciate him treating me like one. I have never done anything for him to question my judgment. I was pissed.

"I can't believe him. He has some nerve. No, Jasper, I don't need a pre-nup. Bella has no interest in my trust fund. In fact, she didn't even know that I had one until my dad brought it up during dinner last night. She is quite content with what she makes and puts a lot of her earnings into savings. She is almost a millionaire on her own, so I won't be needing a pre-nup."

"If she has her own money and as you say she isn't interested in your trust fund, it has been my personal experience that I don't think that she would object to signing one."

"That's not the issue. I know that she wouldn't object to signing one, but I object to asking her to do so. Jaz, she is nothing like anyone I have ever met before. She dated my Uncle Carlisle for a year and never took advantage of his money or generosity. She wouldn't even move in with him because she wanted to stand on her own. Hell, she even got pissed that I paid for her lunch when we were in L.A. She doesn't want my money. Money doesn't mean anything to her and it doesn't define what she thinks of a person. I think it actually makes her nervous."

Jasper nodded. "Well, if you don't want one, I won't force one on you. You probably know her better than anyone."

"I do." I said relieved that this topic was finished. I was going to have to address this with my father and put a stop to it once and for all.

"So, are you planning on saying that soon?"

A confused expression flashed across my face until I realized what I had said. "I don't know, we are going away this weekend and the ring is kind of burning a hole in my pocket, so if the timing is right, then I will be proposing, I think." _Wow, that just came out. I really hadn't given it much thought until now. Yes, I just made up my mind; I was going to ask her to marry me this weekend._

We went to the kitchen when Bella called out to us that lunch was ready.

I had a great time catching up with Jasper. He suggested that we get together now that I would be living in Seattle. Bella asked if he was dating anyone. She had a flight attendant in mind if he wasn't opposed to blind dates. He said that he would consider it if it was a group thing. Bella agreed to that condition and said that she would talk to Alice, Rose and Emmett and perhaps the six of us could get together some time soon.

o ~ O ~ o

BPOV

After a pleasant visit with Jasper, Edward and I talked more about what would be happening over the next month.

We set up an outlook calendar on my computer to share so that we could coordinate schedules and know what each other had planned. I entered my flight schedules and Edward entered his designated L.A. days.

We spent the remainder of the afternoon in our bed enjoying the closeness of each other before we needed to be separated for five days.

Before long, we had to get ready to take Edward to the airport.

On our ride to the airport, I recapped my conversation with Carlisle to Edward. He assured me that Carlisle wouldn't think any less of me than he did a month ago and that everything would be just fine. Once he got over the initial shock of the situation, Carlisle would only want my happiness regardless of whether it was with him or not.

It was difficult seeing Edward off at the airport. No sooner had he gotten on the plane, my phone chirped:

_B – I miss you already – E_

_E – Not as much as I do – B_

_B – This is going to be a long couple of days – E_

_E – I agree. Wednesday 3 hour layover. Dinner? – B_

_B – Count on it. I love you and will be counting down the hours until you are in my arms again. – E_

_E – Hmmm. Sounds warm. Call me when you get in. I love you, too. – B_

I had about an hour in between Edward's flight departure and having to be at work, but I just couldn't bring myself to go back to our empty place, so I went straight to my shift at the hospital after putting him on his flight. It was as if I was on autopilot because when I got there, I didn't' even remember the drive.

There was only one quick flight during my twelve-hour shift, so it seemed to drag on forever. Edward had called on his way home from the airport and again when he was headed to bed. There weren't any signs of Tanya so we each breathed a sigh of relief. Edward was going to be packing up his clothes and the items that he would need immediately upon moving to Seattle. He was going to use the package delivery service for most of his belongings. They would be delivered to our Seattle place on Monday.

o ~ O ~ o

Before I knew it, I was reporting for airline duty on Tuesday. Emmett and I drove separately to work since we would each need a car to get home when we got back in town. During the first leg, I mentioned to Emmett about the four of us going out with Edward's attorney/former college buddy, Jasper. He said to count him and Rose in. She mentioned to him that she had a great time when the four of us had gone out. I asked what he thought of the flight attendant, Alice, and if he thought she might be interested in a blind date.

He said that he had gotten to know her a little bit better last week when we didn't fly together and thought that she would be game. Luckily she was on our flights over the next few days, so we agreed to ask her to go to dinner with us over the next few days to get to know her more and to feel her out on the blind date issue.

I had spoken to Edward a couple of times each day. I couldn't believe how much I missed him and I knew he felt the same. I don't know how I was going to be able to leave him for four days at a time on a weekly basis.

During our flights, I told Emmett all about Tanya, Jessica, meeting the parents, and my talk with Carlisle. He was impressed at how well I handled Edward's parents. I didn't mention the trust fund for two reasons: first, because I was going to completely ignore that it even existed and, second, it wasn't my information to share.

Emmett was able to take my mind off Edward for a little while. He was a great distraction as all best friends are.

Alice spent most of the layovers with the two of us. I had my guard up around her, only because I didn't know her very well. Let me clarify that, I didn't know if she was one to listen and then blab to everyone what she knew. She seemed nice and by Wednesday she was actually helping Emmett in keeping me calm. Yes, I was driving them nuts.

When we finally landed in L.A., I grabbed my uniform blazer and hat, jumped out of my seat just like the passengers all do and bolted to the door. Normally the flight attendants are the ones to open the plane door, but instead I did it and Alice blocked the aisle of passenger so that they didn't get in my way. The jet way hadn't even been positioned up against the door yet when I got it open so I jumped across the small distance and went running up the ramp.

I broke through the door to the terminal and immediately found those beautiful green eyes, and effortlessly jumped into his outstretched arms.

"That time apart just about killed me," I breathed against his lips.

"I was dead without you, I think you need to give me some more mouth to mouth," Edward said as his lips reclaimed mine.

"Hey, break it up, you two, or go get a room." Emmett bellowed and laughed as he came up behind me.

"Do we have time? For the room?" I answered back, looking at my watch.

Everyone laughed at me.

Emmett introduced Alice to Edward and we walked through the terminal to the restaurants in casual conversation. Our meals were great, and I was really liking Alice the more time I spent with her. She was almost as easy to be around as Emmett and Edward.

After we finished eating and paid the bill, Edward and I sought out some alone time for the last hour that we had together until tomorrow night.

We found a quiet corner behind the pay phones and I removed my hat, jacket, tie and epaulets in order to look like a normal person. We talked, snuggled, and kissed but most of all we were just together.

I was seriously going to have to talk to Emmett about bidding another schedule. These four consecutive days away from Seattle and Edward were going to kill me.

When it was time for me to leave, and yes, I pushed it to the last possible second, Emmett had to pry me out of Edward's arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yes, you will. I'll be waiting here at the gate for you to get in." Edward kissed me one more time and rested his forehead against mine. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon." Emmett literally pulled me away from Edward and down the ramp. He closed and locked the door of the airplane behind us and shoved me into the cockpit, chuckling the whole time.

"Damn girl, you got it bad."

"I do. I really do. I feel like I just woke up after a ten-year nap. I have never felt as alive as I do when I am with him." I sighed.

"You want to try to bid another schedule, don't you?" Emmett looked over to me.

"I think I do. I can't go four days in a row, each week, without seeing him."

"Bids are due on Monday. Let's see what we can figure one out between today and tomorrow."

"Seriously? You want to stay as my FO?" I was a little surprised that he was willing to change his days to stay with me.

"Of course, Bells. This job wouldn't be as great if I wasn't with you." He fidgeted and looked down at his lap. "Plus, things are starting to get kind of serious with Rose, and I don't think it is going to be too long before I am in your position. I'm going to want to be home to see her a little more often."

"Oh, Emmett, thank you! And I'm so happy for you." I pulled him over into a one armed hug.

o ~ O ~ o

Emmett and I poured over the schedule book and found something that would work out great and we would only be away from home a maximum of three nights a week, one early in the week and the others at the end of the week, depending on the week. Some weeks it would only be one night at the end of the week. We knew that most of those flights were flown by junior guys so we didn't see any difficulty in getting that schedule. It was by no means an easy flight schedule. The days would be very long, but at least we would be home an extra night or two each week.

The next thing that I was going to have to change was my shifts at the hospital. I had already reduced my scheduled time from 36 hours to 24 after being over on flight time last week and almost getting in trouble. I couldn't let that happen again.

o ~ O ~ o

Edward picked me up at the airport when we arrived from Charlotte and took me back to his house. We would be flying out for our get-a-way in the morning. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going.

Even though I was extremely excited, sleeping in his arms completely relaxed me and I had the best night sleep in years.

In the morning, we showered and headed back to the airport. Instead of taking the Volvo and leaving it at the airport for an extended period of time, Edward had a driver pick us up.

My beautiful boyfriend tried to keep me distracted so that I wouldn't know which flight we were going on to keep the surprise, but it didn't work. He planned a weekend in Las Vegas and I was pleased. There was a lot that we could see and do in Vegas so it was a great choice. I hadn't been there on a pleasure trip yet. The only times I was ever there was scheduled airline flights and I didn't leave the airport.

o ~ O ~ o

When we got to Vegas, the weather was beautiful, my companion was beautiful, our hotel suite was beautiful and the lovemaking was exceptional.

At dinner Friday night, Edward seemed a little distracted. "Honey, what's up? You seem a little preoccupied." I cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am just worried about one of the things that I have planned for you, and I'm hoping that you like it."

"Everything has been perfect, don't worry." I leaned over and gave him a kiss to help him relax.

We ate our delicious meals, sharing most of them with each other, at a casual pace. Both of us enjoying each other's company and conversation.

Before long, we were talking about the future and building the house of our dreams. I was a little hesitant to go this far with talks of our future since we weren't even engaged. I definitely wanted to get married before I planned anything too permanent. Edward had mentioned getting married a few times during casual conversation, but there was a big difference, at least in my mind, between talking about it and actually doing it.

"Would you care to dance?" Edward stood and held my hand.

"I would love to." I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor, where he spun me around and then pulled me into his arms.

We glided around the dance floor for a few songs before 'our song' – One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks started.

"Bella, we have already fallen in love and you've learned how to fly; I can't wait any longer even if we have no end in time." He was quoting the lyrics of the song. We stopped dancing and were locked in each other's eyes. He looked so serious that I started to get worried.

Edward took my hands in his and knelt down on one knee. "Bella, I love you with my entire being and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He let go of one of my hands and reached into the breast pocket of his jacket. He held out the palm of his hand and in it rested a ring with a huge diamond.

"Oh. My. God. Edward, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"Me either. YES!" I answered excitedly and pulled him back up to me. He picked me up and spun us around in circles. When he stopped, he held out my hand and placed the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. I kissed him and took another look at the ring. It was so beautiful.

"It was my grandmothers, but if you would rather have something of your own, I will get you anything that you want."

"It's beautiful and perfect. I love it." I flung myself into his arms again. "Let's go back to the suite. I want to show you just how much I love you."

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

This week was hell without Bella. I decided when I saw her for the couple of hours on Wednesday that I was going to propose as soon as possible. I waited 29 years for her, I wasn't going to waste any more time, or wait another day to make her mine.

I almost popped the question last night when we got back to my place in L.A. but I held off because I wanted it to be romantic and perfect. The proposal had to be something that she remembered for the rest of our lives and that she could tell our grandkids about.

I knew that I was distracted and fidgety and tonight she called me on it. The fact that we have become so attuned to each other in such a short time completely convinced me that we were meant for each other.

After we finished our meal, I gave a nod to the DJ and asked Bella to dance. I had the song arranged beforehand.

Saying that I was nervous was an understatement, to say the least. I still wasn't sure that she was going to say yes. I knew that she loved me. I could see it and feel it, but didn't know if she thought my asking her to marry me so soon would be rushing things.

I put my plan into action with the help of the DJ and as soon as 'our song' started, I began the proposal by applying the words of the song to our circumstances.

The surprise on Bella's face when I got down on one knee was amazing and I relaxed a little bit when I saw it. As soon as I asked her to marry me, her whole being lit up and I was completely overcome with love and adoration.

She said yes!

She said yes to my proposal and I didn't think my feet would be touching the ground again in a long time.

My original plans included having a leisurely dessert but when Bella suggested going back to the suite so that she could show me how much she loved me, I almost flung her over my shoulder to run to the room, caveman style.

It had only been a couple of hours since I last made love to her, but before I was making love to my girlfriend. Now I was making love to my fiancé. My fiancé. Bella was now my fiancé.

We made it to the room in record time and had our clothes off and I was inside her in record time. That was something that I could never get enough of.

As we lay in each other's arms I had the deep desire to plan out our future. "I know I sprung this on you suddenly, but do you have any time frame in mind of when you would want to get married?"

"Well, since I didn't know that we would be engaged tonight, my initial reaction would be . . . that I have no idea, but now that I am thinking about it . . . the sooner the better?" She blushed that beautiful shade of pink that I just loved.

"Seriously? No long engagement?"

"Nope, I like things low key so I don't want an extravagant wedding, unless that is what you envisioned?"

"No. We could elope if you want. The only thing I want is to be able to call you my wife, and the sooner the better."

After his declaration, we made love again and then dozed off, completely spent.

Around midnight, we woke up, starving.

"Honey, let's go explore and see what we can find to eat." Bella bounced to her feet.

"But I don't want to leave this bed." I said sticking my lip out in a pout.

"I'll make it worth your while if you feed me. I may not have enough strength for another round without some food."

"O . . .kay." I wasn't happy about leaving the bed, but I could see the advantages of taking a little food break.

BPOV

While we were laying there holding each other, I decided to just go for it. Why were we waiting? I wanted to get married tonight.

We were in Vegas, after all!

"Honey, let's go explore and see what we can find to eat." I jumped out of bed before he could stop me. I knew that I would lose my nerve if I didn't act on it right away because I would overanalyze the situation, just like I always do.

"But I don't want to leave this bed." Edward stuck his bottom lip out in the most adorable pout.

Visions of a little boy with brown hair and green eyes shot to my head and I knew that if we ended up having children, I was a goner. One little lip pout and I would be putty in their hands.

"I'll make it worth your while if you feed me. I may not have enough strength for another round without some food." Sex bribes seemed to work pretty well on Edward so far.

"O . . . kay." I could tell that he really didn't want to leave the bed and I am surprised he didn't suggest room service, and of course I didn't give him time to think about it.

I threw Edward his clothes from dinner that were scattered on the floor. I wanted him in more than jeans and a t-shirt if I was really going to pull off this wedding thing tonight. I put on my dress that I had on from dinner.

"Sweetheart, as beautiful as you look in that dress, I think that I prefer you with no clothes on." Edward began kissing my neck and shoulder.

"Food, Edward, I need food." I pushed away from him. "Focus."

We left the room and headed down to the lobby. I remembered a little white wedding chapel just down the street and would have to somehow just happen to pass it by to put my plan into action.

"I'm in the mood for fried chicken strips and ice cream," I said pulling Edward down the street. I was giddy with anticipation and he just shook his head and smiled that beautiful smile at me.

We were able to find just what I wanted to eat and after my ice cream, I persuaded Edward to take a casual stroll down the street.

We touched the entire time by either holding hands or being wrapped in each other's arms as we walked.

As we were approaching the little wedding chapel, I turned to face him and pulled Edward towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I linked my fingers around his neck. "I was thinking." I looked up into his eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "How would you feel about getting married right now?"

"Bella, don't joke about stuff like that."

o ~ O ~ o

Thank you for reading and for your patience. Tax season is kicking my butt.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 17

BPOV

I couldn't help but to be instantly disappointed, and if I was being honest, rejected. "Oh, too soon?"

Not wanting his pity, the rejection would be written all over my face, so I couldn't look at him.

"Bella." Edward lifted my chin up to look in my eyes. "Sweetheart, you're serious?"

I nodded, unable to form words. We stared into each other's eyes, trying to read the real emotion within. Edward's eyes sparkled and a smile overtook his face.

"I am the luckiest man in the world," he said. Kissing me hard, he walked me backwards to the doors of the wedding chapel. He stopped abruptly. "We need to get rings first. Let me make a few calls." Edward was on his phone coordinating some stuff, and holding me tightly against his chest. He was talking so fast that I could barely keep up.

"Edward, nothing is going to be open this late. We can wait for another time."

He was still on the phone and I attempted to remove myself from his grasp. I tried to pull him with me away from the wedding chapel.

"No way. I got a jeweler to open his store and we are getting married tonight." He pulled me in tightly to his side and started walking down the street. "When we wake up Saturday morning you are going to be Mrs. Masen."

We walked a couple of blocks to a quaint jewelry store and were let in by the owner who was in his pajamas.

Edward and I picked out rings for each other and when we were finished selecting, the owner put them in little velvet boxes. Edward wanted to pay for both of them, but I wouldn't let him.

"How will this ring be from me if you pay for it?"

"You are one stubborn person, Bella Swan soon to be Masen. You do realize that in less than an hour, everything I have will be yours and vice versa, right?"

"I know, I just want to do it this way," I said as I put my credit card on the counter.

Neither of us let the other see the ring that we selected.

Edward and I each thanked the shop owner and Edward gave him a generous tip for opening up for us.

"Good luck to you, but I don't think that you will need it. I see forever when I look at your faces." The shop owner smiled and shook our hands.

We hurried back down the street to the wedding chapel and filled out all of the paperwork. Since we were able to get the paperwork completed quickly, we were able to convince the officiant at the chapel to marry right then, even if it was very close to midnight.

During the ceremony, we both laughed when we noticed that we picked identical wedding bands for each other.

Fate.

We were married in the Little White Wedding Chapel at exactly 12:06 am on September 13th. This just happened to be my 28th birthday. This was, hands down, my best birthday ever.

o ~ O ~ o

Saturday afternoon we woke to sunshine coming thru the windows.

I searched for Edward's left hand to see if I had dreamed us getting married or if it had really happened. Before I could pull his hand out from the covers, he held it up and gazed at the ring adorning his hand and a breathtaking smile graced his face.

"I thought I was dreaming, too." He snuggled in closer and whispered in my ear. "Good morning, my beautiful wife."

"Good afternoon, my handsome husband."

We kissed and that lead to another round of lovemaking.

Basking in the glow of everything that happened in the last 24 hours, I suddenly got nervous.

"Edward, be honest with me. . . any regrets."

"NO! Please tell me you aren't having any."

"Not at all. I have never been so happy and sure of a decision that I have made in my entire life."

"Me, either, Mrs. Masen. So, are you going to keep your maiden name, hyphenate, or take my name? I don't mind if you keep Swan."

"I'm not sure yet. I think I'll play around with it and give it some thought. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Take all the time you need. I don't care what your last name is as long as I am still your husband." Edward paused and ran his hands through his hair. "Um, Bell . . . I don't know if you noticed or not, but we haven't used a condom since we got married and I was wondering how you felt about getting pregnant."

"I noticed . . . while I would welcome children, I don't think we are quite ready for that. I want to spend a little time being just the two of us before we become a family of three or more."

"Well, I guess we will just have to keep our fingers crossed for a couple of weeks until you get your period then." He held up his hands to emphasize his crossed fingers.

"No finger crossing needed. I thought you knew that I am on birth control pills. My cycles were never regular and the pill takes care of that." I kissed his chest and giggled.

"Good to know. How about the other reason for the condom. I haven't been with another woman in over three years and have been tested regularly since I started med school and was exposed to so many things at the hospital. I'm clean."

"Me too. I've never had sex without a condom until last night. . . How many?" I was a little nervous having this part of the discussion because of his uncle so I rested my head on his chest to avoid eye contact."

"How many what?"

"How many partners have you had?"

"Um . . . well . . ." he paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Am I including you or not?"

"You're stalling. . . Oh, shit, Edward. Is it that bad? I mean, maybe we should have had this discussion before we got married. Are we talking hundreds or thousands?"

"Neither. I guess I'm stalling because I am a little embarrassed and before I answer, I want to fill you in a little so that you understand."

"You aren't making me feel any more secure than I did a minute ago."

"I'm sorry. Three."

"What's three?"

"Three partners, including you."

"Are you serious?" I looked up at him from my position on his chest.

"Yes. I was too focused on school and my career to have time for relationships, no one really struck me as important enough to give them that type of intimacy, and the whole 'hooking up' thing just isn't me." I giggled at the embarrassed expression on his face.

"Well now, Dr. Masen . . . I am quite impressed with your natural talent."

"Are you now?" I nodded and he started tickling me. "Your number?"

"Same number for the same reasons."

"Wow. . . Okay, time for a subject change. I don't think I am comfortable with the images that are entering my brain when I think about someone else touching you; especially . . . oh . . . distract me, quick."

I had been able to distract him with a giant tickle / wrestling match and then we made love again.

A short while later, we got out of bed, showered, dressed and headed out of the room to get something to eat and take in some of the sights of Las Vegas. We spent the rest of the day just playing around, sightseeing and did a little bit of gambling.

o ~ O ~ o

Sunday morning we remained in bed, talking. We were headed home, back to reality and to the unknown.

Our spur of the moment decision was going to have some major repercussions. We will have hurt some people with our actions, but we decided that if they really loved and cared about us, the happiness that we found with each other should be the only thing that mattered.

"We will need to call our parents, or do you want to do it in person?" I asked Edward as he kissed my neck.

"Mmmm. I'll have to give it some thought. How about we just plan a wedding for everyone to attend and then no one will be irritated that we are already married."

"Is that what you want to do?" I rolled in his arms to look at his face.

"I don't know. It would be easier that way. I mean, there are going to be a lot of comments about us rushing into something if they know that we got married after only knowing each other for a month." He kissed me hard. "Don't get me wrong, I want to shout from the roof tops that you are my wife, my partner, and my whole world. But at the same time, I want to keep you all to myself and to hell with the rest of the world. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. It does make sense. Do you want to keep this to ourselves for a little while?"

"I don't want to lie to anyone, and I guess if we are asked if we are married, I want us to be truthful, but maybe not volunteer the information?"

"That works for me. When do you want to 'get married' for public purposes?"

"Thanksgiving weekend?"

"Perfect. I'll start planning our wedding when we get home. Speaking of which, make love to me one more time before we need to head home?"

"Hmmm. Mrs. Masen, you took the words right out of my mouth."

o ~ O ~ o

We returned to Seattle and tried to settle into a routine. Not only were we going to be living together, but we were now married. If someone would have told me a month ago that this was going to be my life, I would have laughed in their face, but now, I was the happiest that I have ever been.

We made some decisions for our public wedding and jotted some things down for either of us to check on. We tried to narrow down a guest list to get an approximate number that we would invite. Edward wasn't sure if he would be able to get some time off for a real honeymoon, so we left that alone for now.

Since both of us had to work at the hospital on Monday, we spent the remainder of the day doing laundry, going grocery shopping, cooking dinner, and getting Edward closet and draw space in our bedroom.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

Bright and early Monday morning, I started my new position as the Assistant Chief of Staff. Right away, they expected me to work 16-hour shifts, seven days a week. I was wondering if this was something personal, passed down from my immediate supervisor. Was this Carlisle's way of keeping me away from Bella?

Thankfully, Bella and I had already discussed this so I was prepared and I put my foot down. I let them know that I was only willing to work a maximum of ten-hour shifts, five days a week. If Carlisle wanted to take a vacation, I was willing to work the occasional sixth day. I would be working most weekends for the first month then could adjust my schedule to work with Bella's.

On Monday at lunchtime, I was able to sneak up to the helicopter pad to have lunch with Bella. Since we were trying to keep things quiet in regards to our relationship, I couldn't kiss her like I wanted to.

It was going to be a long ten weeks until we could go public about our marriage.

Things were strained between Carlisle and I, but by the end of the first week, things had started getting a little less tense. I tried to avoid the topic of Bella in order to keep things civil.

Tuesday afternoon Bella would be heading on her airline schedule and would be overnighting in L.A. for two of the four nights. She was going to be staying at the house and I talked with Emmett before they left to make sure he stayed at the house with her because of Tanya. I wasn't worried about Bella when she was with Emmett because I think he loved her almost as much as I did, only as a sister and not romantically. He would do anything for her as she would him.

Emmett and Bella had bid and were awarded the different schedule. They were to start it on October 1st, so we only had this week and next for her to be gone for so many days in a row. She also decreased her helicopter shifts to one and a half a week instead of three.

Carlisle stopped up at the helipad to see Bella on Monday to question her decision of decreasing her shifts. He asked the reason behind the request and Bella told him the truth, that she wanted to reduce her hours so that we could spend more time together and that she no longer wanted to work every day of the week.

He still wasn't accepting her decision to end their relationship. It was evident in his words and actions that he was attempting to make sure she knew that he was still interested in her and wasn't going anywhere. He was willing to wait for her to be done with me.

Little did he know that she was already married to me and was permanently off the market.

I couldn't help the jealousy that I felt when he probed into our personal lives as if he still had any right to question the decisions that Bella made. It was easier to overlook his actions when I received a couple of text messages from Bella, reminding me of who she was going to spend the rest of her life with and that she loved me. I knew this, but a little reminding never hurt.

While Bella was away at work, I unpacked my stuff that had been delivered on Monday. It was strange being at the Seattle place alone while Bella was at our L.A. home. I took over most of the spare room to use as my home office and even put some of my clothes in the closet since there wasn't enough room in our room for everything. We were definitely going to have to build a home, soon.

o ~ O ~ o

BPOV

My first week of married life was a whirlwind.

Edward started the new job and I tried to cut back on my flying as much as possible. It was odd spending the two overnights at Edwards place without him, but it was better than being at the hotel because I was, at least, surrounded by his stuff. Emmett stayed with me at Edward's insistence, and I had to agree that it was a good idea. I felt a lot better being there with Emmett than if I had been there alone, not knowing what Tanya was capable of doing.

Edward and I spent as much time as possible our first weekend together in Seattle, even though I still had to cover some of the helicopter shifts. We were quickly settling into a comfortable routine.

o ~ O ~ o

Monday morning, I found myself, once again, in the helicopter, waiting on the medical crew.

I had the helicopter ready for departure when Mike, followed by Edward, walked up and boarded the aircraft. Unfortunately, they both arrived at the same time and I wasn't able to give Edward the 'hello' that I would have liked to.

"Dr. Masen, what brings you up here today?" I asked as Edward leaned in to my seat.

"Captain Swan, I am scheduled for your flight today. What do we have?"

"Dr. Masen, this is Mike Newton, your PA for the flight. The other nurse should be here shortly, she stocked the chopper just a little while ago."

Mike and Edward shook hands and the other nurse approached the helicopter.

"Looks like we have a victim of multiple gunshot wounds to pick up in a remote area about 35 minutes from here. Ready?"

They all nodded and we took off in the helicopter. After we were airborne, Edward started to talk to me from the co-pilot seat that he was occupying. "So, can I have dinner with my wife after we get back to the hospital?"

"That would be nice. I wish Newton wouldn't have come out at the same time as my husband did, I didn't get to kiss him yet."

"Hmmm. I didn't have a chance to check out the supply closet locations yet, either." He looked over and smiled that devious smile at me. I couldn't help but to smile back.

Before I could say something in response, Mike tapped on my shoulder as he was putting on the other head set. "Bella, after we get back, do you want to grab some dinner with me like we used to, sweetheart?"

"Sorry Mike, I already made plans for dinner . . . and for the record, the only time that we have ever grabbed any dinner together, Sweetheart, is in your dreams."

"Well, now that Dr. Cullen appears to be out of the way, right, there isn't anything stopping us from getting together."

I could see Edward getting pissed "Mike, as flattered as I am that you would want to go out with me, I must still decline your offer. I am involved someone that is very important to me." Edward gave me a small smile.

"Bella, I can make you forget all about him." Mike said in a voice that I'm sure he intended to be seductive, but it was more like the mating call of a bullfrog. He was rubbing my shoulder with the tips of his fingers.

When I shuddered from his touch, I may have accidently shifted my gloved hands around on the flight controls and he lost his footing, slamming him into the glass of the door.

"Whoa, Bella. If I can get you all twitchy by touching your shoulder, just think what I can do . . ." Thankfully, Mike was cut off by Edward.

If I hadn't been flying, I would have ripped my glove off, slapped him up side of the head with it and then shoved my hand with my wedding band into his face.

"Nurse Newton, I believe that Captain Swan declined your offer. As the Assistant Chief of Staff, I cannot sit back and allow you to harass a fellow employee as you are currently doing." Edward was practically spitting venom with every word.

"Sorry, Sir. Sorry, Bella." Mike took off his headset and sat down in his seat.

"Jealous much?"

"Yes, I guess I am. Remember what I said about shouting it from the rooftops. I didn't realize that it was going to be so difficult keeping the secret that I am married to the most beautiful, incredible woman in the world. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, baby."

We flew for about 15 more minutes and started looking for the landing zone. It was to be at an elementary school ball field about 5 miles from the accident site.

Once I located the landing zone, I cringed because the area had very rough terrain and was in the middle of nowhere. The local fire department had set up an area for us to land and manned the perimeter. Upon our landing, they indicated for us to shutdown, so I did.

Edward got out of the helicopter and walked to the fire trucks while I waited for the rotor blades to stop spinning.

After the helicopter was completely shut down, I walked over to Edward and the Fire Chief.

"Here's what we know. There was an apparent domestic dispute and the girlfriend shot the victim multiple times with a high-powered rifle. She was able to flee the scene and the paramedics have him stabilized. It is touch and go, but he is still alive. Even though this location is only five miles from the scene, it is taking some time to get him here due to the ruralness of the area. Most of the roads are former cowpaths and are barely wide enough for a pickup truck, let alone an ambulance. As soon as they are close, they will radio me and we can get you started up again. How long will it take you to get that bird in the air?" The fire chief stated.

"Four minutes tops on my end, it will take a few minutes to secure the passenger."

"Perfect. I know the family of the kid shot and if he doesn't make it they will be devastated. The state police have been called in to start a blanket search for the shooter."

The fire chief was called over to the fire truck and after a minute came back over to the four of us. "It appears that a police officer has also been shot in the right shoulder. Do you have room to take him with you? We don't have any local facilities that can handle gunshot wounds."

"Yes, we can handle more. Is he mobile?" Edward asked.

The fire chief nodded, "He is walking. They are picking him up as we speak and should be here about 10 minutes after getting him loaded in the ambulance."

"Dr. Masen, do you want to assess the conditions first or get airborne as quick as possible?"

Seeing him in full doctor mode was really turning me on. I couldn't wait until we got home tonight so that I could take advantage of him.

"How about you begin the start up when they unload the patients. This will give me a minute or two to assess their conditions. I'm a little worried about blood loss on the first patient so I don't want to take too much time." Edward said then leaned in to my ear, "Captain Masen, do you want to go over there behind the fire trucks with me to see if I can get a signal for my cell phone?" Edward stood back upright and winked at me.

"Sure, I can take a walk with you."

We walked over to the other side of the fire trucks and once we were out of sight of everyone else, his lips attacked mine at the same time as mine attacked his.

"I have the hottest wife in the world. Do you know how fucking sexy you are right now?" Edward growled against my neck.

"Edward, how can you possible think that when I am wearing this flight suit and steel toed boots? Seriously, were you deprived of oxygen or something?"

"You don't see yourself clearly. Didn't Newton just throw himself at you and didn't you see the firemen ogling you out there?"

"I didn't notice anyone but you, baby." I said lustfully as I looked into Edward's deep green eyes. I kissed him one more time and said, "God, when we get home, I am going to have my way with you. . . I think I hear the ambulance coming, we'll need to get back."

"Hmmmm. I can't wait to get you home to our bed, or at least somewhere inside the front door." Edward breathed in my ear.

"Me, too." I gave him a playful squeeze on the butt.

o ~ O ~ o

We jogged back over to the helicopter as the ambulance was pulling up. I waited until I saw the stretcher with the first patient and then I quickly ran through the startup and had the blades turning within two minutes. Edward was able to quickly assess the conditions of the patients and everyone started loading them into the helicopter.

Due to the seriousness of the condition of the first victim, Edward was going to stay in the back during the flight. The police officer was shot in the shoulder and his bleeding was under control so he sat in the seat right behind me.

Once everyone was strapped in and secured, I lifted the helicopter off the ground and got a wave from the firemen.

Once we were at 500 feet, I called dispatch and let them know of our ETA and patient assessment.

"Seattle Approach, LifeFlight One is airborne enroute to Seattle Memorial."

"LifeFlight One, Seattle, proceed to Seattle Memorial."

Just as I had the helicopter climbing through 1500 feet, I heard a loud pop, followed by an intense burning sensation in my leg. Immediately after that, all types of bells and whistles started going off in the cockpit and there was a loss of power and control with the helicopter.

There was a wet feeling on my leg and when I looked down at my lap, I was shocked to see blood pouring out of my left thigh.

"PREPARE FOR IMPACT. WE'VE BEEN SHOT. WE ARE GOING DOWN. EVERYONE ASSUME CRASH POSITIONS!" I shouted through the headset to the back of the helicopter.

Into the radio, I called, "Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, LifeFlight One declaring an emergency, we have been shot and we are going down."

"LifeFlight One, Seattle Center, we understand you are declaring an emergency. Can you state your condition?"

"LifeFlight One, we were shot. I've lost a lot of power and equipment, possibly the rotor got hit and most of my upper panel is fried. My left thigh has a bullet hole in it. One flight crew, three medical crew and two accident victims on board for a total of six souls on board."

"Bella, honey, what's going on? Holy fuck, Bella, you've been shot." Edward panicked as he looked over my shoulder at my lap.

"Edward, I'm going to get us on the ground. It is going to be a rough landing because I can barely control this thing. Please strap in and we can worry about my injuries when we get on the ground."

"Baby, let me try to control the bleeding."

"No. You have to sit in the seat and strap in. You won't be any good to me if you are injured in the crash." I was starting to get dizzy from the loss of blood.

Edward leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before going back to his seat and buckling in securely. He wasn't happy, but knew I was right.

Everything was happening so fast, but I was trained for a crash situation and I just needed to stay in that mode. We were falling out of the sky at a rapid pace and it took all of my strength to control our descent and direction towards the ground. I was concentrating on getting us to the emergency landing area that I picked.

Edward still had his headset on, so I said, "Edward. I love you, and marrying you was the best thing that I have ever done."

"Bella, I love you with all of my heart."

"Seattle, LifeFlight One, less than one minute to impact."

"LifeFlight One, Bella, God be with you."

Over the radio I heard some of my fellow pilots that I have gotten to know over the years 'Swan, we are with you.' ' Come on girl, you can do it.' 'Seattle, USAirways 533 has LifeFlight One in sight requesting 360's to maintain visual?'

"533, don't come down. There is a psycho with a high-powered rifle," I quickly said into the radio.

"I understand, I'll keep my distance," the captain of 533 responded.

"20 seconds to impact. It is going to be a hard one, brace yourselves." I advised my medical crew.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 18

Just as I verbalized my thoughts, I pulled up on the cyclic in an attempt to soften the impact with the ground. Fortunately the landing area that I had selected wasn't too bad and we actually didn't have too hard of a landing.

As if on autopilot, I immediately started shutting everything down except the radio. Emergency procedures are drummed into every pilot's heat to the point that we don't even have to think about it, we just react.

I felt him standing there before I even realized what was going on. Edward had jumped out of his seat and rushed to my side.

"Is everyone okay?" I half shouted to my passengers.

Everyone quickly confirmed that they were fine, so I looked to Edward for a visual confirmation.

"E, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He was about to say more when we were interrupted by the air traffic controller on the radio.

"LifeFlight One, this is Seattle, please respond."

"Seattle, LifeFlight One, we are on the ground. Please send emergency crews immediately." I glanced back into the cabin of the helicopter, and they were all moving about. "I appear to be the only one with injuries from the landing. We still have two other GSV's in stable condition."

"LifeFlight One, USAirways 533 reports that you are approximately one half of a mile due north of a road. The terrain is rough so it will be a slow trek."

"Copy that. I am pinned in the aircraft and have a gunshot wound to my leg. Please advise search and rescue."

I could hear a lot of chatter over the radio from my fellow pilots all wishing me well. Their concern made me feel good that they cared so much.

"Bella, let's get you out of here so I can tend to your leg." Edward's voice was full of concern.

"Edward, my left foot is trapped between the rudder pedal and the center beam of the nose support. It's crushed and wedged in there. I can't get it out."

Edward jumped out of the helicopter through the sliding door, ran over and opened my door. He reached down to the rudder pedals and attempted to pull it away from my foot without any luck.

"Can I be of any help?" The state police officer asked from behind me.

"No. Jacob, you can't or you may re-open your wound. They had a hard time stopping the bleeding originally and we can't risk it," Edward said. Apparently he was back in full doctor mode. "Bella, sweetheart, we need to get the bleeding stopped on your leg first. Then see if we can get you out."

"Dr. Masen," Mike called, "James is becoming unstable. We need to get him out of here and to the hospital or we are going to lose him."

"Jacob, grab a pack of the 4x4's and apply firm but not constricting pressure to the upper and lower wound on Bella's leg."

"Got it," Jacob said.

o ~ O ~ o

Jacob sat down in the seat next to me in order to get a better angle on my leg.

"Since I'm going to be holding your upper thigh, perhaps I should properly introduce myself. My name is Jacob Black. Everyone calls me Jake."

"Bella. Nice to meet you, Jake," I said not knowing which last name I should use. We were supposed to be keeping our marriage quiet, but I just wasn't sure I wanted to do that anymore. "I'm sorry that I crashed on you guys."

"Bella, it was out of your control. That woman is a psychopath. I can't believe that she actually shot us out of the air." He repositioned his hands on my thigh.

"Does Dr. Masen have anything that we can secure the bandages so you don't have to keep holding them? I can tell that you are in some pain with your shoulder and leaning over here probably isn't helping."

"I think he might want to get the pant leg off before we do too much so that it isn't as damaging when they need to remove it later," Jake said with a wince.

Edward came back to my door of the helicopter. "How are you doing?"

I gave him a slight smile to hide my own wince and I didn't think he saw the pain I was trying to hide.

"We got James stabilized and will need to take him down to the road, soon. I want to see what is going on with your leg before I do anything else."

"You just want a shot at ripping my clothes off, don't you, Dr. Masen?" I tried to joke with him in order to hide my pain.

"If I could get you home, that is exactly what I would be doing." Edward winked at me as Jake removed his hands from my leg.

As soon as the pressure was released, the blood started gushing again from the wound. I was getting light headed from the loss of blood.

"Sweetheart, I have to cut off your pant leg to make a clean area and redress the hole to try to stop the bleeding. Jake we will need to work fast at getting the pant leg cut away."

"Edward, I'm not feeling very good. I am loosing feeling in my lower leg and getting nauseous." I rested my head on the back of my seat.

"Oh, shit, baby, we need to get your foot free so that I can take a look at that, too." Edward turned his head over his shoulder and yelled, "Mike, I need something like a crowbar so that I can try to free Bella's foot."

Mike must have nodded because Edward refocused his attention on me.

"Jake, start cutting her pant leg away."

"You got it." He took the scissors and started cutting my jumpsuit. I was starting to drift in and out of consciousness. "Hey, Bella, maybe when we get all healed up, we could go out to dinner sometime."

"Can I . . . bring my . . . husband?" I mumbled.

"Shit, of course you're married. He is one lucky bastard."

"I sure am and I will never forget it." Edward chuckled as he tried to overcome his jealousy of Jake asking me out.

"You two are married?"

"Yes we are." We both answered at the same time with the same grins on our faces.

"Bella, other than the blood loss, it is a clean hole. Good thing you are married to a plastic surgeon because he will have you looking perfect again in no time."

Edward swabbed some antiseptic over the wound, then stuffed the hole with gauze and bandaged it up securely in order to slow the bleeding.

I fought back the scream of pain, but some of it still squeaked out of my mouth.

The sting of the antiseptic woke me up momentarily, "Holy shit, that burns," I hissed as my head slammed against the headrest.

"Let's see what we can do about freeing your foot."

"Dr. Masen, we need to get James down to the road right away," Mike called from the side of the helicopter.

"Mike, I need to get Bella free so that we can start the treck down." Edward yelled back.

I put my gloved hands to his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"Edward. You have to take the most critical patients first. Go. Get them down to the ambulance and headed for the hospital. When you get down there, send someone back for me."

"There is no way in hell that I am leaving you."

I leaned in and kissed him.

"You have to. James is not a small guy and Mike and Kate cannot carry him a half mile on their own. I can't just walk out of here, either. You know that. Get them out of here and I'll be waiting. Hell, I'm not going anywhere." By now, I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open to look at his face when I talked to him.

He shook his head no and looked down at my lap.

"Edward, don't argue with me. Please go. The faster you get them down there, the faster you can get someone back here for me."

"If I could carry the stretcher, I would take him down for you and you could stay with Bella, but with my shoulder the way it is, I won't be of any use." Jake paused. "I'm staying with her. Go Dr. Masen. I'll make sure she is taken care of while you're gone. We can ride together in the second ambulance."

"Jake, you need to go, too. Your shoulder needs patched up," I whispered.

"Bella, my bleeding has stopped. You are barely holding on to consciousness. You can't stay here by yourself."

"Shit, Bella, I don't want to leave you," Edward whispered against my lips.

"I know, baby, I know. I love you. Remember that. I'll be right here waiting for you to get back."

Edward climbed up into the helicopter and gave me a passionate kiss. "Bella, I'll be back soon. Look after my heart, I'm leaving it with you." With one more kiss, he was out of the helicopter and picking up the wooden backboard that James was secured to.

After a few steps, he yelled back to us, "Jake, take care of my wife. I'll be back for her soon."

Mike let out a loud gasp and they started back on their trek through the woods to the road. I guess we were telling everyone that we were, in fact, married. To be honest, that statement put a big smile on my face.

Jake started looking around the helicopter for a tool set or something that he could use to release my foot.

"Jake, do you think she will come here looking for us? Or for James, I mean?" I was starting to worry that we would be sitting ducks and she would shoot us if she found us.

"I don't know, Bella, but don't forget that I have a gun and am not afraid to use it. I won't let her get anywhere near you."

I must have blacked out for a little while and woke back up when I heard quite a bit of banging around in the back and Jake came back with a part of the helicopter.

"This might be just enough to make a little room so I can get your foot out." He slid the bar in between my legs.

"Bella, I am only going to be able to use one arm, so you will need to pull your leg out. Do you think you can do that?"

"I think I can."

Jake levered in the bar and pulled with all of his might. It was just enough for me to inch back my leg with a scream. I sat there gasping for breath, not sure what to do next.

"Bella, are you okay." Jake was full of concern as he held my cheek with his good hand.

The tears were streaming down my face faster than I could wipe them away. "I better not scream too loud or Edward will be running back up here instead of taking James to the road, but boy does that hurt."

"How bad do you think your foot is?"

"I'm sure it is broken in a few places. I think my boot is the only thing holding it together." The paid was excruciating.

"Do you want to attempt to make our way to the road?"

"No. I don't have the strength to hold my leg up and hop. I'm having difficulty staying conscious just sitting here. Plus, the movement might start the blood flow again."

My mind was getting really fuzzy and I was having trouble forming coherent sentences.

"You're probably right. We will be better to sit and wait for them to come back."

"Jake. . . Do me a favor. . . When . . . Edward comes back . . . tell him . . . I love him." Then everything went black.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

"Come on, Mike. We need to get down there faster. I have to get back to Bella." If I could, I would just carry James down there by myself. I'm sure it would be a lot faster than this putz was going.

I can't believe that she talked me into leaving her. How the hell did she do that?

I needed to focus on getting James down there as quickly as possible and loaded into the ambulance. We had already been travelling through the woods for about a half hour and I figured we had about 10 minutes more before we arrived at the road.

My mind kept going back to Bella. Shit. She better be okay. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if she wasn't. Please, God, keep her safe.

After a couple more minutes of walking, I could hear faint conversations and radio transmissions. We were almost there.

"HELP!" I yelled trying to get their attention. "This is Dr. Masen. We have your first casualty with us."

The paramedics shouted back to me and started running through the woods towards us.

I was never so glad to see anyone. Anyone other than my Bella, that is.

They had also brought a doctor with them so that meant that I wouldn't have to accompany James to the hospital. Regardless, I wasn't leaving these woods without Bella.

As we continued to cautiously walk toward the road, the paramedics relieved us from carrying James. I briefed them and the doctor on his injuries, stats and condition. He hadn't regained consciousness the entire time we had him. Kate and Mike were headed to the hospital with them and a couple of the first responders were going to go with me to bring Bella and Jake down to the road.

We left immediately with another backboard to get back to the crash site, and my Bella.

It may have taken us approximately 40 minutes to get down to the road, but it took us less than 15 to get back to Bella.

I wasn't emotionally prepared for what I found when I got back there.

Jake was sitting on the ground leaning against a large boulder with Bella between his legs, holding her against his chest. She was white as a ghost and completely unconscious.

I gasped at the sight and ran to her.

"God, Bella, no." I chanted over and over again.

"Dr. Masen, I was able to get her foot free. She said that she thought there were multiple fractures and that only her boot was keeping it together. Her bleeding hasn't been too heavy, but the helicopter seat is completely saturated. She passed out about 20 minutes ago and I haven't been able to wake her at all."

"Her pulse is week, but steady. I think it's from the blood loss and shock. We need to get her out of here right away." I pulled her into my arms and laid her on the backboard. The first responders strapped her down and we started towards the road.

"Jake, you did great. Thank you for getting her out of the helicopter and taking care of her for me."

"I didn't do much, but thanks for trusting me with her." He took a deep breath. "Edward, she wanted me to tell you that . . . she loves you. She knew you would be back for her."

I smiled and motioned for him to come. We needed to get out of there.

o ~ O ~ o

We finally made it back to the road and the second ambulance as quick as we possibly could taking in to consideration the terrain.

Bella was still unconscious and I was starting to get worried. Her vitals were staying consistent, but they were still low.

I pulled out my phone and luckily was able to get a signal.

"This is Dr. Edward Masen. I need to speak with my father, Dr. Masen. . . I'm sorry, but this is a life and death emergency. I need to speak with him immediately." I was put on hold for a minute.

"Edward, what is it. What's wrong?"

"Dad, it's Bella. We were in a helicopter crash while we were bringing some patients to the hospital . . . Well, to be exact, we were shot out of the air and now we are in the ambulance on our way to Seattle Memorial. I need you to meet me there to put her leg and foot back together."

"Son, isn't this a decision that her next of kin should be making. I know you care for her, but her family should be making these decisions if she is unable to."

"Dad. I am her next of kin. I have the authority to make medical decisions for her."

"Edward, what aren't you telling me?"

"Bella and I got married last weekend in Vegas. She's my wife and she's your daughter-in-law." I paused to let it sink in. "Dad, are you going to meet me in Seattle to save her leg and foot or are you going to deny me this and have someone else work on her?"

"I'm leaving right now. I'll meet you there. And Edward, I think we need to have a little talk when this calms down."

"I'm looking forward to it. We are about 90 minutes from the hospital. I'll have an OR waiting on you. . . Oh, and thanks, dad."

I was definitely not looking forward to the talk with my dad. I am an adult and am hoping that he was going to treat me as one, but I highly doubt that he will.

About ten minutes later, just as I was checking Bella's vitals again, my cell phone rang.

"Edward, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine. But, Bella's not doing very well. She did an incredible job with the crash landing and she was the only one hurt from the impact."

"Honey, I'm picking your dad up at the office and we are both coming to Seattle. I am in the car and will be at his office in about a minute. Is there anything that you need?"

"Just Bella to be okay." I didn't know how to approach this so I decided to be direct. "Did Dad tell you that Bella and I got married last weekend?"

"Yes, dear, he did. Actually, I'm not surprised. I saw it written all over your faces that it wasn't going to be long before you two made that commitment. Oh, sweetheart, there's your dad at the curb. I'll call you when we are close to the hospital. I love you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you too."

After I closed the phone, Bella started to stir a little bit but didn't regain consciousness. I continued to hold her hand and place small kisses on the rings that I had given her last week, offering up my silent prayers that she come back to me.

o ~ O ~ o

We were about a half-hour out from the hospital and my phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Edward, it's Carlisle. How's Bella?"

"She is hanging in there. Vitals are low, but holding steady. She hasn't regained consciousness. The bleeding in her upper leg is under control, but I haven't removed her boot to see the extent of damage. I want to wait until we are in the OR to do that."

"Your dad called and said that you called him in on the surgery. I will be in there to assist since he doesn't have privilege in our hospital. I have called in the board to give him rights, but I don't know if they can convene prior to the surgery."

"Carlisle, I will be in there too. I'll be handling all of the plastic surgery aspects after my dad puts the bones back together."

"Sounds like a plan. I called Bella's dad and he is on his way in to sign off on everything as next of kin. We may need to wait until he gets here to start."

"Carlisle, that won't be necessary. I'll sign off on the surgeries."

"Edward, you know that you don't have any authority to that. You know just as well as anyone that it has to be a spouse or blood relative."

I was torn. How do I tell Carlisle, my uncle, that I just married the girl of his dreams last weekend? The girl that he was still in love with.

"I know. Damnit, Carlisle, this isn't how we wanted to tell you."

"Tell me what, Edward." I could hear the venom in his voice.

"Bella and I got married in Vegas last weekend." My voice came out in an almost whisper. "I'm sorry."

"We'll talk more when you get here." And with that, he hung up.

"Fuck." I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed a hold of it.

"I take it that it's quite a surprise to a lot of people that the two of you are married?" Jake asked.

"Yes. You could say that. Bella and I haven't known each other very long and it was a sort of spur of the moment decision. We wanted to keep it quiet until Thanksgiving when we have a public wedding ceremony."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Marrying her?"

"No. Not at all. I love her more than life itself. It is just complicated." I ran my hand through my hair. "My parents, correction, my dad, expected me to have her sign a pre-nup but I didn't want her to. The other complication is that prior to dating me, she dated my uncle, the chief of staff at the hospital." I took a deep breath. "He is still in love with her."

"Whoa. Those are some complications. But, Edward, from the little bit that Bella and I talked at the helicopter, I could tell that she really truly loves you. Honestly, isn't that all that matters? Who cares what anyone else has to say. It is what the two of you say to each other and how you feel about each other that matters."

"Thanks, Jake. I'll try to remember that." I returned my attention to Bella.

"Bella, baby, please wake up. I need you." I lifted her hand and placed kisses on her palm.

o ~ O ~ o

We arrived at the hospital to a swarm of news reporters. Fortunately, security was able to keep them back as we got Bella out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Carlisle was waiting at the door for us. He had a very sour look on his face.

"Dr. Masen, Sr. just called me and is expected in the next 20 minutes. We discussed the removal of Bella's boot and he agrees with you that we should wait until we have her in the OR before removing it."

"Good. Dad will need a staff of orthopedic nurses scrubbed in and I will need a team for the plastics."

"Dr. Masen, do you think it is a good idea for you to be handling this sensitive of a case?"

"You know that I am the best plastic surgeon on staff. If anyone has the ability to put Bella's skin back to the way it was before the bullet ripped through it, it is me. And yes, I am the exact person that should be handling this issue regardless of its sensitive nature." I took a deep breath and looked directly at Carlisle. Lowering my voice I asked, "Dr. Cullen, are you questioning my skills as a doctor, or are you bringing personal issues into this and questioning the fact that she is my wife and not yours?"

"Edward, I'm sorry. I guess perhaps I am letting my personal feelings cloud my professional ones." He looked down, almost as if embarrassed, then looked me in the eyes again. "I told her when she came over to meet me to tell me about your relationship that if I had to hand her over to anyone else and couldn't keep her for my own, you were on the top of the list. I still feel that way. Please, take care of her. She is special to a lot of us."

"I will. Thank you."

"Go and get scrubbed in, I'll wait for your father to arrive."

A couple of the ER staff were waiting for our arrival and immediately took Bella up to the OR in order to get her prepped for surgery while I scrubbed in. I tried to run through the surgery steps in my head. Repairing her upper thigh was going to be easier than her foot since we didn't know the extent of the injuries. As soon as my dad started scrubbing in, I was going to remove the boot. Time is of the essence and the sooner we got it off, the sooner we could outline a course of action.

I finished scrubbing in when the team wheeled Bella into the room, completely stripped of her flight suit and draped with a blanket. Only her flight boot remained.

The OR nurse helped me into my gown and I walked over to Bella. She was still out and they hadn't put her under yet.

"Bella, love, I'm going to take good care of you. I'm going to put you back together as good as new. Dad just arrived and is here to take care of your bones. Baby, I love you so much."

"Wuv . . . too . . . Ed . . . rd." Even though it wasn't complete words, it was still exactly what I needed. She knew that I was here and that I was going to take care of her.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you so much for your continued support. I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Work, kids and a car accident have slowed me down a little bit.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 19

EPOV

With a flourish, my father and Carlisle entered the scrub-in area. Upon seeing them, I called for the anesthesiologist to prepare to put Bella under. She had been stirring and lightly whimpering since I entered the room, never really regaining consciousness. Due to her injuries, I knew that she had to be in a lot of pain and I wanted to alleviate that pain as quickly as possible.

Once she was under the effects of the anesthesia, I started with the gentle removal of her boot. I undid the laces and used a cast saw to cut through the leather. I was hesitant to take off the boot, afraid of what I would find under the leather shell. Taking a deep breath, I peeled back a section of the boot and her sock, gasping at what I saw. Bella's foot started to expand as soon as it had room. I could see a rainbow of colors appearing right in front of my eyes.

After I completely removed the boot, I took the opportunity to evaluate her foot. The broken bones didn't break the skin and for that I was grateful.

Dad and Carlisle entered the room and we all donned lead vests when the surgical nurses wheeled over the portable x-ray machine.

After examining the x-ray's my father laid out his course of action for repairing Bella's foot while I started on closing up the bullet wound on her thigh. She was going to need another surgery of skin grafts once the healing of the hole was underway. It was better than I anticipated. I've seen and repaired worse cases and was able to make them look as they did before, so I was confident that Bella's thigh wouldn't be scarred for life.

The bones in Bella's foot were pretty mangled and required several pins. Some would be temporary and some would be permanent, but my father and Carlisle both felt that she would be walking as soon as the cast was off. My plastic work on her foot could only begin after the pins were removed. If my dad placed them just right, there wouldn't be much scarring and I wouldn't have to do anything to her foot.

My dad and Carlisle were still working on Bella's foot when I finished her thigh, so I went to the OR next door to check in on Jacob. When I walked in, the surgeon was just starting to close the wound and asked me to do it for him so that he could watch my technique.

After a couple of hours, Bella was out of the OR and in recovery.

Jacob was also in recovery when I got in there with Bella. He was still quite groggy, but when we made eye contact, he gave me a thumbs up.

"How is your girl doing?" he asked.

"Good. She will be fine. Thank you for taking care of her for me."

"Anytime. Anytime. You really got one hell of a woman there. Seriously. How many people can bring a helicopter that has been shot out of the air down in the mountains without casualties? And . . . she is hot as hell, too!" Jake had a giant grin on his face.

"Don't I know it. She is incredible." I looked down and saw her smirking at me with half open eyes.

"Who?" I heard her whisper. "Dumping me . . . for who?"

"Bella. Oh, Bella, I am so glad you're awake. How do you feel?" I went over closer to her and placed a bunch of kisses on her forehead.

"Mmmmm. Drink? Throat."

"How about I get you sitting up and a couple of ice chips."

The recovery nurse that was previously engrossed in her game of solitaire on the computer, had heard our conversation and came over to me. Together we raised Bella into a sitting position. When I sat down on the chair the nurse placed her hand around mine that had been holding the cup of ice chips. I gave her a questioning glance, unsure of what she was doing.

"Dr. Masen, would you like me to do that for you. I know that you probably have better things to do than to feed a patient ice chips." She batted her eyes at me as her hand continued to linger on mine.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing, in the world is more important than this patient, nurse. This is my wife and I expect her to be treated with the utmost respect."

"Oh, I didn't know that you were married. Excuse me, Doctor." She stomped away.

"We're telling everyone?" Bella whispered, regaining my attention.

I placed some ice chips in her open mouth.

"Yes, we are. I don't know how I ever thought I could keep it a secret. Bella, I love you and want the world to know that you are my wife." I looked down at the cup. "I'm sorry if I made that decision without talking to you first."

"It's fine. Great, actually. I was actually thinking the same thing when I introduced myself to Jake." She opened her mouth for more ice chips.

"Good. . . Seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Beat up." Bella took a deep breath. "How bad?"

"Not too bad. It is a little ugly. Especially your foot, but Dad put it back together. There are a few permanent pins and a couple of temporary pins and it is a rainbow of colors from all of the bruising and swelling. I'm sorry, baby, but I had to cut off that sexy boot of yours. Will you forgive me?"

"Wow, Masen, I need a whole new wardrobe after you get done with me. First my pants and now my boots." She giggled and winked at me, then groaned from the movement of her body.

"I will get you anything that you want, and it won't be the last time I forcefully remove your clothes." I leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead and grasped her hand. "Bella. I was so scared and if you can believe it, being in a helicopter crash wasn't even what I was afraid of. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. You are my life and I couldn't bear it if you were taken from me. . . I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I never want to feel that again. . . You are simply incredible. You brought that helicopter down like superwoman. You never even freaked out or anything. If that damn boulder wouldn't have been there at the nose of the helicopter, we all would have walked away from it. Well, you may have limped, but. . ."

"Wait. Back up, I'm still a little foggy. You said that Dad fixed my foot. Your dad is here?"

"Yes, I was only going to let the best operate on you. I called him from the ambulance. Mom and Dad drove straight in. He is consulting and assisting with James right now. Mom wants to see you. Oh, and Carlisle called your father. He is on his way in, too."

"So, who all knows that I am Mrs. Masen?"

"Well, I guess everyone I've mentioned, except your dad. . . . I'm sorry."

"Edward, what are you sorry about?" She squeezed my hand.

"It is just that we didn't have a chance to discuss it before hand. I don't want you to think that I am going to be making decisions for us all of the time."

"I don't think that at all. I trust you with my life or I wouldn't have married you. If we had been able to discuss it, I am sure we would have. Now, don't worry about it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Bella looked down to our intertwined hands, tears instantly forming. "Oh my God. Edward, where are my rings."

Bella started to breathe rapidly and if it continued, I knew that she would hyperventilate. "Honey, calm down. They are right here." I pulled the chain from inside my scrub shirt to show her that they were safe and hanging around my neck, next to my heart.

"Thank you." Her eyes started to close.

"Baby, get some sleep. I'm going to check on everything. I'll be back in a little while." I bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. She was sleeping before I even stepped away from her bed.

o ~ O ~ o

I quickly checked on Jake again and breezed past the OR that James was in, seeing that they still weren't finished with him and then went in search of my mom. Unfortunately, I found her with Bella's father, Charlie, who I recognized from the pictures that Bella has of him. This isn't how I pictured meeting him for the first time.

"Mom, Chief Swan, I just came from seeing Bella in recovery. She is doing fine and will be moved to a private room soon." I held out my hand. "Chief Swan it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Edward Masen."

Charlie shook my hand.

"Dr. Masen, I have a few questions for you." He paused to collect his thoughts. "Why, when I checked in at the desk, did they not have an Isabella Swan listed? Why is she listed as Bella Masen?"

"Umm, well, that was kind of my doing. I listed her as Bella Masen. I guess in my rush to get the paperwork filled out, I didn't think about her being Isabella rather than Bella?"

"Well, I guess you have to get that changed, now won't you." He stared right into my eyes and I felt like a criminal.

"Well, sir, we will get that all worked out soon enough. Please, let me take both of you up to her room."

"Son, I'm sure you have better things to do than to escort the helicopter pilots dad to her room."

My mom and I exchanged worried glances. She didn't say a word and I wondered how she just happened to be talking to the Chief.

"We will discuss that in her room, also. Come, it's right this way."

I walked slightly ahead of Chief Swan and my mother so that I didn't encourage any more conversation than was necessary until I could have Bella with me to help answer questions.

I know. I'm a coward, but . . . damn, he is carrying a gun.

Once we arrived at her room, I motioned to the chairs for them to sit and wait.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to go get Bella. I'll be right back."

My mother gave me a hopeful look.

o ~ O ~ o

I literally sprinted down the hallway to recovery and rushed to her bedside.

"Bella, baby, your dad is here and he has a gun and he is asking questions and I feel like a criminal, protect me, please."

Bella rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up.

"Edward. What are you talking about? If my dad is in uniform, he always has a gun. Wait a minute, are you afraid of my dad?"

"Yes." I whispered. I felt like a four year old that just got caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Edward Masen, are you serious?"

"Yes." I nodded my head to emphasize my point.

"Come on, I'll hold your hand the whole time. Take me to my room." Bella started lightly laughing. "It should be easier to tell him that we are married than if you knocked me up." Now she was really laughing hard. Due to the pain it caused from her laugh, she alternated between a laugh then a wince, laugh, wince.

I didn't find it a bit funny. That man was trained in interrogations and he carried a gun.

I wheeled Bella into her room and started getting her settled. Trying to keep myself busy by hanging her IV bag and then moving it to another position. I smoothed out all of her tubes, fluffed her pillows, etc.

"Dr. Masen. Your mother was telling me that you are Assistant Chief of Staff and a plastic surgeon. I can understand that you are grateful to my daughter for getting you back on the ground in one piece, but I can't understand why are you doing the job of the orderlies and nurses around here if you are second in command of this hospital?" Chief Swan inquired.

Bella took a deep breath and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She grasped my hand and I wasn't sure if it was for me or for her.

"Dad, sit." Bella barked in a very stern voice.

He did. And without question, I might add.

Damn, my wife is awesome.

"Stop with the interrogations. Edward is not a criminal. . . He's my husband."

"WHAT?" Chief Swan jumped out of his seat and I jumped as far behind Bella's bed as I could without letting go of her hand.

"Sit, I said!" Bella barked again, and again he sat.

"Edward and I got married in Vegas on my birthday. We were planning on having a second ceremony, Thanksgiving weekend, to announce it to everyone, but all of this shit happened. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before this, but we had decided not to tell anyone until Thanksgiving."

"I thought you were dating Carlisle."

"I was. We broke up a couple of months ago. It is a complicated story that I will tell you eventually, but that isn't important right now. I'm too tired and worn out to go into all of those details right now."

"I don't . . . but . . . shit."

Bella took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Dad. Charlie Swan, let me introduce you to my husband, Dr. Edward Masen, the most wonderful man in the world. . . Edward, this is my father, Chief Charlie Swan, the best father in the world."

Bella nodded her head for me to hold out my hand. I did and he grasped it with a grunt. He wasn't happy, but at least he wasn't shouting or shooting.

My mom came over and officially introduced herself to Charlie, then focused her attention on my beautiful wife. "Bella, darling, welcome to the family."

Just as I was about to relax, Emmett came bounding into the room and practically jumped on Bella's bed.

"Bella. Oh, my god. Are you okay? I was so worried. I was at the airport for a maintenance test flight When Capt. Al called me on my cell phone to tell me that he was on Flight 533 and what was going on. I ran over to the air traffic control tower and worked on trying to pinpoint the exact location of the psycho shooter with the controllers. We were able to nab her and she is in police custody. The guys all want to know how you are doing and, damn, girl, you put that bird down with just a little bit of damage. Rose is going out soon to check on it and see what needs repaired and to determine if it can be flown back out of there." He took a deep breath - the first one since he arrived in the room. "Baby girl. The company big wigs heard you on the radio and they want to talk to you. I heard that they are going to give you a couple of days to recover and then are coming here to talk to you."

"Emmett, are they going to fire me?" Bella was as white as a ghost. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Fire you? No. Not at all. Why would you think that?" Bella shrugged her shoulders. "From what I could hear from their conversations, I think that they are going to offer you an office job while you recover. They kept saying how impressed they were with how you handled the emergency. You were perfect! Flight 533 wasn't the only one watching you. Our own company check airman, was in the air about two miles from you when you declared the emergency and he watched and listened to the whole thing. He was the one that spotted the shooter and was able to maintain a visual on her and you. He had some great things to say about your skills and professionalism. Bella, you are the talk of the industry in addition to the media frenzy that is going on just outside the hospital doors!"

Bella and I stood there looking at each other, not knowing what to say.

Emmett turned around and smiled at the others in the room.

"Hey, Charlie. You're going to stay at my place while you are in town, aren't you?" Emmett asked.

"If you don't mind. That would be great. Bella, I have to call the station and let them know what is going on. Will you excuse me for a few minutes?"

"Of course, Dad. I'm not going anywhere."

I introduced Emmett to my mother.

"Mom, you and dad can stay at our place. I'll be staying here at night with Bella, so the place will be empty. I don't want you to stay in a hotel. You'll like Bella's condo. And Carlisle is the third door up. Emmett lives right next door to her."

"Oh, Edward, we don't want to be a bother. We can go to a hotel."

"No. I won't hear of it. Please. Stay at our place and make yourselves at home when you get there." Bella stressed and then yawned.

"Bells, I'm going to go and get your dad set up at my place. "I'll call you later. Get some rest." Mrs. Masen, would you like to follow me and I can get you settled at Edward and Bella's?" Emmett asked, then he leaned over and gave Bella a kiss.

"That would be wonderful dear. Edward, will you let your father know where I went?" My mother asked and then kissed me on the cheek. She then leaned down to Bella and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, of course. I'll bring him to the house later if he wants, and get a change of clothes. See you soon. . . Oh, Mom . . . Thank you."

She gave me her beautiful smile and a wave.

Bella's eyes were already drifting closed so I helped her get into a comfortable position and then curled up next to her on her good side. I fell asleep almost as quickly as she did.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

I napped with Bella for about an hour and a half. Since Bella wasn't showing any signs of waking and needed her sleep, I decided that I would take care of the hospital paperwork that I needed to fill out in regards to Bella's medical situation and also the accident.

After I got up from her bed, I tucked her in and started out her door. I was just about to step into the hallway when I heard my mom arguing with someone in the hallway. I stopped in my tracks to avoid being seen, and slowly moved back into the room, still hovering at the door.

I thought she had gone home with Emmett. Perhaps she came back to pick up my dad.

"No, Carlisle, their relationship is none of your business. They are both adults. You need to keep your nose out of it."

"But, Elizabeth, I care about Bella and I'm not going to sit back and watch him hurt her, even if he is my nephew."

"And just how is he supposedly going to hurt her?" my mom asked sarcastically.

"He's never really been in a relationship and rushed into this one with Bella because he wanted to keep her from me."

"Carlisle. Regardless of his relationship history, you and I both know that Edward will not hurt Bella, and I highly doubt that Edward would run out and marry a girl just to keep her from you. But, now that you brought it up and since you seem to be the self proclaimed relationship expert, who was the one that 'hurt' Bella?" She paused. "I think I know what this is really about. . . You are still in love with her, aren't you?" There wasn't an answer and she continued. "Oh, Carlisle. I'm sorry, I really am . . . you do realize that you don't have anyone to blame except for yourself, don't you?"

"Yes. I know that. I let this hospital consume me and my life. I basically pushed Bella away. The best woman in the world, and I pushed her away. I am such an idiot." He paused and I heard him sit down on the plastic chair. "Beth, you don't have to say it, I already know. . . Yes, I am jealous. I love Edward and I love Bella. I know that they love each other. I can see it. That doesn't make it any easier to avoid wishing it was me that she was with instead of him. I'm sorry for feeling that way."

I could hear my mom sit down, and I assumed it was beside him.

"Now hear me out. . . You are only human. I know that these last couple of months have been very emotional ones for you. Bella means a lot to you and for her to find someone else is very difficult. I know that it is even harder with it being Edward that Bella chose because it is so close to home. To have the two of them in a helicopter crash in addition to Bella being shot . . . that is a lot to take all at one time. No one expects you to just stop having feelings for her and still wanting what could have been. Being jealous of what she has with Edward is normal. It is going to take time for those feelings to subside. Honestly, I would think less of you if you didn't have conflicting feelings about the situation, but you are making this more difficult than it needs to be. Edward doesn't expect you to just forget your feelings for Bella and I can tell that he is trying to be considerate, but you aren't making things any easier on him by the way you are acting. He has a right to be happy about finding and marrying the girl of his dreams."

"I am being honest when I say that if anyone other than me was to be with Bella, I think that Edward is the person. He is a great kid. He really is. . . I see the way they look at each other. Shit, I even saw it at the ball when they were dancing. Everyone could see it. They were in love with each other before they even knew it."

I took a chance to peek around the corner.

Carlisle paused and ran his hands through his hair. He put his elbows on his knees and held his head with both hands.

"I want that. I wanted that with Bella but I screwed it all up. I know that I don't have anyone to blame except for myself. . . Do you think that I will ever find what they have?"

"Of course you will. I only have one suggestion, baby brother . . . open your eyes next time and actually see what is in front of you. Don't make this place your entire life. Open your eyes, your heart and also your life and that special person will find you."

"Thanks, Beth."

I ducked back into Bella's room. I didn't want them to know that I was listening in on their conversation. Carlisle's declaration gave me a lot to think about. He would be waiting in the wings if I should screw up.

I had to make sure I never did that.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the delay. RL has been nuts with my accident and tax season. I'll be back to a regular posting schedule in just another week. Your reviews make me happy and keep me motivated.

.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

BPOV

Wow. I was stiff and sore and foggy. And warm. Really, really warm. I felt around my stomach and there was a set of arms around me. Hummmm. Edward's arms.

I felt his arms tighten around my waist as I tried to move.

"What time is it?" I asked softly, while trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Almost dinner time. How are you feeling? Do you need any more pain meds?" Edward asked as he tried to remove himself from my bed. I held on to his forearms tightly as he laid behind me, too comfortable and warm to give up his body next to mine.

"Probably, but nothing as strong. Those really knocked me out."

He lifted himself up a little on his elbow so that he could look at my face.

"Are you sure? Your body needs time to heal and it does the best work if you are sleeping."

"Maybe something stronger tonight, to help me sleep, but for now, just something to take the edge off."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Edward leaned over, kissed me on the lips before leaving the room.

A couple of minutes later he was back with some pills and a cup of water.

"Here you go. These should be just enough to take the edge off." Edward handed me the pills and cup, which I eagerly drank.

"Can you call the nurse to help me to the bathroom?"

"Baby, I'll help you. Are you ready now?"

I nodded and Edward scooped me up from the bed, bridal style and carried me to the restroom.

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Bella, I don't want you to fall. I'll stay."

"No, you won't. There are some things that I am just not ready for yet. Out." I gave him a little push.

After I finished, I was able to scoot myself over to the sink and washed up a bit. I called for Edward and he opened the door before I even got all of the words out. I asked for a washcloth so I could wipe my face. He was gone for about three seconds before reappearing and handing me one.

When I was done washing up, Edward carried me back to bed and got me settled into a semi-comfortable position with pillows propping up my leg.

We sat there, holding hands, and discussed a wide range of things such as our upcoming public wedding, my recovery, what I would and would not be able to do, and what help I was going to need.

During our discussion, my dinner tray was brought in and I was surprised to find that I was actually famished. Edward got out of my bed and was going to go to get something from the cafeteria when the floor nurse brought in a tray for him, handing it to him with a wink.

"So, is there any member of the staff that hasn't flirted with you yet?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Edward, the nurse in recovery, the delivery of the dinner tray, and I'm sure there were more that I didn't see because I was unconscious." I looked right at him and he started blushing.

"Look who is talking, Mike Newton, Jacob Black, the paramedic that couldn't wait to check your vitals with me sitting right there, Carlisle." I blushed too.

"You do have your wedding ring on, don't you?" I asked, lifting my head and straining my neck to double check.

"Yep, your territory is officially marked." He held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers to show me the proof. "And it is never coming off." Edward got up and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. "I really don't care who flirts with me. It isn't going to get them anywhere. I love you and only you. Always you. Especially after today, no one in the entire universe can compare to you and honestly I wish they would stop trying. I can't wait until the whole hospital knows that I am off the market so that they leave me alone."

"Mmmm. Me too. Come over here closer to me. My lips are lonely." Edward came over and kissed me again. "Honey, oops, I mean Dr. Masen, how long before my husband can make love to me again?"

"Well, normally I would say that you should wait until the stitches are out and your cast comes off, but if he can be creative and not put any pressure on that leg, then I say just a couple of days," he said with a mischievous grin.

"So, Edward . . . how creative can you be?"

"Very creative. Very, very creative."

He attacked my lips and I didn't complain. Far too soon, our kiss was interrupted by my yawn.

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to run down to surgery to take a shower and on my way back, I want to check in on Jake. I'll be back in a little while?"

"I'll be here. I'm not planning on going anywhere just yet."

My eyes drifted closed and I slept for a number of hours.

During the night I woke up a few times. Each time I was held in Edward's arms and was able to go back to sleep easily.

o ~ O ~ o

In the morning, right after the new nurse poked and prodded me, the door opened to my room and in walked Carlisle along with Edward's father. Edward slowly got up from my bed and stood beside it, holding my hand.

As I looked around between the three of them, no one had a good look on their faces.

"Okay. Enough. What is the pissing contest about?" I stated, catching them all off guard.

"Edward, can we talk to you outside?" Carlisle asked.

"No, he is staying here. Whatever you have to say to Edward, you can say in front of me, here, in my room. I don't need the visitors and staff in the hallway knowing our business." I squeezed Edward's hand and he nodded at me.

"Bella, this isn't about you." I knew he wasn't telling me the truth because he couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Bullshit, Carlisle. I'm not stupid. I at least spent enough time with you to read your face. Pull those chairs up and sit. All of you." I waited for them to sit down. Edward and Carlisle both sat when I directed them to. Dr. Masen, Sr. did not sit. "That includes you, too, Dr. Masen." I scowled at him and he sat.

"Thank you. First off, I will tell you each what is going on and you will sit and listen then you can give me a rebuttal if I am off on anything. After that, these subjects are closed and I don't want to hear anything about them again. Do you understand?" They all nodded yes.

"Great. Let's get started. Carlisle. Since you are one requesting this meeting, you will be first." I took a breath to figure out where to start.

He nodded.

"Carlisle. I will always have a special place in my heart for you and have told you so. I have even told Edward this, so it is nothing new to him either. We had a relationship and it is now over. We wanted different things. There were things that I wanted that you weren't able to give me and I sure there were things that you wanted that I wasn't able to give you. I'm sorry that I hurt you when I fell in love with Edward, but I did and you will need to accept it. I married Edward when we went away for my birthday. I didn't want you to find out the way that you did, but that is not something that I can change or that I had control over. I am happy and hope that you can be happy for me. For us." I reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "If it is too difficult for you to see us together, I will resign my position with the hospital."

"No. Don't do that. I just need a little time to adjust to the fact that the two of you are married now. I was just getting used to the fact that I screwed up and lost the best thing in my life to my nephew. I was still holding on to the possibility that perhaps things wouldn't work out between the two of you and that you would come back to me." He paused and looked at our joined hands. "I don't harbor any ill will against either of you as individuals or as a couple. It is just going to take a little bit of time for me to get used to you never coming back and that you are married now to Edward." Carlisle took a deep breath and continued. "I can see the love he has for you written all over his face. I will be okay with all of it soon. I promise."

"Next, Dr. Masen." I had to take a deep breath for this one. I was about to put my father-in-law in his place.

"First, I know that Edward is your child. Your only child . . . but he is 29 years old. He isn't a baby anymore. He is an extremely intelligent individual that may understand some situations better than you do. I know you expected Edward to have me sign a pre-nup before we wed. I offered. He declined. I don't want his money and quite frankly am a little taken back that you won't take my word for it. Honestly, do you not see a difference between me and your partner's daughter, Tanya Denali?" I let him think about that one for a moment before I continued. "Financially, I am very secure. I own everything that I have. I don't have any car loans, school loans or mortgages. I have a stock and investment portfolio that is in high six figures. I make more than a quarter million in wages each year. Do you still want me to sign a pre-nup? If that is the only reason that you don't like me and won't accept my marriage with your son, then hand it over and I'll sign it. Now if that isn't the only reason, then I would like to know what I have done to make you dislike me."

Screwing up as much courage as I could, I took a chance and looked right into Edward Sr's eyes. He had difficulty maintaining eye contact with me and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. I wanted to hope that the feelings that were radiating off of him were those of embarrassment, but I was reluctant to jump to conclusions.

"I'm sorry. I guess I haven't given you a fair chance. I made assumptions based on the quickness that your relationship progressed with Edward. I do not dislike you and am actually starting to genuinely like you now that I am getting to know you. I am truly sorry for lumping you in with the rest of the women of your age group that would think of my son as a great catch because of the size of his bank account. That is somewhere that you definitely shouldn't be. I have seen firsthand the way Tanya and her friends act and just assumed that you would be the same. Again, I am sorry and I am looking forward to getting to know you better. I will respect my son's wishes and not push for the pre-nup. Apparently he knows you better than I do."

"Thank you. That is all that I ask."

"Dr. Masen, anything else you would like to add?"

"No. Thank you. That is about it." He said with a smirk. I knew that smirk was going to be wiped off as soon as Elizabeth got her hands on him, but I was willing to let him gloat for a little while.

"Now, Edward. Your turn."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Excuse me? What was that? Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Um. Nothing, Bella. Sorry."

"First. I love you and you know that. Stop second guessing my decisions. Enjoy what we have. Don't overanalyze it. I want to prove myself to your family. They will see in time that I am someone to be trusted. Second, I chose you. No one else. I was not pushed into anything with you. As you can see, I am not one to sit back and let people make decisions for me. I wanted and agreed to everything that has happened between us. I want to be your wife and your partner in life. Do you want the same thing?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now that you have each been in the hot seat, what do you want to address with me?" I looked to Carlisle.

"Bella, are you completely happy?"

"Yesterday morning was the happiest that I have ever been in my entire life. So aside from the bullet hole in my leg and a wrecked helicopter, yes, I am completely happy." I looked at Carlisle with a smile and he smiled back. "Dr. Masen?"

"I heard that the airline big wigs are going to be coming to talk to you. What will you do if you get dismissed from your present position?"

"Well, since I am already additionally employed here at the hospital, I will continue with this position and look for another airline position, or perhaps something with the Federal Aviation Administration."

"What if you get pregnant? Who will care for your children?" Edward's hand tightened in mine and when I glanced over at him, I swear I could see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Well, I think you are jumping the gun a little bit with that question. Edward and I only briefly discussed children, so I want him to participate in this answer with me." I looked at Edward and he nodded. "I will welcome children into my marriage with Edward, if the situation would present itself. I think that initially I would will take a leave of absence from flying for an undetermined amount of time and then fly on a part time basis if I can make those arrangements." Edward nodded again. "Edward has also informed me that he will be an active parent in raising children, so we won't make any definite decisions regarding their rearing until the time comes."

"So you are telling me that you would give up your career for children?" He asked and I wasn't sure what answer he was looking for so I went with the one in my heart.

"Yes. I will do anything for my child and for Edward."

"Thank you for your honesty, and please call me Ed . . . or Dad, if you'd like." And then it happened. He actually smiled at me! I couldn't help but smile back.

Edward squeezed my hand and spoke up.

"Carlisle, I don't want to make you uncomfortable and it is not my intension to rub your nose in our happiness." Carlisle nodded at Edward but remained silent. "Bella, will you marry me again in front of our friends and family at Thanksgiving?"

"Yes," I said and he leaned over the bed and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Okay, gentlemen, I hope everything is out in the open and everything is addressed. Please, let's not get to this point again. Now, out, I need to take a nap." They each leaned in and gave me a kiss goodbye.

"Bella, I'm going to take Dad back to our place so that he can touch base with his office. I'll be back in a little while. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Maybe another trip to the bathroom?"

He scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom and set me down on my good leg.

When I finished, Edward carried me back to the bed.

"Anything you want me to bring back with me?"

"Underwear? Am I allowed my own sleepwear?"

"Yes. Anything. You are married to the Assistant Chief of Staff, you know." Edward winked and leaned down to kiss me.

"Keep reminding me. I just might forget." I pulled him down for another kiss. "I'll see you in a little while. I love you."

"I love you, too." And with that Edward was out the door and I think I fell asleep before it even closed all of the way.

o ~ O ~ o

Thank you so much for reading. I would appreciate your reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help!

Chapter 21

BPOV

I don't even remember Edward coming back to the hospital. I woke up in need of the bathroom and felt his arms around my waist, holding me tightly to his chest. I figured I would just hobble over on my own. I lifted Edward's arm off of me slowly and gently. Just as I tried to sit up in the bed, Edward's arm was around me again.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," I whispered.

"I don't want you going by yourself."

Before I could respond, he scooped me up and carried me, depositing me on my good leg in front of the toilet. When I finished and washed my hands, he carried me to the bed and we once again found a comfortable sleeping position.

Just as I was drifting off, there was a loud commotion and shouting just outside the door which someone had left open.

"My husband was in a helicopter crash. I saw it on the news. I need to see him. The lady at the front desk said that he was on this wing."

"Miss, please calm down, if you tell me who your husband is, we can find him." The nurse in the hall was attempting to calm the panicked woman down.

"Edward Masen. Please help me. Hurry! I need to be there for him." The woman was shrieking and the voice was oddly familiar.

Both Edward and I sat up quickly at the mention of his name and looked at each other.

There was some more scuffling just outside my door, and the voice got louder. "That is my husband in there and you cannot keep me from him." The shrill voice screamed and in burst Tanya, of all people.

"Excuse me Miss, but you must be mistaken. I will call security if you do not leave immediately. This is a private room." The nurse stuttered as she tried to slow down the advancement of Tanya.

"Get the fuck out of my way you little twat," Tanya hissed.

Before our eyes, a transformation occurred. Gone was the panicked, concerned demeanor and before us was the psychopathic wench who was trying to lay claim to my husband.

Edward jumped off the bed to assist the nurse and Tanya threw herself against his body, sobbing. And when I say against, I mean that you couldn't even fit a piece of paper in-between her and _my_ Edward.

Mine.

She was touching my husband. In fact, I think I may have seen her gyrating against him.

"Edward, oh Edward, I was so worried about you," Tanya cooed.

Pushing Tanya off of him, he said, "Mary, please call security and also my dad."

"Yes, Dr. Masen," Nurse Mary responded and she went running out of the room.

He had to hold her away from him with his arms locked straight out from his frame. "Tanya, what are you doing? We are not married. I am married to Bella. You and I never even dated."

"Edward, how can you say that? You love me. I love you. Did you bang your head in the crash? Do you have amnesia? Nurse, Nurse, my husband needs help. There is something wrong with him." She kept reaching for him and he continued to hold her away from him.

Just like in one of those exorcist movies, her head rotated all of the way around and she started staring at me with her eyes bulging out of her head. Well, maybe some of it was just the pain meds that I was on, but I think I may have really witnessed that.

"YOU!" She screamed in my direction, with her finger pointing at me. "You fucking whore. You tried to steal my husband. Well, I am on to you and this little obsession with my Eddie will stop right here and right now."

Oh, my, God! Was she serious?

By now there was a large gathering of people outside of my door to watch the spectacle unfold in front of their eyes.

I sat there in my hospital bed with my mouth open. Was I dreaming?

I blinked a few times, hoping the action would rid me of my hallucination, and when I reopened my eyes, I saw a flicker of movement as Tanya freed herself from Edward and lunged at me.

Time appeared to move in slow motion as I grabbed one of my crutches that were leaning against the nightstand at just the right moment and used it as a bat, cracking Tanya across the chest with it. She went flying out of the door and crashed into the nurses station just as security came running down the hallway and arrived at my room.

Edward's father was right behind them, talking on his cell phone. Or should I say shouting into his cell phone.

The security officers grabbed Tanya securely by both arms. She screamed at me and at them the whole time.

Nurse Mary came up beside her and thrust a syringe into Tanya's thigh and pushed the liquid into her body. Within seconds, Tanya gradually became less combative and less vocal.

Edward rushed over to me and held me gently, but tightly, in his arms. My entire body trembled and I couldn't get it to stop.

His arms had a calming effect and slowly I was able to take back control of my body.

When I tried to talk, I started gasping for breath. "Edward. Did. . . did that . . . really . . . happen?"

"Oh, Bella, I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am. You?" I held on to him tightly.

"Yes. I'm fine." Edward paused. "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that we would wake up to a nightmare like that."

"That was surreal. You better go out there and see what your dad plans to do about his partner's daughter, but keep your distance. I don't' trust her at all." I spoke everything slowly, still trying to calm myself down.

He placed small kisses on my head and worked his way to my lips. "B, I don't want to leave you alone right now."

Jake stuck his head in the doorway. "Hey, how come I got the boring end of the hospital?"

Edward leaned down and kissed me. "Jake! Just the person I needed. Come on in. Could you stay with Bella while I file charges against Tanya?" He paused then looked at me. "I'm sorry, honey. Here I am making all of the decisions again without talking to you about it. Is that okay if Jake stays with you? Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I'll be okay. Just do whatever needs done to keep her away from us." I shuddered when he pulled away from me and got up from the bed.

"I will, I definitely will."

Jacob sat down on the bottom edge of the bed in complete protector mode, which caused me to relax, just slightly.

EPOV

At what point will that lunatic get the message. I can't believe it. She is a fucking nut job.

As much as I like my house in LA, I think I might need to sell it and get something else since she knows where it is. I guess it wouldn't hurt to downsize since I won't be there more than five or six days every month. Maybe a condo. With a security guard.

I ran through a couple of wings of the hospital looking for my father, when I finally found him near the psych ward.

"Dad. Now do you believe me that Tanya is psychotic?"

"Yes. I do. I'm sorry that I didn't take a more stern position before. When she came into your home, I told Eleazar that she was in need of some help and he said that he would look into it. But he apparently believed Tanya that she was okay and that there was nothing wrong with her. She must have really downplayed the situation when she spoke with her father." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I just got off of the phone with him and told him that I was having a 72 hour psychological hold put on her and that I was going to have you and Bella press charges against her for assault. He threatened to pull out of the partnership if I did that, but honestly, I don't care. Tanya has gone too far and if he thinks that he can threaten me, he has another thing coming. I'm the one that brings in the patients so, honestly, I don't need the partnership." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. You and Eleazar have been partners for a long time. I am not comfortable with knowing that I am the cause of any friction between the two of you."

"Edward, son, you aren't the cause. His daughter is to blame for this, completely. I'm sorry that I got you in this situation to begin with by asking you to allow her to stay for a couple of days at your place in LA. I never dreamt it would turn in to this." He shook is head, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Dad, do you really think that this will be the end of your practice with Eleazar?"

"Yes. And perhaps it won't be him that will terminate it. I think it will be me. I can't have you and Bella be a target for that psycho any longer." He paused. "Security has Tanya and is taking her upstairs where she will be sedated and restrained. Can we go to Bella's room and talk some more?"

"Sure, let's go. I asked Jake to stay with her. He's the cop that was shot in the shoulder that was in the helicopter crash with us. I want to check on her."

o ~ O ~ o

We entered Bella's room and she didn't look very good. I instantly ran to her side. "Hey, baby, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, honey. Just a little worried, sore and tired. . . Hi, Dr. M."

"Jake, thanks again for staying with her. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Real good. I am getting discharged tomorrow."

"That's great. I bet you can't wait to get out of here."

"Yeah, I am, but I don't know what I am going to do with all of my time. I can't go back to work for six weeks. Do you mind if I come back tomorrow to say bye?"

"Not at all. I'll welcome the company and I definitely want to see you before you go." Bella smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." With that, Jake headed for the door and before leaving turned around and looked at Bella, giving her a small wave.

The room was quiet for only a moment when my dad spoke up. "Bella, I wanted to apologize for putting you in this situation with Tanya."

"It wasn't your fault. You don't have any control over what she does. Please don't blame yourself for anything that she has done."

"Well, if I hadn't insisted that Edward allow her to stay at his place for a few days for those interviews and made him participate in all of the combined family functions with Eleazar, my partner's family, over all of these years, maybe Tanya wouldn't have felt so possessive of Edward, and perhaps this wouldn't have happened."

"None of this is your fault. Please don't apologize." Bella stressed and reached for his hand.

My dad took her hand and looked at me. "I haven't said anything to your mother, Edward, but I think I may have a proposition for you."

I sat down on the foot of Bella's bed and my dad sat down in the chair next to the bed, still holding Bella's hand.

"I guess the first question I have Edward . . . are you and Bella planning to keep Seattle as your permanent home?"

I looked at Bella and we both nodded at my father.

"Well, since you are my only child and I now may need to rethink my career plans, how would you feel about your mother and I moving to Seattle to be closer to the two of you? I mean, we wouldn't live that close and you would still have your privacy, but close enough to get together for dinner every once in a while."

"I think that would be a great idea. What do you think mom will think of that?" I had a huge grin on my face. Bella nodded.

"She has been hinting that she wouldn't want to move to L.A. to be near you, but would consider another city if you left L.A.," he said sheepishly.

"I would really like that, Dad." I got up and gave him a one-arm hug and sat down, grasping Bella's hand that he had just released. "If you don't mind, I would like to discuss the direction of your career."

"No, Edward, I think I have made up my mind. I can't stay with Eleazar. He didn't value my opinion on his daughter and I left the two of you vulnerable. My God, if anything would have happened to either of you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"I wasn't going to try to talk you into staying with Eleazar." I looked at Bella and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I think she knew where I was going with this and I didn't even have to say anything to her. "I was thinking that maybe we could start Masen and Masen. We worked pretty well together on our first patient."

His eyes widened. "You would want to go into a partnership with your old man?"

"Yes, I would. I am going to have a hard time getting used to the schedule as the Assistant Chief and I would prefer the schedule that I used to have. The only reason that I took the job in the first place was because it gave me a legitimate reason to be in the same city as Bella without looking like a stalker." I gave a slight laugh at that. "But now that we are married, I don't need to keep up the charade. Honestly, I could just as easily have my L.A. patients come here to have work done instead of travelling down there one week a month. Marcus and I really only shared a building and the staff. Normally our patients didn't have anything to do with the other doctor. He can stand on his own, just as I can."

"Are you sure about this?" My dad asked.

"Yes. I am. Talk it over with mom. Bella?"

"I think it is a great idea." She smiled at me with love and adoration, squeezing my hand to emphasize her point.

My dad looked back and forth between the two of us and said, "I would love to be partners with you. When can we start?"

"Dad, you better talk this over with Mom first. I don't want either of us getting in trouble."

"Who's going to be in trouble?" my mom said as she entered the door.

Dad and I filled her in on the discussion that we just had and tears streaming down her face. After we told her everything we would like to do, she grabbed me and hugged me tightly then did the same with Bella and my father.

"I can't wait to start packing. When can we move?"

"Mom, are you really alright with all of this?" I asked with pure amazement in my voice.

"Yes. This is what I always wanted. I'll be close to my baby boy and his lovely wife and my husband will have a business partner that he can trust. I couldn't ask for more. When do we start?"

"As soon as possible," I declared as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ed, why don't we head back to their condo and let them get some more sleep. Bella and Edward look exhausted. We can talk more later or tomorrow."

My parents left and I propped Bella's leg back up in its elevated position. I only left Bella for a few minutes to get her some more pain medication and when I returned to her room, I laid back down and pulled her into my chest, kissing her neck goodnight.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you think by reviewing.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help!

Chapter 22

BPOV

I woke up a couple of hours later when Edward got up from the bed.

"Honey, Carlisle has been on duty for the last three days straight. If you don't mind, I am going to force him to go home to sleep and I'll work for the day. Is that okay? Will you be okay?"

"Of course. Tanya is locked up, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. I think Jasper will be in to handle the charges that we are going to press against her, sometime later today. I'll be in the hospital all day, so if you need me, just give me a call or have me paged." He leaned down and kissed me. "I'll stop in periodically to get you to the restroom."

"Edward, stop, you don't need to do that."

"Bell, you have extensive damage to your leg. I don't want you hopping to the bathroom just yet. Please don't be stubborn. This is going to be a long process if you want to heal properly and not have lifelong trouble."

"Okay. You win."

He turned to leave and I still had something to ask.

"E."

"Yes, honey?"

"I was just wondering if you could, maybe . . . well, could we fool around some later?"

"Hummmm. What exactly did you have in mind?" He was now leaning over me, nuzzling my neck with his nose. Both of his hands propped on the bed, one each side of me.

I was wet instantly.

"God, E. How do you do that? I'm hornier than hell and I need anything you give me, please?" I answered as I tried to get his body closer to mine.

Sleeping with him over the last couple of days has been a great comfort, but right now, I needed him in a different way.

"W-where are you g-going?" I stuttered as he pulled away from the bed and walked to the door.

"Shhhh. We need to be quite or I can't do this here. Understand?"

Edward quietly closed the door and locked it, then quickly came back over to my bed, removing his lab coat on his way.

"Thank you," I breathed as he pulled down my blanket and lifted my night shirt over my head.

"I've missed you and need it just as much as you do, baby. I don't think your injuries will allow me to make love to you, but I can at least give you an orgasm." He crawled back in bed with me and started rubbing my clit.

"Sh . . . it."

"You are so wet. God, B, I want in you so bad." He increased the pressure and tempo of his ministrations.

"Mmmhmm. Ooh. I want you in me too." I closed my eyes. "I can almost feel your cock sliding in and out of me." I started stroking Edward through his scrub pants. "Take these down."

I helped him lower his pants and then firmly continued my stroking of his hard member.

Edward slid two fingers in to me and I gasped at the sensation. I was already close to climax.

"B. Feel it. Feel me. In and out. I'm filling you and pulling back out until just the head of my cock is still resting in your slick lips, only to push back in fill you again, my balls banging off your ass. Feel it."

"I do." I increased my stroking speed. "I'm going to come."

And I did. Hard. Never before have I climaxed so quickly and with such intensity from just a hand job. And apparently neither had Edward because he was panting right beside me as he reached climax right after me.

"That . . . was . . . incredible."

"Yes, it was. You are the king of dirty talk, hand jobs. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me. I got just as much enjoyment out of it as you did."

"Hmmm. I'm glad. Does that mean I might be able to convince you for more tonight?"

"Yes, I won't need much convincing. I might even need to see if I can get you discharged tomorrow so that I can take you home and make love to you." He kissed me on the head. "Just as I described to you a moment ago."

"Please." I pulled him into a passionate kiss, tracing his tongue with mine. "I need you."

Edward pulled slightly away and looked in my eyes. "Tomorrow." Kiss. "Discharge." Kiss. "Get your sleep while you can. I intend to keep you up all night, Mrs. Masen."

I smiled, "Promise?"

"Yes. Promise. Get some sleep. I'm gonna clean up and send Carlisle home." He kissed me on the head and got up from the bed, heading to the restroom.

After a few minutes, he came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for work.

"I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you, too."

o ~ O ~ o

After Edward left, I fell back asleep for a few more hours. I was just flipping through the channels when Elizabeth came in and sat down.

We chit chatted for a little while and she apologized again for Tanya. I did not blame her at all for the things that Tanya did and tried to get that across to her.

"Bella, I was thinking, and you can say no if you want to, and you won't hurt my feeling." I nodded and Elizabeth continued. "How would you feel about me staying with you during the week to help you during your recovery. I would go home on the weekends to start getting ready for the move? Once you are up to it, we could drive around and start looking for a building for the practice and also a house for Ed and I to buy."

"Mrs. Masen, I would love for you to stay with me, I mean us. It would really give us a chance to get to know each other. Thank you so much."

"Oh, dear, please call me Beth or Elizabeth or, even Mom if you wish. Whatever you are comfortable with."

"Thank you. . . While we are out driving, maybe we could look for some property. Edward and I would like to build a house. He wants to bring his piano back from L.A. and there isn't room for any of his stuff at the condo."

"Oh, darling, that would be wonderful." She paused. "Please let me know if I am stepping over any lines, but have you contacted any physical therapists yet?"

"No. I was waiting for Edward to coordinate all of that stuff. Did you have someone in mind?"

"Well, there was a lovely young woman that worked in connection with Ed's practice a couple of years ago, but she resigned when she relocated to Seattle. Her name is Esme Platt. Ed always spoke very highly of her. I got to meet her at some of the office parties and she seems like a very caring woman. Would you like me to get her number for you?"

"That would be great, but could you go one step further and see if she would be willing to take me on as a patient?"

"I would love to. I'll go and call the office to get her number. Why don't you rest and I'll be back later."

I nodded and snuggled back into my pillow.

Since Renee left when I was a year old, I never had a mother figure in my life. Charlie was a great father and my uncle Quil, Paul's dad, was always an important person to me. He was there for me when my father worked. Even though I had two great men to guide and care for me, I seemed to be missing something and didn't realize it until Elizabeth came into my life. She is kind and gentle and nurturing.

I drifted off to soothing thoughts of having a mother for the first time in my life.

o ~ O ~ o

My nurse brought my dinner tray, but when I lifted the metal lid, the plate was empty. "What the . . .?" I grumbled to my empty room.

"You don't think I would let you eat that stuff, did you?" I looked up at the door and there was Edward with a bag of Chinese takeout, a smile plastered on his face.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" I asked as he sauntered to my side, smiling the whole way.

"I think maybe a time or two, but not lately, Mrs. Masen." He put the bag on my table and pulled the table over my lap.

"Hummmm. Well, I love you. Now, you haven't kissed me lately." Edward quickly came up to my side and pulled me into a passionate embrace that ended all too quickly for my liking.

"I talked to my mom. It seems like the two of you have quite a couple of weeks planned."

"We do. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. In fact, I am very happy about it. My mom is so excited and I think that the two of you will really like each other. I don't want you overdoing it, though. You are taking on a lot of stuff and I don't want you to overlook your injury and jeopardize your recovery."

"It's not that much. Just driving around looking at properties."

"Yes, three separate properties: our home site, a place for my parents and a place for the practice. Then you have your physical therapy and planning the wedding. Once we find property for us, I want to get started on the construction of the house right away. Bella, that is a lot to take on when you are recovering from the injury you have. Promise me that you won't overdo it."

"I won't. I promise. Plus, I don't think that your mother will let me. I think that she is going to be keeping quite an eye on me." I chuckled and so did Edward.

"I think you are right."

Just as I was about to start eating, my cell phone rang. I picked it up from the side table.

"Hello. . . Yes. . Doing well, thank you for asking, sir. . . yes. . . broken foot and gunshot wound to my mid right thigh . . . several surgeries, actually . . . yes, sir. . . a couple more days . . . that would be fine. . . I'll see you then."

Edward just stared at me. I don't know what type of look I had on my face, but it must not have been very pleasant.

"Bella, you have me worried. Who was that and what did they want?"

"That was the CEO of the airline. He and a couple of other big wigs are coming here tomorrow to talk to me." I sat there not knowing what to think of this situation.

"Did he say why?"

"No. Just that they would discuss everything with me tomorrow." I took a deep breath. "Do you think they will fire me?"

"For what?"

"Well, I was flying in another commercial capacity, and now that they have had time to think about everything, I might not be the hero that Emmett described. I know that other flying is frowned upon, but I don't know if it is against any company rules. I have to call Emmett and see if he can get a hold of my Union Rep. Do you think Jasper would come in for the meeting, and be here with me as my attorney?"

"I don't think that you have anything to worry about, but it is probably better to be prepared. You call Emmett. I'll call Jasper. What time will they be here?"

"Their flight gets in around one."

We each made our calls. Jasper was going to be here and Emmett was going to make sure the Union Rep was also here.

"Edward?"

"Hummm."

"You'll be here with me, too, won't you?"

Edward quickly crossed the room, sat down on my bed and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Of course. I won't let you go through this alone. Let's not worry about it. I don't think it is going to be anything bad. I have a feeling that everything is going to be fine." He leaned in and kissed my lips and forehead. "I'm going to go back up to my office for a while. I ordered a couple of building plan books that will be in tomorrow for you to start picking out house designs. Esme is going to stop by soon to introduce herself to you. The nurses will let me know when she gets here and I'll come back down. Carlisle said that he will be back around four. I'll sleep with you again tonight, if you don't mind."

"I would mind if you didn't sleep with me." I blew a kiss to him at the door. "Love you."

"Love you too."

o ~ O ~ o

I had drifted off to sleep and was woken up by a kiss on my lips.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty." Edward grinned.

"Mmmm. I like to wake up that way."

"Bell, this is Esme. Esme, this is my wife, Bella Swan-Masen."

I shifted on the bed so that I was sitting up, "Nice to meet you, Esme." I held out my hand and Esme took it with a firm but gentle grasp.

"Bella, it's very nice to meet you."

Edward discussed my injuries with Esme then removed some of the bandaging for her to get a better idea of where the damage was located. I looked away when my leg was exposed. I wasn't ready to see how ugly it really was.

Esme started verbalizing a course of action and a timeframe that we could use as a guide.

"Does that mean that you will take me on as a patient?"

"Of course. I just finished with a few patients and have quite a bit of time available for you. You live close to me, so if you don't mind, I can come to your place for the first couple of weeks and then we can use the fitness center that's in your complex."

"Wow. That would be great. I was wondering how I was going to manage getting to and from appointments. Esme, are you sure this won't be putting you out?"

"Not at all. This is what I do all of the time. I am very rarely in the office."

Carlisle knocked lightly on the door, and we all turned. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, come on in." Edward held out his hand to Carlisle. "Carlisle, this is Esme Platt, Bella's new physical therapist. Esme, this is Carlisle Cullen, Chief of Staff."

They exchanged hello's and I noticed that their handshake lingered a little longer than usual. A small smile graced my face.

"Edward, Bella, I will formulate a plan of action based on the surgery notes and location of your injuries. Edward, if you could provide me with a rough idea of what is still to come surgery wise for the reconstruction, it would help me determine what I should focus on." Esme picked up her briefcase. "I'll call you in the next day or two to determine your release from the hospital and when we will start on the therapy. I don't want you to do anything while you are in here. Wait until you get home and start working with me." She paused. "It was great meeting all of you. I'll be in touch."

Carlisle held out his hand again to Esme. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you again soon."

Edward and I looked at each other but didn't say anything.

Carlisle continued to watch Esme until she was out of sight. He slightly shook his head and turned to Edward. "Thank you for sending me home. I was dead on my feet. Not that I was complaining, but I greatly appreciate what you did for me."

"I expect you to go home again in a couple of hours. I'll be here again tonight and can take care of whatever needs attention." Edward sat down on my bed. "Carlisle, I wanted to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"Bella, my Dad, and I had a serious discussion last night and we made some decisions on our futures." Edward looked at me again and grabbed my hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I would like to resign my position as Assistant Chief of Staff with the hospital as soon as you can find a replacement for me. My Dad and I decided to open up a surgical practice here in Seattle. Mom and Dad are relocating here from Port Angeles and I am going to handle all of my L.A. patients through an office here."

"Congratulations, Edward. I think you are making a wise decision. This life isn't for a newlywed. It is very hard on relationships because of all of the hours that are required. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to lose you, but I am very happy for you. I wouldn't have been able to leave the hospital to just anyone to go home to get some sleep. You are a great doctor and leader. I will miss having you with me."

"Carlisle, have you ever thought of giving up this type of job for something a little less demanding? Going back to being a surgeon instead of running things?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I have, in fact, very recently. Right after I lost a very important person in my life because of this job. I did a lot of thinking about where my life was headed. . . If I should get the opportunity to have an important person in my life again, I won't make the same mistake and will move on from this position."

"When the time comes, if you are looking for a position I hope that you will come to Dad and I first." Edward held out his hand to Carlisle and they shook.

"I'll do that. In the meantime, I will start looking for a new Assistant COS. Do you have a timeframe in mind?"

"No. Bella and Mom are going to start scouting locations as soon as she can handle car rides then we will start building a practice. If we can find a building to just move into, of course this could happen a lot quicker than if we have to build. Dad believes that a lot of his patients will come with him and most of mine will follow also . . . so all we need is a building and staff." Edward paused. "I wonder if Esme would consider taking on our practice as a client."

"That's a great idea. You could see how she does with me, sort of like an audition or a trial run," I said, finally participating in the conversation.

"I know of a few buildings that might suit your needs. Let me get the information for you from my office. It might make your search a little easier." Carlisle volunteered with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Carlisle," Edward responded with a smile on his face.

o ~ O ~ o

The next day, right before lunch, Alice stopped by to visit with me. She filled me in on all of the gossip that had been happening in the airline. As she was getting ready to go, Edward and Jasper came in together to go over possibilities of the meeting. Edward introduced Jasper to Alice and, not surprisingly, Alice decided to hang around a little to give any other information that might be needed on the airline.

A little after one, Edward picked me up and put me in a wheelchair to take me to one of the hospital conference rooms. Emmett and the union rep were there waiting for us. Shortly after getting to the conference room, four of the company head honcho's came in and took their seats.

"Bella, good to see you," the airline CEO said.

"Gentlemen, this is my husband, Dr. Edward Masen, my attorney, Jasper Whitlock and of course you know these gentlemen." I motioned to Emmett and the union rep.

"First, let me say that I am sorry if you took from our conversation that you needed legal and union representation. We have no intention of relieving you of your position." He reached into his brief case and pulled out a thick manila folder.

I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "Not to be smart, but what is the purpose of this meeting?"

"In this file, I have numerous letters of recommendation for you that have been submitted by your peers and check airmen. Just about all of the people that have flown with you and tested you during your employment with our company." He patted the folder. "Since you have been injured and won't be able to be in the cockpit for an extended length of time, we would like you to consider becoming one of our check airmen. This would keep you working for us during your recovery. In the beginning, we could have you teaching the ground school classes for the new hires and upgrades, and then as your recovery continues, you could start doing the simulator training and aircraft checks as well. We have a training center here in Seattle, as you are aware, so you wouldn't have to relocate to another city. What do you think, Bella?"

"Wow. That isn't what I expected. . . I really like your proposal, but I don't think I could make a decision right now. Could you give me a couple of days to think about it? I'd like to talk it over with Edward and Attorney Whitlock."

"Of course, Bella. Take as much time as you like. We don't want to lose you. If you choose not to take the check airman position, your Captain position will be there for when you are ready to come back."

I nodded and smiled at him, completely overwhelmed with the possibilities and the change of course my life has taken in such a short time.

My incredible husband and doctor seemed to read my mind. "Gentlemen, I think Bella needs to get back to her room for some rest. If you have time, I will take her back and then return to explain the extent of her injuries and prognosis. In the meantime, you could discuss the terms of this check airman position with Attorney Whitlock." Edward looked at the four company men and they nodded back.

Quickly, he took me to my room and before putting me back in bed, let me use the bathroom and waited outside the door for me to finish.

"Baby, what are you thinking?" He asked as he carried me to the bed, laying me down and tucking me in.

"Well, it isn't at all what I was expecting. I think I like the idea. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to being away from you so many nights during the week, and now, maybe I won't have to. What do you think?"

"I think it is a great option for us to consider."

"What if I would be taking a pay cut? Without my helicopter income, and with the house and opening the practice . . ."

"Bell, that doesn't matter. We can pay cash for all of that stuff. Neither of us has to work another day in our lives. We could easily live off of my trust fund." He leaned in and kissed me. "In fact, if you don't want to work at all, that would be fine, too."

"Thank you for the offer, but I still like my job. Maybe when I start to not like it, we can consider that option."

I kissed my wonderful husband good bye and he headed back to the meeting.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you very much for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help!

Chapter 23

Jasper and Edward worked out a tentative schedule and a list of job duties and expectations, with the airline bigwigs.

I had complete confidence in their decisions on my behalf, which was a big step for me.

Okay, I'll admit it, I have control issues. Deep down, I know that those issues go all the way back to when my mother left us. It is something that I have always hoped to overcome and now perhaps I can with Edwards love and support.

During the next month, I will study to become check airman qualified, and in six weeks, I will start with my first class of new hires. Every month that there are new hires or upgrade training to do, I will conduct the ground school classes for two weeks, then the third week will be the simulator training and check rides. Most months, I will have the fourth week off.

Edward was going to attempt to coordinate his surgery schedule in L.A., and then we could spend a week a month, if we needed to, at the house in L.A.

o ~ O ~ o

**The Second Week After the Accident**

The following day, after some serious begging, I was finally discharged from the hospital with quite a few restrictions put on my activity. Basically, I wasn't allowed to do anything for the first week, except for studying.

Edward worked a reduced schedule at the hospital, and Elizabeth stayed at our condo during the week to help us.

While I slept during the day, Edward worked on the paperwork for opening the practice.

Alice, Rose and Emmett volunteered to come over whenever we needed them, if Edward had to work. There was a revolving door of visitors at my place.

As much as I loved all of them, and appreciated their assistance, when the weekend eventually came around, I was ecstatic to finally be alone with my husband.

Saturday morning I woke snuggled up to Edward with my head on his chest and his arm around my waist.

To me, it seemed like forever since we had been intimate and, if I was being truthful, I would say that I was actually horny.

I started lightly running my fingers through the hair on his chest with just my fingertips, and lightly grazing his nipples in the process. They jumped to attention and a slight smile played on his face.

I knew he was awake.

Becoming bolder, I let my hand descend lower toward his waist, and before long, I had my hand securely around his hardened length. Edward hummed in appreciation and tightened his hold on me.

"Hummm. That feels good."

"I'm glad. Are you in the mood to be creative?"

"Seriously? You're ready for sex?"

"It's either sex or I explode, you can take your pick." I continued to slowly stroke him.

"Me, too. It has been so hard holding you and sleeping up against you without being able to really do anything. You'll tell me if I do something that hurts you, right?" He looked straight into my eyes and I knew that he was serious.

"I promise. I know that we are normally spontaneous, but I think we need to give this a little thought, so, how do you want to do this?"

"I'm already one step ahead of you. That is all that I have been thinking about for the last week. I'll do all of the work. You just enjoy the ride."

Edward gradually removed my pajama shorts, underwear and tank top. Then did a little striptease as he removed his boxer briefs. I gave a slight whistle to his actions.

I had forgotten just how beautiful he was, which made me want him all the more.

He climbed back into the bed and rolled me partially onto my side so that he was behind me. He lifted up my top leg and brought it back to rest on his hip. Gently he started caressing my folds and occasionally put some pressure on my clit.

It was just enough to drive me insane with want.

"Edward, I need you in me now . . . please."

"Is there any pressure on your leg?"

"I wouldn't care if there was. I just need you, now."

"You have to promise me that if it hurts at all, you will tell me."

"I promise, now, please."

Edward scooted closer to me and guided his cock in-between my legs, rubbing the head along my wetness. Cautiously he positioned himself at my entrance and pulled my hips back as he gently thrusted forward, completely sheathing himself in my warmth.

We moaned in unison.

"Bella, we can't take too much time. I don't want you putting too much pressure on your leg."

"God, Edward, I think I will come as soon as you start any rhythm at all, so don't worry about me."

He started rocking, in and out, with a steady pace and I was already teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Just having him in me was driving me insane.

"I'm right there with you, Bella."

Edward continued his pace and reached around to my front and lightly applied steady pressure to my clit. Before I could even warn him, I was having one to the most intense orgasms of my life.

Mine must have spurred on his because three thrusts later, he was pulsing inside of me.

"Fuck, Bella, where did that come from? I have never felt anything so intense in my entire life."

"I was just thinking the same thing. That was incredible."

Edward held me for a few minutes before he pulled out of me. "Bathroom?" he asked.

"Yes, please, but you go first. I can wait."

He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to clean up, coming in to get me when he was finished a few minutes later.

"How about I run you a bath and you can soak for a little bit with your leg hanging over the side while I get some breakfast for us?"

"Sounds perfect, but only if you promise to snuggle with me after we eat."

"Deal." Edward jumped up from the bed to get everything started.

o ~ O ~ o

**The Third Week After the Accident**

BPOV

Monday morning was my welcome back to reality.

Today I was scheduled to go to the hospital to have the temporary cast and stitches in my foot removed. I would then be fitted with a fiberglass one for the next phase of my recovery.

My hands hurt. My shoulders hurt. My injuries hurt. I didn't like being dependent on pain medication.

Edward was back to work at the hospital so Elizabeth took me for my appointment. Since Ed Sr. was in Port Angeles, Edward was going to oversee my follow-up care.

I was a little bit disappointed that Edward left before the sun even came up, giving me a quick kiss on the head. I already missed the way that he used to say goodbye when he left for work, but now that he has a wife with a big, gaping bullet hole in her thigh and a mangled foot, I guess I wouldn't be as inclined to wake her up with before work sexual favors either.

When Elizabeth and I arrived at the hospital, I found Edward standing with a nurse in the hallway. They were standing a little too close to each other for my liking.

Knowing that I was already in a foul mood, I tried to ignore my initial reaction and decided to remain quiet. Unfortunately, said nurse just happened to be the x-ray technician that x-rayed my foot.

"Bella Swan," she called into the waiting room.

"Actually it's Bella Masen. Dr. Masen's _**wife.**_" I stressed the title.

As I stood, Elizabeth and I made eye contact and she gave me a small smirk. I couldn't tell if she was on my side or not, but honestly I really didn't care. Deformed or not, I wasn't going to let some little tart flirt outrageously with my husband and get away with it.

"Oh, excuse me. Bella, could you come with me?"

"That's Mrs. Masen and my husband is also _Doctor Masen_ to you."

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect," she mumbled.

"Just remember that and keep a professional distance and attitude towards me and my husband," I growled.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen."

Other than positioning instructions, there wasn't any further conversation between the two of us.

Once in the exam room, Edward came in to remove my cast.

"Baby, what's going on?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side, and sat down on the step stool in front of me, not breaking eye contact.

"What do you mean?" I asked as if I didn't know. Maybe he knew I was in bitch mode this morning and that's why he left for work without waking me.

"I just overheard some of the girls talking about a discussion you had with the x-ray tech."

"I was just reminding her that you are to be addressed with respect and that you are indeed married."

"She knows that."

"So is it you that needs the reminding? Who is responsible for the touching and the close contact that I witnessed when I came into the office?"

"Bell, I wasn't touching anyone, and I don't want to touch anyone but you." He rose to stand in between my legs and started rubbing my shoulders. "Honey, this is all new to me, to both of us. Our live have changed so drastically in such a short time. I wasn't consciously flirting. I admit that I need to be a little more conscious of the signals that I send to the opposite sex. Believe me when I say that I am so in love with you and don't want anyone but you. You know that, don't you?" He leaned down to look in my eyes.

"A little reassurance is always nice. And I would appreciate it if you would work on sending the 'I'm married, step back' signals to everyone else around."

"You got it!"

Edward reinforced his declaration with a sizzling kiss.

"Thank you."

"Okay, let's take a look at things, take those stitches out, and get your new cast on. Did you decide on a color?"

"Navy or royal blue?"

"My favorite colors."

The remainder of the office visit went without incident and Elizabeth and I decided to do a little driving around, scouting, on our way back to my place.

We found some really nice pieces of land and I took the phone numbers from the signs in order to call the agents for more information.

Elizabeth and I drove around a couple days that week and toured a few houses that she was interested in. Ed Sr. came on Friday in order to check up on my healing and also look at the houses Elizabeth and I liked.

**The Fourth Week After the Accident**

BPOV

I got into a regular studying schedule. It was actually quite easy since Edward wasn't around.

God, did I miss him. Throughout my dating history I had never understood that immediate attachment that would occur to couples around me. I never felt it before, and it scared me. I was becoming so attached to Edward, and he was around less and less every day. The hospital was consuming his life and our life was being put on hold. Actually, our life together didn't exist anymore.

Since he wasn't around, I didn't even know if the practice was still progressing. I made a mental note to ask Elizabeth about it later.

Jake stopped today to give me an update of the shooter and James' condition. There would be a trial for Victoria and I was going to be called to testify as a witness in addition to the remainder of my flight crew.

James' was doing well and would probably be released from the hospital to a rehab facility next week.

Jacob was as stir crazy as I was. He wasn't going to be released for duty for another couple of weeks, but had started working the desk at the station, answering the phones for ten hours a week.

Emmett came over to take me to dinner just as Jake was leaving, but before we left, I talked him into giving me a back rub. I could always count on my best friend.

Later in the week, Emmett and Rose both came over and we ordered pizza. Rose gathered up my dirty laundry while Emmett and I played school. I thought I should practice since that would be part of my check ride. In between laundry loads, Rose also participated and asked some questions about some of the mechanical and flight systems that I needed to brush up on.

Once the pizza was gone, they headed back over to Emmett's and I went back to studying in the middle of the living room floor.

EPOV

I arrived home to find baskets of laundry stacked at the bottom of the stairs, so I carried them up to our room. Bella wasn't in bed, so I went back downstairs and found her passed out on top of her aircraft manuals in the middle of the living room floor.

Even sound asleep on the floor she was so beautiful. She took my breath away and I missed her so much.

I hadn't been able to spend much time with her lately due to my schedule at the hospital and trying to get the practice up and running. Dad signed the paperwork for the lease on the building a couple of days ago, so now we needed to hire staff and purchase the equipment.

Just a little more time and Bella and I will have the life we talked about. And I couldn't wait.

I gathered her into my arms and carried her up to our bed, took off her pants, tucked her in and kissed her gently on the lips.

I went back downstairs to clean up the living room and put her books away. When I put the manual with the others in the corner of the living room which had become her work area, I noticed a pile of faxed sheets with details of different properties and the home plan books that I had gotten her to pick which house she wanted to build. Maybe this weekend we could go through the information and get started on our home.

I was exhausted so I took a quick shower and climbed into bed behind her, pulling Bella against my chest.

**The Fifth Week After the Accident**

BPOV

My hands hurt.

My body hurts.

My knees hurt.

I wanted this to be done with. I want to be healed and to go about my normal life. The life I used to have.

I'm tired of being babysat by everyone but my husband. Edward was rarely home and I was bitchy.

I had been talking quite a bit with the real estate agent for the property that I liked and she had faxed me tons of information. I really, really liked the property. It had a small stream that snaked through the wooded area and around the edge of a giant meadow. It was perfect. I also found a beautiful log home in one of the books that just took my breath away. The house would look perfect on the property, placed right up against the woods. I couldn't wait to show everything to Edward.

Throughout the week, when I took a break from studying, I would text Edward to see when he would be home. His replies always came a couple hours later saying that he didn't know.

The whole week went like that. I got a glimpse of him twice before he ran out the door to go to the most important thing in his life. The hospital.

I found myself getting more depressed and started snapping at everyone.

My body hurt more than I could ever imagine. I thought that my hands and knees would be used to things by now, but each day they just hurt more and more. My depression wasn't helping things.

Friday, after dinner, I sent Elizabeth and Ed home, in hopes that my husband would make an appearance.

o ~ O ~ o

It was approaching ten o'clock and I still hadn't seen or heard from Edward. I wanted to take a bath to relax and get ready for bed, so I crawled over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of wine. I couldn't reach the shelf that the glasses were on so I grabbed a Rubbermaid container from the lower cabinet, put them all in my basket and started for the steps. I really needed to ask Elizabeth to keep some things down lower so that I could reach them when no one else was at my place.

When I finally got to the top step, I turned around and sat down for a few minutes, to get my body to stop its protest. I still hurt all over.

After I was recovered from the climb, I made my way into the bathroom and started the bath water. I opened my bottle of wine and poured myself a container and took a big gulp.

Getting into the tub was always quite a task, but I managed with only a little bit of sloshing. By now it was approaching eleven and Edward had been gone for 18 hours. I took another big gulp of wine, trying to extinguish my anger and take away a little of my bitterness.

Soaking and drinking passed the time rather quickly. My body relaxed more than I could have anticipated and I found myself rather intoxicated.

Getting out of the tub sober was normally a tricky feat, and I was a little apprehensive to attempt it in my current condition, but what was I going to do? My 'husband' was a no show.

My life was a mess and I was resorting to prescription medication and alcohol to take away my pain.

This wasn't me. This isn't what I wanted out of my life.

So the tears started again. I leaned back in the water and cried until there were no tears left.

Once I finished my container of wine, I decided to take charge of my life again and attempted to get out of the bathtub on my own.

I didn't need him or his help.

I should have known better than to try it on my own.

Well, just who do you call when you find yourself wedged between the bathtub and the toilet completely naked with a cast on your leg?

The only thing in my favor was that I could reach my cell phone since it slid behind the toilet, where my head was currently stationed.

I dialed Edward's number and, as usual, got his voice mail. "Edward, this is Bella, your wife, remember me? Well, if you would ever come home, I wouldn't be in the predicament that I am currently in, but I don't know why I even thought you cared. Don't bother coming home. I'll have your stuff packed and sitting on the curb for you as soon as I get out from behind the fucking toilet." I hung up with a scream.

Fuck.

Now who do I call.

Emmett is flying, as is Alice.

Carlisle. He's the only one I can call if I want to get off the bathroom floor anytime soon.

Hesitantly I called his number. It rang once, twice, "Hello?" a very groggy voice answered.

"Oh, God, Carlisle, I am so sorry that I woke you. Forget it. Go back to sleep." I quickly ended the call and started sobbing. Fuck. Where are all of these tears coming from?

My phone ringing in my hand startled me.

"H-h-hello," I stuttered out.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"N-No," I whispered.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I f-fell and I–I-I'm s-stuck."

"You're home alone?" he asked astonished.

"I-I'm always a-alone."

I could hear the rustle of fabric through the phone. He must have been getting dressed. "I'll be right over."

About two minutes later, the front door opened and closed. "BELLA!" Carlisle yelled.

"Up here, in the bathroom."

I couldn't see him because my head was behind the toilet as he entered the room, but I definitely heard his snickering.

"Well, you certainly did get yourself into a quandary. Are you hurt?" He knelt down and leaned over the toilet seat to look at me.

"Other than my pride, I don't think so."

"Wait, before I try to get you out, where did your glass from the wine end up?"

"Well . . . I didn't quite have one. I couldn't reach them, so I used a Rubbermaid container."

"Let me get this straight. You've been drinking, while soaking in the tub, with a casted leg hanging over the side, out of a Rubbermaid storage container, all alone?"

I nodded and pulled my lower lip in-between my teeth and then started crying. "When did I become so pathetic?"

"Oh, honey, you aren't pathetic. I would say brilliant. That container may have been the best thing. We don't have to worry about any glass. . . Now, let's get you out of there."

Very gently, Carlisle was able to get me out. He wrapped me in a towel and carried me to my bed. He pulled a pair of underwear and a pajama shorts set out of my drawer and brought them over to me. Giving me a little privacy to get dressed, he went to the bathroom to clean up my mess and actually brought me another bowl of wine, which finished off the bottle.

"So, do you want to talk about stuff or am I too close to the situation?" he asked as he lay across the bottom corner of my bed.

I took a gulp of wine before I started. "I don't even know what to say. . . I don't know where to start. . . I'm mad, I'm hurt, I'm pissed off. . . I just . . . I just don't understand."

He hesitated before he started talking, "I didn't consciously choose the hospital over you. It just sort of happened. I got caught up in always being needed there and when I thought, just one more hour, then I'll go home or to see you. Time got away from me. There was and always is 'just one more thing' to do. It is never-ending. There is always another patient that needs you, or a staff member, or a paperwork issue that needs resolved." He took a deep breath and looked right into my eyes, reaching up to clasp my hand in his. "I see what I did to you, to us, now. Unfortunately, I was too late. That is something that I will regret for the rest of my life, but more importantly I will always have remorse for the way I treated you. Even though I didn't show it, and my actions indicated otherwise, you were always the most important thing in my life."

"Thank you, Carlisle for rescuing me tonight."

"You know you can call me anytime, right?" I nodded. "I'll talk to him."

"No. Please don't. He needs to see it on his own. Hopefully it will be before it's too late, but with the way things are going, this may be the shortest marriage in history."

"You love him, don't you?" Carlisle asked timidly.

"Unfortunately, I do. . . with all my heart . . . but I can't be second to the hospital. Sorry, but . . . been there, done that. I tried calling him before I called you and only got his voice mail. I left him a message that he shouldn't come home and that I would pack up his things and leave them on the curb for him." I paused and took a deep breath. "Carlisle, you'd tell me if he was cheating on me, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, sweetheart, of course I would. If I even suspected it, I would be over here voicing my concerns to you. That is, after I kicked his ass first. I've watched him at the hospital, and I know that Edward cheating is something that you don't have to worry about."

"Then . . . then why doesn't anyone want to spend time with me? Why am I always forgotten and left behind?" The tears started again and Carlisle moved up on the bed and held me until I fell asleep.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Well . . . Sorry to leave you with the cliffie, but it couldn't be helped.

Please review and let me know what you think, or any theories of what will happen!


	24. Chapter 24

All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers. I just like to play with them

.

Chapter 24

**Week 6 Post Accident**

BPOV

The real estate agent for the acreage called today to let me know that another couple was interested in the property and unless we got our offer in first, it was probably going to be sold.

**E ~ When can we talk about the property? Please call me. ~ B**

Four hours later the agent called me again to let me know that the property was off the market. The seller accepted the offer of the other couple.

I still hadn't heard back from Edward.

I crawled into the living room and boxed up all of the books and paperwork that I had accumulated on houses and properties. Well, I boxed it up after I threw it all across the room in a fit of rage.

I needed to get away from this place. I crawled over to the phone on the counter and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, Dad. You working today?"

My dad informed me that he had to work for the next couple of days, but would be off for the weekend and would come to see me if I wanted him to. We talked for a little while and then said our goodbyes.

I went back to studying in hopes of being distracted. It must have worked because I was startled by my phone ringing three hours later.

The airline wanted to schedule me for my check ride next week. They had a class of new hires starting the following week and wanted me to be the teacher of the class. I was thrilled at the chance to finally do something other than sit around this place.

My home, the place that had brought me a sense of comfort and warmth had become a prison to me.

Needing a distraction, I picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number, knowing he would always answer my call. "Em, it's me. I need you to help me prep for my ride next week."

"Name the time and place and you know I'll be there." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know. You are the one person in my life that I can truly count on." I whispered into the phone, afraid of saying it at a normal tone.

"Bells, sweetheart, what's going on?"

"Nothing. . . I don't know . . . Fuck it. What are you doing now? When do you fly?"

"I was going to go over to Rose's, but I'll call her to cancel. I'm taking my best friend out. Get ready, I'll be over in thirty." He hung up as he said the last word.

I sat there on the floor staring at the phone for a few minutes, then realized that I better get started at crawling up the steps.

True to his word, Emmett arrived exactly thirty minutes later and came straight up to my bedroom. I had just finished putting on my shoe.

"You look great. Ready?"

"Yep." I stood up and hopped across the room to my crutches, which were leaning against the wall near the door.

"Do you want your phone?" Emmett motioned to my cell phone lying in the middle of the bed.

"Nope. I'll be with you and you are apparently the only one that knows my number, so I won't need it." I started out the bedroom door.

"Let me carry you. Your arms and hands have to be killing you by now," he said, scooping me up with ease.

"Thank you. They are. Was Rose mad that you blew her off for me?" I looked directly into his face to make sure he wasn't lying to me.

"No, she was still at work, trying to finish the repairs on a helicopter that someone crashed."

We talked about the repairs and I was amazed that Rose anticipated having it airborne again next week. The chopper and I were getting back to our lives at the same time.

Being out with Emmett was exactly what I needed. We talked about everything, the good and the bad.

I had a great time with Emmett at the local restaurant/bar and ended up intoxicated, easily forgetting all of the problems in my life and marriage for a few hours. He carried me everywhere because drunk crutch walking was dangerous.

When we got back to my condo, Edward still wasn't home, so instead of taking me back to my place, we went to his and he put me to bed in the spare room because he didn't want me being home alone in the condition that I was in.

At 2:06 am, I heard Emmett's cell phone ring and him grunt a hello.

"Yeah, I've seen her. . . Yeah, I know where she is, why don't you? Oh, that's right, you don't call her back . . . Look, Edward, it's two in the morning, go back to your number one priority. I'll take care of your wife."

He must have hung up because I heard a thud that I thought was his cell phone being put back on the nightstand.

O ~ O ~ o

EPOV

I was so tired. I had been working non-stop for the last couple of weeks. I missed my bed. I missed my wife.

Finally able to leave the hospital, I made my way home.

When I entered the condo, I put my keys and wallet on the counter with my cell phone and went to the refrigerator to see if there was any dinner leftovers. The last week or so, there hadn't been anything left, so I assumed that my mom was taking things home to my dad, or perhaps Emmett came over to eat with Mom and Bella.

I made a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich and washed it down with a glass of milk.

Quietly, I tiptoed into the bedroom, trying not to wake Bella, then slipped into the bathroom in order to shower.

After I was all cleaned up and dried off, I made my way into the bedroom. Lately, most nights, I got home well after Bella had gone to bed, so I would just lay there beside her and watch her sleep for a little while. Just being near her relaxed me and made me forget about all of the drama that my day entailed.

Gently I slipped under the covers, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. The bed was abnormally cold, so I shifted a little closer to the center in order to take advantage of Bella's warmth.

When I reached the center of the bed, and didn't find the warmth I was seeking, I scooched even further and the only thing I found was the other edge of the bed.

No wonder the bed was cold, she wasn't in it.

I grabbed my sleep pants off of the bottom of the bed and pulled them on quickly.

Perhaps Bella fell asleep on the couch. I hadn't even looked in the living room when I got home.

I checked downstairs and she wasn't anywhere to be found. I checked the guest rooms and they were empty, too.

When I returned to our room, I turned on the light and saw her cell phone lying on the bed. I flipped it open and checked the recent calls. Emmett, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me . . .

I don't remember talking to Bella . . . shit, she did call and text me. Fuck. I didn't respond to either the calls or the texts.

I looked at the clock again. 2:06 am. And before I even realized it, I had hit send, calling Emmett.

"Em, have you seen Bella?. . . Do you know where she is? . . . I got stuck at the hospital."

After grunting out an unintelligible response, he hung up on me. What did he mean by my number one priority. Bella was my number one everything.

What the hell was going on?

I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys and cell phone off of the counter, then Emmett's key off the hook on the wall, and went next door, quietly letting myself in.

I went upstairs and found Bella in the guest room, sound asleep.

Crawling in the bed behind her, my body and spirit relaxed in her proximity and I fell asleep quickly.

o ~ O ~ o

I was awoken to a thump, thump, thump, shhhhh. Thump, thump, thump, shhhhh. "Shit."

I sat up in the bed to witness Bella crawling on her hands and knees, across the floor towards the bathroom.

"Honey, why didn't you wake me? I would have carried you to the bathroom."

"Why would I do that when I can get there perfectly fine on my own? I wouldn't want to get used to something that is only going to happen every couple of weeks, much like your presence in my life."

I rushed over to her on the floor and tried to help, but she pushed me away.

"Don't touch me." She spat and continued on her trek. She finally made it into the bathroom and closed the door rather abruptly.

I backed up and sat on the edge of the bed, completely confused. As I was thinking things through in my head the alarm on my cell phone went off and I silenced it quickly.

Bella took a few more minutes and finally the door opened, this time, she was hopping on her good leg.

When we made eye contact, she stopped abruptly.

"What are you still doing here? I though you would have been at the hospital by now."

"I was waiting for you. . . Bella, why are we sleeping at Emmett's?"

"I was sleeping here because when we got back last night I was drunk and Emmett didn't want me to be alone. I don't know why you are sleeping here."

"I came over because you were here. What's wrong?"

"You actually have the nerve to ask me what is wrong?" She paused as my cell phone rang. I looked at the display and then looked back at Bella. "Just . . . just go. Get out and go to your _precious_ hospital."

Standing up, I reached for her and took her in my arms. "Bella, please talk to me –"

My cell phone started ringing again, and I silenced it. As I was about to say something, it rang again.

I quickly pushed send and brought it up to my ear, "Masen."

One of the coordinators wanted to advise me of a situation that needed my attention, and I asked her if anyone else could handle it. Bella watched me during my entire conversation and as the seconds passed, her expression changed from one of fear and hope to hurt and anguish to disdain.

"I can't do it. Someone else needs to handle it." I ended the call before the coordinator could respond.

"Go ahead and go, Edward. I'll be fine on my own, I have been for the last three weeks." She pushed out of my embrace and hopped to the door where her crutches rested against the wall.

Walking behind her, I grasped her hips when she paused to get herself situated. She tensed, but I didn't back away.

"Bella, you know I love you, right?" Leaning in I kissed her neck.

She shuddered at my touch. "So you say. I'm going back to my place."

_Her place?_

I released my hold on Bella and attempted to follow her. I was amazed at how well she navigated on her own and the speed that she had with the crutches.

"Baby, let me carry you down the steps."

"Nope. Don't need it. If you would be around more often, you would see that I don't need anyone. Actually, now that I think about it, it;s because you aren't ever around that I have come to rely on myself."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"So does spending every day by myself or with the babysitters that you assign. So does the ignored phone calls and text messages. But, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" She was going down the stairs on her rear at a rather quick pace.

My phone started ringing again. "Damnit."

I looked to Bella who was already at the bottom of the steps, and then back to my phone. Bella stopped and turned to look at me.

"Masen. . . Look, I'm in the middle of my own emergency right now, I can't come in there yet. . . Shit. . . Yes, I'll be there in a little while." I pinched the bridge of my nose and ran my hand through my hair.

I looked to the bottom of the stairs, but Bella was nowhere in sight. The front door was ajar.

I quickly descended the stairs and out the front door, locking it before pulling it closed behind me. By the time that I got down the front steps, Bella was already unlocking our front door.

Without hesitation I climbed the stairs and opened the door for her, not knowing if my assistance would be appreciated or not.

Bella went straight upstairs and to our bedroom. I followed like an obedient puppy and wanted to help her at every pause.

I didn't even know what to say.

"Do you want the bathroom first? That way you can get back to your _precious_ hospital as quickly as possible and won't have to wait while I am in there."

"Bella, I don't understand where this hostility towards the hospital is coming from."

"Oh, my God. You can't be serious!" She looked right at me and must have seen the bewilderment on my face. "You are, aren't you? How much have you been home lately? How much have you seen me verses how much time you have spent at the hospital? Are you even aware that you have worked or been at the hospital for 126 hours in the last . . . seven days. Oh my God. Maybe you haven't been there all this time. I don't know why I didn't see it . . ." She sunk to the floor and held her head in her hands.

"See what, Bella? I seriously don't know what is going on here."

"If you haven't been at the hospital all that time, ignoring my calls and texts, where have you been, Edward?" She took a deep breath and turned on to her knees. "Get out! Fucking, get out!" Shaking her head back and forth, she crawled to the bedroom door. "Please, just get out. I can't do this again." A heartbreaking sob escaped as she crawled through the doorway and down the hall.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you for reading. Leave me a review so I know if I should continue or not.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help!

Chapter 25

EPOV

"NO! No, no, no. Bella! I've been at the hospital. Honest. I am not cheating on you. God, I love you more than my own life. How could you even think that?"

I chased after her down the hallway to the other bathroom.

"Please, Edward. Just tell me you want a divorce, don't do this to me. Tell me we made a mistake, that we rushed into things, don't cheat on me."

I dropped to my knees and when I reached out to touch her, she recoiled as if I burned her.

"Bella, we didn't make a mistake. I don't want a divorce. I want you. I want 'us'. I haven't been cheating on you. I love you. Please don't send me away. Please, talk to me."

Then it happened, just as she was turning toward me, a little bit of hope in her eyes, my fucking phone rang again. And again. Four times it rang and there was a short pause before it started ringing again. We just knelt there on the floor looking at each other. Whatever decision I made was going to affect the rest of my life.

The phone rang again, four more times with a pause and then started again.

I couldn't think. The ringing was driving me insane. I turned to retrieve my phone to get rid of the intrusion and caught Bella's movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked back at her and saw the most heartbreaking sight of my entire life.

Bella looked straight into my eyes and I saw it all. Everything I never wanted to see.

My life, destroyed.

My marriage, destroyed.

My wife, my love, my future, destroyed.

Destroyed.

By me.

I knelt on the floor with my mouth open, unable to move or say anything, frozen in fear.

Bella lifted up my hand and I initially thought she would intertwine our fingers, that we would be okay.

Until I felt them.

They were smooth and jagged at the same time. She put them in the palm of my hand and curled my fingers around them.

Her rings. My rings. Our rings. The symbol of our marital union.

"I-I can't d-do this anymore," Bella whispered as she crawled away, attempting to suppress a sob.

I was frozen in my spot. How did my life get so out of control and why couldn't I move.

"FUCK! . . . Bella, wait."

Her whole body seemed to crumble as she broke into a full out sob and darted into the open bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"FUCK!" I screamed and went for my phone.

"What? What is so damn important that you have to call me a thousand times when I told you I was in the middle of something?"

"Edward, what is going on?"

"Carlisle, I can't do this right now. My. . . my . . . just, I can't. My life is falling apart. . . Shit, what do you need?"

"Edward, we need you in the ER. There was a major car accident and everyone is in surgery. There are children involved and I need an extra set of hands. How soon can you get here."

"Carlisle, I can't come in. Bella just pointed out that I have spent 126 hours this week at the hospital. I just can't come in. I have something very important going on here and I just can't come in right now."

"Just for a little while. I promise it won't be all day."

"You don't know what you are asking of me. Please don't make me come in, don't put me in this position." I gripped and pulled at my hair, begging for some sort of relief.

"Edward, I need you for a few hours."

I took a deep steadying breath. "URGGGGG." I threw my phone against the floor.

I walked the couple steps to the bathroom door and tried the door handle. I heard the water running and knew that Bella wouldn't be able to hear me through the door, so I went to the other bath and shed my clothes, jumping in for a quick shower.

After I toweled off, I picked up her rings that I had set down on the dresser and just stared at them. A few tears ran down my cheeks. I gently laid them on top of her jewelry box. _Maybe she would put them back on later._

How was I going to tell her that I was headed back to the hospital?

How could I convince her that I wasn't choosing the hospital over her?

How was I going to look into her eyes and break her heart all over again?

Right then and there I decided that I was putting in my two-week notice as soon as I saw Carlisle. Hopefully I would still be married to Bella when the two weeks are up.

BPOV

As I was soaking in the tub, my sobs finally coming under control, I heard Edward at the door.

"Bella? Honey, I'm more sorry than you will ever know, but I have to go to the hospital. There was a major accident and Carlisle said that there were children involved. I need to be there for some of their surgeries." His voice was all gravelly as if he had been crying.

I heard his head hit the door and a muffled sniffle.

"Please, Bella . . . Please let me make it up to you. I love you with my whole being. You are my reason to live. Can we talk later? I haven't cheated on you. Carlisle said that it would only be a couple of hours. . . I'll be back as soon as I am out of surgery. . . Bella . . . I love you."

I wanted his words to be true. I wished with all my heart that what he was saying was the truth. That he wanted me.

That he wanted us.

There was silence from the other side of the door, but I knew he was still standing there.

Waiting.

Waiting for something that I couldn't give him right now. Waiting for reassurance. Reassurance that we were going to be okay.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't do anything. I laid there with tears streaming down my face just wishing this wasn't happening to me.

I love Edward with everything that I am, but cannot remain in a relationship where it is all one-sided.

After a few moments, I heard his hand run down the door and he sighed. "I love you, Bella," he whispered.

I mouthed the words without sound, "I love you, too."

A short while after he left, I finished my bath and slowly crawled out of the tub after all of the water had gone down. I lightly dried myself off, crawled down the hallway to my bedroom, slipped under the covers of my bed, snuggled in and cried myself to sleep.

o ~ O ~ o

I studied for a while in the afternoon.

Elizabeth and Ed Sr. showed up with dinner and we sat in the living room for a while afterward. He agreed to remove my cast next weekend when he comes down as long as I promised not to put any weight on it until the screws were removed. I would need to wear and Velcro boot, but at least I could take a bath and start back on my path towards a normal life.

Jasper came over after dinner to have me sign some of the paperwork for the trial of Victoria and the incident involving Tanya.

Ed and Elizabeth left shortly thereafter to return to Port Angeles, promising to call everyday during the week. They were scheduled to close on their new house next weekend, so before they left, I talked Elizabeth into not coming this week so that she could pack. I may have left her under the impression that Edward was going to be around.

Jasper and I continued our discussion about both cases when I finally got the nerve to ask, "Jasper, I know that you and Edward are friends and I guess I don't know how to ask this, but . . . well, since you represent both Edward and I on different matters, whose attorney are you?"

"Both of yours, why?"

"Well, let's say that there was a divorce, who could retain you for representation?"

"Bella . . . are you two thinking of divorcing?"

"Well, I don't know about Edward because I never see or talk to him, so I guess you could say that _I _am considering divorce. I don't want to stay in a one sided relationship. I deserve more than that. Actually, if you are still going to represent me on my employment issues, I think I would like to go back to flying once I am given the medical go ahead. I only agreed to the check airmen position because it would give me more time with Edward, but that doesn't seem to be necessary anymore."

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry." He leaned over and gave me a big hug. "I don't know what to say. Could you do me one big favor before you make any permanent decisions?" I nodded. "Talk to Edward. I have known him a long time and I know that he loves you with everything he has."

"I really wish I could believe that, but actions speak a lot louder than words."

"Give him a chance to explain whatever it is that is going on before you make any decisions and if you still want to go through with it, I will give each of you a referral. I won't pick sides."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome." He leaned over and hugged me once again. "I'll talk to you soon. . . Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to thank you for introducing me to your friend, Alice. We went out the other night and have another date for when she is home this week. She's a great girl. Thank you." And with that he left me alone again.

I got a bowl of ice cream and then got ready for bed.

Edwards promise of a couple of hours had turned into 13 by the time I finally crawled back into my empty bed and drifted off to a restless sleep.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

Leaving Bella at the house without resolving our issues was the hardest thing I have ever done. I prayed the whole way to the hospital that she was going to give me the chance to make it up to her, to give us another chance.

I knew I was never going to give up on us.

I got slammed at the hospital and performed surgeries on four different children. I had just finished the last surgery when I realized that I had been at the hospital for 14 hours.

Just as I was headed out the door, I noticed Carlisle approaching.

"Carlisle, could I have a word?"

"Sure, Edward, what's up?"

"I can't do this anymore and wanted to give you my one week notice. The practice should be up and running soon, and I need to focus on getting that done as quickly as possible. I know that it should be two weeks, but I'll be in L.A. next week and don't see any reason to come back in after that."

"I understand. Wait a minute. Have you been here this whole time, from when I called you this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Damnit, Edward! How could you do that to Bella? You promised her a couple of hours. You at least called her didn't you?"

"Umm, well . . . no. I didn't have time. How could I do that to Bella? You kept throwing surgeries at me. It's your fault I was even here at all today."

He ran his hands through his hair and gripped it tightly.

"Did you talk last week after she got stuck in the bathroom and called me to get her out?"

"Wait, what do you mean that she called you to get her out? Why didn't she call me?"

"You are never available to her. Edward, she is a mess over you and the situation that you have created. Did you not learn anything from my mistakes? Fuck. She was talking about going back to regular flying as soon as she is healed. She mumbled something about transferring to another city and selling the condo as she drifted off to sleep."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I would have never come in today!" I didn't even tell him goodbye. I just sprinted for the doors, then to my car in the parking lot.

My brain ran a thousand miles a minute. Bella wanted to move to another city. She wanted away from me. Away from us.

For the second time today, I found myself with tears running down my cheeks.

o ~ O ~ o

By the time I got home, Bella was already in bed and asleep. I debated on waking her so that we could talk or so that she would know that I was there with her or to let her sleep, and my selfishness won out.

"Bell, I'm home. I wanted to let you know that I was here and that I am going to be here for you from now on." I kissed her on the head and snuggled into her. "I love you so much. Please don't give up on me yet."

She never opened her eyes and I couldn't really tell if she was awake or not, but she mumbled "So . . . alone. Miss . . . so much."

o ~ O ~ o

I awoke Sunday morning to an empty bed. I quickly scrambled to my feet and went running out of the bedroom to find Bella.

She was downstairs in the middle of the living room floor reading her aircraft manuals.

"Morning, honey."

"Edward," she said without turning away from her books. "What are you still doing here?"

"I don't have to go into work until later today." I lay down on the floor beside her and rested my hand on the small of her back.

"When has that ever stopped you from being there 24 hours a day?" Bella finally looked at me and I was devastated by what I saw.

There was so much pain in her eyes. My breath caught in my throat.

"Honey, I-" I started but was interrupted by a knock on the door, then Carlisle letting himself in.

"Hello?"

"In here," we both responded at the same time.

Carlisle came into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't stuck behind the toilet again."

"Ha, ha. You're so funny. Don't give up your day job, you wouldn't make it as a comedian," Bella said as she turned to sit up, and threw a pillow at him.

"So, what happened?" I asked, slightly irritated that I wasn't there to help her and she needed to call Carlisle.

"I may have had a little too much wine and got a little light headed when I was getting out of the bath tub and the next thing I knew I had one arm pinned under my body and my head was behind the toilet. With the cast, I couldn't get myself out, so I had to call Carlisle."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did," she whispered and looked away from me.

"So, you were naked?"

"Yes, I was completely naked, except for my cast. I don't normally bathe with clothes on. Your Uncle got to see my deformed body in all its glory."

"You are not deformed," I quickly replied.

"How would you know? When was the last time you saw my body?" she bit back.

I had to think for a moment. When did I really see her last?

"Bella, I must tell you that you are one of the sexiest women on the planet," Carlisle stated proudly.

My head snapped over to look at him and steam started pouring out of my ears when I saw the grin on his face.

"Uncle of mine, why are you looking at my naked wife."

"Oh, nephew of mine, not only did I look at her, I also touched her and held her. I have learned a few things from my mistakes."

"What the fuck, old man. I think it's time you go. Let me show you to the door." I jumped up from the floor and started escorting Carlisle to the door.

He shouted over his shoulder, "Call me anytime you need me Bella, and let's keep it clothing optional."

I followed him onto the front porch, closing the door behind me, and ran my hand through my hair. "What was that all about?"

"Edward, relax, I'm not trying to take her away from you, only trying to get you to see what is in front of you and what you might lose if you don't open your eyes. Did I get your attention?"

"Yes, you did."

He started down the steps and turned around. "I forgot the reason I came over. I have a couple of interviews this afternoon for your position. I would like you to sit in on them."

"If you want me to, I guess I could come in."

"Great. First one is at one."

o ~ O ~ o

When I got back into the house, Bella was nowhere in sight, but I heard the bath water running. I quickly ran up the stairs and to our bedroom.

I lightly knocked on the bathroom door, "Bella, can I come in?"

She responded with a soft "Yes."

I opened the door to find her in the tub with her casted leg hanging over the side.

I knelt beside the tub and grabbed the bath wash and the puffy thing that she used. I squeezed a dollop onto the puffy thing and started working it into a lather. Without even giving it a conscious thought, I started washing my beautiful wife.

"Bell, I love you. You are the most important thing in my life. I know that I haven't behaved in that manner, but things are going to change. I know that we really need to talk. Can we put aside some time later to talk about what is going on?" I pleaded with my eyes.

"You mean that you are actually going to be around today? While I am awake?"

"I should be. Carlisle asked if I would sit in on the interviews today, so I need to go in for a little while, then starting tonight, I work midnights all this week."

"What kind of interviews?"

"For my position."

"You're really quitting?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, I gave my one week notice last night. Why?"

"Just a little surprised, that's all." I saw a slight smile on her face.

We talked a little more, but not really about what is going on between the two of us and the hospital. I didn't want to get into a conversation that would have a time limit.

I helped her out of the tub and got her dressed. What I really wanted was to worship her body and make love to her for the rest of the day.

I made us a quick lunch and cleaned up afterward.

When I was ready to go to the hospital for the interviews, I stopped at Bella on the couch in the living room and asked her if she would wear her rings again. She hesitantly agreed and I slipped them back on her finger. I knew that I was skating on thin ice, but it was a step in the right direction.

I kissed her goodbye, trying to pour everything that I felt into that kiss, and promised that I loved her and would see her soon.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Well, what do you think? Is the storm over? Will Bella forgive and forget? Or will . . ? I can't say. . . sorry. Until next time, leave me some love in the form of a review / guess.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help!

Chapter 26

**Week 7 Post Accident**

EPOV

Things still weren't right between Bella and I. We talked a little on Sunday, but I had to go to the hospital for the interviews, so we didn't go into the depth that our conversation needed. When I got home to change clothes and go back to the hospital she wasn't home, so I figured she was either with Emmett or my mom.

I was glad that she was keeping busy.

There was more to it than Bella just being distant, and if I really am truthful, she was moody. Part of me wanted to blame it on the huge change that our lives went through and honestly, her life didn't have a single element that was the same as three months ago. I knew a lot of it was because I was working so much.

She kept making comments about me not returning her calls, but I rarely got any messages and each time I checked my phone there weren't any missed calls.

Maybe she was going stir crazy or was having some sort of withdrawal from not flying. Shit. I didn't know what was wrong and as much as I tried, I didn't know how to fix it. I didn't like the distance between us, and it was getting bigger by the day.

Until the practice was open and I could get onto a regular schedule, there wasn't anything that I could do about not spending enough time together. I tried to explain this to her and even asked for a little bit more time to get everything finished up at the hospital.

It was around dinnertime when I walked into the house after another long shift at the hospital.

"Bell?" I shouted as I closed the door, scanning the area to see if she was downstairs. Not seeing or hearing her downstairs, I went up the steps to our bedroom. "Bell?"

_Where is she?_

I ran back down the steps to see if there was a note on the counter.

Nope. No note.

I tried her cell phone and it went directly to voice mail.

That really had me confused because her cell phone was never turned off. I tried my mother's phone.

On the second ring she answered, "Hello."

"Hey, Mom. When are you two coming home? I didn't know if I should start something for dinner or not."

"Edward? Your dad and I just finished dinner. Was I supposed to be at your place today?"

"You mean Bella isn't with you?" I was starting to panic.

"No, I haven't seen her since Saturday when we were over for dinner. Edward, what is going on?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Saturday? It's Thursday, isn't it? Who has been helping her during the day or night when I am at work?"

"What do you mean who has been helping her? Where have you been? She left me under the impression that you were going to be there with her and that was why I wasn't needed."

My mom was starting to panic and now I was just about to have an anxiety attack. Had she left me?

"Maybe she is over at Emmett's. I'll give him a call and call you back."

"Make sure you call me right away."

"I will, bye Mom."

As soon as I hung up the phone, I ran up the stairs to see if her stuff was still there. Checking the drawers, it seemed as though everything was still in its place.

Instead of calling Emmett I decided to just go next door to see if she was there.

Within minutes I was knocking on his door. It seemed to take forever for him to answer.

"Hey, Em. Is Bella over here?"

"No. I was just getting ready for work. I have an 8:30 departure tonight and won't be back until Saturday morning. What's up?"

"Well, I just got home and can't find Bella. I called my mom and she hasn't seen her since last Saturday. The only other place that I thought of was over here with you. I mean, with her foot and leg, she can't go that far, can she?" I stood there running my hands through my hair, becoming more and more distraught.

"Only a couple thousand miles." Emmett muttered.

My head snapped up to look at his face. "What does that mean?"

"When was the last time that you saw your wife, or even talked to her?" he said with an edge to his voice.

"I just talked to her . . . shit, Em, where is she?"

"No can do. Best friend, remember." He finished tying his tie and tucked in his shirt. "Look, man, she is one of the most important people in my life and I won't sell her out. Let me just remind you that it isn't good for a husband not to know when he saw his wife last. . . but I will give you a hint . . . it's been days since you have seen her."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shifted from foot to foot and I thought about what he was saying. "Shit. I've talked to her on the phone, but you're right. I haven't seen her. Come on, Em, where is she?"

"Sorry. Wish I could, but you'll have to figure that out yourself. It will be better for you in the long run if you do." He turned to close the door. "Oh, and Edward, don't take too long in finding her."

"Thanks for nothing."

I turned and walked back to our place, already pulling out my phone and dialing Bella's number again.

Once again, I got her voice mail and this time left a message. "B, please call me. I'm worried about you. I miss you and love you." I closed my phone and sat down at the kitchen counter.

The phone ringing startled me and I leapt for it.

"Bell?"

"No. Sorry, honey. Just mom. Did you find her?"

"No. Emmett knows where she is, but won't tell me. He said that it is a best friend thing and that he can't tell me where she is. She isn't answering her phone. Mom, I'm worried about her."

"Oh, Edward, it's only been a couple of hours since you saw her. I'm sure nothing has happened."

I ran my hands through my hair, delaying my confession to my mother. "Well, that isn't entirely the truth. I really haven't seen her since I don't know when. The days are all blending into each other."

"WHAT? You haven't seen your injured wife in how long and you don't know where she is? Where have you been this whole week?"

"At the hospital."

"Oh, Edward, no wonder Emmett won't tell you. You don't deserve to know. How could you do this to Bella? I knew something was wrong when I was over last. . . You put her right back into the same type of relationship that she just got out of. You made so many promises to her that you haven't kept. . . Oh, sweetheart . . ."

"I haven't done anything wrong, Mom. I made a commitment to the hospital. I've talked to Bella on the phone every day. She never told me where she was going. I thought everything was fine."

"Honey, you made a commitment to Bella, too. What did you talk about when you talked on the phone?"

"Just the normal stuff, what I did at work, how she was feeling. Stuff like that. I don't know what is going on." I had sat down on the bar stool at the counter and rested my forehead on my hand.

"Edward, I don't know what else to tell you, other than it doesn't seem like you have really talked to Bella . . . Let me know when you find her."

After I hung up with my mom, I ate the sandwich that I made for myself and went upstairs to take a shower.

When I returned to the kitchen a little while later, my phone chimed that I had a text.

_**Emotionally can't call you back. You never answer my calls. We've barely talked all week. You were supposed to work on this with me. Heart can't take it anymore ~ B**_

Automatically I dialed her number and the phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"B, where are you?"

"Who's this?"

"Bella, what do you mean 'who's this'?" Anger was sweeping through my body.

"Exactly what it sounds like. . . So, what can I do for you?" Bella whispered.

"What's going on? Where are you? Why aren't you at home?" I snapped.

"It took you this long to realize that I wasn't there?" she whispered again.

"I guess so. Why are you whispering and when are you coming home?"

"I am whispering so that I don't start screaming. . . Seriously, how long have I been gone, Edward? When was the last time that you saw me?"

"Bella, I'm not in the mood to play games. What is going on?" I was ready to snap. I was exhausted and didn't have any patience for this. What the fuck was she doing?

"Don't give me an attitude. I'm the one that has been forgotten in this situation. Before I answer anymore of your questions, you need to answer mine." I heard a muffled sniffle come over the phone.

"Baby, please tell me where you are so that I can pick you up and get you home."

"Why would I want to be at home alone?"

"I'm here. You wouldn't be alone."

"That would be the first time since, when? And then what? You will grace me with your presence for all of 30 minutes then rush back to your precious hospital to leave me alone again, just like you did on Saturday and Sunday."

"I'll call my mom to come down to stay with you."

"Edward, I don't want to be with your mother. I want the person I married. I haven't seen him in such a long time and until he comes back, I . . . I . . . Look, I can't do this. I can't. I just . . ."

"I am under a lot of pressure at work and it isn't fair that you are doing this to me when I get home. That's enough of the shit, Bella. Where are you and when are you coming home?" I spit the last question out through gritted teeth.

"If you can answer my question, then I will answer one of yours." She took a deep breath before she started again. "When was I at my house last?"

"What kind of question is that? How the hell am I supposed to know? I was at work, remember?" I was shouting now. I knew I was getting out of control, but I was tired and pissed. I just wanted to curl up in bed and hold Bella.

"Exactly," she whispered. "Why did my relationship with Carlisle dissolve? Think about it and call me when you have an answer and can discuss it without shouting at me." And with that, she disconnected the call.

I was so mad that I wanted to throw something.

So I did.

I grabbed the first thing that I saw in front of me and hurled it against the refrigerator. After seeing the mushy contents, of what used to be a banana, sludge down the front of the fridge, I finally realized that Bella really hadn't been here in days.

Days.

How the hell did that happen? How did I not even notice that my wife, my heart, hadn't been around in days?

The banana that had felt my wrath was mostly brown. Bella only liked ones that still had just a slight bit of green on them.

But, I've talked to her, haven't I? Yes, I know that I have, but when. I grabbed my phone from the counter and looked up the recent calls.

Shit.

I talked to her on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday for right around five minutes each day. I also saw that there were either one or two text messages each day, but that was it.

Fuck! Fuck, fuck!

She was right. I was giving her the same time per day that Carlisle had. Shit.

After some thought, I went over to get some paper towels to clean up the mess I had made, and when I sprayed the front of the fridge with the disinfectant cleaner I noticed the calendar. She left on Sunday night on a 6:15 flight. There isn't anything written as to where, but Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday are listed for training.

There isn't anything listed for a return, but this coming Monday is marked with '8 am class'.

Where have I been all week and how could I have not noticed that my wife hadn't been home?

Truth of the matter is that I haven't been home myself. I've slept for a couple of hours each day in our bed, but have been working every night, so I really didn't notice that she wasn't here during the day. I just assumed that she was with my mother.

I looked again at the calendar and saw that I was scheduled to go to L.A. tomorrow night and wouldn't be back until next Thursday.

Things couldn't be any worse. Depending on when Bella comes home from wherever she is, I might not see her for another whole week.

That just wouldn't do. I needed to fix the problems that I created before they got any worse and the only way to do that was to go to wherever she was.

I picked up my phone, scrolled through the contacts and pressed send.

"Em. I just talked to Bella and she wouldn't tell me where she is until I figured out when I saw her last. I know that it was Sunday morning before the interviews at the hospital. I want to go to see her now so that we can fix this. Please tell me where she is?" I tried using my most sincere groveling voice.

"Ed. You can't go there. You'll be a distraction to her right now and she needs to stay focused. She'll be home tomorrow. She is taking her simulator check ride tonight after midnight, catching a couple of hours sleep, then flying home."

"Where is she?" I asked, not knowing if he would really tell me or not.

"St. Louis. Flight Safety has an extensive simulator training center and she has been there all week. She passed her oral and written examinations earlier today and just needs to do the flight portion tonight in the sim."

"Shit. She did all of that without telling me?"

"She tried telling you, many times, both last week and this week, but either you didn't answer her calls, reply to her messages, or there wasn't time in the five minutes you allotted her. I was around last week to witness it. Honestly, man, what were you thinking?" He took a deep breath. "You have one hell of a mess to clean up. You know that, right?"

"I know that, now. Why didn't she say that she felt left out or something?"

"She has been, but you haven't been listening . . . I have to ask . . . and I want an honest answer. Do you still want Bella?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. I love her." I was getting defensive again. But, seriously, what kind of question was that?

"Hey, don't get all pissy with me and you better lose the attitude before you talk to Bella again, or you will swiftly find yourself in a place I don't think you want to be. . . I'm just sayin', take a few minutes and look at it from Bella's point of view. The two of you had a whirlwind courtship and ended up married before most couples even sleep together. Then you both are in a helicopter crash that could have ended your lives, but instead drastically changed her career path. Not to mention her outlook on life. Your lives have been a rollercoaster for the last two months. She's still on that rollercoaster, except now she is in the front car all by herself. You got swept up in all of the hours and drama at the hospital and left her 24/7 with your mother instead of following through with all of the promises that you made to her. You promised her that you wouldn't work as much as Carlisle had."

"I thought Bella liked my mom." I know I focused on only one part of his speech.

"She does, but not full time and not in place of you. You haven't even spent an hour with her in the last week." There was noise over the PA system in the background. "Hey. I gotta go. They're boarding for my flight to New York."

"Thanks, Emmett. I'll talk to you later."

"Later."

I disconnected the call and quickly called Bella's phone, again getting the voice mail.

"I saw the calendar. I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you. Friday, tomorrow, is my last day at the hospital. Please call me when you get this. Bella . . . I love you so much."

My tears came quickly, taking me by surprise. There was no way that I could go to L.A. tomorrow without seeing Bella before I left, and hopefully fixing the mess that I created.

Calling my surgical coordinator in L.A. I asked her to reschedule all of my Saturday and Monday appointments for Tuesday, not giving her a reason. She could make up whatever she wanted to the patients. I also asked her to talk to my secretary to reschedule my flight for late Monday night.

I was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally, and decided to try to get some sleep. I wasn't doing myself or Bella any good with how tired I was, which made me more irritable.

Slowly I went up to our bedroom. My thoughts all over the place. My heart feeling like a lead weight.

I didn't even have the energy or desire to change into my sleep pants, so I simply dropped my clothes to the floor and slid into bed. I quickly snuggled into what was normally my sleeping position, tightly holding Bella's pillow. It still smelled of her shampoo and I quickly fell asleep.

I'm not sure what time it was, but I was startled awake by my cell phone chime.

There was a text message from Bella.

_**Can't talk now for many reasons. Need to stay focused. Just taking a 10 min break. Will be avail after 5am. Call if you want ~ B**_

I quickly typed out my reply.

_**Good Luck. I know you'll do great. Talk to you soon. Our bed is lonely without you. I miss you very much. Love you. ~ Always yours, E**_

I fell back to sleep with ease in hopes of time not dragging until I could talk to Bella again.

o ~ O ~ o

Prior to falling asleep after the text messages, I had set my alarm for 4:58 am so that I wouldn't miss the 5:00 am availability of Bella.

When it went off, I was instantly awake.

Just as the clock turned to the hour I dialed her number.

Please pick up, please pick up, I chanted as her phone rang a second time.

"Hello?" She asked timidly.

"Good morning, honey, how was your check ride?" I asked hesitantly.

"Fine. I passed."

"That's great. We'll have to go out to celebrate!" I was so proud of her.

"E . . . look, please don't make any promises that you won't keep. I couldn't handle being blown off again."

"Bell, I'm serious. Today is my last day of work at the hospital, in fact, I'll only be there long enough to clean out my office. . . When are you coming home?"

"My flight gets in at 6:10. I thought you had to go to L.A.?"

"I pushed back my appointments and surgeries until Tuesday morning, so now I won't have to leave until Monday night. . . Come with me to L.A.?" God, I wanted her to come with me. That would be a great way to start over.

She hesitated and I hoped she was considering it. "I can't. I start teaching a new class on Monday."

"Okay. I'll only be gone for a couple of days and will be back late evening on Thursday." I wasn't sure of what to say. Do I approach what has been going on, or wait to do it in person?

"Maybe this weekend we can go look at that property that you liked?"

"No point. Someone else bought it."

"Wow. That got picked up quick."

"No. . . It really didn't. I mentioned it to you a month ago." I heard her sigh.

"We'll find something else."

"You go right ahead. I'm not putting any more effort into it. If you want to build a house, you do it. I'm happy right where I'm at and it is plenty big enough for me."

"But I thought we were going to build our dream house?"

"Edward . . . Honestly, the dreams that I had faded away when you made the choices that you did. No more talk of the future. . . I can't see it anymore. . . I can't feel it anymore. . . I have to take one day at a time. I'm kind of living for today because I am afraid of what tomorrow will bring. I'm tired of hurting, both physically and emotionally. . . I am tired of being by myself in a marriage that only exists when it's convenient for you. Look . . . I can't do this right now. I've been up for a long time and haven't been sleeping well when I do get to go to bed. My brain is fried and I am just spent. I need to get some sleep."

"Bella . . . I love you. . . I don't want to lose you . . . I want to fix what is wrong. Please tell me you haven't made any decisions yet, that . . . that I have a chance to redeem myself."

"I can see that you are making an attempt, you took a big step by quitting the hospital, and I'm grateful for that." She took a deep breath and sighed. "You do what you need to do, what _you_ want to do. I haven't made any permanent decisions yet."

"Bella, do you still love me?" I said so softly that I almost whispered it. I was afraid of her answer.

"That has never been a question. That is probably why the last six weeks have hurt so badly. From the moment I looked into your eyes, you've owned my heart. I love you so much, but I can't continue to have my heart trampled on and taken for granted."

"God, Bella, I am so sorry. I love you so much and wasn't aware of what I was doing to you, to us. I'm sorry. Please let me make it better."

I wanted to just go to her and hold her and love her and show her just how much she means to me.

There was a pause before she whispered. "I would like for you to try. Please don't hurt me anymore. . . Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you and I'll see you soon."

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had to wait until this chapter was up on the other site before I posted over here. If you leave me reviews, I might have to start posting here first. (Oops, was that a bribe?)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help!

Chapter 27

BPOV

I had just hung up the phone from my early morning conversation with Edward and didn't know what to do with myself. My body hummed with the anticipation of him wanting us to work. He said he wanted to make up for basically ignoring me and our relationship.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I was afraid of him hurting me more than he already had. I was afraid of taking another chance on him. On us. But, I was also afraid of not having him. Us.

Could I trust him not to hurt me further?

I wanted to trust him. I wanted to be his wife in every way possible. I wanted us to have a long, happy future together.

I tossed and turned on the bed, but couldn't fall asleep, so I threw on some clothes and hobbled down to the lobby for some breakfast.

"Hey, Swan. Did you get any sleep yet?" Bill, one of the other pilots asked.

"Hi, Bill. No. Couldn't sleep. I guess I am a little too worked up. This was an adrenaline filled week. It was incredible to be back in the cockpit even if I didn't get to have my hands on the controls."

"You seem to be in better spirits. Your husband going to be at home when you get there?"

"I don't know for sure. I never know where he is going to be." I looked down at the beautiful rings on my finger and said a silent prayer over them. _Please be there when I come home._

"Didn't you just get married?" He asked as we sat down at the table to eat our breakfast.

"Yeah, we did. He, well, he works a lot, and well . . . we don't get a lot of time together." I was embarrassed to admit it out loud.

"I've been married for twenty years. This upgrade to Captain is going to be great for my career, but I'm not sure what is going to happen if I can't hold my home base. I thought of commuting, but that is quite a strain on everyone involved."

"Commuting can be really hard. Does your wife work?"

"Only at home. The three kids keep her plenty busy. What about you?"

"Edward is a plastic surgeon and the Assistant Chief of Staff at Seattle Memorial. He has to go to L.A. one week a month to keep his practice going. That's where we met." I smiled at the memories.

"That's right! I heard some rumors from some of the guys that he is a favorite of the stars and that there was a big spread all over those gossip rags about L.A.'s most eligible bachelor being scooped up. That you?"

"Really? I didn't see any covers. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, just this week. They are on all the newsstands."

I just shook my head, unsure of how to process this new information.

We finished eating in relative silence, and then headed back to our respective rooms. This time when I climbed into bed, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

After my phone call with Bella, my mind was racing in twenty different directions, but I was able to calm down enough to get a couple more hours of sleep.

I went into the hospital before noon to clean out my stuff. I didn't have many personal items there, so it didn't take me very long.

Just as I was finishing, one of the slutty nurses that I had been trying to avoid, Irina, came into my office and closed the door behind her.

"Edward. I heard that you were packing up. Can I help?"

"No thank you. I'm almost finished."

"I could come to your place and help you pack there, too." She stood right beside me with her breasts brushing against my shoulder. Whoever did her enhancement surgery did a shitty job. Her right breast sat higher on her chest than the left one.

Stepping back quickly, I responded, "Why would I be packing up my house?"

"Well after the message from your wife about packing your stuff and putting it at the curb . . . and since you spend so much time here, I just assumed that there wasn't anything at home to go to."

"Wait, what message was that? Holy shit. It was you. You deleted the messages my wife left me on my phone." I stood there gaping at her with my mouth open. "Even in spite of your behavior, Irina, my home life is just fine."

"'Fine'? A man like you surely shouldn't settle for just 'fine'. I can make your life incredible, Edward." She had, once again, come close enough to me and was running a finger down my chest. She was always so touchy-feely with the male staff.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME. From what I hear, you leave a lasting impression with all the men you have been with around here. But nothing so permanent that a six month regimen of medication can't cure, that is, once they get rid of the crabbies crawling around on their dicks." I had walked over to the door and opened it before I finished my speech. "Get out of my office, you skank."

She screeched and stormed out the door and down the hallway.

Standing there with the door still in my hand, I smiled to myself, only slightly noticing the snickers from the hallway.

Bella had called me as much as she indicated. I didn't doubt her, but I never once even entertained the thought that someone had messed with my phone and messages. Even though I should feel comforted in knowing that I wasn't to blame for not getting my wife's messages, I felt like a heel for being naive and thinking that my phone was safe in my locker when I was performing surgeries. I would never make that mistake again.

Glancing back at the clock I realized that I needed to get going if I was going to get everything accomplished before I picked up Bella from the airport.

She wasn't expecting me to pick her up. Actually, she probably wasn't expecting anything from me after everything that I haven't done in the last month, but I wanted to surprise her. I wanted to show her that I was in this relationship for the long haul.

I had the house to clean, laundry to get started and dinner to arrange. In addition to the few calls I had to make.

o ~ O ~ o

When I got home, I pulled out the box from the corner of the living room that had all of the property and house plans in it. Many of the books and papers looked as if they had been thrown around the room and crumpled into a ball.

Looking at them again, I wondered if that was the case.

I found one of the faxed sheets heavily marked up and the number of the real estate agent that Bella had been in touch with. I called the number, spoke with the agent, and she was going to see what she could do for me.

I called my mom to let her know that Bella was coming home tonight.

"Edward, what is going on with you and Bella?"

"Mom. . . I just can't talk to you about that right now. Just believe me when I say that I am working on it." I sighed.

"Okay. I understand, but if you want someone to talk to, please know that I am here for you."

"I appreciate that, but I think you might be a little too close to the situation."

"So, will we see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? What do you mean?"

"We are closing on our new house tomorrow, so we were coming down for the day. I'm going to be making dinner at your place. Bella knows all about it, did she not tell you?"

"Mom . . . yes, you will see me tomorrow. Don't come too early in the morning. I'm hoping to be able to spend some quality time with my wife in the morning. Alone."

She laughed. "Okay, we won't be there until lunch to give the newlyweds some time alone."

"Thanks. Bye, Mom."

o ~ O ~ o

Shortly before five, there was a knock at the door. It was the driver of the car that I hired to take me to the airport to pick up Bella and bring her home.

We got to the airport very quickly and I used my Life Flight doctor credentials to get access to the gate area. I took a wheelchair with me so that Bella didn't have to go all that way on crutches.

I sat down and waited for Bella's flight to arrive. As I sat there, I spun my wedding band on my finger and it made me smile. Bella was my wife and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that never changed.

"You can go down the jet way if you want, Doctor." The gate agent said getting my attention.

"Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything, anything at all." She batted her eyelashes at me in a manner that she apparently thought was attractive. The only thing I noticed was that there were big clumpy areas of mascara that made them stick together, making her eyes look squinty.

What is with these women lately?

Quickly grabbing the wheelchair, I dashed through the open door and down the jet way.

Surprisingly, Bella was the first one in line to get off the plane when the door opened, and her face was one of utter shock when she saw me standing there. I think I may have had the same look on my face.

She was outright beautiful, and took my breath away. She had been laughing with the crew. I hadn't seen her genuinely happy in a long time. I made a vow to make sure she looked that way on a daily basis.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked as she crutched over to me and we stood off to the side, out of the way of the deplaning passengers.

"I came to get you." I whispered into her hair as I hugged her against me. "God, I missed you." I pulled away slightly so that I could place a gentle kiss on her lips.

I didn't want to release my hold on her, but we couldn't stand here on this jet way all day.

I gave her a little squeeze before letting her go. "Jump in and I'll get you home."

"Thank you," she quietly responded. I noticed her glassy eyes as we looked at each other.

"Do you have bags?"

"Yes, I checked them."

"First stop, baggage claim, second stop, home." I leaned forward to release the break on the wheelchair when Bella grabbed my hand, and looked up at me.

"Before I get too comfortable, and so that I am prepared, what time will you be leaving for the hospital?"

"I'm not. Today was my last day. I went in just long enough to clean out my office. I got home just after lunch."

She looked at me with a bewildered expression on her face. "When . . . when we talked this morning, I thought you were at home."

"I was." I was confused by her statement.

"So this is real? You aren't going to drop me off at home and then leave a few minutes later to go to the hospital?"

I knelt down beside the wheelchair so that we were at the same level. "No. I'm not. I am very sorry that it took me so long to see what I was doing to you. To us. I missed you so much." I gently caressed her cheek. "Let's get out of here and get home. We can talk more there and you have to be exhausted."

She nodded and we started on our journey. Together.

o ~ O ~ o

I retrieved her bags from the baggage carousel and the limo driver came over to assist us to the car.

"You came to get me in a limo?" Bella turned to look at me as she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I thought it would be easier this way. That's okay isn't it?"

"Yes. It's fine." She turned and faced forward as I pushed her toward the waiting car. "Just full of surprises today," she muttered. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it or not, so I only smiled in response.

When we were situated in the back of the limo, I reached over and took her hand. I couldn't have her sitting so close to me without touching her. She allowed the contact without hesitation and even gave my hand a little squeeze.

As we traveled home, Bella told me all about her check ride. She went into such detail on some things that I just sat there in awe of her. She was even quite animated, but didn't release my hand the entire ride.

Not only was she beautiful, but she was also very intelligent. I knew this already but it still never ceased to amaze me.

The more time we spent in the back of that limo, the more I could sense her relaxing. I inched my body closer, wanting to be as close to her as possible without pushing it too far, and causing her to back away from me.

The electricity between us still surged and hopefully she could feel it too.

I was hopeful that she would find a way to trust me again.

o ~ O ~ o

When we entered our house, Bella was quite shocked to see that I cleaned and vacuumed, in addition to making dinner. The house wasn't dirty by no means, but you could smell the lemon freshness and could see the sweeper marks on the carpet.

I had tossed a salad and put together a spaghetti pie that could bake while I was picking her up at the airport.

I took her suitcases upstairs and put the dirty clothes in the laundry and the clean things away in her drawers.

Once I came downstairs, I saw that Bella was lying on her back on the living room floor.

"Do you want to eat or talk first?"

"Definitely eat, if you don't mind. I'm starved."

I reached down and grasped her hands, pulling her to a standing position. After she was steady on her good leg, Bella hopped away from me and over to the table.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked as she stood one-legged next to the table.

"Nope, I have it all under control. Beverage?"

"Just a diet would be great. Thank you."

Dinner progressed with pleasant, light conversation.

o ~ O ~ o

After we finished eating, without asking, I scooped up Bella and carried her upstairs to our bedroom, plopping her down on the bed.

Leaving her in the bedroom, I went into the bathroom and started the water for a bath for her, making sure I used her favorite bubble bath. I lit a few candles and re-joined Bella in the bedroom.

"Let's get you undressed and into the tub. You can soak and relax while I clean up the kitchen."

"Ummm. O-kay." She looked a little bewildered. "Wait."

I stopped lifting her shirt, confused.

Bella grabbed my arms and pulled me down in front of her. I was kneeling on the floor waiting anxiously for her to continue.

She cupped my face and looked into my eyes. She then leaned in to me and gently kissed my lips, lingering just slightly. Pulling away, she asked, "I'm sorry, but I just have to ask again. You really want this? Us? Everything that has transpired since noon today isn't going to be just for tonight or just for this weekend, but forever?"

I nodded before I spoke, "Yes, for eternity if I have any say in the matter."

Leaning into her, I kissed her slowly, but passionately, to emphasize my point. Before I got carried away, and lost track of time, I broke the kiss but not the physical contact, and once again scooped Bella up and this time, took her to the bathroom. Setting her on the counter, I removed her top and turned off the bath water.

When everything was ready and she was completely undressed, I lowered Bella into the water, letting her cast hang over the side. Once she was settled, I leaned over the side of the tub and kissed her gently, then left her for a few minutes to relax while I went to the kitchen to clean up and put everything away.

Just as I finished cleaning up the kitchen, my cell phone rang and I took a quick call from the real estate agent, setting an appointment for 3:30 tomorrow afternoon.

I rushed back up to the bathroom so that I could pamper my wife a little bit by bathing her. _Well, if I'm being totally honest, it actually was a little bit for me too, because I then had a legitimate reason for touching her beautiful body._

We talked as I washed every inch of her smooth skin. There were no accusations or anger during our discussion. It was extremely easy to be completely open and honest with each other. It was what we both needed.

I tried to explain to her how I got sucked in to the demands of the hospital, and I couldn't really pinpoint how or when it happened.

Bella told me about her talk with Carlisle and how he had related to the experience. In his understanding, there was always one more patient or chart or issue that needed to be addressed. Time seems to sit still inside the hospital walls. Lab results that should be available in an hour, take five hours, and that five hours goes past in the blink of an eye.

What Carlisle had experienced was similar to what I had been through. The additional issue that I faced was that I also had the added pressure of trying to prove myself to my uncle. I needed to prove to him that I was qualified to do what he had entrusted me to do, and that I was really as good as my reputation led people to believe. I wasn't the little Eddie that he used to pick on and give wedgies to.

I wanted to prove to him that I was an adult now and was good enough for Bella.

I wanted him to be proud of me.

Bella explained to me what it felt like to be left alone, especially after so many changes happened in her life. How she has felt since the accident. The physical pain due to the injuries compounded the emotional pain.

The affect my mother's presence had on her since she never had a mother before. It never dawned on me that having my mother in her life could be as much of a negative as it was a positive. Since my mother had been around so much helping, Bella was reminded daily that she never had a mother. Her mother never wanted her and never did anything for her. It was bittersweet to have a caring and nurturing female in her life after so many years without one.

Being a very strong, independent person, it was a major change for her to require help to accomplish normal, everyday tasks, and this added to her duress.

I felt like a shit. I never considered what Bella was going through. How drastically different her entire life was now. How much she needed me. She needed some stability to hold on to, and unfortunately, I was nowhere to be found.

I didn't want to blame my lack of participation in our marriage on anyone else, but I wanted Bella to know that I found out, just today, that one of the nurses had taken advantage of the access to my cell phone in my locker, while I was in surgery, and had deleted some of the messages that she had left for me. I wanted her to know that I wasn't aware that she had called me most of the time.

During a lull in our conversation, I got Bella out of the tub and thoroughly dried her off, focusing on some areas of her body a little bit longer than necessary.

o ~ O ~ o

After I had her settled in bed, I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I tossed on a pair of boxer briefs, brushed my teeth and opened the bathroom door. I half expected Bella to be asleep, but she was sitting up against the headboard tracing the quilted squares on the comforter.

If she had been asleep, I would have just slid into bed behind her, but now I didn't know what to do.

When I hesitated at the bathroom door, Bella looked up at me. Confusion all over her face and fear in her eyes.

Bella flipped back the blankets on my side of the bed, inviting me to join her. I smiled and ran for the bed, jumping under the covers, not giving her a chance to change her mind.

We both shifted around until we were lying with our heads on the pillows, facing each other.

"Edward, I love you . . . probably more than what is healthy, and that may be why these weeks have hurt so much." Bella paused and took a deep breath. "If you ever do anything like this again, I'll be gone. You will never see me again. It will be as if I never existed. Do you understand me?"

"It will never happen again. Bella, I love you. I missed you so much." I scooted over closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tighter against my body. "I'm sorry, please know that it wasn't intentional. I guess that I felt that I owed Carlisle for a lot of things and that I was just trying to prove myself in many ways. I took for granted our easy relationship. I forgot that I still had to prove my love to you. I won't take that for granted ever again." Leaning into her, I kissed her shoulder and made my way up her neck to her ear where I whispered, "I love you, Bella. With all my heart."

Bella nodded and started to wipe the tears from her face. I took over and removed the liquid remnants from her beautiful cheeks.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Edward." Bella kissed me again quickly and then snuggled into her pillow. She fell asleep almost immediately.

I watched her sleep for a little while before I pulled her against my chest and just held her. A small sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled closer into me.

Even though, I wanted to make love to her to show her just how much I loved her and was sorry for my actions, I was just as happy to be sharing her bed and not on the couch.

I could show her tomorrow.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review.


	28. Chapter 28

,

Chapter 28

BPOV

I awoke Saturday morning wrapped in Edward's strong arms. I knew that the walls around my heart were already down where he was concerned, and that scared me.

Feeling the need to use the bathroom, I tried to remove myself from his grasp.

"Hey, where are you going? What time is it?" he asked, sleepily.

"I gotta pee. I don't know what time it is because I can't see the clock."

"Oh, sorry." He loosened his grasp, but didn't completely let go.

"It's just about nine. Do you have anything planned for today?" I asked hesitantly, knowing I didn't want to hear that he was going to the hospital.

"The only thing I had planned for today was spending it with you. I have a lot of time to make up for and I was hoping to get started on that right away." He kissed me on the head.

"Your parents will probably be here soon. They have their closing this morning." I gradually turned in his arms so that I could look at his face.

"I talked to mom last night and told her not to come until lunch time," he said confidentially, with a smile on his face.

"You did?"

"Yes. I told her that I wanted some alone time with my beautiful wife." He scooched down in the bed so that we were face to face on our sides, inches apart. His hand rested on my hip.

"Oh. And what did you have planned during this alone time?"

"Well, maybe I should just show you." He closed the distance and started kissing my lips, my neck and shoulders, and suddenly I remembered why I had woken in the first place and I gently pushed him away.

The look on his face was priceless and I let out a little giggle.

"Hold that thought." I flipped the blankets back and rolled to the edge of the bed.

I laughed as I hopped to the bathroom, still giggling as I closed the door.

When I got settled on the toilet it was like a brick wall hit me. My thoughts went into overdrive. _This is too soon. I let my walls down too quickly. After everything I have gone through, am I really going to let him back in this easily?_

No._ I couldn't think like that. I want this. I want him. I want our future back._

I took care of business and decided to run a brush through my hair, also brushing my teeth. When I was finished, I hopped back to our bed to find Edward laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. A serious look on his face.

After I climbed into bed, I pulled his chin over to look at me. "Talk to me."

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I don't know what I am allowed to do. I fucked up and I don't know how to fix this. I don't want this distance between us."

"Yesterday is over. The past seven weeks are just that . . . in the past. There isn't much we can do about them now. We can only learn from them. Walking on eggshells isn't going to get us anywhere. Until all of this hospital crap happened, we never had any problem with being together. Being us. The way to get past it, for me, is for you to show me and tell me how much you want me and want 'us'. You still want that, don't you?"

"More than anything," he said as he pulled me into a passionate kiss that never ended and we made love for the first time in six weeks.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

It had been such a long time since I had last appreciated my wife's body and the first time that I made love to her this morning was fast and passionate. I made it up to her with slow lovemaking the second time and was hoping for a third when we noticed the time was close to noon.

My parents would be here soon.

"I'm going to go down and start pulling out something for lunch. Do you want to get cleaned up before your parents get here?"

Reluctantly I let her out of my embrace and climbed out of bed.

"Yes. That sounds good. I'll only be a couple of minutes, then I'll be down to help you."

I walked over to her at the side of the bed and pulled her into my arms. "I love you so much. I really missed you."

"Me, too." She kissed me on the lips and gently pushed me away. "Later."

I tried to pout, but the promise of 'later' made me smile.

We were going to be okay. I just knew it.

o ~ O ~ o

As promised, it only took me a couple of minutes to shower, and I headed down the stairs to help. My parents had arrived in the short time I was showering and were in the kitchen getting lunch ready with Bella.

The four of us ate with casual conversation that was never lacking.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to go get cleaned up and dressed, I'll be back down in a little while."

Coming around the corner from the kitchen, my dad asked, "Bella, do you want to hold off on bathing for a little while and we can run over to the office and take your cast off then perhaps you can soak in the tub when we get back?"

I was in awe of the rapport that Bella had with my parents. I hadn't even been around to witness the way my dad's attitude changed towards her, and I was so thankful that he was finally seeing her for who she really is.

Bella squealed a little bit before she spoke. "Oh, my God, that sounds great. I'll just go up and change and be back down in a few," she eagerly replied.

Timidly I asked, "Can I help you up stairs?"

"No, I'm good. Go visit with your parents."

I went over to her on the stairs and pulled her tight against me, and tipped her head back so that she would look me in the eyes. "Can I at least come along? To the office?"

"Yes," she whispered.

I placed a light kiss on her lips.

I nodded, "Thank you. . . I love you."

"I love you, too."

BPOV

We arrived at the new office and I was pleased with all of the work that had been done.

Ed Sr. set me up in one of the half furnished exam rooms and went in search of the cast saw. Edward and Elizabeth started looking from room to room to check on what equipment had arrived and what still needed to come in or be ordered.

"Okay, Bella, we'll just get that cast off and then get some more x-rays of your foot. I want to make sure everything is healing correctly."

I knew that I heard what he had said, but I just couldn't get my mind around it. Something about the mention of x-rays had my mind in a frenzy.

A warm hand on my arm caused me to look up into a pair of blue eyes. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? . . . The saw osculates, doesn't really cut. You won't get nicked. I always put this plastic strip down inside the cast to make sure of it. . . Bella?"

"X-rays?" I whimpered.

"Bella?" Ed Sr. was now rubbing my shoulders.

My head snapped up at him again. "Oh, shit."

"Bella, what is going on? Are you okay? You're scaring me."

"You're my doctor, right?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You have to abide by the confidentiality rules, even with me, right?"

He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Of course."

"You can't disclose anything to anyone, including Edward, without my approval, first, right?"

"That is correct. . . Bella?" He looked at me again. "You're afraid of x-rays? Are you . . . are you pregnant?" he asked in a whisper.

"Shhh." I put my finger up to my lips to emphasize my point. "I don't know. I didn't even notice that I haven't had my period since before the accident. And, and . . . well, I'm on the pill, and I can't believe that I am going to tell you this by until this morning, we only had sex once since the accident." I looked at him and he must have noticed the fear in my eyes.

Just as he was about to respond, Edward and Elizabeth came into my exam room.

"Dad, don't you have that off yet? Want me to show you how it's done?" Edward asked as he approached his father, smiling.

"Ah, no, Edward, I was just about to go and look for the plastic safety strip. Could you go to the supply closet and see if you can find it in there?" He had slid the strip under my leg as he spoke in order to hide it.

"Come on, Mom, let's go look for it."

They once again left the room.

"The pill is rendered almost ineffective when you are on antibiotics. We had you on a strong regimen during the first few weeks of your recovery because of the bullet hole in your thigh. Lay back and let me feel your stomach."

He gently palpitated my stomach. I assumed that he was looking for my uterus. A look of complete concentration on his face. When he finished, he helped me back into a seated position.

"I can feel your uterus. If I was to guess I would say that you are pregnant. But that is just my guess. We'll need to get either blood work or a pregnancy test to be sure. . . . Can I ask why you are afraid of being pregnant? You aren't afraid of Edward's reaction, are you? You know that he wants children. I can almost guarantee that he will be ecstatic."

"I know that he will be excited and that he will want this, but . . . well . . . I guess that since things have been questionable between us for the last month, I just need to know that he wants me, first . . . before . . . well just that he wants me because of me and not because I am carrying his child."

"I understand. I won't say a thing, to anyone, but don't take too long in telling him, please. He will be so excited." He paused and looked at me again, a large smile gracing his face. He whispered, "I can't wait to be a grandfather, and Elizabeth will be over the moon."

I reached into the pouch of my crutch and pulled out the folded paper that I had gotten from Jasper in this week's mail. "Since I didn't know what was going to happen with Edward and I, and things weren't looking good, I had Jasper draw up this agreement and I signed it. It basically states that if my marriage with Edward should end, then I have no claim on his trust fund. I would give this to him, but I know he would tear it up, so I want you to have it. Child or no child, I don't want his trust fund."

"Thank you, Bella. You didn't need to do that. I don't think that this will ever be a necessary piece of paper. I know you aren't in this relationship for the money. I am sorry that I didn't realize that from the start." He stuck it in his back pocket. "Now, let's get that cast off."

I was shocked by the way my foot and leg looked after the cast was removed. My foot was still very swollen and I looked like I had a chicken leg. It was really skinny, wrinkly and the skin was peeling off in giant pieces in addition to flaking all over the place. I couldn't wait to get home to soak it in the tub.

Edward came back into the exam room in plastic surgeon mode and decided that he would have to wait until the swelling went down to see if he needed to do any work on it for it to look like it used to. I still couldn't put any weight on my foot until the screw was removed in a couple more weeks.

My thigh had healed nicely and my two doctors thought the bullet hole would fill in more with a little bit of time and we would see a noticeable difference when I got my muscle tone back. The incision was barely visible, so I was convinced that Edward really did know what he was doing.

At one point, Ed, Edward and Elizabeth were walking around from room to room and taking notes of things that needed addressed, so I pulled out my cell phone and quickly typed out a text message.

_**Em – need favor. BFF. Could you get me a pregnancy test on your way home. I'll come over there to take it. Don't tell anyone. – B**_

Just about a minute later, my phone chirped with a reply.

_**B – The things I do for you. You'll fill me in later? – Em**_

_**Em – TYSM. Yes, later. – B**_

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

While we were standing at the reception area of the new office, I noticed that it was going on 2:30 and Bella and I had that appointment with the real estate agent at 3:30, so I hurried everyone out of the office and back to our place.

Pulling up in front of the condo, I placed a hand on Bella's arm and she looked up at me. "I made an appointment for us at 3:30. Could your soak in the tub wait just a little bit longer?"

"Ummm. I guess so. What kind of appointment?"

"It's a good one, but a surprise." I leaned over and gave her a kiss. Putting down the driver's window, I let my parents know that we would be back shortly. They had keys, so they could let themselves back in.

The drive went quickly and Bella kept trying to sneak peeks at the GPS to see where we were headed. I was tempted to turn it off, but wasn't familiar with the area. I thought she would catch on soon enough.

When we finally arrived, I pulled off of the side of the road, behind the car that I assumed to be the real estate agent.

She opened her car door and walked back to greet us. I had walked over to the passenger side and was helping Bella out of the car.

"Dr. and Mrs. Masen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Claire. Bella, we have spoken many times on the phone."

"Claire, nice to finally put a face to the voice." Bella turned to me. "Edward, why are we here? This property isn't available anymore."

"Actually, it is." Claire turned briefly to me and I nodded. "Edward contacted me yesterday to see if the closing had occurred. The couple that had put in the offer was having difficulty securing a loan and I knew the sellers were anxious to sell so, I made a few calls. It turns out that the other couple had a time limit imposed by the sellers to come up with the funds, or the sellers could entertain other offers. Yesterday was the expiration of the time limit. I just need your signatures on this paperwork and the property is yours. All of the title searches have been completed. The property is lien free, so it can be yours by the end of the week, if you still want it."

Bella looked at me, then back to Claire, then back to me again. Her eyes were wide.

"I'll give you a few minutes. I have a few calls to make." Claire smiled at both of us and went back to her car.

I leaned against the front fender of the car and pulled Bella up against me. I knew that it took a lot out of her to stand on one leg, so I wanted to take some of the weight off of her good leg.

"Bella? You haven't said anything. What are you thinking?"

"I . . . I . . . When did you see the property?"

"I haven't. This is my first time here." I wasn't sure what she was asking.

"You want to buy this, sight unseen?"

"But I have seen it through your eyes. I did listen when you talked to me about it. I heard how your voice lit up when you described the stream that snaked through the property and the huge meadow that was almost circular. You wanted the house placed right up next to the woods. . . I listened, I really did." I leaned down and kissed her. "We have another chance at this property and if you still want it, it's yours. Ours."

Her eyes were wide with excitement. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

Bella started jumping up and down on her good leg and clapping her hands. Then without notice, she threw herself at me and started kissing me with reckless abandon.

"Oh, Edward. Let's sign those papers and let Claire get back to her office."

I picked Bella up and spun us around in circles, then set her down gently on her good leg when Claire came over to us from her car.

"So, it looks like you want the property?"

"Yes," we both answered in unison.

We quickly signed on all of the dotted lines. Claire promised to be in touch later today to let us know what the sellers had to say about closing this week. We gave her Jasper's phone number so that she could run everything past our attorney.

We shook hands with Claire and then she left us alone at the site of our future home.

"Can we walk the property?" Bella asked looking at me.

"Can you make it?"

"I don't think I can go very far, but I have a blanket in the trunk that we can put down when I can't go any further."

"Great. I'll get it." I went to the trunk and pulled out the blanket. "Can I carry you, too?"

"No. I'll be fine. I can make it to that little clearing up there. I'd like you to get a chance to look around and see what we are buying."

I took the blanket up and spread it out for Bella to sit on. Before I really had a chance to go to help her, she was behind me and lowering herself onto the blanket.

"I'm just going to walk around a little bit."

Bella nodded and smiled.

As I walked, I was more amazed with just how beautiful this piece of property was. The stream that meandered through was perfect and it tied in all the different areas. In total there were 44 acres and we could put the house just about anywhere. I turned to the right, with the meadow to my left, I saw exactly what Bella had pictured. Just in front of the heavily wooded area was a flat piece of ground that looked like it was meant to have a house sitting right there. A log home would be perfect.

I walked back down the gradual slope to Bella, lying on the blanket, and plopped myself down beside her. I quickly took her in my arms and started kissing her, trying to convey just how much all of this meant to me.

"It's perfect. When we get home I want to pick the house and on Monday I can call a builder to come meet with us at the end of the week. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," was Bella's response. She had tears streaming down her face and I tried to wipe them off, but couldn't keep up with all of them.

BPOV

After I got settled on the blanket, I just watched Edward walk around the front section of the property.

I could see different things catch his attention and he would smile. I wondered if he was seeing it the way I described it to him, or what he was thinking if he wasn't.

Every once in a while he would look over at me and my heart would catch at the sight. He was breathtaking and seeing him there, on what would hopefully be our front lawn, made my heart skip a few beats.

By the time he had made his way back to me on the blanket, I was laying on my back. He plopped down beside me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Through his kisses, I could feel his love for me and what this meant.

We were moving forward with our lives. Together.

In that moment, I knew that what had happened during the last six weeks would never happen again. He was committing himself to me completely.

Our relationship just jumped to a new level of dedication and understanding. He understood what an emotional strain his lack of participation in our marriage had meant and was going to make sure that I knew it would never happen again.

It hadn't even been 24 hours, but I believed him. With all of my heart I believed him.

"It's perfect. I'm going to call the builder first thing Monday morning.

Tears had been streaming down my face and Edward tried to wipe them away.

"Honey, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy."

"I am. Edward, this is what I wanted with you since the day I met you. During the last couple of months, when you got lost at the hospital, I thought those dreams were over and now you are giving them back to me." I took a deep breath. "When I was in St. Louis, I resigned myself to the fact that it would take a long time for you to come back to our marriage. I never expected you to make such a drastic change in such a short period of time. Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. You are the most important thing in my life and when I thought that I had lost you, something clicked and I knew that I would never let anything or anyone get between us again."

I hesitated. I wasn't sure what to do, but as soon as I looked into Edwards eyes. I knew what I had to do.

"There is something that I discovered this afternoon and I was originally going to wait tell you . . . to make sure you still wanted me, but now . . . now I know that you do." I paused not knowing how to start this conversation. I put my hand on his cheek and took a deep breath. "I was hesitant to tell you because I wanted to make sure you wanted me, because of me, and not just because I might be pregnant with your child."

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Please leave me some love in the form of a review. They seriously make me happy.

Thank you! See you soon.

.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help!

Chapter 29

Edward quickly sat up from the blanket and stared at me before he spoke. "What?"

I cocked my head to the side, a slight smile on my face. "What part did you need repeating?"

"We're . . . you're . . . I . . . you . . ." He started hyperventilating.

I knelt in front of him and gently put my palms on either side of his face. "Breathe. Breathe. Let me start at the beginning." He seemed to calm slightly, but there was still a dazed look in his eyes. "Are you okay? Do you want me to continue?"

Edward nodded and shifted his position so that he was kneeling right in front of me.

"This afternoon, when your dad mentioned taking x-rays of my foot, I realized that I haven't had a period since before our wedding. I mentioned it to your dad and he felt my abdomen to see if he could feel my uterus and he could. I was afraid to tell you, not because I questioned whether you wanted kids or not, more because I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me because I was carrying your child. I wanted to be sure you wanted me, for me, but after this last 24 hours and everything you have done for me, for us, I know that you want the same things that I want. . . Edward, we might be pregnant."

He grabbed me and held me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Can't . . . breathe," I squeaked out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. When? How? Wait a minute. You're on the pill and until this morning, we haven't had sex in . . . forever."

"That's what had me baffled, but your dad reminded me that antibiotics make oral contraceptives unreliable. We had sex the Saturday after my hospital release. That put me right in the middle of my cycle."

My cell phone chimed with a text message but I ignored it.

"Let me feel your stomach. Lay down." He was pulling at the waist of my pants before I even sat down.

"Is this the way you treat all of your patients? Ordering them around? Ripping their clothes off?" I asked with a smile on my face as I tried to lie down on the blanket.

"I'm sorry, miss, could you please lie down so I could feel your abdomen?" He was all smiles and I saw his hands tremble as they approached my stomach.

"Why are your hands shaking? Are you okay?" I reached for his hands in order to steady them.

"Yes, fine. Just excited." Once he had my pants inched down a little and moved out of his way, Edward applied gentle pressure to my abdomen. "I can feel it, but some women always have that. I haven't noticed it on you before."

"You haven't actually examined me this way before either."

"True. Let's go get a test."

He jumped up from the blanket and started for the car at a very brisk pace. Even with two legs working properly, I couldn't have kept up with him.

I propped myself up on my elbows and just watched him from my current position on the blanket. Edward got all of the way to the car when he finally turned around to see where I was.

"Bella?" he shouted up to me and I started laughing.

I saw him cock his head to the side and it was as if a light bulb came on. As soon as it did, he started towards me in an all out sprint, slowing just before making contact with me.

He flung himself down on the blanket and pulled me to him, rambling on and on so quickly that I couldn't make out what he was saying. He would take a break from the rambling to kiss me passionately, and then have another full conversation with himself. This back and forth happened for several minutes before he calmed down.

"Oh my God, Bella, I love you so much. Thank you for giving me another chance and thank you for telling me. Here I was thinking that I was surprising you today with something and you turn it around and surprise me. . . You're having my baby!"

"We still have to take the test to make sure. Do you want to do it now?"

"Yes. Let's stop at the store on the way home?"

"I might already have one, I'll need to check my text message." I reached for my phone.

"Wait, what?" He looked at me in complete confusion.

"I texted Emmett from the office to see if he could pick one up for me. And before you go and get all emo on me, I didn't want to take the test alone." I looked down at my lap, afraid to look at him. "I already told you that I was afraid of telling you before I knew that we were on the same page, so I asked Emmett. Best friend, remember?"

Edward reached down and lightly pulled my chin up so that I was looking at him. "I understand," he said, but I could tell that he was still pouting a little bit.

Before I opened my text message, I positioned myself and the screen so that Edward could read it, too. It was from Emmett. He had the pregnancy test and was waiting my arrival.

Edward helped me into a standing position and handed me my crutches. I hobbled off the blanket so he could pick it up and fold it.

"Before we go to Emmett's, what do you think of putting the house right there in the sparse patch of trees in front of the heavily wooded area?" I motioned with my hands, pointing in the direction I wanted him to look.

"I think that is the perfect spot. Am I going with you to Emmett's or do you want to do it alone?"

"Are you kidding me? I never want to do anything without you again!"

Edward dropped the blanket and put both hands on my hips and leaned in to kiss me. "Neither do I," he whispered.

o ~ O ~ o

After we got into the car, I turned to Edward and asked, "So, you want to pee on a stick with me?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

He laughed before he responded. "Yes."

"So, you want to buy this property with me?"

"Yes." His smile was breathtaking.

"So, you want to build a house with me?"

"Yes." He was nodding his head as he answered each question.

"So, you want to have a baby with me?"

"Yes."

"So, you want to make love to me?"

"Yes."

"So, you want to kick your parents out of our place, **after** I pee on a stick, with me?"

"God, yes. Were you reading my mind?" Edward squeezed my hand and brought it up to his lips.

My fears got the best of me and I got quiet and serious all of a sudden.

Edward noticed the shift of my mood. "Honey?"

I took a deep breath. "Promise me we won't go back to where we were for the last couple of weeks." I pleaded with my eyes as I whispered.

"I promise you with all that I am, that we will never revisit that situation again. I don't have to prove anything to anyone anymore, except for you. You are everything to me and I won't take that for granted ever again."

A few minutes later, we pulled into our garage, but instead of going upstairs, we went outside and over to Emmett's place.

Emmett opened the door before we knocked and was shocked when he saw Edward standing beside me. He quickly pulled us inside and then stuck his head out the door, looking in both directions, then closing the door swiftly. He was taking this covert operation thing to a new level.

Giving Emmett a hug hello, I said, "I told him. We've been working on our issues since I got home yesterday." I grabbed both of their hands and gave each a squeeze.

My squeeze either gave him confidence, or woke him up because suddenly Emmett said, "I want to know all about your check ride, but there is something that I need to address first." He turned from me to Edward. "Look, I am just going to say it . . . Edward, I'll kick your ass if you hurt my girl again. Got it?"

Edward looked into my eyes, then looked to Emmett. "Please do. If I ever forget my place again I want you to put me back in it. Don't let it go so long. Kick my ass, please."

Trying to break the tension in the air, I said, "Okay. I need to pee and I'm not going to waste it. Where is that test?"

Emmett nodded towards the kitchen island. I grabbed the test box and went into the bathroom.

Pulling the contents out of the box, I found the directions and read them. I was nervous and scared.

Once I completed the test and put the plastic cap back on the strip, I put down some tissues on the bathroom counter and gently set the test on them, and opened the door.

I had to laugh at what I saw. Seated on the floor with their backs against the wall, right across from the bathroom door, was both Emmett and Edward. Their heads snapped up at the same time and they looked at me.

I made each of them move over a little bit so that I could wiggle my way to sit between them, and held each of their hands. No one said a word as we waited and watched the clock.

Once the five minutes were up, I squeezed both of their hands.

"I can't look, one of you will have to do it," I whispered.

"Me, either. Emmett, you look." Edward covered his eyes.

"Seriously?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer, dashing into the bathroom. There was a little bit of fumbling around and Edward and I stared at the door, still holding hands.

Emmett peeked his head around the door jam and all that we could see was his hair and eyes. He was hiding his expression.

"Before I tell you the results, how do you want this to go? Do you want to be pregnant or not?"

"I don't know. Just tell me. NO, don't . . . yes, tell me." I squeezed Edward's hand tighter.

Emmett looked from me to Edward and back to me again.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" he yelled as he came out of the bathroom, dancing around, and pulled me to a standing position, hugging me as I stood, wobbling on one leg.

Edward joined in on our hug, and a few moments later, Emmett let go of me, and stood there watching us.

Words weren't spoken. We did all of our 'talking' with our eyes.

All three of us had wet trails running down our cheeks.

"I thought the two of you weren't having sex?" Emmett questioned. He had his hand on his hip and was tapping his toe on the floor.

I felt like I was being interrogated by my father.

"We only had sex once since the accident, prior to today. I completely forgot about the antibiotics and their affect on oral contraceptives." Edward responded, leaning his forehead against mine and re-establishing our eye contact.

"So . . . we're pregnant?" I whispered.

"It appears so," he said in the same volume.

"I don't want anyone else to know yet. Just the four of us for now, please." I pulled back from Edward to glance at Emmett.

"Four?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, the three of us and Ed Sr."

"My lips are sealed. Congratulations!" He group hugged us again. "Count on me to babysit anytime. I'm headed over to Rose's. Lock up when you leave?"

"Thanks, Emmett . . . for everything," Edward said as he held out his hand to him.

Emmett shook his outstretched hand. "You're welcome. I'll always be there for Bella. She means the world to me." He winked at me, then leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. "See you guys later."

And with that, Edward and I were left alone, just staring at each other.

"So, let's head home, have some dinner and then after your parents leave, we can talk a little? Or a lot?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders.

"After you, Mrs. Masen." Edward motioned to the door, but before I could get past him, he pulled me in to a tight embrace and gave me one of the gentlest, passionate kisses ever.

o ~ O ~ o

When we returned to our condo, Elizabeth and Ed had dinner ready. Ed and Edward discussed different issues with the office and staffing. Some of the staff from each of their offices were interested in coming over to Masen and Masen, so they weren't going to have to hire very many new employees.

Edward was quite pleased that Angela and her husband Ben were going to relocate and join the team. Angela was an RN and would be in charge of the nurses. Ben was an x-ray tech and both of them could start right away. Elizabeth would be acting office manager until a suitable, trustworthy person could be hired. Esme was also coming onboard as the physical therapist.

They had already placed a couple of ads in the paper and were getting applications by the dozen.

After seeing the handsy tech at the hospital, I had some concerns but was afraid to voice them.

"Edward, I will be sitting in on all of the interviews for the staff. I want to make it clear to all potential employees that we are a family run business and both of the doctors are happily married. Sexual innuendos and flirting will not be tolerated at all." Elizabeth boldly stated as if reading my mind.

"Mom, do you think that is necessary. I haven't been hiding the fact that I am married and I'm sure they will be able to tell that it is happily by the constant smile on my face." Edward reached over and squeezed my hand on the table.

"I insist, especially after what I witnessed at the hospital when we were there for Bella's checkup. While I must say that Bella may have gone a little overboard with the way that she talked to the x-ray tech that was all over you at the hospital, I will agree with her that there was a line that was crossed. Maybe not on your side, but definitely on hers. Her motives were anything but innocent. And then again, you didn't seem to do anything to discourage her behavior. I'm not saying that you encouraged it. You don't see what a handsome and wonderful catch you are and there are plenty of women that will stop at nothing to make you theirs. Am I right, Ed?"

"I have to agree with your mother. Especially with everything that has happened with Tanya. She was a family friend and look at how far she took things. Your relationship with Bella is what needs to be put first and foremost. If your mother gets the feeling during the interview that someone has ulterior motives, then we will go with her gut feelings. They haven't steered me wrong in the past." Ed and Elizabeth looked at each other and I could see as well as feel the love that they still had for each other after all of these years.

"I understand. But I never got the feeling from that tech that she was interested in me as more than a colleague."

Elizabeth broke out in an all out laugh. "Oh, sweetheart, she was practically drooling over you and the fake laugh and touching was just over the top. That is exactly why I will be in the interviews. You don't see what is right in front of you." Elizabeth continued to giggle as she shook her head.

"Thank you. I will feel so much better if you are there." I looked to Elizabeth and we exchanged a knowing glance. "I also think that I trust Angela. When I met her in L.A. I was impressed with her professionalism and the way that she attempted to protect Edward from Jessica. Oh, you aren't bringing her up here, are you?"

"Not in this lifetime." Edward was shaking his head back and forth. "Jessica can stay in L.A. and find another doctor to sink her fake nails into."

"Do you have a time frame for when you think the office will be open?"

"I am hoping for three weeks. We just need the final inspections to be done and then we are good to go. All of the legal and financial paperwork is complete." Ed Sr. stated.

"Wow. I'm impressed. When you put your mind to it, you really get things accomplished."

"It wasn't just me. After you and Elizabeth found the building, Edward did a lot of the legwork, and took care of the local stuff, like occupancy permits and all of the applications."

I reached over and rested my hand on Edward's thigh. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me, concerned. "For what?"

"For being pissed at you for being at the hospital so much. I . . . I didn't know that you were working on stuff for the practice while you were there."

"Honey, you had every right to be mad. I shouldn't have been there that much. There wasn't any reason that I couldn't have been doing the practice paperwork here at home. I'm the one that is sorry."

He placed his hand over mine and gave a light squeeze.

"Edward, if you don't mind cleaning up the kitchen, we are going to get on the road. I want to spend the day tomorrow packing. The movers are scheduled for Friday." Elizabeth said as she carried the plates to the kitchen.

"Not at all, Mom. Thank you for cooking dinner. I'll be back on Thursday evening, so let me know what I can do to help with the move."

"Ooh, that's right. You'll be in L.A. Bella, do you need me to come this week?"

"No. I'm good. I'll be teaching this week and Emmett is off until Thursday afternoon. He can help me get back and forth if I need it. I'll just leave my manuals and teaching stuff in the classroom each night and that is all that I would need help with. The driving hasn't been a problem."

"Bella, you've been driving?" Edward asked, surprise in his voice.

"Ah, yes? You don't seriously think that I could have gone this long without driving, do you? It's bad enough that I haven't been on my baby in two months, I can't give up my car, too."

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me passionately, then whispered, "I can't wait until we can ride together."

"Okay, kids, we are leaving now. See you at the end of the week."

Elizabeth came over and gave us each a kiss on the cheek. Ed winked at me and shook Edward's hand.

"Take care of her, son. I'll call you later in the week about the interviews."

They walked out the front door and we heard the lock click. Edward was still holding me tightly.

"I thought they would never leave."

"Hmmmm. Me either." I pushed away from his chest slightly. "Let's get the kitchen cleaned up, then talk?"

"Perfect."

I hopped into the kitchen and started washing the pots and pans. Edward scraped the plates and loaded the dishwasher.

Within minutes, we had the kitchen finished and I didn't know where to start with our talk. Just as I was about to say something, Edward's cell phone rang.

It was Claire, the real estate agent. We would be closing on the property in a little over a week. No sooner had Edward hung up with Claire, his phone rang again and it was Jasper wanting to talk about the property purchase.

Edward sat at the counter, talking to Jasper, so I decided to take my overdue bath. I motioned to the stairs and he nodded.

o ~ O ~ o

Finally climbing in the bathtub felt incredible, and I actually squealed a little bit. I didn't have to hang my leg over the edge anymore.

I had just gotten completely submerged when Edward came into the bathroom, still on the phone. He made eye contact and didn't break it.

"Okay, Jazz, I gotta go. . . seriously, gotta go . . . hanging up now." He put his phone on the counter and knelt on the floor next to the tub.

He lifted my leg out of the water and lathered it up with my body wash and began to shave my leg, and once the first one was completed, he started on the next. By the time both legs were done I was completely aroused by the beautiful, sensitive man that was completely pampering me.

He didn't stop at the shaving. He gently and seductively washed my entire body.

When he was sure that I was completely clean, he lifted me out of the bath and toweled me off after he placed me on our bed.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"Make love to me?" I asked in a timid voice.

In a quick movement, he had removed all of his clothes and crawled up the bed to me, in between my legs.

He started placing kisses on my hipbone and worked his way up to my lips.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and he slowly slid into me.

Both of us groaned at the sensation. Even though we had just made love this morning, it was completely different. There was a connection there that hadn't been there before.

Edward rocked back and forth, in and out, bringing me closer to my climax with every thrust. He didn't even need to do anything special or use anything other than his god given equipment for me to orgasm.

"God, B. You are so tight. . . oh, I'm gonna come."

And that was all it took to spur on my own bliss.

"Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Edward gently pulled me into his arms. "So, let's talk."

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Well? What did you think?


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help!

Chapter 30

"Where do you want to start?" I asked as I positioned myself on my side to look right at Edward.

He smiled and mirrored my position.

"Injuries first. We are going to need to remove the screw from your foot as soon as possible. I don't want to go too far into the pregnancy before we take you in for surgery."

"Is surgery safe for the baby?"

"Yes. I won't put you completely under. We'll twilight you. Maybe next weekend, if all of the equipment is in, we can take care of it. . . or, we can do it at the hospital if I can get some O.R. time. What do you want to do?" Edward reached over and caressed my face.

"You're the doctor. As long as it's safe for the baby, then just tell me when and where." I started to run my fingers through the hair on his chest.

"I'll talk to my dad before I leave for L.A. and we'll get something scheduled." He picked up my hand that had been on his chest and kissed my fingers. "Once the screw is removed you still won't be able to put weight on it until the hole from the screw is healed. Then we will introduce weight gradually."

I nodded my head. "Okay."

"Now, please don't take this the wrong way, this may not come out the way it is meant . . . since you are pregnant, your weight gain will have a more serious impact on your foot. Ideally, as your Doctor, I won't want you gaining more than a few pounds until you are about half way through the pregnancy. It's going to take the bones in your foot some time to heal completely since the injury was so severe." He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. "As your husband, I would still love you just as much as I do no matter what you weigh."

"I know you would, but thank you. So, I'll watch my calorie intake and my weight gain. It will be a little easier to maintain my weight once I am moving around more." Removing my hand from his, I started running my fingers over the sculpted muscles of his abdomen. "Perhaps you can help in that area by assisting me with some extra exercise."

Edward leaned in and sucked on my neck. "I will make sure you get plenty of exercise in that area." He pulled me against him and I could feel his erection against my thigh.

"Hmmm. As much as I could go for round two right now, I think we need to continue our talk." To emphasize my point, I reached over and caressed his tight ass. I wasn't sure which point I was trying to make.

"Bella."

"Okay. Sorry." I giggled. "Well, I'm not really sorry. You have an incredible rear end . . . actually an incredible everything. Damn. Do you think we can continue talking with you inside me?"

Edward hitched my leg over his hip and slid inside of me with just a little thrust. "Fuck. I am like a horny teenager around you. I can't keep my hands off you. I haven't ever wanted anyone like I want you. Constantly. I can't get enough."

"Me, either. I'm addicted to you."

Edward rocked in and out of me a few more times, alternating between slow and fast thrusts. He threw in a couple circular gyrations and before long we both climaxed.

We held each other tight, basking in the afterglow.

"So, now that we had the discussion about my injuries and weight, where do you want to go from there? Oh, I must commend you on broaching the weight issue very eloquently." I laughed and Edward kissed me on my nose.

"Before we transition to the next topic, I think we need to make a rule that we have an intermission between each topic."

"Hmmm. Can you go that many times?"

"Yep." He lifted up the sheet to show me that he was once again ready to go.

"Oh, my God, Edward. You are insatiable."

"Only for you, baby." He whispered in my ear in between kissing and tugging on my neck and earlobe with his teeth.

I gently pushed on his chest. "New topic for discussion before any more intermissions, Dr. Masen."

Our home phone rang and Edward reached over to the nightstand to answer it. "Hello? . . . Hello?"

He hung up the phone. "No one there. Caller ID said unavailable."

"We've gotten a few of those calls lately. Tanya doesn't have phone access, does she?"

"No. She is in a secure facility for 90 days, and the caller ID would indicate the facility if she happened to get to a phone."

"Okay. Maybe it is some of those political calls." I took a deep breath, hoping that was the case, but wanting to dismiss the issue. "Next topic?"

"Baby? Marriage? Or Money?"

"Money?" I looked at him confused.

"Yes, money. I talked to Jasper. He told me about the document you had him draw up." He wiggled into position so that we were again looking right at each other. "Bella, we are married. I know it hasn't seemed like that lately, but we are, and I really want to be. What's mine is yours and since I am living here in your house, I assume what is yours is also mine."

"Of course, but I'm not the one with millions from a trust fund sitting in the bank."

"You are now. Bell, our marriage is permanent. 'Til death do us part. You aren't like anyone else I have ever met. I know that you aren't with me because of my money. Relax and enjoy."

"I'll try. I signed the document that Jasper prepared and gave it to your father for safe keeping. I would like him to keep it." I put my hand on his cheek. "It would make me feel better. If it is never used, all the better, but I don't want there to ever be a question. It is my proof that I married you because of you. Because I love you, not because you have a shit load of money. Okay?"

"Okay. We'll leave it with my father - for now." He leaned in and kissed me. "Joint accounts?"

"I guess that is what normal married couples do. My bank or yours?"

"Yours. Mine is based in L.A. and I would prefer to have a local bank. Can you set it up this week?"

"Yep. Oh, wait a minute. You are unemployed! Is that why you want a joint account now?" I tried unsuccessfully to keep a straight face.

Edward grabbed me and started tickling me. "You caught me. I married you for your money."

"S-stop."

He finally stopped tickling me and we started kissing. Edward was the most talented kisser that I had ever encountered.

"We haven't finished the money topic." I put a little distance between our bodies. "How are we paying for the property and the house?"

"We'll write a check."

"For both?"

"Yes. Bella, I know you haven't wanted to know, but I think that you need to know the extent of _our _wealth." He paused and looked straight at my eyes. "Depending on the day and what is going on with interest rates, the trust fund has a value of over $150 million."

"What?" He couldn't have possibly said what he just did. No way.

"We will just simply write a check for the entire thing. No big deal. And, be prepared, we are going to have a huge house. We can afford it. We will have a cleaning service, too. I don't expect you to keep up the house in addition to working and caring for the kids."

"Kids?"

"Yes, kids. Plural. I didn't like being an only child, did you?"

"No. I didn't. But I didn't get the full effect of being an only child because I had Paul in my life. I think my childhood would have been completely different and miserable without him." I looked to him and smiled. "Kids. Plural."

"How many?"

"Can we see how that goes after the first two, especially since the first will be here in seven months?"

"Honestly, I can't wait. I had almost given up hope on ever having that. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Mrs. Masen, I think you transitioned into the next topic without an intermission."

"Oh, did I now? Are you going to punish me?"

"Yes. I'm not stopping for the night until I make you come a dozen times."

"I don't think I can go that many more times. How about just two more?"

"We'll see."

For the next couple of hours, Edward and I discussed everything possible and had quite a few intermissions in between topics.

We were both excited about the baby, even though it wasn't planned. Once the practice was up and running, Edward would have the same schedule as in L.A. – start early and finish around three. He would be on call for the overnight surgical patients, but he would no longer be working 126 hour weeks.

He also realized how the lack of communication during that time was also a major detriment. If he had just talked to me, it may have been a little easier on me and I may have understood a little more. Keeping me in the dark just allowed me time to come up with all kinds of conclusions and then shut down emotionally.

As I become more mobile, after my injuries are healed, then I would be doing more flying, but the majority of it would be out and back flights, not overnights.

We agreed to keep my condo after the house was built in case they needed it for overnight stays of patients.

I agreed to take time off when the baby comes. Edward didn't have to twist my arm to get me to agree. I want to do it. I want to be able to be there for my baby.

Our baby.

Staying home wasn't something my mom did for me, but my childhood wasn't miserable. Charlie did his best and I was happy.

Edward was sure that his mom would want to watch the baby for us when I did go back to work and I thought Emmett would also like a day or two. I knew that he was going to take his Uncle position seriously. We had often talked hypothetically during our flights about one of us having kids and how big a role the other would play in the child's life.

We also agreed to keep the pregnancy to ourselves until I was in the second trimester.

It was approaching three am when we finally fell asleep, with smiles on our faces.

It was one of the best nights of my life.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

Sunday was a continuation of Saturday. Bella and I bonded and got even closer.

We talked about our future and took some time to identify our wants for the house. We agreed on a house plan and I was going to call the builder while Bella was at work on Monday. Bringing the baby home to our new house was going to be a goal of mine.

I went about my day not able to deny the smile that was permanently etched onto my face.

How was it that I went the last seven weeks without Bella being part of my every breath? I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I almost lost her for good.

But now, by some miracle, we are together, stronger than ever, moving forward with our lives and expanding our family.

To say that I was shocked by Bella's news that she was pregnant would be an understatement. It never crossed my mind about the pills and antibiotics, especially since we had only been intimate once since the accident, until this weekend. Something that we definitely made up for in the last two days.

I couldn't wait to see my wife's body change as my child grew within her.

I wasn't happy about leaving her this week to go to L.A., but it was something that I had to do. I was pleased that Angela was able to re-work my schedule so that I was only gone three nights instead of the whole week. I would have just enough time to pick Bella up from her class on Monday, get her home and then head to the airport for my flight to L.A.

I hadn't been there since the accident. Marcus, my partner, was able to take some of my patients and some even came to Seattle to be treated. Others were scheduled for the next three days. I would be making another trip next month to finish up what I had previously scheduled and from then on, I would see my patients in the new Seattle office. Some of my big name clients had asked if I could see them in L.A. if they couldn't make it to Seattle because of a filming schedule and I had agreed. I was still trying to decide if I should continue the three days a month in the L.A. office or not.

o ~ O ~ o

Sunday night, our home phone rang and since I was sitting beside it, I answered it, but again no one responded.

"No one was there again. B, have we been getting a lot of these calls?"

"To be honest, I hadn't been paying attention, but after yesterday and now that I am thinking about it, I guess that we have. They started about a month ago. I thought maybe it was political or computer calls."

"I'm going to call Jake. Maybe they can trace the calls. I just want to make sure you aren't in any danger while I'm gone."

"Do you think that I am in danger?" Bella looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"No, honey. Not really. I guess that I am being a little paranoid. The two of you are the most important things in my life and I don't want anything to happen to you." I pulled her into my embrace and gently kissed her lips as I placed my hand on her flat stomach.

"I would feel better if you did call Jake to check on things. I think he said that he was back to work, but on light duty."

"You've been in touch with him since the accident?"

"Yes, once or twice a week. He would come here for physical therapy with Esme on Thursdays. Sometimes I would join them and sometimes Jake and I would have lunch together after they had their session. You didn't think I sat at home alone all the time did you?" She pulled back to look at my face.

"Um, well, I guess not." I wasn't sure how I felt about my wife meeting up with another man on a consistent basis.

"I wasn't hiding anything from you and there was nothing for you to worry about. I had lunch or dinner with Emmett, my dad, Carlisle, Jasper and some of the guys that I flew with almost every week." She looked down timidly. "Of course I was with Emmett and Carlisle more than the others since they live right next door."

"Wait. Wait just a minute here." I completely released my grasp on her waist and started pacing in front of her. "You've been meeting up with your ex-boyfriend while I'm at work and you're the one that got pissed when the x-ray tech did a little flirting with me? . . . Unbelievable."

When I turned to pace again, I noticed Bella with her hands on her hips and I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Whatever, Edward. You want to fight, go ahead and fight with yourself. I'm going to bed." With that, she quickly turned and started hopping across the floor to climb the stairs.

I was running all types of scenarios through my head with her with multiple men. She had the nerve to get all pissed off at me because of a little flirting, and she was constantly going out with all of these different men. I knew that Carlisle was still in love with her. He always would be and Jake had asked her out. Urggg!

I sat down on the couch, put my elbows on my knees and buried my hands in my hair, giving it a good strong tug.

I was completely lost in my head until I heard a thud in the area of the bottom of the steps, and as I looked up, I caught the tail end of the door closing, followed by a very loud slam.

Shit.

Bella had thrown down a pillow and blanket. She expected me to sleep elsewhere tonight.

I sat there for about a half hour, just wondering how my day had so quickly gone downhill. Not an hour earlier, I was on top of the world. I have a beautiful wife, a baby on the way, a successful career, and now I am supposed to sleep on the couch, or anywhere except in Bella's bed.

As I walked over to the stairs to pick up the blanket and pillow, the revelation that I had hit me like a ton of bricks.

Emmett.

Charlie.

Carlisle.

Jake.

Paul.

Jasper.

Not a single female in the list. Bella only had guys in her life.

Fuck. She has always been around men. Even her chosen profession surrounded her with men. Why didn't I see this before? After her mother abandoned her and Charlie, it would make complete sense that she trusts men as her friends before women. That's all she has ever had in her life.

And that is when the light bulb got even brighter. They were her friends and confidants. Nothing more.

Even Carlisle. If he was going to pursue something with Bella, he would have done it the night that she got stuck behind the toilet, when her resistance was weakened. But he didn't. He came to her rescue and offered her friendship and a shoulder to lean on.

I was so stupid.

I implied that she could have possibly acted inappropriately when in fact, she was just hanging out with her friends. It doesn't matter what gender they are because they are exactly that, friends.

Clutching my pillow tightly to my chest, I made my way up the stairs in hopes of gaining entrance to our bedroom and doing my best groveling, trying to get Bella to forgive me for being such an ass.

The bedroom door was unlocked so I gently opened it and went in. I walked over to my side of the bed and when I sat down, I heard Bella whimpering and trying to suppress a sob.

I quickly lay down beside her and pulled her to my chest.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I never realized that you only have guy friends instead of girls. I can understand why and I'm sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusions."

She didn't say anything, so I continued.

"B, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I didn't understand. I'm sorry, honey. This is so new to both of us and we are bound to screw up. Not that I am blaming anyone or anything except me, but I am sorry."

Bella gently turned in my grasp and looked at me.

"Bella, I know that you love me and that you would never cheat on me. I'm sorry."

"I think that I may have overreacted to your overreaction. I knew that I only had guy friends with the occasional female acquaintance and I should have explained it to you sooner. I really do love you."

"I know." After I wiped the tears from her cheek I leaned in to kiss her, trying to show her just how much she meant to me.

"I don't like when we fight." Bella whispered in between kisses.

"Me, either."

Gradually I removed our clothes and made love to her, trying to show just how much I loved and trusted her.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and now I'll ask for your reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help, you are awesome!

Chapter 31

BPOV

I woke up first thing Monday morning, well before my alarm. I wasn't quite sure if I was more excited about my personal life, or my career.

Edward and I seem to be on track to having the marriage I always wanted, and today, I was finally getting back to the career that I love. It isn't quite what I had in mind when I started flying all those years ago, but I really didn't picture myself pregnant, either. Just proof that things don't always go as you planned.

Glancing over to the other side of the bed, I found Edward still sound asleep. Even in his sleep, he was gorgeous. If this baby is a little boy and looks like his father, I am going to be in big trouble in the discipline area. He is going to have me eating out of his teeny tiny little hands.

Very gently I eased myself out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. I turned on the bath water as I started on my morning routine. Just as I was lowering myself into the water, a set of strong hands touched my waist in order to assist me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you. I tried to be quiet." I felt horrible that I woke him. I knew that he was going to be really busy in L.A. the next couple of days and wouldn't be getting much sleep.

"You didn't wake me with any noise, it was the coolness of the bed when you weren't in it that woke me." He leaned in and kissed my shoulder. "I am going to have a hard time sleeping in L.A. without you."

"Hummmm. Are you now? We just starting sleeping together again a couple of days ago. You couldn't have gotten used to it this quickly."

"It isn't just the last couple of days, my dependency goes back a good three months, or so."

He took the bath poof from my hands and started lightly scrubbing my bad leg. I could honestly get used to his bathing me.

As he worked his way up my chest, the tenderness of my chest caused me to cry out. "Ouch. What did you do?"

"Nothing different than on your stomach and legs. What's wrong?" His face was filled with concern.

Gradually I reached for my right breast and flinched as my own hand made contact. "Another symptom?"

"I guess so. Are they both tender?"

"Yes. Wow, they haven't felt like this since I went through puberty." I grabbed the washcloth, soaked it down and then spread it out on my chest. "Oohh, that feels good. Is it going to feel like this for the next seven months?"

"No, it shouldn't. I think the tenderness decreases during the second trimester for most pregnancies." Edward scooped up some warm water in his hand and dumped it on my chest. "Are you going to make an appointment with an OB?"

"Yes. I thought that we should wait until we heard from your dad about the pin removal first, then we can schedule an OB appointment. You are going with me, aren't you?"

"Yep. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He leaned over the tub and pressed a loving kiss to my lips. "I don't want to rush you, but you better get out and get dressed. I want you to eat before you go to work." He stood up, assisted me out of the tub, then grabbed a towel to wrap around me. "I'm taking you to work. No arguments."

"I wouldn't think of arguing with you, Dr. Masen." I smiled as I said it. Neither of us believed my statement.

o ~ O ~ o

BPOV

When I descended the stairs, I was overcome by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Edward had made me a delicious breakfast to start the day.

After I finished eating, I packed up my manuals and Edward carried everything to the car for me, then came back up and gently pulled me into his arms.

"I am going to miss you so much," he whispered into my neck.

"I'm just going to work."

I pulled back slightly so I could look at his face.

"But then we will only have a little time together before I have to leave for L.A."

"We've been apart for longer."

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't want to be away from you anymore."

"Then you'll just have to hurry back."

We kissed passionately for a little while, then I had to pull away to look at the clock.

"Honey, I need to get to work."

After one more kiss, Edward released me and handed me my crutches. "Okay, let's get you to work so that you can come home to spend a little more time with me before I have to leave."

o ~ O ~ o

Edward drove me to work and walked me to the training room. It felt like high school because he even carried all of my books. Well, he had to, because I couldn't work my crutches and carry the books at the same time.

There was only two pilots in the room when we arrived. Edward took all of my manuals to the front of the room and placed them on the desk. I followed him and cleared off the front of the desk so that I could use it to sit on while I talked. I wasn't one to sit on a seat because I didn't get a good view of the room that way, and pacing back and forth was out of the question with not being able to put weight on my injured foot.

"Hey, Swan, are you finally back to work?" One of the pilots present in the classroom asked.

"Yep. My first class. Aren't you guys the lucky ones?"

"Does that mean that you are going to be easy on us?" The other pilot questioned.

"Nope. In fact, I will probably be harder on you. I want my students to be completely prepared. If I wasn't prepared when the chopper got shot down, I wouldn't be here." I looked over at Edward and he nodded. "I wasn't easy on you when you were my F.O.'s, I will be even harder on you if you want to move to the left seat." I winked at the pilot closest to me.

"So, you didn't really get married, did you?"

I held up my left hand and wiggled my fingers at him just as Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Damn. Let me guess, the new husband?"

"Yep." Edward answered, then removed his right arm from my waist and held out his hand to my student. "Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you. Swan is one of our favorites around here."

"With me, too." He kissed my cheek. "Honey, I'm going to take off and I'll pick you up when you're done. . . call me?"

"I'll give you a half hour head start for when I am wrapping up the lesson."

He leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. "Love you," he whispered.

"Hmmm. I love you, too."

Edward quickly kissed me again and was exiting the training room as some more of the students were entering.

After a few minutes of chatter, I called the class to order. Many of the pilots in the class had flown with me at one time or another, so I explained everything that had happened over the last two months, including my marriage, but not my pregnancy.

The first day of ground school passed very quickly and I actually enjoyed myself. After lunch, I had texted Edward to let him know that I would be done around two.

He was waiting outside the door when my students exited, with an incredible smile on his face.

"Hey, handsome, going my way?" I leaned into him for a kiss.

"Your carriage awaits, m'lady."

We talked about our days on the drive home, then continued as we ate the early dinner that Edward had prepared while he was at home.

He had scheduled my pin removal surgery, called a builder, made my OB appointment, then packed his bag for his trip to L.A. Edward didn't have to take much stuff since he still had some of his personal items at his house.

We were sitting on the couch after we finished dinner. His travel bag was at the door.

"Bella, I called Jake today and he is going to put a trace on our phone line. I just want to make sure Tanya isn't behind the phone calls that we have been getting. I'll feel better knowing that those calls are innocent." He fiddled with my engagement ring as he spoke.

"Okay."

"Okay? You aren't mad that I called Jake?"

"No. Should I be?" I lifted his chin so that he looked at me.

"I just thought that you would be irritated and mad that I was being overprotective." He reached up and cupped my cheek.

"That hadn't crossed my mind. I would feel better knowing why, all of a sudden, that there has been an increase of unidentified calls." I leaned into his hand. "Thank you."

Edward pulled me over into his lap. "I love you."

Leaning against him, I kissed his neck. "I love you. . . Hmmmm. . . do we have time for a quickie before you have to leave?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want to fuck and run. You mean too much to me and if I can't hold you after, then I would rather wait until I get back on Thursday." He kissed me, putting so much love into it. "Let's not make any plans for this weekend and spend the time together. We haven't been able to christen each room yet."

"Sounds good. I'm going to miss you."

"Me, too." He took a deep breath then continued. "You and the baby are the most important people in my life. You'll be careful while I am gone?"

"Yes. I'll be careful."

"I better get going. I ordered a car so that you have your car to drive and it isn't sitting at the airport. I'd like to get another car so that we don't have to use the Camaro all the time. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea. Since we will be living outside of the city maybe we should get a SUV or a truck?"

"Perfect. We'll discuss what type when I get back. Start thinking of what you'd like." Edward stood us up and placed me on my good leg, leaning against the armrest of the couch. "Anything you need me to do before I go?"

"Just a couple more kisses, please."

o ~ O ~ o

After I closed the door behind him, I felt a full wave of emotions hit me. So many that I couldn't even count. It was only early evening, but I was tired from the day teaching, so I decided to get a bath and ready for bed. I knew that soaking in the tub would do wonders for my sore leg.

I climbed up the stairs, crawled to the bedroom and removed my Velcro cast.

After a long soak in the tub, as the water was starting to cool, I quickly washed myself and a smile came across my face as I remembered how many times Edward had been the one washing me lately.

It had only been a couple of hours since he left, but I truly missed him already.

Three long nights without him. My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling. We had eaten too early in the evening and I was once again hungry.

Making my way down the stairs, on my bottom, the home phone started ringing. By the time I got to it to pick it up, the machine had already picked up, but there was no message left. I scrolled through the caller id and saw that the caller was 'unavailable'.

I quickly pressed *57 to initiate the call trace process, then grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jakes number.

"Bella, what's up?"

"Hey, Jake. Are we still on for Thursday's PT?"

"Yes, of course. I'm going to bring a friend of mine with me. She's never been to Seattle and would like to come along for the ride, if that's okay."

"That would be really nice . . . um, I guess Edward called you this morning?"

"He did. We had a good conversation. Bella, did you get another call?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah, just a few minutes before I called you. I did that *57 thing that you told Edward about."

"Great. I'll get the report in the morning and let you know what I find. Are you okay tonight?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Edward will be calling when he gets in and then I'm going to go to bed as soon as I talk to him."

"That's good. You know that if you need me, all you have to do is call."

"Thanks, Jake. I really appreciate that, but I'm fine. Plus, Emmett and Carlisle are right next door. . . you don't think I am in any danger from Tanya, do you?"

"No. I don't. Honest. I just know that it is hard with your injury and, seriously, if you need anything, I'm here for you."

After I hung up with Jake, I wanted a bowl of ice cream, but decided on an apple with some peanut butter. I had to watch my weight due to my injured leg and foot.

I cleaned up the kitchen, crawled to the front door to make sure it was locked, then started shutting down the house for the night. Just as I made it up to the top of the stairs my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my back pocket as I crawled toward the bedroom.

"Hi, Honey."

"Bella. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nope. I just finished locking the doors and climbing the stairs. How is everything in L.A.?"

"It's fine, but I really wish I was in Seattle right now. It is amazing to me how being here, in my own house, used to bring me so much comfort; I loved my bed and couldn't sleep anywhere else, but now there is another city, another house and another bed that I long for and I am having some serious doubts that I will be able to get a good nights sleep while I am here without you."

"I was just thinking the same thing. In fact I guess I have been procrastinating on going to bed. I am really tired, but I don't want to go to bed by myself."

"It's only three nights until I am home with you again. We just have to stay busy and it will go fast."

Edward and I talked for a little while longer until he caught me yawning. I didn't want to stop talking with him, but I knew I needed to get to bed. Not only was my body still healing from the injuries, but was also baking a little bun in the oven. Talk about doing double duty.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

Bella and I talked each morning and again at night, with a few texts during the day.

Our conversations weren't overly long, just enough for us to touch base and keep up to date with each other.

Bella had been exhausted in the evenings and I didn't want to keep her up too late. She needed as much rest as possible. I had been working past dinner in order to see all of the patients on my schedule.

Wednesday night I cleaned up all of the dishes that I had used and took out the garbage. I would be leaving for work in the morning and then going straight to the airport to go back to Seattle. I didn't have to worry about much with the house since the cleaning service was still coming every other week and Emmett had been staying there when he overnighted in L.A.

Just after I went upstairs to crawl in bed, my phone rang.

"Hi, Honey. How was your day?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"It was good. I found out today that I have a few new hires to start in the class tomorrow, so I am going to have to back track a little bit and stay a little later in order to get them caught up. I think that I am just going to get them started where we are and then add a day or so at the end of the ground school to go over the first three days of stuff that they are missing." She sighed into the phone.

"You aren't pushing yourself too hard, are you?"

"No. I took an hour nap when I got home today. The guys in the class have been wonderful. Very easy to teach, and they have been very helpful to me. They even bring me lunch!"

"That's great, baby. Make sure you get enough rest." I smiled to myself.

"Next week is Thanksgiving. Do we have plans?"

"Oh, shit. Time totally got away from me. My mom would usually cook, but I don't know if she will have the house together for next week."

"Are you serious? She invited us over for dinner on Friday. She apologized for not having us over sooner. The house is completely put together."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll talk to your parents tomorrow to see if they want to come to our place. I usually spend the holidays with Emmett, so we can invite him and Rose over." She paused and took a deep breath. "Will you help me cook?"

"Of course. You know we work really well together in the kitchen . . . and in the bedroom."

"Edward . . . this is going to be so much fun. Ooh, I almost forgot. I talked to Jake again, we were supposed to have dinner tomorrow night, but I might have to cancel on him because of the new students, but he was able to trace some more of the 'unavailable' calls to Phoenix. They are all random numbers and some are used with a calling card, so they can't get an exact location. He wants me to continue to do what I have been until they can get an exact location."

"Do you know anyone in Phoenix?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, there may have been some pilots that I have flown with that may live there, but they would have talked to me when the phone connected, not sit there quiet."

"How many calls have there been each day?"

"Two on Monday, morning and evening. Three yesterday and today. They are never at the same time, and most of the times, no one is home, so I haven't answered. They are listed on caller id."

"Okay. Just be careful. I'm glad that I am coming home tomorrow. I don't like leaving you alone so much."

"Edward, I'm fine. Everything is fine. There is one thing . . ."

"What?" I asked quickly.

"I miss you," Bella whispered.

"I miss you more. I'll be home around nine-thirty."

"I can't wait."

"Me, either. I'll have a car pick me up at the airport and meet you at the house."

"Okay. Do you want me to have some dinner waiting for you?"

"Sure. Don't go to too much trouble. Maybe just a pizza? I can heat it up when I get home."

I heard Bella yawn. "Baby, you're tired. Go to bed and I'll talk and hold you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too. See you soon."

"Goodnight."

I reluctantly ended the call. I couldn't wait until I was with my beautiful wife again.

o ~ O ~ o

I finished up all of my clients in L.A. and made it to the airport about an hour before my departure time.

Bella and I talked in the morning, so I tried to let her know that I was on schedule for getting home, but just got her voice mail. I left a message.

I used my time waiting and flying to update my charts on my laptop, and tried to ignore the other passengers that attempted to talk to me. It wasn't my intention to be rude, I just wanted to make good use of my time before I saw Bella again.

The flight went quickly since I was diligently working on client records. I hadn't checked any bags, so exiting the terminal went smoothly and the car was waiting when I arrived at the curb.

"Nice trip, sir?" The driver asked.

"Wasn't bad, but I'm happy to be back home."

I longed to see Bella and hold her in my arms.

Before I knew it, the driver had pulled up in front of the condo. I grabbed my two small bags and got out of the car, after handing the driver a tip.

When I turned around to go into the house, I noticed that there were at least ten cars outside of the building.

I was a little confused, but pushed my confusion aside to go in the house.

After climbing the steps, I opened the door and was taken aback by what I saw. It seemed as if Bella was hosting a party, but it was very quiet for the number of people scattered around. Everyone was talking in hushed tones.

I scanned the room, looking for Bella, and gasped when I saw her. She was sitting sideways in the lap of a rather muscular man with dark hair, sound asleep on his chest.

What the hell?

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: So . . . sorry about the cliffie. I had to get you to review somehow!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

EPOV

Well, I wasn't sure what I expected when I walked into the condo on Thursday night, but what I found was definitely not on the list of possibilities.

My initial response to the sight before me was to go ballistic. I mean, what man wouldn't go postal when they come home to find their wife curled up, sound asleep in another man's lap?

There sat Bella, my wife, sound asleep in a rather good looking guy's lap and she was surrounded by her friends who acted as if there was nothing wrong with the scene in front of me.

Looking around, I saw Emmett, Jake, Carlisle, Jasper and the unknown guy in the living room with Bella. Then there was Rose, Alice, Esme, and two other women in the dining room all chatting away quietly.

Still standing in the entryway, I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Uh, ummm . . . I don't want to sound stupid or anything, but what is going on here?"

I believe that I was able to mask my anger with confusion. At least, I was trying. After jumping to the wrong conclusion about her male friends and having a little fight the other day, I didn't want to let my mind run away with me again. I had to keep my temper in check.

The guy holding Bella made eye contact with me again and whispered, "Oh, hey, I was just going to take Bella up to bed."

He stood from the couch easily and immediately did a double take at my expression.

"Excuse me?" I quickly stated, making my way over to block his path.

Emmett stood and came over to my side. I couldn't make out the expression on his face. And I wasn't really trying. I was more focused on not permitting this man anywhere near my wife's bed.

"Some best friend you are!" I almost shouted to Emmett. My hands clenched in fists at my sides.

"Edward, what's going on? Why are you getting all worked up?"

"I'm not worked up yet, but I will be shortly." I pointed my finger at the man holding Bella. "This guy that I don't know is announcing that he is taking my wife up to bed and you don't think that there is anything wrong with that? Have I ended up in an episode of the Twilight Zone?"

"Oh, shit. You haven't met Paul before?" Emmett quickly replied.

The guy, Paul, shifted nervously as Emmett continued.

"Edward, this is Paul, Bella's brother/cousin. Paul, this is Dr. Edward Masen, Bella's husband."

"Paul? Oh. . . oh, shit. I'm sorry. Nice to meet you. Bella has told me all about you. What brings you to Seattle?" I gave him a genuine smile and he relaxed a little bit. "Oh, here, let me take her." I reached out to take Bella from him.

Paul handed me Bella and I cradled her to my chest. I closed my eyes, buried my nose in the top of her hair and just enjoyed the feeling of being reunited with her and the strawberry smell of her hair.

There was no way I was going to be able to separate myself from her by taking her up to bed after being apart from her since the beginning of the week, so I decided to just keep her with me. After sitting down on the couch, Paul and I continued some quiet small talk for a few minutes and Bella started to stir.

"Honey?" she whispered. "Hummmmm."

"Hey, sleepy head. I'm home." I spoke softly against her ear.

"Edward. I missed you." Bella whispered as she was waking up and moving to get a look at my face.

She must have just realized that she had a house full of guests because she startled in my lap when her eyes were fully opened.

"Oh, I am so embarrassed." She wiped the drool off of her chin. "Paul, I'm so sorry that I drooled on you."

He had a quarter size wet spot in the middle of his shirt.

"It's okay. You've done worse to me over the years." He looked at me before he said, "And I can handle a little drool verses a fist to the face."

"A fist to the face? What did I miss?"

"I may have gotten a little possessive when Paul said that he was going to take you up to bed."

"Why?"

"Well, I just came home, after being gone for a few days, to find my wife asleep in the lap of another man, who announces that he was going to take you to bed . . . A man that I didn't know was her brother."

"Oh. OH! I completely forgot to tell you that Paul is in my ground school class. He just got hired. He and his wife, Rachel, are going to stay here with us tonight, then they are headed to Forks for the weekend. The company made a last minute decision to hire a few new FO's and I didn't even know that he was going to be in my class until this morning. My dad doesn't even know that Paul got hired." Bella rattled on so quickly that I barely made out what she was saying.

I offered my congratulations to Paul and we continued with the conversation.

As the conversation progressed, I could see the brother-sister relationship between her and Paul. I didn't know the entire story behind them, but I was confident that Bella would explain it all to me.

Rachel came into the living room and joined the conversation as most of our guests left for the evening.

As Bella made her way to the bedroom, Paul and Rachel assisted me in cleaning up all of the pizza boxes before we retired for the evening.

I entered our bedroom and closed the door behind me, making my way over to the bed.

Just as I sat down, and started taking off my shoes and socks, Bella came hopping out of the bathroom, already in her pajamas.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

I quickly turned to her. "Sorry about what?" I asked, confused.

"Well, for starters, that you were upset at the position you found me, and for having everyone over here when you got home."

"Honey. There is nothing for you to apologize for. I am glad that you have so many friends to spend time with, that they are here with you when I'm not . . . And I'm the one that should be letting you know how sorry I am that I started to jump to conclusions and for getting jealous." I took her hand. "I'm sorry."

Bella pulled on my hand and I went to her willingly.

"Go and get ready for bed and then I'll tell you the story of my history and relationship with Paul."

I kissed her on the lips. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Showering and brushing my teeth only took me a couple of minutes.

As I walked back to the bed, I noticed Bella watching me.

"I'm all yours, and ready to listen."

She propped herself up on the pillows. "Paul and I grew up together. My mother and his mother were sisters. Unfortunately, his mother had the same issues with motherhood that Renee did and had abandoned him and his father, just as mine had. Paul's father and my dad, Charlie, raised us together as brother and sister. If my dad had to work, then I was at Paul's house and vice versa. Paul's mother died when we were in our teens. Neither of us ever got to know our mothers."

Bella paused and looked down at my chest and took a deep breath. "Paul always looked out for me. Aside from my Father, he has always been the person that I could count on."

As Bella spoke, we had snuggled into a comfortable position laying beside each other.

"I'm glad that you have him in your life. It's great that he will be flying for the same company as you."

"It is. I was so surprised when he showed up in my class this morning. I just couldn't believe it. . . but, as great as it is that he is here . . . Edward, I really missed you." She leaned up and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hmmmmm. I missed you more."

Tenderly, I made love to my beautiful wife and then held her in my arms as we drifted off to sleep.

o ~ O ~ o

Friday morning brought a flurry of activity to our home. Bella and Paul rushed around getting ready for their ground school. Rachel had made cinnamon buns for breakfast and I just tried to stay out of the way since we had all overslept.

Paul and Bella were driving to class together. If I'm being honest, I was a little disappointed that I couldn't take her to work.

"Rachel, if you would like to, you can come to the practice with me. My parents are going to go in today and we were going to get some of the equipment unpacked and set up."

"That would be great, if you don't mind, I would love to tag along." Rachel replied enthusiastically.

"Well, that's settled. Bella, are you going to do a full class today?"

"No. I like to let everyone go early on Fridays since many of them want to travel back home for the weekend. I remember how it was when I was the student in the ground schools. We'll be done before 1:00. Do you think you will still be at the office?"

"Yes. Do you want dad to take your pin out today? Dad said that he could get an OR room at the hospital this afternoon if you wanted."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Just don't eat lunch and we can do it."

"Perfect. We'll come to the practice when we are done with ground school."

I kissed Bella goodbye and promised to see her later.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, Rachel and I headed for the practice.

o ~ O ~ o

Upon arriving at the office, my mother took Rachel on a quick tour as my dad and I moved the boxes to their correct rooms. Rachel quickly pitched in and assisted with the equipment unpacking and set up. Both of my parents were impressed with her work ethic and knowledge.

"I worked at a veterinarians office in college. We had a lot of the same equipment, just on a smaller scale, and instead of the patient beds, we had kennels." She laughed and snorted, which caused us all to join in.

My mom asked, "So, Rachel, do you know what the plans are for Paul at the airline?"

"No. The only thing they told him was that once he passed his check rides, he would bid on a line. He might have to be a reserve pilot for an extended period of time until he can hold a steady line."

"Will you have to live in the city that he is based out of?"

"I don't think so. The way that they explained it, as long as he could get to the departure city before the start of his scheduled shift, then they didn't care where he lived. I'm hoping that it is Seattle so that there isn't as much stress for him, but I guess I am willing to live wherever I have to in order for it to be easiest on Paul."

"Do you plan on working?" I saw the look in my mother's eye and I knew where this conversation was headed. She wanted to hire Rachel for the office. I nonchalantly nodded my head to her in support of her decision.

"I'll have to. Starting First Officer pay leaves a lot to be desired."

"How would you like to work for this practice?"

"You're serious?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

"Completely. I haven't hired the office staff yet, but I think you would be a perfect fit. What do you think?"

"I'd love to." She quickly hugged my mom. "Thank you so much!"

o ~ O ~ o

Thank you so much for reading.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

BPOV

"Alright, Gentlemen, before I dismiss you for today, I wanted to run a few things past you regarding next week. As you know, Thursday is Thanksgiving. Company has us scheduled for class on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. What do you think of doing longer hours on Monday and Tuesday so that we don't have to come in on Wednesday and that will give those of you traveling a little head start on getting home?"

All of the guys were either nodding their heads or verbally agreeing to my suggestion.

"Okay, then how about Monday and Tuesday, we stay until 5:00 pm. If we can get everything done that we need to, then it will leave us with approximately three days of regular classes after the holiday, then a review day. Once the review is complete, then we will head into the written exam prior to starting the simulator training. Those of you that started late to the class will be going over what you missed on the review and initial exam day and will then start on the simulator one day behind the rest of the class." I looked around and saw some disappointment on the faces of the new students. "Don't worry, you'll catch up quickly. You started three days behind everyone else, but we will only be one day behind going into the simulator."

"Captain Swan, since I won't be going home this weekend, any chance you would be free sometime in the next couple of days to go over some of the stuff that I missed during the first three days?" Steve, one of the students asked.

"Bella, I'd like in on that, too, if you don't mind," Paul added sheepishly.

I chuckled a little bit. "I can't make any promises just yet, but I can let you know. I am having surgery as soon as we are done today, but as long as I am feeling up to it, I don't have any plans this weekend. Can I call you in the morning?"

"That would be great. You have my number, call me whenever you know." Steve smiled as he responded.

"I will. So, the rest of you, take your books with you. Study as much as you possibly can. If you are grasping all of the systems, you shouldn't have any problems on the test, but as you are all well aware, there are always so many details to have memorized. You have my number, call me if you have any questions. The only time that I might not be able to answer is for the next couple of hours, other than that, I am available to you." I looked around at all of the faces of my students to see if anyone had any questions. "Okay. Have a good weekend. Class dismissed."

After I dismissed the ground school class on Friday afternoon, Paul and I gathered all of my stuff and headed to the car. We went to the office and I was surprised at how much work Edward, his parents and Rachel had gotten completed. Several of the rooms were completely set up and ready for patients.

Shortly after arriving, Ed, Edward and I left to go to the hospital to have the pin in my foot removed. Ed must have called ahead because Carlisle was waiting at the outpatient surgery entrance for us and walked with us to the prep area of the operating room.

I was prepped for surgery very quickly and Carlisle stayed with me and set up my IV while Ed and Edward scrubbed in. We chatted easily as we waited, and before long, Carlisle was wheeling me into the operating room.

When I awoke after the surgery, I was slightly nauseous, but wasn't sure if it was my normal evening sickness or if it was from the medication.

"Honey, could you get me one of the mints from my pocket?" I asked Edward before my eyes were ready to stay opened.

"Are you okay?" he quickly asked. I saw the concern showing in his voice as I peeked through the slits of my eyelids.

"Yes, I think. Are we alone?"

"Yes. Dad's filling out the paperwork and Carlisle hasn't come back here yet."

"I don't know if it is the morning sickness, or from the meds."

"Have you been getting sick this week?" Edward moved his stool closer to me and took my hand in his.

"I wouldn't say sick, just a little bit of an upset stomach or nausea in the evenings. I have gotten addicted to Mento's. They seem to calm my stomach rather quickly. I think we need to go to one of those warehouse stores and buy them in bulk. I bought one roll on Tuesday and it only lasted me 24 hours. I went back to the grocery store on Wednesday and bought another four. They only had the four rolls, so I bought all they had. I still have one pack left at home."

Edward started chuckling and placed his hand on my rounded belly. "I noticed last night that your stomach was really firm and that you were starting to show. I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know each and every curve of your beautiful body as well as I do." He leaned in and kissed me.

"My pants were feeling a little more snug than normal. I thought they might be tighter since I haven't been exercising like I used to."

"Honey, I don't think that snugness is from lack of exercise. I think it is from our son." Edward leaned in again, and kissed me passionately. "Ready to sit up and eat something? As soon as you can keep food down, I can release you and get you home."

"Son, huh?" I looked at Edward and he had a twinkle in his eye. He just shrugged and handed me the crackers that were on the cart next to the bed.

Once I ate a couple packs of saltine crackers and some gingerale, Edward helped me get my clothes on. Just as Edward put the sock on my good foot and tied my shoe, Carlisle came in to sign my discharge papers.

EPOV

It was still difficult for me to witness my Uncle Carlisle interacting with my wife. I knew that things had been over with them for quite some time, but I could still see the longing in his eyes.

After we left the hospital, Bella and I discussed the Thanksgiving plans and I also told her about hiring Rachel. She was thrilled at the turn of events.

My mom wanted to have Thanksgiving at her house, but when I explained to her that there would be nine bedrooms available between Bella's, Emmett's and Carlisle's condo's all within 70 feet, she understood our logic. We wouldn't have to worry about drinking and driving since everyone would have a room to stay in.

Of course, Mom insisted on making all of the desert.

I also surprised Bella with the fact that not only was I meeting with the builder again this week, but we were also hosting the New Year's Eve Ball at the hospital. My father and I thought it would be a great way to get our name out there and promote the new practice.

"Wait a minute. We, as in me and you and your parents are hosting the ball? Like the huge New Year's Eve party that had about 500 people there last year?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever done anything like that before? I mean, it isn't something that you can just throw together at the last minute."

"Relax. My mom has it all under control. Angela is getting my L.A. client list together this weekend and the invitations are going to go out next week. My mom has done these charity things many times, maybe not to this size, but she will have everything coordinated."

"Wow. Do you think some of your big stars will come?"

"Yes." I looked over and noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"And you'll have security there for their protection."

"Yes."

"And your mom can handle this giant party all by herself?"

"She won't be doing it by herself. Rachel and Angela will be there to help." I smiled at her as we pulled into the driveway. "Want me to carry you in?"

"No. Just be beside me in case I get woozy."

"I'll be right next to you." As soon as I shut off the engine, I got out of the car and ran around to the other side, opening the door for Bella and helping her up onto her good foot, then reached in and got her crutches for her.

I could tell that by the time we got to the top of the stairs, just outside of our bedroom, she was exhausted so I carried her the rest of the way and put her in bed. Bella fell asleep before her head hit the pillow, so I continued removing her yoga pants and tucked her in, under the covers.

I stood there and just looked at Bella for a few seconds, totally enthralled with her beauty. Before I left the room, I bent down and placed a kiss on her head. "I love you," I whispered to her and went downstairs to start on dinner.

o ~ O ~ o

The remaining days leading up to Thanksgiving went by very quickly for Bella and I.

I was just leaving the office on Wednesday when I got a text message.

_Date night at the supermarket. I'm done cleaning, when are you done? – B_

Instead of texting back, I gave her a call and we decided to meet at the grocery store in 10 minutes.

Grocery shopping was always interesting with Bella. Under normal circumstances, she was a very energetic shopper, but with her on crutches, it was more of an Olympic event. No sooner would I place the item that she tossed at me in the cart, when there was another item hurling past my head that I had to jump to snag out of the air like a football receiver. At one point, I didn't turn quick enough and actually got hit in the back of the head with loaf of bread. I guess I should be thankful that it was the bread and not the ten pounds of potato.

I had never laughed so much in one shopping trip. In fact, I don't remember being this happy and carefree in my life.

As soon as we got home, Bella started prepping the turkey and I unloaded the groceries.

"Okay. What do you want me to do next?" I asked after I finally found room in the refrigerator for everything that needed to go in there.

I turned around after closing the door to find Bella balanced on one leg, like a flamingo, with a new pair of yellow kitchen gloves on her hands and the grill tongs in her right hand. The thawed bird perched right in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Stand back. I'm going in to get that nasty baggie out of there." She calmly stated holding the tongs out, pointing at the bird.

"Okay . . . and just what are the tongs and gloves for?"

"Getting it out. What do you think they were for?" She turned her head toward me with a completely serious face.

"Honey. Why don't you just reach in and get it?" That seemed to be the logical thing to me.

"Ewwww. No way. I'm not reaching in there."

"Are you serious? Scoot over, let the surgeon handle this."

"Be my guest. Here do you need these?" She tried to hand over the tongs.

I went to the sink and washed my hands, shaking my head. "I can't believe you won't just stick your hand in there and get the bag of pieces and parts out of there." I reached in and pulled out the plastic bag. "There, was that so hard?"

I attempted to hand the bag to Bella, but she didn't take it, instead she started screaming and waiving the tongs back and forth in front of her. She tried to hop backwards on one leg, putting some distance in-between herself and the bag of giblets.

"Ewww. Just put it in the garbage. I won't touch it." Bella was barely able to get out amid screams.

I started laughing so hard at her theatrics that I started snorting. Gasping for breath, I slid down the cabinet and sat on the floor, still holding the bag.

"Sweetheart. If you won't pull out a little plastic bag from a turkey, how are you going to handle some poopy diapers in a couple of months?"

"That's different. This is a nasty, ugly bird that you expected me to put my arm up into. I wouldn't change his diaper either."

Bella hopped over to me with the garbage can and I deposited the bag. She held the can out as far away from her as possible and hopped it back over to it's place in the corner of the room. I crawled over to her and climbed back up to a standing position once my laughter died down.

Once standing, I pulled Bella to my chest so that our bodies were flush with each other. "I can't wait until our baby is here. I love you so much." I emphasized my statement by grabbing her glorious rear end.

Bella grasped my butt and ground her hips into mine. "Hmmm. I love you, too. Before we get carried away, we need to get this turkey prepped and over to either Emmett's or Carlisle's. They have room in their refrigerators." She gave me a couple of quick kisses on the lips. "The sooner we get everything done, the quicker we can get a bath and get in bed for tonight's activities."

With that incentive, I worked as fast as I possibly could and before long, we were running the bath water in preparation for the night's 'activities'.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: A little fluff before we start into the holidays. Please leave me a review.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

BPOV

I woke up Thursday morning to an empty bed and quite confused. I heard some muffled talking and turned to look at the clock.

"Shit." I cursed at the empty room and scrambled out of bed. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I jumped out of bed and didn't even give a thought to my injured foot. And when I realized what I had done, I collapsed to the floor with a scream.

A few moments later, the bedroom door burst open and Edward and Carlisle ran to my side.

"Honey, what happened? Are you hurt?" Edward asked quickly.

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'm okay. I think I screamed more from being scared than getting hurt. I put weight on my foot without thinking about it. Do you think I did any damage to the bones?"

Edward and Carlisle felt up, evaluated and discussed my foot. They concurred back and forth for a few minutes.

"Bell, we can run over to the office if you would feel better getting an x-ray, but we don't think that you did any damage. Does it hurt right now?"

"No. I don't have any pain right now."

"Did it hurt when you put weight on it?" Carlisle asked as he attempted to check the movement range of my foot.

"I don't think so, but it happened so fast that I'm not sure."

They instructed me to stay off of it and let them know right away if any discomfort should occur.

"Just to be sure, I'll have my dad check it out when he gets here since he is the one that put it back together during the surgery." Carlisle nodded in agreement to Edward's statement.

"I'm going to head back home to sleep for a couple of hours. What time are we eating?" Carlisle asked as he headed towards the door.

"I had planned on eating about 2:30 so that we could be finished eating and partially cleaned up before the Cowboy's game at 4:00. Will that give you enough sleep?" I questioned as I looked up at his smiling face.

"Yes. Plenty. I got a couple of hours at the hospital before I came home. It was remarkably quiet last night and there weren't many call offs for a change." Carlisle headed for the door. "I'll see you later this afternoon."

After Carlisle left, I crawled back onto the bed. Edward was going to go back down to the kitchen to get some more of the prep work done, but before he could get too far away from me, I lightly tugged on his sleep pants and they dropped down to his knees.

"And just what do you think you are doing, Mrs. Masen?" He looked down to his pants around his ankles then back to my face again.

"I was just trying to repay the kindness of the bedside manner I just received."

"You were, were you?" Edward tilted his head to the side.

"Yep, now get naked so I can have my way with you." I pulled on his arm and must have caught him off guard because he tumbled onto the bed and I started giggling at the shocked look on his face.

"Oh, we've never wrestled before." He said into my neck, his voice already had that husky sexy quality.

"I think we have, just never defined it as that." I mumbled sarcastically as he pinned me to the bed in one quick movement.

As he held my hands above my head in one of his own, his other hand slid slowly down my body and stopped at the waistband of my panties.

I tried to wiggle free so that I had the upper hand, but it was useless. His strength and height kept me pinned to the bed. I was supposed to be the aggressor in this interlude.

"We don't have time for me to make love to you, sweetheart."

"I don't want lovemaking right now. I want a fast, hard fuck."

"God . . . Bella . . ." Edward whimpered as he removed my panties and his boxer briefs. "You are my ultimate fantasy."

A second later, he thrusted into me and continued until my orgasm took over, not more than 30 seconds after he initially entered me. Edward's orgasm followed a couple of seconds later.

"Oh. My. God." I panted as I clung to Edward.

"That was incredible." He hugged me tighter and kissed all over my neck as he tried to slow his breathing.

"That's an understatement."

"So you don't mind it like that?" Edward almost whispered his question as he moved off me to lie beside me. He seemed embarrassed and unsure of himself.

I rolled to my side and propped my head up to look at him. "Not at all. If you couldn't tell, I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I don't expect nor do I want the same lovemaking each time we are together. A variety of sexual encounters is perfect." I put my hand on his neck. "Edward, I love you and know that you love me. Making love to you is incredible, but the quick fucks can be just as rewarding."

"I feel the same way. I just didn't want you to feel that I was just using you to get off if I didn't show you how much I worshipped you."

"I initiated this one, so is that how you feel? That I just used you for sex?"

"No, not at all."

"Then please don't think that that is how I feel, because that is the furthest thing from the truth. Our lives are busy and about to get busier. Taking our time might not be an option, but that shouldn't mean that we can't have sex with each other. When you express your passion for me, you are also declaring your love at the same time even if it isn't all hearts and flowers."

"Bella, I love you. I'm sorry if I have been overanalyzing everything. I just want to make sure you know how much I love you and can't live without you."

Just as I was about to continue with our conversation we were stopped by the sound of the front door closing and Elizabeth yelling downstairs that they were here.

"Oops. Busted." I giggled as we both scrambled for our clothes. Even though we were adults and married, being caught having sex, or shortly thereafter, by the parents still makes us panic.

Edward went to the bedroom door and announced that we would be down shortly, then came over to assist me with my clothes.

"I'll make the bed if you want to get cleaned up in the bathroom. Do you want my father to look at your foot up here or downstairs?"

"Downstairs is fine. I'll get ready and be right down."

Edward came over to my side of the bed and lifted me up to a standing position on one leg. He pulled me into a snug embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bella. I love you so much." He kissed my head again, then released me and knelt on the floor in front of me. Initially I was confused by his actions until he lifted my shirt and placed a gentle kiss on my stomach. "I love you, too, little one."

I couldn't contain the smile on my face.

"Are we going to end your father's torture and tell your mother soon?"

"Whenever you want. You're the boss."

"Ohhh. That's right. I am the boss." I reached out and grasped his hand to pull him back up to me. "And don't you forget it." I mumbled against his lips.

After a couple more kisses, Edward left me to finish getting ready and as I headed into the bathroom, he went downstairs to greet his parents.

o ~ O ~ o

Just as I made it to the bottom of the stairs, my dad poked his head around the front door.

"I'm not too early, am I?" He asked timidly.

"Not at all," I responded, as I stood there with my arms out waiting for a hug. "You have perfect timing. I just came down to see what I needed to get started on in the kitchen, but before I go in, I wanted to talk to you. Livingroom?"

"Sure, Bell. Lead the way."

I hollered for Elizabeth, Ed and Edward to join us.

Edward and I sat on the couch as everyone else took seats on the chair and loveseat. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Well, before we get overwhelmed by guests, I wanted to take a moment to thank you all for your support and presence in our lives. . . Our marriage a couple of months ago, then the accident, and then our adjustment issues were a lot for us to deal with and having the three of you in our lives helping us adjust without pushing, and your unwavering love is what has kept us together." Edward held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We have started building this week on the property and will hopefully have a new home to move into come the late Spring."

Ed, Elizabeth and Charlie all expressed their approval and their excitement.

"As you all know, Edward and I went through a tough couple of months and we fortunately have moved past all of that and are now both on the same page for the expectations of our marriage."

"Oh, sweetheart, I am so glad." Elizabeth smiled at both of us as she squeezed Ed's hand.

"So, in continuing with the good news, by mid-June, the three of you will be Grandparents."

Elizabeth jumped up and hugged Edward and I. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. My dad stood and pulled me into a tight hug as soon as Elizabeth let go.

"Bella, I am so happy for you. I can't wait to take him fishing with me." He whispered in my ear.

Ed turned to me and said, "I am so glad that you finally told her. She knew that I was keeping something from her, but never did she guess a pregnancy."

Elizabeth lightly and playfully smacked Ed on the chest. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Client-Patient confidentiality." He responded proudly. "That was the hardest secret I have ever had to keep."

"How long have you known?" Mom continued with the questioning.

"Since we took the cast off. Bella had an epiphany of sorts in the exam room. I knew even before Edward did."

I looked at Elizabeth and Ed. "Sorry. That was when Edward and I were going through the rough patch and I just needed to know that he wanted me because of me and not just because I was carrying his child." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled my back against his chest as he kissed the top of my head. "Plus, I wanted to be a little further into the pregnancy before we told anyone. Emmett is the only other person that knows."

"Oh, sweetheart, we completely understand. It is your right to tell when you want to." Elizabeth fanned her face a little bit. "I'm going to be a grandma! I am so excited."

EPOV

Shortly after we told our parents the news of Bella's pregnancy, the rest of our guests started arriving.

Emmett and Rose were first, followed by Paul, Rachel and Uncle Quil. It was a pleasure to meet Paul's father and I could instantly see the love he had for Bella. She was definitely a daughter to him.

Alice and Jasper arrived at the same time as Jake and Emily. Bella asked where Jake's father was and he said that he had other offers, one of which was from a woman that he had been interested in, so he declined ours.

I invited everyone into the living room where my dad had set up a table with glasses and beverages and asked my dad to assist with drinks while I checked on dinner.

When I went into the kitchen, my mom was putting some crescent rolls into the oven and Bella was wheeling around with one leg kneeling on an exam stool and the other leg normal.

"Baby? Where in the world did you ever get the idea to use the rolling stool?"

"I don't know. I've been using it quite a bit for the last month or so. It is really great because I can just roll around from one place to another without hopping. My knee on my good leg has really felt a lot better since it isn't taking such a beating. Plus it is really hard to carry anything with the crutches and crawling on the floor is hard when cooking needs done. With this stool, I just leverage with my knee and wheel myself around." She stopped in front of me. "I don't look stupid, do I?"

"No. Quite the opposite. I don't think I would have ever given the stool a thought. I am glad that it's here and it is working out well for this purpose."

I bent down and gave Bella a kiss on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you, too." Bella smiled and I could see the love she felt for me radiating off of her face.

My mom broke us out of our moment by asking Bella a question, so I went to the dining room table and removed a place setting to give everyone a little more elbow room now that Billy wasn't coming.

Each time I counted out the place settings, I kept coming up with one over, even after I removed Billy's place. I started toward the kitchen to ask Bella when the door bell chimed, so I changed course to go to the door, only for it to be opened by Emmett.

I turned again to go back to the kitchen and when I got there, I had forgotten why I was even going there in the first place, so I decided to go to our guests in the living room and see if anyone needed anything.

Upon my arrival, I noticed that Carlisle had come over and I gave him a warm smile and then noticed his arm around the waist of Bella's physical therapist, Esme.

Turning quickly on my heel, I scurried to the kitchen.

Whispering, I said, "Bell, Carlisle just got here and he appears to be with Esme." I flushed a little as the words came out because I couldn't contain my excitement. Well . . . and I felt like a gossip.

"Well, yeah. They've been casually dating since the helicopter accident."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Really. Honestly, Edward, where have you been? You really can't be that clueless, could you?"

After Bella commented, she turned a little bit to look at me and must have seen the shame and embarrassment on my face.

"Honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw that in your face."

"It's okay. I screwed up when I devoted so much time to the hospital and ignored you. It doesn't hurt to remind me of that every once in a while." I pulled her palm to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. I didn't want her to feel bad or to dwell on my screw up, so I lightened the mood and whispered. "Give me the scoop."

Bella smiled.

"They met in my hospital room and have been going out about once a week since then. Carlisle has even been cutting down on his time at the hospital and hasn't blown Esme off at all. She asked me for my opinion when they first went out and I told her a condensed version of what I went through with him. She sat him down and told him exactly how she expected to be treated and what she wanted. It seems to be working and I think he could actually fall in love with her if he gives the relationship a fair chance. She is a really great person and can make him happy."

We casually discussed how all of our guests seemed to be paired up except for Bella's dad and her Uncle Quil. Hopefully our luck would rub off on them and they could find someone special soon.

The afternoon progressed uneventfully, and before long, Emmett went over to his place to retrieve the turkey and we all sat down to a wonderful Thanksgiving feast.

After dinner, Bella, my Mom and I sat down and relaxed as everyone else cleared the table, packed away the leftovers and washed the dishes.

Just as Charlie was wiping down the table the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it, Bell," Charlie called as he walked to the phone. "Happy Thanksgiving. Swan-Masen residence. Charlie speaking."

There was a large pause, then Charlie turned toward the kitchen and motioned something to Jake.

"Is this how you get your kicks nowadays? Are you taking pleasure on harassing my daughter? I know it's you. You always had that slight whistle in your breathing when you were nervous. . . What do you want?"

Jake was immediately in police action mode and on his cell phone trying to trace the call. The whole house went quiet.

I attempted to stand only to have Bella grab me tighter to her, afraid of the person on the other end of the phone line.

Charlie had the attention of everyone, and we all seemed to be holding our breath.

I wrapped Bella in my arms, a last ditch effort for her to feel safe and whispered in her ear, "It's okay."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Charlie yelled then slammed the phone down on the receiver, chipping a piece of the plastic off and sending it sailing across the room.

"Dad?" Came the small voice of the beautiful woman wrapped in my arms.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Please leave me review to let me know what you think. Pretty, pretty please!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help!

.

Chapter 35

BPOV

"Dad? Who was that?" I whispered, afraid of really vocalizing my question.

Or, perhaps, I was afraid of the question itself.

He came over and sat down beside me on the couch. "That . . . that was Renee. She's the one that has been calling you for the last couple of months."

"Oh. What does she want?" I asked as I searched is deep brown eyes.

"If I had to take a guess, what I know from all of those years ago, she wanted her 15 minutes of fame. She probably saw you on the news and now wants a piece of your pie."

"Do you think she will call back?" I wasn't sure what was pushing me towards an answer.

"I hope not." He ran his hand through his hair.

Without even realizing it, I whispered, "I do."

His head snapped over and he looked at me with a very confused expression on his face. "What?"

"I want to talk to her. I want these calls to be done with. I want to stop jumping and looking over my shoulder every time the phone rings." I grabbed and held his hand before continuing. "There isn't any room at my table for her even if Jake's dad didn't make it today. Everyone that I need is right here in this house. Anyone that means anything to me is right here. She made the decision to leave us . . . not just me, but us . . . and now I want the chance to let her know that I've made my decisions, too."

Jake came into the living room with a piece of paper in his hand. "Bella, we were able to trace the call and I have a number and location, if you want it?"

"Yes. Please." I stood up from the couch and reached for the paper.

Edward stood beside me and took the paper from Jake's hand, then handed it to me when as my dad spoke up again.

"Bell, think about it for a little bit. Don't rush into anything. She's been gone for 27 years."

"I know, dad. But I need to do this. . . after 27 years, it is time to permanently close that chapter of our lives."

I turned slightly and threw my arms around my dad's neck. He pulled me tightly against his chest, and buried his nose in my hair.

"Will you come to my room with me to make the call?" I asked as we still held tightly to each other.

"Of course."

He put me down and I hopped over to the stairs. I started crawling up them when I felt like something was missing. Turning around I saw that my dad was right behind me, but I didn't see Edward.

I strained to see around my dad and saw him still standing in front of the couch, with a forlorn look on his face. His parents had gathered around him.

"Edward?" I stood and held out my hand to him. "I . . . I can't do this without you."

His head snapped up to me and we made eye contact. Without breaking it, Edward jogged over to me, picked me up and carried me up the remaining steps.

o ~ O ~ o

The three of us sat on the bed just staring into space. My dad was picking at some imaginary fuzz and Edward kept his head in his hands and looked at the floor.

I was busy analyzing the phone that was in my hand, unable to actually start the call.

"I'm going to have it on speakerphone so you can hear the whole conversation." I said to the phone, not able to look at either Edward or my dad.

"What are you going to say?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to play it by ear." I looked up at him. "Can you stay calm and remember that I'm an adult?"

"Yes," he responded in a whispered voice.

Edward nodded without being asked.

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out noisily before I stated confidently, "Okay. Let's do this."

I quickly dialed the phone before I could change my mind. After it rang twice it was answered by a woman.

"Hello?" she said hesitantly.

"Hi . . . I'm not quite sure what to say to you."

"Oh . . . oh, Isabella, is that you?"

"Yes. It is. What do you want?" I reached over and grabbed the hands of the two most important men in my life. Each gave me a gentle squeeze.

"I just wanted to get to know you."

"Right. Why now?" I easily stepped into my airline captain persona – the one that easily dealt with difficult passengers.

There was a short pause before she answered. "I'm not sure why you are being so hostile. I'm your mother."

"You can't be serious. You deserve whatever I decide to dish out. You lost any rights to me the moment you walked out of my life 27 years ago. You aren't my mother, simply an egg donor." I took a chance and looked at my dad. He had a slight smile on his face and was nodding his head.

She gasped and sniffled a little bit. I wasn't affected by crocodile tears.

"So, Renee, what is it that you want?"

"Just to get to know you. Have a relationship with you."

"That isn't going to be possible. I don't have room in my life for you and I doubt that's the true reason for your recent reaching out. Why now?"

"I just . . . I saw you in the news and wanted to make sure you were okay. You're married now and was hoping that you would see me and let me get to know you and your new husband."

"No, thank you."

"What should I tell the reporters when they call me again?" She paused. "Do you really want me to tell them that you don't have time for your poor mother and that you casted me aside?"

"Why would any reporters be contacting you? You aren't anything to me. The only way that they would know that you exist is if you contacted them." I squeezed Edward's hand, and felt the light bulb in my head click on. "That's exactly what you did, wasn't it? And let me guess, they weren't willing to pay you as much as you thought you deserved."

"It wasn't about money."

"That's what it always comes down to for people like you. Let me ask you, Renee . . . wouldn't it just be easier to get a job? Actually work for a living like the rest of us?"

"Oh, Isabella, you and your new husband have more money than you could ever use. . . I gave birth to you." She had gotten progressively louder and I could tell that my dad was ready to snap. I was sure that I only had moments before that happened.

"Well. . . we just might, but that doesn't mean that you deserve any of it. I go to work every day, and so does my husband." I was frustrated and just wanted to end the conversation. "You know what, I'll contact our attorney and have him look into what the pay rate was 27 years ago for an egg donor and I'll send it to you. In the mean time, get a job and get a life. I don't want to hear from you again. Ever! . . . Goodbye, Renee."

I disconnected the phone line before she could say another word. She had said enough.

I had heard enough.

Any misconceptions that I might have had over the years about having a relationship with the woman that gave birth to me were completely gone. She burned that bridge and fortunately I no longer had to cross it.

Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts, Edward leaned over and hugged my one side while my dad did the same to the other.

"Honey, are you okay?" Edward asked without letting go of me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I pulled out of the embrace, but still maintaining physical contact with both of them. I looked at my dad. "I'm glad that it's over."

"You aren't really going to send her any money, are you?"

"I haven't completely decided yet, but I think I am going to do like I said. I'll have Jasper check on the egg fee and mail it to her in the form of a money order. Then I'm going to have a restraining order filed against her."

I scooted to the edge of the bed. "Well, we have wasted enough time on her. Time that she doesn't deserve." I grasped a hand of each of them and gave a little tug and squeeze. "Come on, guys, let's go and finish watching the game and visiting with our guests. . . the people that really matter in our lives."

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Edward, my dad and I filled everyone in on my conversation with Renee and they were all very supportive. Jasper agreed to get the information on egg donors for me, but advised to think about the situation before I went and did anything. He didn't think that I should send her any money at all. I agreed to think about it and promised not to do anything without him.

Paul and Uncle Quil said that they could understand my position. It was almost like I would be able to wipe my hands of the entire relationship if I gave her a reason to walk away.

To me, it was taking back control of who was or wasn't in my life. I would be choosing to pay her to get out of it instead of leaving everything up to the woman who gave birth to me. She decided when she was ready to leave and none of us had any say in the matter.

Since I was dragging up some very uncomfortable memories, I decided that I wasn't ready for everyone to know about the baby yet, that news could wait for another day when it wasn't overshadowed by this ugliness.

At the end of the evening, Edwards parents headed home and everyone else picked bedrooms and retired for the evening.

After Edward and I got upstairs, all I really wanted to do was just to be held by my wonderful husband, so that's what we did.

"Goodnight, B. I love you." Edward wrapped my body in his then kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, so very much." I captured his lips with mine, trying to show him just how much.

We easily drifted off to sleep.

o ~ O ~ o

The remainder of the holiday weekend went quickly, our days were filled with getting things organized at the practice for the opening of business the following week. Ed and Edward each had some clients on the schedule for the first couple of days.

Angela and Ben arrived on Saturday, so we all headed over to start getting things in order. All of the equipment was in and just needed set up, cleaned and tested. The computer system was still in boxes, so we started unpackaging them and placing them on the carts to give a head start to the computer technicians that would be in on Monday. Ed tested the x-ray equipment on my foot to make sure I didn't do any damage when I accidently put weight on it Thanksgiving morning.

I shuddered at the thought of how much money this was costing Edward . . . or us. I can't get used to the fact that we are wealthy. I have made a decent living for many years, and have been conservative with my spending, which allowed me to have a nice little nest egg, but the wealth that went along with my husband was just astounding and was difficult to wrap my head around it.

Edward, Elizabeth and Angela started getting the main things organized for the New Year's ball at the hospital. I offered to help, but Edward and Elizabeth were adamant that they had it under control. All I had to do was show up.

While Edward was getting his shower, after we got home on Sunday, I started to put some weight on my injured foot. I didn't want an audience to my first couple of steps. I very gingerly applied a little weight and then quickly shifted to the other foot, almost like a hop-step, while still using the crutches to take the majority of the weight. Since I didn't feel much pain, I tried a few more and was very pleased with the outcome.

I knew I would be walking again, unassisted, in no time.

Sunday evening, I packed up my manuals for class in the morning. I only had a little bit of time in the classroom this week and the rest of the time was going to be in the simulator or the actual aircraft.

The company was having me go out on a couple of check rides to give me a little variety rather than being stuck in the sim all week.

I would be overnighting Thursday into Friday in L.A. and was actually scheduled on Emmett's flight. I couldn't wait. It had been along couple of months since I got to fly with him.

o ~ O ~ o

.

A/N: I'm not above begging for reviews. Please, please, please! I need a little motivation for the next couple of chapters.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own them, but I sure like to use them in my story. No copyright infringment intended.

.

Chapter 36

BPOV

The month leading up to Christmas had kept both Edward and I very busy. We still made time for each other as often as possible, and we ate dinner together almost every night.

I didn't have a class for ground school, so they were sending me out on upgrade and re-currency check rides.

Two days before Christmas, I found myself waking up in the L.A. house, on another overnight check ride. When I went to sleep the night before, there was a tiny, hardly there bump, but all of a sudden, my growing stomach got my attention. What was once a slight rounding to my abdomen, was now a noticeable bulge. In fact, I couldn't do the button on my uniform pants and I was very uncomfortable tucking my shirt in. I was so excited that I called Edward right away and he was overjoyed and wanted me to stop at the office as soon as I was back in Seattle and finished at the airport so he could check it out.

Luckily, this overnight was uneventful.

During my check ride trip at the beginning of the month, Emmett and I had a shock when we arrived at the house. Upon pulling up out front, we were taken aback to see that there were a handful of police officers scattered around the yard, in addition to remnants of the windows littering the grass.

I had an eerie feeling that we were being watched as we surveyed the damage, but casually looking around the surrounding area, I couldn't see anyone.

After assessing the condition of the house and talking with the neighbors and police, I called Edward and immediately, he wanted to come down to be with me, but I assured him that Emmett would see to my safety and that I would be home the next afternoon.

He wasn't happy that I wouldn't let him come down, but agreed that the last thing he needed to do was to cancel on patients.

Since Edward knew a lot of people in L.A., he was able to pull some favors and a contractor was at the house within an hour to take measurements and close up the window openings once the police were done with their investigation.

Emmett and I went to the hotel reserved for the flight crew instead of staying at the house for the night, and the rest of the cleanup went smoothly.

On Emmett's next trip, two days later, he called to let us know that everything was put back together, the cleaning service had been there, and he had reset the alarm system. The police were still investigating the incident and had some leads on the vandal's identity.

Edward's patient schedule had filled up quickly and both Ed and Edward were no longer working half days. Lately, a day or two each week, they were actually comfortably booked. The future of the practice looked promising and they had even discussed adding an associate if things continued to grow as much as they had been in just the month that they had been open.

The construction on the new house was progressing nicely and not only did we have a foundation, but a basement as well. At the pace that they were moving along on the construction, we would be moving in just before the baby was born.

I was looking forward to the New year's ball even though I wasn't allowed to help with anything. Edward was keeping everything a secret, including my dress. He had picked it personally and each time I asked about trying it on for size, he would change the subject. His normal avoidance tactics included mind-blowing orgasms, not that I was complaining or anything. I just hoped he hadn't picked some mu-mu tunic something or other.

The phone calls had stopped at Thanksgiving and I ended up sending Renee $3,000 for her egg donation. The check was written for the money order from Jasper's office account, which I reimbursed, so that it couldn't be directly tied to any of the important people in my life. Jacob hand delivered it to Renee in Arizona. To make it official, he may have gave her a little warning about leaving Edward, Charlie and I alone. We have found that Jake can be rather intimidating when he wants to be, and at 6' 4", 250 plus pounds, it only takes a little effort on his part.

I was reminded everyday of how wonderful my friends were.

My upper thigh was regaining its muscle tone since I had been doing my physical therapy with Esme. The indention from the bullet hole was gradually filling in and Edward was sure it would be back to normal in no time. My foot was healing nicely and as long as I don't overdo it, I only walk with a slight limp. Some days I forget that I am still recovering, but am quickly reminded when it swells and then hurts for a couple of days.

o ~ O ~ o

EPOV

The month leading up to Christmas was hectic.

My work schedule was filling up quickly and I had a lot of planning and coordinating for the New Year's Ball. My mother and Angela were my right hand ladies and I couldn't have accomplished everything that I wanted to do without them. Every time Bella and I had some time together, she grilled me about different aspects of the ball. It was taking everything in me not to spill my guts about the plans that I had made to surprise her since I was so excited.

I even picked out her dress myself and I haven't told her anything about it. Charlie is the only one that knows exactly what I have planned and I swore him to secrecy. Emmett knows a few things, but I couldn't tell him to much because he would buckle under the pressure that Bella could put on him. He is such a wuss when it comes to her. He would spill it all to her in a heartbeat.

o ~ O ~ o

"Honey, can I try on my dress yet?" Bella asked as she came out of the closet the morning of the ball, completely naked, I might add.

"Nope."

"Edward, come on. Tonight is the ball. What happens if my dress doesn't fit?" She stood there with her hands on her hips trying to entice me. There has been a lot of enticing lately, not that I am complaining. This pregnancy horniness has definitely worked to my advantage.

"Bella . . . we've been over this. It will fit. I know every curve of your beautiful body . . . your exact measurements, so your dress will fit you perfectly."

"Did you allow room for my huge stomach?" She had walked over to the floor length mirror and was checking herself out from head to toe.

I followed her over to the mirror and put my hands on her hips, looking into the mirror over her shoulder. "Babe, stop worrying. Do you really think that I would take a chance on you not being the most exquisite woman there?" I had to roll my eyes. We've had the same conversation every day since I told her that I was taking care of all of the arrangements, including her dress. "And, your stomach is not huge. You don't even look pregnant yet, and your little bulge is adorable."

I gently caressed her stomach. I couldn't wait to meet the little person that she had growing in there.

"Okay, okay, so tell me what the schedule is for today." Bella plopped down on the bed.

"My mom will be over this afternoon between four and five. The pampering starts at six. The ball starts at 8:00. Your dress will arrive at 8:00."

"Eight? How do you expect me to be ready and at the ball when my dress is only coming at the time it starts?"

"I don't. The team to get you ready will be here at 6:00. You will be pampered and prepared then when your dress gets here, you will be ready for it and then the limo will pick you and your dad up here at 8:30."

"Wait a minute, my dad and I?"

"Yes, your dad and you, my sweet. I'm going to go to the hospital around 5:00 and get ready there, after I make sure that everything is perfect." I pulled her into my arms. "My mom is going to be over later with some stuff that you will need and your dad is coming before all of the beauty prep people get here."

"So, we aren't going to the ball together?" Bella asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I knew that was going to be the hardest part of my plan.

"No, sweetheart. I don't want you to overdo it tonight and I would much rather you lasted through the ball drop instead of being there for the beginning. Please don't be mad at me. And don't think that this is anything like the last ball. I will be waiting at the bottom of the stairs for you to make our grand entrance and I won't leave your side for the rest of the evening.

I really didn't want to be there without her, but for many reasons, this is the way that it had to be.

As Bella pondered and pouted, I pulled her back to the bed with me and for the remainder of the morning and into the afternoon I continued with my distraction techniques by making love to my beautiful wife and napping wrapped in each other's arms.

o ~ O ~ o

BPOV

We were interrupted from out little bubble by Elizabeth at 4:30. I don't think that Edward realized how late it really was because he jumped up from the bed and started rushing around the room, gathering his stuff and quickly dressing.

Before he left for the hospital he came over and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Bella, I'll see you in a little while. Enjoy your day and the pampering. I put a lot of time and effort into planning the perfect evening for us, so please trust me even if we aren't driving together."

"I'm not too happy that we will be arriving separately, but for now, I'll trust you. Please, once I am allowed to be at the ball, don't leave my side."

"I won't. You'll see. This is a night that I have planned completely around your happiness." He leaned down and gave me a toe curling kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"Hmmmmm. I can't wait."

Edward walked to the door, turned to look at me, smiled, winked and blew me a kiss. I couldn't help but smile. Shortly after he left our bedroom, Elizabeth came to the door.

"Bella, would you like to start with a nice soak in the tub? Edward asked that I make sure you stay off your foot as much as possible so that you will last the evening without too much pain."

"A soak sounds great." I got out of bed. Luckily I had on a nightshirt. "So, do you know anything about my dress?"

"No. Sorry, sweetie. He wouldn't tell me anything. I think he was worried that I would tell you if I knew what it looked like."

"Can I trust his fashion decisions? He hasn't bought me any clothes and I'm a little nervous."

"Yes. You can completely trust him. He picked out my dress, let me get it to show you." Elizabeth left the bedroom and I slipped into the bathroom to start the water in the tub.

A couple of minutes later, she was back in the bedroom and unzipping a long garment bag. I stepped over to her to take a closer look.

"Oh, Elizabeth, it's beautiful."

Before me hung a champagne colored, floor length, empire waisted gown with a full beaded chest area, and capped sleeves. It was truly gorgeous.

"All I had to do was show up and they took a little off of the length. I think yours will be stunning if mine is any indication of my son's taste."

"I hope so. I'm just worried about my pouch in the front that seems to be getting bigger by the hour."

She reached out her hand and placed it on my rounded stomach. "It's a beautiful little pouch. We'll know in a couple of hours what the dress is like. Have faith in him."

"I supposed so. Oh, I better turn off the water."

"I'll go down and get us a little snack. Take your time in the bath and I'll see you down stairs when you are done."

I walked to the bath, removed my nightshirt and climbed into the hot water.

o ~ O ~ o

While Elizabeth and I were enjoying our snack at the kitchen table, the doorbell rang and she jumped up to get it.

"Bella, you have a delivery." She announced, handing me a wrapped box.

"I wonder what it could be." I quickly removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a dark blue jewelry case.

Slowly and carefully I pried open the case to find a stunning diamond and ruby necklace with matching earrings.

"Oh. My. God. What did he do? This has to . . . I don't think I have ever seen so many diamonds in one place before."

Elizabeth came to stand behind me. "That is beautiful. I told you my son has great taste." She gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze from behind. "He married you, didn't he?"

I couldn't take my eyes off the jewelry in my hand. "I'm speechless . . . wow."

Needing a little privacy, I walked into my office and called Edward to thank him for the beautiful necklace and earrings. I got a little emotional when I talked to him, but was able to settle down after we spent a few minutes on the phone. We spoke to each other in hushed whispers and made promises of the future to each other until he was called away to deal with some of the ballroom issues.

Walking back to the kitchen in a daze, I stumbled into my father.

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't know you were here already. And, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He pulled me into a big hug.

"I can understand why. That is some husband you have there. Elizabeth showed me the gift. I'll warn you, that is just the first of the surprises he has for you this evening." He gave me a sly smile.

"Dad, do you know what he has planned?"

"I might, but am sworn to secrecy. I won't give out classified information."

"I'll torture you."

"Couldn't be any worse than what you have already put your old man through, so try your hardest."

"Wait. What have I put you through?"

"Oh, I don't know. Hummmm, let me think . . . oh yeah, remember the time that you called me from Johnstown to ask for a ride home after both engines conked out on you from carburetor icing . . . or the time that I heard you on the scanner declaring an emergency when you were in the single engine airplane and there wasn't the sound of a humming engine behind your voice . . . or how about the time that you came home and told me that you got married on your birthday to a man you hardly knew and I didn't even know that you were dating . . . or maybe when the state police called the station to let me know that your helicopter had gotten shot down in a heavily wooded area and that they were sending out search parties for the survivors."

"I'm sorry dad . . . I'm sorry that I have put you through all of that." I started to cry again.

"No, sweetheart. Don't cry. Those incidents were torture, but I knew during all of them that you were okay. I never lost faith in your wellbeing because I could still feel you with me. It's always been you and me kid. Always. I was a little worried about you and Edward right after the helicopter accident. But now, I am confident in your relationship with him, and just know that he has completely proven to me over the last month or so his dedication to you and your marriage. He loves you. Tonight is going to be a fairy tale for you. Just go with it. Don't question what is happening. Think of yourself as Cinderella and I am your fairy godmother. I will stay with you until you reach the ball and your prince will be waiting for you."

I had to laugh. My dad, a fairy godmother? I smiled and giggled a little bit as I wiped the tears from my cheek. "Now, that will be an image that I won't be able to get out of my head. Did you bring a wand with you to change my old robe into a beautiful gown?"

"Not quite, but I may have a few tricks up my sleeve."

I pulled him in for a tight hug. "In case I forget to tell you later, I love you and you are the best dad in the world."

"I love you too, kiddo. Now, let's get you out there and ready for your mice and birds to transform you into a princess."

"Mice and birds? Seriously dad, didn't the fairy godmother just wave her wand?"

"It's been 20 years since I read that story, give me a little leeway."

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you for reading and sticking in there with me. Pictures of the necklace can be found on the Twilighted forum thread. I will also post pictures of the other things that Bella receives from Edward.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Pamela – Thank you very much for your help!

Chapter 37

BPOV

Elizabeth left around 7:00, looking incredible. Edward had picked the perfect dress for his mother. She looked classy and sophisticated but still sexy. She didn't look old enough to have a 29 year old son, that's for sure.

After she left, I was thrust into the beauty chair while my dad got dressed in the guest room. They had just finished with my hair and makeup when the front door opened and in came my best friend.

"Em, what are you doing here. Didn't you need to pick up Rose to take her to the ball?"

"What type of best friend would I be if I wasn't here to take you to this shin dig?" He came over to me and gave me a gentle hug and a little tummy rub. "Alice and Jasper are picking up Rose as we speak. I have duties that I am assigned to perform, so I am here with you and your dad." He kissed me on the cheek then took a seat on the couch, laying his arms out against the back.

"Well, thank you for being here. You look very handsome."

"Thank you," he said with a bashful smile that showed his dimples, making him even more attractive.

"So, what type of 'duties' do you need to perform?"

"You know, your normal man of hon-"

"Emmett! Son, just what are you doing over there?" My father asked in a loud voice as he came out of the spare room.

I quickly turned my attention to the gruff voice, the one he uses when he is Police Chief Swan, on the other side of the room. "Wow, dad, you look great."

The previous, partial statement was soon forgotten do to Emmett's blush and my dad's appearance in the room.

We carried on in casual conversation when the doorbell rang again. It was 7:45, so I was hoping that it was my dress. After Emmett answered the door, he walked into the living room with another velvet box and a note on top.

He sauntered over to me and I took the note from his hands and opened it cautiously.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I have waited for you all of my life. I want tonight to be proof of my eternal love for you._

_Your fairy godmother and your coachman have already arrived. A wave of a wand and your dress will appear. Unlike Cinderella, you are already my queen. Your crown is in the box._

_I love you and will see you at the end of the aisle._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

I just couldn't hold back the tears and was glad that the makeup person hadn't left yet.

Emmett lifted the top of the box and tilted it to show me a beautiful diamond tiara.

"Wow. My man sure knows his way around accessories." Emmett let out a low whistle. "Bell, have you considered how much he is going to spoil a daughter, if that is what you end up having?"

"Oh, Em, I don't even want to think about it. I can't believe he has done all of this."

"Believe me, this is just the tip of the iceberg."

Just as I was about to respond, the doorbell rang again and my dad yelled, "Bella, it's here."

My dress had finally arrived and I must confess that I was completely nervous.

My father gently took the large white bag upstairs and we followed him closely. The suspense was killing me.

"Okay, Dad and Em, go downstairs while the ladies help me get into this dress."

"Sure. Yell if you need us."

I stood there in the middle of the bedroom afraid to walk over to the bag that was hanging on the back of the closet door.

"Would you like me to do the honors?" Claire, who had done my hair asked.

"Yes, please." I took a deep breath. "I don't know why, but something is telling me that the dress that is in that bag is more than just a ball gown. Deep down, there just seems to be more to it."

She slowly pulled down on the zipper and I saw slight flashes of red and white.

I could understand the white since it was a black and white ball, but what was red that I caught glimpses of?

When they pulled the bag off of the dress I gasped in surprise.

It was breathtaking. Cinderella had nothing on me, that's for sure.

The dress was strapless, white and blood red. The majority of the front was white with the last few inches of the skirt red, and the bodice was white in the front with red sides that wrapped around the back and flowed into a long red train that tied into the red on the hem of the skirt. There was some accent beading and sequins that gave it just the right amount of sparkle.

"Wow. I have never seen anything like it."

"How about we get you into it and see if anything needs adjusted." Mary, the seamstress suggested.

I dashed into the bathroom and quickly changed into the white lace underwear and bra that Edward had picked out. Upon returning to the bedroom, gently and carefully, we put on my dress without messing up my hair or makeup. After I was all buttoned in, Mary started working on the bustle in the back so that the train could be pulled up and wouldn't be stepped on, while Claire placed the tiara in my hair and put a few final touches on my hair and makeup.

I truly felt like a princess and Edward was completely right, he knew my measurements perfectly.

As I stood there, looking in the mirror at myself, my father and Emmett entered the room and their jaws dropped. I could see their reflections in the glass and was excited.

"You look beautiful, Bella." My father wiped at his eyes, and Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you. I feel beautiful." I took one last look in the mirror. "So, can we go now? I really want to see my husband."

My dad looked at his watch. "Yep, the pumpkin carriage should have arrived."

"There better not be one outside. I think that would be taking this Cinderella and the ball thing a little too far."

Emmett laughed then said, "Just you wait."

I gave him a look, but he scurried down the steps quicker than I could question him on the comment.

After taking one last look in the mirror, I left the security of my bedroom and headed to the front door, where my father and best friend were waiting for me.

I took the steps cautiously, not wanting to fall.

The limo was white, and not just a plain white, it had an opal cast to it which made it twinkle under the street light.

I sat in the seat by myself so my dress wouldn't get crushed, and Emmett and my dad sat opposite of me. They both sat there with goofy grins on their faces. Emmett had been texting, but I didn't know with whom.

"So, guys, what are you hiding from me?"

"Us? Nothing. Whatever gave you that idea?" Emmett pleaded.

I didn't believe him. They were up to something. It was then that I noticed their matching tuxes, ties and cummerbunds. I didn't say anything or point out what I noticed. They would just deny it anyways.

o ~ O ~ o

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, the door for the limo was opened and we were shown inside. Emmett and my dad never left my side and we walked arm in arm.

Just outside the ballroom, at the top of the stairs, I was greeted by Uncle Quil, Paul, Jasper, Jake and Carlisle. They were all in tuxes that matched my father and Emmett.

"Gentlemen, you all look especially handsome this evening, but I have to ask . . . why do you all match?"

"Bella, you ask too many questions. Just go with it." Emmett laughed as he shook his head and looked around, purposely avoiding my eyes.

My dad pulled me slightly aside and had a serious look on his face. "Isabella, you have been a joy to raise. I am so proud of you."

I cocked my head to the side slightly. "Dad. What is all of this about?"

"You'll see in just a few minutes."

"Charlie, Bella, it's time," Carlisle stated.

"Time? Time for what?" I asked, confused.

Emmett started messing with the bustle of my dress.

"Em, what are you doing to my dress?"

"Letting it down for your grand entrance. It's part of my job."

Carlisle and Jasper were at the top of the stairs when my father started to lead me over to them, with Paul and Jake standing next to them. Emmett was still behind me, fluffing up my train. I was surrounded by my guys and it made me smile. The only two men in my life that weren't right next to me were my husband and father-in-law.

"If I wasn't already questioning what was going on, with the way that you guys are acting, I would think that I was getting married or something." I looked to my dad and he had a shit eating grin on his face. "Charlie?"

Charlie leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Well, kiddo, if it looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, it probably is a duck."

The room below went silent, catching my attention.

I also became aware of a piano playing near the front of the room. My dad stuck out his arm for me to take and I did so willingly. I needed something to hold on to.

Carlisle and Jasper started down the grand staircase and when they were halfway down, Paul and Jake followed behind them, then my Uncle Quil.

"I'm up, man-of-honor next."

"Man-of-honor? Em?"

He turned and looked at me, and just as he took a step towards the steps, he winked at me then said, "Yeah, I'm the man-of-honor and proud of it. Who else would you have stand up for you?"

"Wait!" I stepped forward, grabbed him around the waist and pressed my forehead to his chest. "I love you Em. You are my best friend in the whole world."

"I love you too. Let's get you down there. Someone is losing his patience."

Emmett started down the stairs and the music changed. My dad once again held out his arm to me and smiled.

We slowly walked over to the stairs and I took a moment to look out to the crowd below. There were hundreds of people watching me and my father, which caused me to blush.

As we descended the stairs, I looked out into the crowd and made eye contact with a lot of friendly faces, but as soon as I found the one that I most wanted to see, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Edward stood in all of his gorgeous glory at the end of the long white runner with his hands clasped in front of his waist. He was in a black tux and had the same blood red color tie and vest as my dress. His smile became larger the closer I got, and if I'm being honest, so did mine.

When we reached him, my father gave me a kiss on the cheek and placed my hand in Edwards.

"Hi."

"Hi. I missed you," Edward said.

"I missed you too. This is probably obvious, but what exactly are we doing?" I whispered to my husband.

"We're having the wedding you deserve. You look beautiful."

"Thank you . . . for everything. I love you so much."

"That's why we are here."

Our conversation was put to a stop by a minister starting the ceremony, and before long, he was pronouncing us husband and wife, again. He kissed me passionately and I didn't want it to stop.

Before we walked down the aisle, Edward took the microphone.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight and allowing me these few minutes to marry my wife in front of our family and friends. Dinner will be served in a few minutes, so please make your way to the tables. After dinner, the special entertainment for the evening will begin. I have lined up some well known artists to perform for you this evening, so I hope you enjoy yourself . . . Thank you for coming and spending this special night with us. Proceeds from tonight's ticket sales will be benefitting the hospital's Neonatal unit."

Edward grasped my hand and gently pulled it to his lips to place a kiss on it.

We walked down the aisle hand in hand, he guided me off to a side room, followed by our parents and wedding party.

Once in the room, I received hugs from everyone and thanked all of them. Emmett took his man-of-honor job seriously and once again fixed the train of my dress. I must admit, he was great at pulling it back up into the bustle.

Gradually, everyone exited the room, leaving Edward and I, and our parents.

"Am I the only one that didn't know what was going on tonight?" I asked as I made eye contact with all of them.

"I'm the only one that knew all of the details. Mom thought something was up and I only confessed everything to Charlie when he called me while you were putting your dress on." Edward picked up both of my hands and brought them to his lips. "You aren't mad, are you?"

"Mad? How could I be mad with this? Edward . . . I love you so much." I threw myself into his arms and attached my lips to his in a very passionate kiss, trying to convey just how much I loved him.

Ed, Elizabeth and Charlie must have left the room because when we broke apart, we were alone.

"I can't wait until we get home so I can show you just how much this means to me." I had a hard time not breaking into tears at the enormity of the statement of love that he showed me this evening. "You know, you didn't have to go to this extreme to prove your love to me. After the last few months, I've already been shown how you feel about me just by the simple things you do for me."

"I wanted to. I can't tell you enough of how much you mean to me." We kissed a little bit more and then left the room to join the others for dinner.

o ~ O ~ o

Dinner passed quickly and when I look back, I couldn't even remember what I had eaten because I was too focused on the wonderful man beside me who kept whispering sweet nothings to me every chance he got.

Occasionally our little bubble got interrupted by some of Edwards patients. I wasn't aware that many of his big name clients were coming, or I would have been a little more prepared when John Travolta and his wife, Kelly, walked up to me and gave me a hug and warm words of congratulations. I will confess that I may have acted a little like a fan girl and stuttered through the introductions and conversation.

When dinner was finished Edward walked me up to the podium with him for him to address the room.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for joining us. This evening is about many things, but mostly about celebrations. We have been able to celebrate the generous contributions that we are able to make to the Pediatrics department, the starting of a new year, and spending time with those we care about. Tonight, to join our celebration, I have a special surprise for all of you in the form of our musical entertainment. Throughout the remainder of the evening, you will have the privilege to be entertained by Katy Perry, Usher, Jordin Sparks and spinning tunes in between is DJ A.M. I also want to take the opportunity to tank a great friend of mine, John Travolta, for voluntarily bringing all of the performers here in his plane. John, thank you for all of your help."

Edward waited for the applause to stop, then continued, "Please enjoy your evening."

He turned to me and took my hands, guiding me off to a quiet corner where we kissed for a few minutes until I got a great idea.

"Edward, hold that thought. I'll be right back."

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

BPOV

As I made my way to the back of the stage area, John Travolta stopped me.

"Bella, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

"Sure, what is it?" I was slightly confused. What could Mr. Movie Star need from me?

"Now, please, if you can't do it or don't want to do it, please tell me. I won't hold it against you or Edward." He seemed afraid to ask.

I reached out and placed my hand on his arm, and he seemed to relax.

"It's okay, go ahead and ask."

"Well . . . Edward mentioned that you are a check airman for the airline and . . . I'm in need of my annual flight review in the next month and I was wondering if you would do it for me? I'll make it as convenient for you as possible and will pay you and cover all of your expenses."

"Is that all? I thought you were going to ask for something difficult. I'll do it for free, with only one condition."

"You will? Great! Name your condition."

"Will you go back and ask Katy Perry if she can dedicate one of her songs, Teenage Dream, for Edward and I to do a bridal dance?"

"That's easy. I'll do it right now."

We gave each other a quick hug and I found my way back to my husband, who was talking with a group of nurses, so I quietly slipped my arm around his waist and gave a slight squeeze. I was rewarded by an incredible smile and then a passionate kiss to my lips, which I happily returned. The flock of admirers was soon forgotten. I honestly don't think that he even noticed most of them. After everything that he had done for me this evening to prove his love to me, I knew with complete certainty that we were on the same page with where our lives, marriage and family were headed.

"I missed you," Edward whispered in my ear. "Where did you sneak off to?"

"I can't tell you right now, but you'll see soon enough."

As hard as it was, we couldn't stay in our little bubble all night, so we worked the room hand in hand. When we would pause somewhere for more than a minute, one of the wait-staff would come up beside me with a stool for me to sit on. I was constantly reminded of how much my husband loved me and cared for my welfare.

We socialized with different groups of people for around a half hour when John Travolta took the stage and called Edward and I to the front of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Jordin Sparks and Katy Perry with the bridal songs." He handed the mike to a very receptive Katy.

"Thank you, Mr. Travolta." Katy paused and waited for the crowd to die down. "Edward and Bella, this has been a special evening for the two of you and I am happy to have the privilege of sharing it with you."

She paused again waiting for the applause and I felt my face heat up.

The crowd bounced back and forth from watching us to Katy.

"When Dr. Masen called my friend, Jordin Sparks, and explained what he wanted to do and why, she called me to see if I was also interested in coming this evening, and here I am. Jordin was worried that she wouldn't be able to get out of her already scheduled commitment. I was already scheduled to perform in New York for the Dick Clark program, but I couldn't say no to Dr. Masen, and I had my agent work on getting me out of my prior commitments. Mr. Clark was actually very accommodating and is going to include this party in the program this evening, Live on TV. The camera men will be arriving around 10:30 to do remote segments."

The group cheered and Katy waited for them to settle down again. "Dr. Cullen had requested Jordin's Song, One Step at a Time because it was the song that Dr. and Mrs. Masen had first danced. . . So the first song will be the dedication from Edward to Bella and the second song is a special request from Bella to Edward. So, without further ado, let me introduce Dr. and Captain Masen."

Edward looked at me, took me in his arms and then gently kissed me. "Will you be able to dance?"

"Of course, but probably not more than the two songs. You aren't trying to get out of dancing with your wife, are you?"

"Never. Let's go wow them, Mrs. Masen."

We took the dance floor as Katy was handing the mike over to Jordin for her to sing her song, One Step at a Time.

Our song.

Edward took me in his arms and we assumed our proper dance positions. I had forgotten just how incredible it felt to dance with him and I automatically smiled even though we started to Tango and should have had a serious face. I couldn't help it, and after glancing up at his face, he was having the same issue.

The attendees gathered around the dance floor and just watched us as we twirled and glided across the floor. I was completely captivated by my husband and everyone else simply faded into the dark at the edge of the dance floor.

The first song ended and we transitioned to a modified quick step for the second one.

Luckily, my long gown was able to disguise my missteps due to my injured foot, and Edward was able to guide me smoothly so no one noticed.

I sang along with Katy as she belted out the lyrics that seemed to reflect my recent life.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on," I sang.

"More than just pretty," Edward replied.

"You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong."

"Not funny, but very, very cute. Especially when you are laughing and you snort."

I gave him a slight swat to the shoulder, before belting out the next line. "Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine."

"Forever and always," he stated, and then leaned down for a passionate kiss.

I stumbled a little, but Edward's grip simply tightened and pulled me against his body tighter.

As I listened to the words that Katy was singing, I thought about them, and I couldn't help the tears. Edward noticed the change in my posture and transitioned us into some basic filler steps that we could continue with the dance, but didn't have to think about.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Genuine concern growing on his face.

"Nothing, baby. It's all just so right and so overwhelming at the same time. A year ago, my life was in limbo. My career was everything and the only thing to me. I was in a rut and thankfully, you forgot your computer on my flight. In just the short time that we have known each other, everything has changed. My goals, and wants, and desires have all completely changed."

"Bella –"

"Sshhh. Let me finish." I gently kissed his soft lips.

Edward nodded.

"Everything has changed for the better. I have never known such love. What you did for me this evening was incredible." I paused before I started with the emotional part of my declaration. "I was worried for a time when you were still working at the hospital that we were headed in a very disturbing direction, but once we moved past that period and started communicating, everything has been incredible and I believe that we really found each other. I could have never dreamed my life would be like this and I just wanted to make sure you knew exactly how much I appreciate and love you."

"Bella, I love you with my entire being."

We finished our dance and received a round of applause. Edward walked me over to the table and pulled out my seat, which I gladly accepted. That was the most that I have done on my foot since before the accident.

Small groups of friends took turns coming over to us and talking for small periods of time.

The camera crews had shown up and the group remained charged throughout the evening.

Carlisle and Edward Sr. came over and gave us an update of the donations.

They all shook hands.

"Son, that was a great idea getting the media here. We are well over the anticipated donations and the numbers keep rising. The network said that they are getting the most viewership for this program than they have had since Dick Clark's first one back after his stroke. They want to make this a yearly remote location." Edward's father was beaming with pride.

"The board members that I have spoken with are very excited about the possibilities and would like to discuss this with the two of you sometime this month." Carlisle volunteered.

"Sounds good. Count us in." Edward agreed. "We'll set up a time after Bella and I get back."

"Get back? Where and when are we going?" I asked.

Edward leaned in to my ear and whispered, "I'm taking you away for a few days. We never took a real honeymoon and since the office is closed for the holidays and you don't have a ground school scheduled, I took it upon myself to plan a little vacation for us."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Sounds perfect."

A short while later, just after we celebrated the midnight countdown, Edward started saying good night to some small groups as we headed over to our friends and family.

Emmett and my father came over to us and gave us each a hug. Dad was staying with Emmett, so Edward and I were going to have the house to ourselves. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get out of there and show my husband just how much I loved him.

I think Edward had the same thing in mind because after about ten minutes of hugs from everyone, he just grabbed my hand and gently tugged me in the direction of the door.

"Hmmm. In a hurry for something, Dr. Masen?"

Edward turned toward me but didn't slow his pace. "Yes, I am. I can't wait to get my gorgeous wife home and make sweet love to her all night long."

"That sounds like a perfect end to a perfect evening." My stomach growled and I blushed as Edward smirked at me.

"I think we need to stop for something on the way. What is my baby craving this evening?"

"Something salty. . . Ohh, a double cheeseburger and fries from McDonalds."

True to his word, Edward instructed the driver to stop for food on the way back to our place. In addition to my original order, we each got a McFlurry with M&M's.

Edward fed me the French fries. If someone would have told me that eating fries in the back of a limo was erotic, I would have laughed aloud, but damn, the man sitting next to me could make that simple act hot as hell.

I was acting like a wonton hussy, licking his fingers of the salt and moaning at the taste and sensation.

"We'll save the ice cream for when we get home and you are out of your dress."

"Oh? And just what do you have in mind?" I had some stuff swirling around in my head, but I wanted to see what he could think of first.

"Patience. You'll see soon enough."

We spent the remaining few minutes of the drive with gentle, passionate kisses and whispered words of love.

Upon entering the house, Edward started pulling at his bow tie, so I gently grabbed his hand. "Leave it on. I want to do that."

He tilted his head slightly to the side. "You want to take off my tie?"

My answer was simple. "Yes."

"Okay, then, let's make our way to our bedroom and then you can remove my tie."

I smiled at the simplicity. Once Edward had found his way back to me and left the hospital, everything had been so easy and simple. We just worked without effort.

Even though during those two months I was confused, pissed and hurt, I am overjoyed at the outcome. We came out of that experience even more in love and in tune with each other, knowing what each other wants and expects from our marriage. Perhaps if we would have taken more time and been a little less impulsive, we would have discovered that without all of the heartache, but whatever happened is behind us, and we only have the future to look forward.

Edward set the ice cream on the nightstand and pulled me to the bed, taking me out of my mental musings and back to the present.

I turned to face Edward and took in all of his sexiness. "I'm going to have to have you in a tux more often. You look even better this time and I'm going to show you what I wanted to do to you after the first ball that you came home with me."

I undid the buttons of his jacket and slid my hands under his lapels against his muscled chest, until I reached his shoulders, then slid his tuxedo jacket over his shoulders and down his arms. I didn't let it fall to the floor, instead I held on to it and folded it in half and laid it over the arm of the bedside chair.

Resuming my position in front of him, I started on his belt, pants clasp and zipper. Making sure I lowered it as slowly as possible. Edward groaned as I grazed the bulge in his pants.

His pants dropped to the floor and I grabbed his ass in both hands and pulled him against me.

"God, baby, you are driving me crazy."

"That was my intention. Just relax and enjoy." I started to scoot down to take off his shoes and socks, but my dress was in the way. "Over to the bed with you, please."

Edward did a little shuffle step over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I was right there when he sat and quickly removed his shoes, socks and remaining pants.

"Lean back a little."

He complied, going back on his elbows so that he could watch me.

I unbuttoned a couple of the bottom buttons of his shirt, grasped the waistband of his boxer briefs, and gave a little tug. Edward lifted his hips off the bed and I was able to get them off in a smooth, gentle motion.

Since I was already in the general vicinity, I gave him a lick with the tip of my tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. And was rewarded with a throaty groan in response. I took the head into my mouth and gave a little suck. Just enough to tease because I was too desperate to have him in me when he came.

Edward reached up to start on his tie again, when I stopped him.

"No, way. That is staying on."

"Yes, ma'am. Can I help with taking your dress off?"

"Yes." I turned so that he could start on the clasp and buttons on the back.

We made quick work of the dress and I hung up on the closet door. When I turned back around, I had the most glorious sight in front of me. Edward stood there in all of his hard and muscled glory with just the bow tie on. He had removed the shirt without taking off the tie.

I was left speechless and . . . horny.

He reached out for my hand. "If I have to leave this on while I make love to you, then you have to keep the tiara and necklace, my queen."

"Deal." I shed my bra and panties and we climbed onto the bed.

"I wanted to play with the ice cream a little bit, but I think that will need to wait for the second round because if I'm not in you in the next 30 seconds, I am going to go insane."

"Please," I whimpered.

Edward wasted no time getting us into position and thrusting into my wetness. We both groaned at the sensation of him filling me.

"Edward, that angle that you are in because of my stomach is going to make me come with just a little bit of movement."

He pulled out slightly and thrust back in with a smirk on his face. "You mean like that?"

"Yes, do that again, and don't stop."

"Your wish is my command, my queen."

He pulled back and forth a few more times and he was able to get so deep with the new angle that I could feel his balls slamming into my ass cheeks. The familiar tightening of my impending orgasm came quickly and with only a couple more thrusts, we came together, screaming out each other's name.

Edward rolled us slightly so he wasn't lying on my stomach, but we were still connected.

"Bella, that was intense. I don't think that we have ever came that fast before." He was rubbing gentle circles on my back. "Must be the difference between married sex and dating sex."

"We've been married for months. I think it was the bow tie." I answered with a giggle.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. RL caught up with me and I have had a bad case of writers block. I know where I want the story to go, but the words fail me lately. Everything is good for our couple - for now . . .


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Unbeta'd. Please excuse my errors.

Chapter 39

BPOV

We spent the remainder of our wedding night playing with the ice cream and each other's bodies before exhaustion hit.

"We're supposed to meet John and everyone else at the airport at 2:00. Get some sleep, beautiful." Edward leaned down and kissed me gently, yet passionately on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that I woke up with a start and needed to change the sheets because they were sticky from not only the ice cream, but also our love making activities.

"Honey. Wake up. We need to change the sheets before we go to sleep. If we leave them, they will be moldy when we get back from LA."

"Now that is a very unpleasant picture that I just got in my head." Edward jumped out of bed. "You get the clean ones and I'll strip these off and take them down to the washer. We can put them in the dryer before we leave."

Since we worked together, it only took a few minutes to accomplish the task and before I knew it, we were waking up to the alarm a few hours later.

Everyone that stayed at Emmett's and Carlisle's places made their way over to our place to catch up on all of the gossip of the night before.

We packed, rotated the laundry, and ate a quick brunch that Emmett, Edward and I cooked.

My dad volunteered to fold the laundry and lock up for us before he headed for home. I kissed everyone good-bye and Edward and I headed to the airport to meet John and the rest of the stars that he flew up for the ball.

In the car, as Edward drove, my nerves started to get the best of me.

"I haven't done a regular flight review since I was an instructor and now I am supposed to do one for John Travolta." I drew in a quick breath. "I mean, I sound like such a fan girl, but this is John Travolta we are talking about. Mr. Saturday Night Fever. Danced with Princess Diana."

"Honey, it's just another pilot. You have to look at him as just another student. He puts his pants on just the same way as any other person in the world. Actually, you might even have more money than he does, and I know you have more flight time and experience than him." He squeezed my hand to emphasize is point.

"You're right. I guess I have a lot to get used to being Mrs. Masen. I mean, you have friends that are known all over the world and I am just Isabella Swan of Forks, Washington. It's a big adjustment."

"There has never been a 'just' with you." Edward had released my hand so that he could do the air quotes in connection with the word, just, and quickly took my hand again. "You have always been the incredible, intelligent, driven, exquisite Isabella Swan, now Masen. There was never anything plain or boring about you. You have just never had the opportunity to show the world that before."

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Other than the small surgery lines that haven't faded yet, there isn't a flaw on your body. Most of the stars that know me or I know personally can't say that. In fact, that is why they are my clients. You are accomplished and respected in just as an important category as they are; the only difference is that they are in front of a camera, on display, on a daily basis."

"Thank you. I needed that to calm my nerves." I leaned over a kissed his cheek. "I am so lucky to have you cheering me on and always lifting me up."

We made it to the airport quickly and as we pulled up to the corporate ramp, I noticed John starting his preflight inspection.

"Edward, if you don't mind, I'm going to do John's flight review on the way to LA."

"That's fine with me. Go ahead and catch up with him, I'll get our bags and get on the plane."

Edward kissed me and gave me a genuine smile and I quickly walked over to John.

"Hey, Mr. Travolta. I thought we could do your flight review now, if that is convenient with you."

"Please, call me John. And that would be perfect. Where should I start, or how do you want to handle this?" He looked down at his feet and kicked a little stone with the toe of his shoe, which instantly put me at ease.

"First off, don't be nervous. I was terrified on my way here a few minutes ago, just thinking about doing this today. I'll confess to a teensy weensy fan girl crush on you."

His head snapped up and looked me right in the eye as a gorgeous smile lifted his face.

"No way. Same here."

I blushed and nodded. "Okay. Now that we broke the ice and calmed our nerves, just take me through your preflight, and then we will go over the flight plan and get in the air. I'll be here to observe and ask general questions. Unless I see something that I want you to expand on or explain your procedures, if I don't say anything, then assume all is fine. Today will be a check of basic procedures and if your schedule permits, I should be able to get us in the simulator to go over emergency procedures."

"That would be great. I don't have anything schedule for the next two weeks. Just tell me where and when, and I'll be there."

We continued with the external check and moved into the aircraft for the preflight briefing and flight plan. John's co-pilot offered me his seat, but I declined and took the jump seat. It was easier to observe from there and I could get a true feel of how they worked as a team in the cockpit, which was one of the most important things. From my experience, I found that a Captain and First Officer that couldn't work as a team would be doomed in an emergency situation. Even though I was technically only there to review John, I would only be doing part of my job by not evaluating the entire cockpit procedures, even if John wasn't performing them.

The flight went smoothly and I couldn't find anything wrong with Johns piloting skills or his cockpit management. He passed this portion with flying colors. We exchanged phone numbers so that I could contact him when I got in touch with the simulator center.

Edward had called for the car service to pick us up and take us to the house since he forgot the spare set of keys and Emmett had the other set since he was still flying into LA on a weekly basis and used Edward's car when he was in town. Secretly, I was grateful that we didn't have to hike all the way out to the long-term parking lot. My foot was extremely sore from the party the night before.

It felt weird being in the house. Something just felt off and I couldn't put my finger on what was different. There hadn't been any more issues with vandalism and everything was back to its pristine condition.

"So, do you want to go for a swim, or perhaps the hot tub, or . . . just take a rest on the couch and watch a movie?"

"Hmmmm. Since I don't really have a preference, as long as I am off of my foot, I will be happy with whatever you decide."

"Well, let's do the hot tub and then I can give you a foot massage while we watch a movie. We can order in and just relax." Edward started leading me to the bedroom.

"Sounds perfect. Did you have any big plans for our time here?" I asked as we entered into the bedroom.

My beautiful husband gently wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes. "Not a thing. I'd like to take you out some, but I thought that this would be a great time to just be together without the hassles of everyday life working their way in."

"I like that idea. I told John I would get the simulator scheduled and give him a call with the time. It should only take a couple of hours to wrap up the flight review."

After a few kisses, we changed into our swimsuits and made our way to the kitchen. Edward called for takeout while I called for a simulator schedule and then called John to let him know it would be tomorrow at noon.

"Dinner will be here in 45 minutes. That gives us enough time for the hot tub, then get set up with the movie and we can eat in the family room while we watch."

"I can get used to this type of life." Edward was behind me and kissing my shoulder. "Mmmm. With only 45 minutes, there won't be time for any extracurriculars in the hot tub, Mr. Masen."

He abruptly stopped kissing my neck and shoulder and groaned. I stuck by butt out just a little bit and found the reason for the moan. Apparently, my husband had planned to get busy in the hot tub because he was sporting something extremely hard in his shorts. I purposely rubbed my ass against his erection and he stilled my hips quickly with both hands.

I stepped away from him and noticed that his eyes were still closed. "Well, hurry up old man; I'll race you to the tub. I think we can both get what we want in 40 minutes provided you hurry." I took off on a brisk walk limp in the direction of the hot tub and no sooner did I take four steps, I was swept off my feet by Edward who was running us to the back patio. I squealed in delight and we both started laughing.

Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

o ~ O ~ o

The next day I finished the flight review with John and he already had a list of names of other stars that wanted to use me for their reviews if I had the time. When he first handed me the paper, I couldn't even look at it because I knew I would embarrass myself by shrieking or standing there like a fish with my mouth wide open, so I took the professional route and placed it in my datebook to look at in the privacy of my own home.

Edward was upstairs when I finally allowed myself a peak, and I was thankful that I handled it the way that I did in front of John. The list not only contained the names of 40 stars, most of which were A-listers, but also their home phone, cell phone and e-mail addresses. The whole thing was a little overwhelming. To be invited into their world left me speechless.

o ~ O ~ o

The remainder of our honeymoon in LA passed quickly and before long, both Edward and I were back to work full-time. Unlike our first wedding and honeymoon, we don't lose sight of each other or our marriage. We made time for each other every night and communicated often during the day, even if it was a quick text to say 'I love you.'

January passed quickly into February and then before we knew it, we were well into March.

As I approached the completion of my second trimester of the pregnancy, my doctor was concerned with my size stating that I was measuring much larger than I should be, so he wanted to do another sonogram.

Edward accompanied me to the appointment and we were given the news that I was carrying twins.

"Figures. We haven't done anything the normal way, so why start now?" Edward sat down in the chair, shock written all over his face.

The car ride home was relatively quiet, but after we got back home, we had a long discussion of what we each envisioned in the future in regards to raising our children. When it was just going to be one, it seemed like a cakewalk, but now with having two babies at once; things were never going to be easy again.

I didn't want to start announcing that we were having twins. Ever since Renee had tried to get back in my life, I just wasn't comfortable with telling everyone right away, and Edward agreed with me. Being a doctor and dealing with many confidential situations, he wasn't one for broadcasting items involved in his personal or professional life.

We did tell his parents, my dad, and Emmett who were all overjoyed at the development.

We made frequent trips to the building site to check on the progress of the house and each time we were there, I fell more in love with it and couldn't wait for it to be completed so that we could move in and get started on the next phase of our lives. The timeframe to completion was still about six weeks to two months away, but would be before the babies were due to arrive.

EPOV

When the OB doctor told us that Bella was carrying twins, I was in shock. For the last month, we still get a laugh at my comment about never doing anything normal.

Since the ball, our lives have been incredible. I have the marriage that I have always wanted and dreamed. I couldn't have asked for a more loving and beautiful wife that is supportive and the best partner that I could ever ask for.

I really put a lot of effort into making sure I didn't fall back into my old ways of letting my work life consume me and it has really paid off. Keeping my relationship with Bella as my number one priority came easily and naturally. I understood how to communicate within the marriage and talk out any potential issues before they arise, or deal with them as they arise, and not let them fester to where they get blown out of proportion.

When Bella made it to the 33rd week of her pregnancy, we decided that she would start on her leave of absence from the airline. It had become progressively harder for her to be on her feet all day teaching a class and she couldn't maneuver to get in or out of the cockpit to take on any checkrides. The timing couldn't have been any better if we had planned it ahead of time because she had just finished up a class of new hires and there wasn't another class scheduled for at least two months.

The new house was nearly done, with just last minute decisions and final touches to complete.

It was because of these final touches that one Wednesday afternoon during the first week of May that I didn't even give a second thought to the text I received from Bella which read: E ~ Headed to the new house to meet with builder. See you at home around 3. ILY ~ B.

It was now six, and I had been home since four. Where was my wife?

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Sorry for the delay. It hasn't been easy getting back into the story, but please be patient. I have the next two chapters written and just need to do some tweeking.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

EPOV

I watched the clock and made calls.

By 9:00, there was a crowd of people at our house and a handful at the new house. We were in constant phone contact.

Even though it was technically still too early for her to be considered a 'missing person', because of who Bella's father was, the police and the FBI were brought in and Jake had taken the lead on the project of locating Bella. I wasn't complaining at all. In fact, the sooner they found her, the better.

The last person that actually talked to Bella was my mother and that was shortly before she sent me the text about going to meet with the builder.

Bella's car was at home, as was her purse. We couldn't find her phone and the GPS tracking of it indicated that it was turned off. All calls went directly to voice mail without even a ring.

As I sat on the couch in the living room with my head in my hands, my phone rang and I jumped out of my seat.

"Anything?" I quickly asked.

"No, son. I finally tracked down the construction supervisor and he said that he didn't call either you or Bella."

"I don't understand. Bella told Mom and texted me that he left a message and she was going to meet with him to go over some of the finishing details. When I got home, and her car was here, I thought that they were meeting here, or that she was back home already."

"I'm headed back to your place. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok, Chief. Drive carefully."

My thoughts consumed me and I couldn't figure out what had happened to Bella. Where was she, and more importantly, was she okay?

When Charlie got back to the house, he found me upstairs lying on the bed, hugging Bella's pillow. I had retreated to the safety of our room in hopes of figuring something out. Lately, she never went out without someone knowing where she was, and with the information that Charlie came back with, I am even more concerned.

Charlie sat on the end of the bed and took a deep breath before he started talking.

"Everyone that she could have gotten a ride from is accounted for. Your dad was at the office with you. Your mom was at home and from what we can tell, she was the last one to talk to Bella. Carlisle was sleeping until we woke him up asking about her. Esme is in Tacoma and on her way back. Paul and Rachel are in Forks. Emmett just got in from a flight. He checked the airport and had them pull up a log on her badge to see if she was on the airport property at all today, and so far she hasn't been, but they have her badge flagged to check in if she does use it."

As he listed off everyone, I could only nod my head in agreement.

"Alice was on a flight with Emmett. Jasper was in his office. The other neighbors haven't seen anything. Jake was on duty. . . Damn, who are we missing? Her car and motorcycle are here, as is her purse. There isn't any sign of a break-in or a struggle, but the fact that her purse is here, leads me to believe that she wasn't quite ready to leave when she did."

"That is exactly what I was thinking, but the only plans that she had was to go to the new house to meet with the builder."

"There weren't any signs of her there, and there was a full crew of workers outside that would have seen her if she would have showed up. She's been so concerned with the increase of swelling and the occasional contractions that she has been having."

"So, our only conclusion is that someone took her, but who . . . and why?"

"That is the million dollar question. I'm going to go downstairs and run some of this past Jake and the FBI guys to see what they have come up with. I know they were sending the authorities to check out Renee."

"I'm just going to stay up here for a little while. Let me know if anything comes up." I lay back down and snuggled into her pillow.

Charlie patted me on the back. "We'll find her."

o ~ O ~ o

BPOV

I was just getting ready to put on my raincoat when the doorbell rang, so I put the coat down and waddled to the door.

It was strange that there wasn't anyone there when I opened the door, but I saw a small package at the bottom of the steps and a few feet down the sidewalk. Since it was small, I went outside and attempted to pick it up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some movement and before I could stand all of the way up, I felt a prick in my neck.

Whoever was behind me had injected me with something, grabbed my arm and started ushering me toward the street and a blue sedan.

I was very light headed and couldn't focus on much at all. They shoved me into the back seat where I slumped over, unable to hold myself in a sitting position.

As far as I could tell, we were in the car for a couple of hours before we came to a stop in the parking lot of a professional looking building. I never lost consciousness, but couldn't really pay attention to what was going on, or could give much thought as to what was happening. Focusing on anything specific was nearly impossible.

When the back door opened, I was once again dragged along, barely able to get my legs and feet to work properly. I stumbled and fell quite a bit and could feel my knees bleeding from their repeated contact with the concrete of the parking lot and sidewalk.

"Get up you cow. I hope you don't expect me to carry you."

It was a woman, but I couldn't place the voice. Honestly, I don't think I would be able to identify any voice with the way my head was swimming, so it didn't really matter.

By now, we were going into the building, which she unlocked with a key. I was beginning to be able to pick out little details, but wasn't sure if I would be able to keep those details available for future use to determine all of the who's, when's, and why's.

After a little more yanking and pulling of my arm, I was able to determine that we were in a doctor's office, but I didn't think I had been here before.

"Okay, Cow, get up on that table and Daddy will get my baby out of you, but I don't think that will help with your weight issue." She shoved me toward the exam table. "One day you might meet an ugly guy that thinks you are as pretty as my Eddie thinks I am."

Eddie?

What?

Daddy?

It was then that it clicked and only one word was needed to explain what was going on.

Tanya.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but I didn't have a better place to leave it for now. Chapter 41 is written and just needs a little tweeking. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

See you soon!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 41

BPOV

Slowly things were becoming clearer. Almost as if a fog was clearing. I could feel that my right ankle was tied or handcuffed to the table and there was someone sitting next to the bed.

I slowly peeked to the side to see if I could tell who it was.

After a painfully slow scan, I saw that Tanya wasn't in the room, but someone else was. I hesitantly tried to shift without the person knowing I was awake.

"Shhh. Don't move. She'll be right back. I told her that I couldn't do anything until whatever drugs she gave you were out of your system and that could take hours, but she won't be gone for long."

It was a man's voice, but I couldn't place it.

"What does she want with me?" I whispered as I tried to look more at his face.

He held his head in his hands and paused for a little while before he answered. "Your baby."

My head shot up from the table. "My baby? What do you mean?"

"Tanya is convinced that the baby you are carrying is hers with Edward. She planned on just cutting you open and taking the child, but fortunately I interfered with her plans. The office across the hall called me to let me know that there had been activity in here for the last couple of days and I came in to check it out. I closed up the practice when Ed moved to Seattle to be closer to Edward. I am so glad I came in when they called. I convinced Tanya that she needed me to deliver the baby or it will die."

Practice. Ed. Oh, crap. This was Tanya's father. I had only seen him briefly when they came to retrieve her from the hospital in Seattle after the helicopter crash, the day she made the scene in my room claiming to be married to my Edward.

"No. No, you can't. It's too early."

"You are measuring at just shy of full term. A couple weeks either way will be okay."

"No. You don't understand. I'm only seven months." I was so afraid to tell him that I was carrying more than one baby. Even though he seemed to be here against his will, I couldn't trust him just yet.

"That would mean . . ."

He didn't finish his thought, so I just nodded. I couldn't verbally confirm the twins in fear that Tanya might hear.

"We need to contact someone to get us out of here before it comes down to the delivery. My daughter is unstable enough to take matters into her own hands if I stall too much." He looked around the room searching for something. "The phone is disconnected and she took my cell. I'm chained to the table as you are."

He rattled and yanked on the chains to prove his statement.

"My cell is in my back pocket but it is turned off. I don't think she noticed it. We could call my dad."

Just then, we heard the main office door open and close. Keys jingled and my heart leapt into my throat. I got back into my unconscious position and just waited.

"Isn't she up yet?" Tanya screeched as she came into the room.

"No, sweetheart, not yet. I don't know what you gave her and in what quantity. I don't think it will be anytime soon, since she hasn't even stirred yet. Did you remember to get a car seat for the baby? One of those infant carrier ones?"

"Urggg. Why didn't you tell me that before? I'm not going to go back to the store now."

"Tanya, darling, you can't put your child's life in danger by holding it while you are driving. You'll need the car seat before you go anywhere."

I heard Tanya sigh heavily and then she stomped away and the door slammed in the distance. Just as I started to get my phone out of my pocket, we heard her again and I started to panic. Luckily the only thing she did was lock the door behind her and then all was quiet again.

Once it seemed the coast was finally clear, we both took a deep breath and I started to sit up again. Dr. Denali assisted me in getting to a seated position.

"Who should we call first?"

"Your dad. He's the cop, right?" He asked, but it seemed more of a statement.

"That's right." I quickly dialed the phone, but the call wouldn't connect. I didn't have cell reception.

"Crap. I don't have any cell service."

"Let's see if we can get this bed closer to the window. Maybe we can get a bar or two over there."

With the way I was attached to the table, I could only get one leg down to the floor while the other one was laying across the mattress. Dr. Denali was attached to the leg, but couldn't slide the chain off of the end due to the way it was shaped.

He pushed and I pulled, but we couldn't budge the bed.

We continued to struggle in attempt to move it closer to the window.

"Bella, get back on the bed and I'm going to sit on the floor and see if I can push it with my feet. I might have to jostle it a little, so hold on tight."

I did as he asked and he was actually able to slowly move the bed a few feet closer to the window. I continued to worry about running out of time and Tanya coming back before we could make the call. I looked at my phone and was excited to see one bar of service.

"Oh my god, I have service." I cried. "I have a bar."

"Make the call."

I hit send again and my dad answered on the first ring.

"Bella. God, sweetheart, where are you?" he said in a rush.

I got all choked up when I heard his voice.

"Oh, Dad, Tanya drugged me and took me. Listen, I don't have much time, so let me get this all out before we are caught. I am at Ed Sr. old practice building in Port Angeles. Dr. Denali is here with me. Tanya was going to cut the baby out of me, but he talked her into letting him do it so that the baby won't be harmed. We are both handcuffed and chained to the exam table."

"Is Dr. Denali part of the kidnapping?" I could hear a lot of movement and voices in the background on my dad's end. I knew he was getting the response team in place.

"I honestly don't believe so. He has been stalling her and sending her on errands like getting a baby carrier and supplies." I looked over at Dr. Denali as I spoke and he gave me a gentle smile. "Dad . . . she will be back really soon and she is completely unstable. You have to get someone here right away that will know how to deal with this situation. If he has to deliver the babies before you can get here, I don't know what is going to happen. The office isn't equipped to perform a c-section, and the babies aren't ready yet."

"Baby girl." He took a deep breath. "We are on the way. Edward is already in the helicopter with Tyler. He wanted to hear your voice, but as soon as you said where you were, they were airborne. Jake has a bunch of units on the way and the FBI chopper should be here momentarily to get me."

I heard the keys in the door and the lock click.

"Dad," I whispered, "she's back. Oh shit, she's here. Mute your phone and I'll leave the line open. Hurry, Daddy." Gently, I tucked the phone to my side in attempt to hide it from Tanya.

I lay back down and did some moaning. I knew that I wouldn't be able to pull off still being unconscious with how heavy I was breathing and I swear you could see my heart pounding out of my chest.

"Oh, good. She's starting to wake up. Daddy, get my baby out of there." Tanya stated forcefully and then the psychotic bitch started clapping her hands and bouncing on her toes. It took everything I had not to jump off the table and kill the witch.

"Tanya, you know that I have to take the proper precautions before I can just cut into her. You'll need to let me go into the supply closet and get all of the tools and supplies that I will need for this procedure."

"No. You don't. Just cut the baby out. I want to go to show Mom before I call Eddie and tell him our baby is here." She clapped a few more times. "He is going to be so happy."

"Tanya. Un-cuff me so that I can do this properly." Dr. Denali was attempted to use a stern voice without sending her over the deep end.

"Nope. Sorry Daddy, but whatever you need, you'll just have to tell me and I'll go get it for you."

Dr. Denali huffed and started listing off things that he needed. I noticed that it seemed that he purposely left off some items so that she would have to make multiple trips, thus delaying the delivery.

With every trip to the supply closet, Tanya became more impatient until she was pushed to her limit.

She picked up the scalpel and aimed it towards my stomach. I flinched back instinctively.

"Daddy, you know that I won't hesitate to cut my baby out of there, so stop stalling. I'll do it if you don't. Right. Now."

Dr. Denali took a deep breath and looked at me. Resignation was written all over his face. "All right, Tanya. We'll do this. I need to set up the surgical area and get the tools arranged." He listed off where he wanted everything and started to drape the cloth over my stomach. After he had everything ready, he needed one more thing and sent her to the supply closet one final time.

As soon as she was out of the room, he whispered to me. "Bella, please believe that I don't want to do this, but I fear the outcome to you and the children if I don't. I know she will do it if I don't. The police and Edward should be here soon, but I can't stall any longer. I am so sorry that you are in this position."

I reached out and touched his hand. "I know. Just save my children."

Tanya came into the room and Dr. Denali started on the IV and once it was working, he administered some drugs. I found myself light-headed very quickly, but still maintained consciousness.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Can you feel me pressing on your leg?" Dr. Denali asked.

"Oh, who cares. Just cut the cow open so I can have my baby." Tanya bellowed from beside me.

"Tanya! Enough. If the mother is in too much pain, the baby can go into distress before it is born."

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. We had run out of time and now I was going to lose my baby.

I felt some pressure on my abdomen and opened my eyes. I looked at Dr. Denali and he, too, had tears running down his face.

"It's okay." I whispered. "Please keep my baby alive."

Dr. Denali wiped his eyes with one of the extra towels, and it was then that I saw the blood on the scalpel. The pressure that I had felt was him cutting into me and it wouldn't be long before he had the baby out. He started a gentle commentary of what he was doing. I didn't know if it was for my sake, or his own, or possibly for my father, if the phone line was still open.

Tanya was muttering some nonsense that I mostly tuned out. I was lost in my own mind, running different scenarios and outcomes. I knew that I would be useless now that I had a gaping hole in my stomach.

I faded in and out of consciousness, and just as I was about to give up completely, I heard the beautiful wail of my child.

"Bella, it's a boy." Dr. Denali gently spoke as he lifted the baby up for me to see. I didn't even have more than a couple of seconds to look at him before Tanya snatched him out of her father's hands.

"Daddy, cut that cord so I can clean up Eddie Jr. and take him home for mom to see."

"Yes, Tanya," he answered in a defeated tone. "You're going to go straight home to our house with him, aren't you? He's going to be hungry in just a short time." Dr. Denali spoke loudly.

"Of course. Mom is just going to love him, and I'll call Eddie when I get there for him to pick us up and take us back home to Los Angeles."

Dr. Denali spoke directly to me, ignoring the other presence in the room. "He looks healthy and is breathing well on his own. I don't think there are any issues with him being premature."

I closed my eyes and allowed the tears to fall. I had a son, but couldn't hold him and in just a few minutes, he wouldn't even be in the same building with me.

He was going to be taken by a psychotic bitch.

"Okay, Tanya. Let me just make sure everything is good with the baby before you take him home." He finished cutting the cord, looked him over and then wrapped my baby up in a blue blanket and placed him in the infant carrier.

Tanya was out the door quicker than we could blink and Dr. Denali was back at work delivering my second baby.

"I know you wanted to see him more, but I needed to get this other baby out without her knowing there were two. I didn't want to take any chances of her finding out about the second one. As soon as we have number two out, I'll call my wife and prepare her for what Tanya has done."

I nodded, unable to find any words. My heart was breaking and I was ready to give up.

Dr. Denali checked my vitals and then started to work on my abdomen again when there was a large commotion from the front of the building.

Shouts from men identifying themselves as police and FBI were heard from the front of the office.

"Back here. We are unarmed." Dr. Denali shouted back to them.

Jake burst through the door with his gun drawn in addition to two others and then Edward.

"Oh, God, Bella."

There was a mass of confusion and then some shoving and commands being barked out. Dr. Denali and Edward were each shouting and I just closed my eyes, too weak and distraught to do or say anything.

The next time I opened my eyes, Edward was delivering our second child while Dr. Denali assisted.

"It's a girl, sweetheart. We have a beautiful baby girl." He held her up for me to see and then everything once again faded.

I briefly heard come comments about bleeding and blood pressure, but couldn't focus on anything in particular.

EPOV

Bursting into that exam room, I wasn't prepared for what we encountered.

I quickly took over and delivered my beautiful daughter while Eleazar filled me in on the birth of my son and everything else that transpired. Bella was in and out of consciousness, so I had to take his word on the fact that he didn't have any idea what Tanya was planning. At least he was still handcuffed to the table, so if it came out that he was in on the plan with Tanya; he wasn't able to go anywhere.

I carefully stitched up my wife's uterus and stomach as Jake held the baby. After the incision was completely closed, I cleaned her up and she finally started to stir. While I was working on the stitches, Eleazar was able to talk to Mrs. Denali and easily encouraged her to detain Tanya at their house.

My cell phone ringing pulled me out of my focus in Bella and our baby girl. Looking at the phone display showed a number that I was unfamiliar with and Eleazar looked at the number and confirmed that it was Tanya.

At Jakes encouragement, I hesitantly answered the phone. "Hello."

"Eddie, our baby is here. I'm at Mom and Dad's waiting for you to pick us up and take us home."

I knew that I had to play along for the safety of my son. I gently held Bella's hand and looked in her eyes that were just starting to stay open.

"Tanya. I'll be there just as soon as I can. You know it's a couple of hours drive and I'll leave in a couple of minutes."

"Oh, I am so excited. Just wait until you see him. He looks just like you."

"I'm sure he does Tanya. I've got to go if I am going to pick you up. Stay at your parents, and I'll see you soon."

I hung up as quickly as I could. Just talking to that psycho gave me the creeps.

"Carmen will take care of the baby, won't she?" I looked to Eleazar for confirmation.

"Of course. She probably has him cradled in her arms and will come up with every excuse possible to keep him away from Tanya. Edward, please believe me that if we had known she was as sick as she is, we would have taken more of a stance at keeping her hospitalized."

This wasn't the time to get into a discussion as to whose fault this was so I just nodded my head at him and returned my attention to getting Bella and our baby girl ready for transport to the hospital.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 42

EPOV

Jake was in constant communication with dozens of people for the entire trip to the hospital.

He also held my baby girl the entire way, too.

A growl emanated from him at the ER nurse that tried to take her from his arms.

Not so long ago, I counted on him to keep my wife alive after the helicopter crash and now he was the best person to protect my baby girl.

I tried to follow his phone conversations to determine where my son was, but I kept a lot of my focus on Bella who wasn't maintaining consciousness. She kept drifting in and out and I was concerned. Her vitals remained good, so I was thinking that it had something to do with the drugs that Tanya injected her with. They must have still been in her system when Eleazar delivered our son.

After we were situated in a private room the emergency room, and Jake allowed the ER doctor to examine my daughter, he took a call from another one of the FBI agents. Quickly, he made eye contact with me to let me know that it was now my turn to watch over both girls and then he stepped out of the room and I heard his quick pace retreating down the hallway.

Gradually, Bella was starting to come out of her haze and could start to answer some questions, which caused questions of her own.

"Where are my babies?" Bella whispered.

"Our daughter is right here." I motioned with my chin to the bassinet next to the bed. "And, our son is still out there. Jake just took a call out in the hallway and it looked important. He hadn't put our princess down since I handed her to him, so something must be up. I'm sure he will let us know what is going on really soon."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Let me help you get in a better position." I slowly adjusted the back of the bed so that Bella would be comfortable. "You will have to watch your abdomen. It is going to be very tender and you will probably want to put a pillow in between you and the baby. Eleazar made a clean, minimal incision and I was able to suture you. Everything went as well as possible."

She nodded at me in understanding.

Bella was now sitting almost straight up, so I gently reached in to the bassinet and picked up our tiny princess and quickly handed her over to her mother.

Bella eagerly took the little bundle and gently laid her on her legs, and completely unwrapped her from the blanket. I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing at first, but then I noticed her taking an inventory.

Ten fingers.

Ten toes.

A perfect little body with perfect little arms and legs.

A cute button nose and then out peaked a tiny little tongue.

Bella took off the baby's little hat and started silently crying.

"Honey?" I sat next to her on the bed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"She's just . . . perfect. And so tiny. And look at the hair. She has your uncontrollable hair, but more of my color." Bella put her hat back on and then wrapped her back up in the soft, pink blanket. "Edward, she's perfect."

"She really is. Her lungs are well developed and she has been breathing easily on her own. Her weight is a little low, but she shouldn't have to stay in the hospital for very long."

"I don't want to know the weights or birth information until we are all together again. I want to weigh them when they are both here and that to be their official weights. Can we do that?"

"Of course. Eleazar did write down the times that they were delivered, but we can wait for the weights."

We were avoiding the elephant in the room. Neither one of us could start the discussion of our missing son at this time and I knew that it was killing both of us. All of the different scenarios were running through our head as to what could be happening with him, and we just couldn't address that issue yet.

We still had time.

The three of us just sat there huddled together, with the baby in Bella's arms and Bella in mine.

We hadn't heard from Jake since he left a little while ago.

We didn't hear from Charlie, yet, either.

I was starting to worry that we hadn't heard from the FBI or even Charlie, but was attempting to convince myself that no news was good news.

About an hour or so after we had arrived at the hospital, I overheard the ambulance radio in the ER bark out that there were two rigs enroute to the hospital, one was carrying a premature infant with labored breathing, and the other with a GSW to the leg.

I quickly went to the nurses' station, which was right outside of Bella's door, to see if the ER dispatcher was able to get any additional detailed information, but the only thing that she could get was that they were four and five minutes out.

I was afraid to leave Bella, but also fearful as to what was going to be coming through the doors of the ER.

Hell, there was even the possibility that the child that was coming in wasn't even mine.

Not being able to decide what to do, I hovered in the doorway between the nurses' station and the room that Bella and they baby were in.

Bella read the expression on my face and ordered me out of the room to, "Go get our baby."

After dashing in and kissing her on the head, I immediately complied.

o ~ O ~ o

I rushed down the hallway and into the ambulance bay. I wasn't there for more than 15 seconds before I saw the flashing lights reflecting off the nearby buildings. It was only when I started to sway back and forth that I realized I was holding my breath.

Just as I took a gulp of air, the first ambulance pulled up to a flurry of activity. I stood on my tiptoes to give myself an extra few inches and the sight in front of me when the doors burst open caused my eyes to water instantly.

"Sir, I'll take the baby," one of the nearby ER nurses called out.

"Like hell you will. The next person that holds this little guy is his mother or father." It wasn't the voice of the man that I expected to hear, but it was one of someone that loved my wife unconditionally.

"Emmett. . . Oh, thank god you have him." I shouted over the crowd.

Emmett's head snapped up and noticed me standing there immediately.

The Paramedic that was riding in the back with Emmett and the baby helped Emmett down and out of the rig. The persistent nurse was still trying to get my son out of Emmett's arms.

"Sir, the baby's mom is critically injured. Please give me the baby so that we can get him to another family member when they arrive.

"What are you talking about? This is my godchild, and his dad is standing right there." He gave a head nod in my direction.

I couldn't let this nurse continue thinking in the path that she was, so I quickly pushed my way over to them.

"Nurse. I believe that you have been misinformed. This child is mine. He was cut out from my wife's body earlier today. She is in the ER bed right across from the nurses' station with my daughter, his twin. The woman you are assuming is his mother is, in fact, the kidnapper." I gently pushed her out of the way to clear a path for Emmett, and we headed for the ER doors.

After just three steps, he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Ed, here, it's your turn to hold your son."

I eagerly took my baby from him, and gave him a one armed hug. "Thanks for taking great care of him."

We didn't waste any more time getting him in the ER and to Bella's room. The ER doctor that had been taking care of my girls carefully stretched out his arms.

"May I? I want to get him looked at as quick as possible, and I can do it on Bella's lap if she doesn't mind."

Selfishly, I hesitated. I just got to hold him.

Bella and I spoke silently. She understood better than everyone how difficult it was to hand over our new baby, regardless of who it was we were handing him over to.

After a moment, I knew that I couldn't hand him over, so I sat next to Bella on the bed and laid him on her outstretched legs. She was able to nod her head repeatedly in between sobs.

The doctor removed the blanket and tacky onesie that my son was wearing, and started a thorough examination. I watched everything and memorized every aspect of him.

My son was as perfect as my daughter.

I noticed Jake hand over my baby girl to Emmett who made a quite fuss over her. He was as in love as I was with her.

"He is having a little bit of labored breathing, but it does seem to have gotten better now that he is not being confined by the blanket. We'll put him in the incubator and hook up the oxygen and monitor his progress hourly. I'll have the nurse put in an IV and get him some meds to strengthen his lungs. He's in great shape other than that, but I don't think it will be long before everything gets squared away."

The doctor continued to record everything in the chart and I just stood there staring at my son who was now in my wife's arms.

The ugly onesie was thrown in the trash.

Bella continued to softly cry and murmured words of love to our little one.

"I'm going to personally go upstairs to make sure your room is ready for you and the babies. It is in a secure wing and you will have a nurse of your own, and two security guards will be stationed at your door."

"No need for the guards, the FBI will be at the door until Mrs. Masen and the children are discharged from the hospital." Jake looked at me and smiled. "Miss Denali is going to be prosecuted for federal crimes as soon as she is able to withstand a trial."

Bella's head snapped up. "What happened?" She looked around the room. "Where's my dad?"

Emmett came to the side of Bella's bed and held her hand in her lap. Baby Girl still cradled in his other arm.

"There was a little altercation and your dad ended up having to shoot Tanya. I'm not exactly sure where she was hit because I grabbed the baby and ran away from the area. Jakes buddies hustled me into a squad car and Little Man and I waited for the ambulance to arrive. Your dad was taken to the local police station to fill out the paperwork."

"My guys went with him, so he should be here shortly." Jake added as he ended his call and joined our conversation.

o ~ O ~ o

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. It is the normal real life issues and lack of motivation in addition to a small case of writers block.

I wanted to take a moment to thank lovetwifics for giving me the little shove that I needed to continue this story!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

I've made you wait long enough, so on with the story.

o ~ O ~ o

Chapter 43

EPOV

A couple of hours later, we were settled in Bella's maternity room, with the babies beside the bed in the incubator bassinets. We were able to relax because we had a full army stationed outside the door and all over the hospital, courtesy of the FBI and local law enforcement.

In between naps, Bella and I discussed which names we felt fit the babies now that they were here in the flesh.

We decided on Garrett Edward and Giana Marie. Garrett weighted in at 3 lb 10 oz, 16 inches, and Gia was a whopping 3 lbs 7 oz. 15 in.

Emmett and Jake were both staying at the hospital until everything was settled and Tanya was sent to a psych facility. They both respected our space and agreed that we needed to bond as a family without constant visitors.

When Gia woke up and demanded a bottle, our nurse appeared at the door with a tiny little one, warmed up and ready to go. Prior to the kidnapping, Bella and I hadn't decided if she was going to breast feed, but that decision had been taken away from us by Tanya due to the drug injection that she gave Bella.

Dr. Denali wasn't able to determine what Tanya gave her, so we weren't taking any chances that she pass the drug on to the babies through breast milk.

The FBI had extensively interviewed Dr. Denali and even put him into a polygraph examination and it was determined that he didn't play a role in the kidnapping and baby stealing. He had no prior knowledge of what his daughter had planned. I had truly hoped that he was telling the truth, and was completely relieved, that my dad's friend and longtime business partner was the upstanding man that we always thought he was.

The other business owners and employees in the building gave statements and none of them had seen Dr. Denali at the office since my dad had moved to Seattle, effectively ending business operations. They assumed that Tanya was a real estate agent who was preparing the space for sale or rental. No one had ever asked her any questions about why she was there.

According to Emmett, Carmen was a godsend after Tanya arrived at her house with Garrett. She immediately took possession of my son and continuously made excuses for Tanya to not hold him. She knew that her daughter had not acquired the baby legally, but didn't know whose it was. She opened a 911 line and left her phone on the hall table in order for the police to come to their house. She was not aware that not only were the local police already on their way, but so was the state police, Sherriff's office and FBI.

Selfishly, I wished I could have been there to see Tanya's face when all of those law enforcement vehicles and helicopters pulled into the entire neighborhood. Emmett recapped a little of what happened, when they got to the scene.

He had been able to catch a ride in the chopper with Charlie and took it upon himself to grab Garrett when Charlie shot Tanya. I couldn't wait to get the full story on how that all went down.

I heard through the hospital rumor mill that Tanya felt every stitch during the suturing and they even let a first year student practice his sewing skills.

I still let out a chuckle each time I think of it.

My parents had taken care of coordinating everything at home and waited until they heard that we were all in one place before making the drive to Port Angeles. They didn't want to be in the car headed to Port A only to find out that we were in a different city, or headed to a different hospital.

We expected them any minute now. And truth be told, I couldn't wait for them to arrive. There is nothing like a hug from your mother no matter what age you are.

o ~ O ~ o

We were settled in with another bottle when Charlie came huffing and puffing into the room. It seemed as if he ran the whole way through the hospital. Both father and daughter burst into tears when they saw each other. Charlie immediately sat down on Bella's bed and gently pulled her into a bear hug and they cried on each other's shoulders. It brought me to tears.

Part of me still felt that what Tanya did was my fault. It was going to take me a little while to get rid of the guilt that I felt.

"Bella, please tell me that you are okay." I heard Charlie ask into her hair.

"Yes, daddy, I'm fine now. I was so worried about you. What happened?" She still held on tightly to him and he to her.

"Well, it's a long story, but it all came down to Tanya not wanting to give back my grandson and I just acted. I probably shouldn't have even been in there, but I couldn't just stand back and watch her do whatever that crazy head of hers was planning. I had to get our little guy back, and I wasn't about to let her take anything away from me . . . or you."

"Emmett said that you shot her. Are you in trouble?" Bella questioned.

"No. One of the FBI guys came forward and stated that he asked me to take a shot because he didn't have a clean angle." He looked down at his feet. "As soon as I took the shot, Emmett ran in and grabbed the baby before anyone else could react. He totally caught everyone off guard, including Tanya and her mother. Tanya screamed bloody murder about Emmett taking the baby. Her mother gave him up willingly."

Before we could go any further with the recap's, my parents burst through the door and my mom ran straight to Bella and pulled her into a tight hug, pushing Charlie out of the way. My dad grabbed me and we shared a hug that rivaled the ones I could get from my mother.

"Mom, not so hard, she just had a c-section." I gently reminded.

My mom loosened her hold, but still sobbed uncontrollably.

"We were so worried about all of you." My dad said, still holding on tightly.

"I know. It's been a rough day, but we are all fine now."

Introductions were made with the babies and their grandparents. My dad actually cried when he held them. I had never seen him cry before, but it was an emotional day, and we had all shed more than a few tears.

Emmett had gone out and bought some take-out food for all of us to snack on. While we ate, everyone shared their part of the drama with the group. Bella and I needed to know what everyone went through, and their take on the situation, before we could put the incident behind us and move on with our lives.

We knew there would probably be a trial and we would have to go over other every detail again, but for now, we were ready to enjoy our children and lives without all of the additional drama.

o ~ O ~ o

On the fourth day after the delivery, Bella was being discharged from the hospital and we were able to have the babies transferred to Seattle via helicopter. I had never been more grateful that my uncle was still chief of staff and was able to do that for us. It also helped that Bella was still an employee of the hospital.

After the hospital transfer, our lives became a steady routine. I worked a reduced schedule, and as much as we were able, we spent our time at the hospital caring for our babies. We were lucky that Bella's recovery wasn't any more difficult than a regular c-section.

My parents, Charlie and Emmett were there every time we needed them, for whatever we needed. Charlie took an emergency family leave because he just couldn't be away from Bella and the babies.

My dad kept the practice running and Carlisle was already working there two days a week. The hospital had a couple of promising replacements for the Chief of Staff position, so Carlisle should be able to leave and work for us full time very soon.

My mom cooked, cleaned and did our laundry in addition to driving Bella wherever she wanted to go.

I got the impression that she was still feeling a little guilty for the Tanya situation but was going a little bit overboard.

o ~ O ~ o

Garrett and Gia were almost a month old and growing steadily. They would soon be discharged from the hospital and not only would we be taking them home, but we would be taking them to our new home. We had just gotten the occupancy permit and were starting to pack up the condo. The furniture we had bought was being delivered daily and we really only needed to move our personal affects.

Saturday morning found us boxing up clothes when there was a knock at the door. I grabbed one of the full boxes and took it to the living room before opening up the door.

"Jasper, hey, come on in." I shook his outstretched hand and noted his serious expression.

"Edward. Sorry for not calling ahead of time."

"Nonsense. Come in, have a seat." I said as I walked us to the couch and sat down.

Jasper sat down on the chair and faced me.

"So, Monday, when Alice and I were leaving the hospital after visiting the babies, Tanya's parents approached me and wanted to talk. I didn't come to you right away because I needed to investigate some of the things that they said."

"Okay." I was nervous wondering what they wanted. I seriously hoped they didn't want us to drop the charges against Tanya. And more importantly, why they were at the hospital.

"They want to sit down and talk to you, Bella and your parents. They don't like the way the case is going with Tanya, and I agree with them." He said timidly.

I stood up quickly and started pacing the room.

"Oh, shit. Ed, that isn't . . . crap, it's not what you think. The DA's office wants to pursue an insanity plea. Carmen and Eleazar want her to serve time in a Federal prison. They don't want her out of prison or in a psych facility where she might be able to get out and come back here to mess with your family again."

I blew out a big breath, and went to the bottom of the stairs to call out to Bella, for her to join us in the living room.

Once she joined us, I had Jasper start at the beginning and tell Bella everything that he told me.

It didn't take much to convince us to meet with the Denali's at Jasper's office. I called my parents and they were also on board with the discussion, and I was also going to have Jake there to provide more input of what we could or couldn't ask for in her prosecution. Of course, Charlie would be there, too.

Emmett and about a dozen officers would be at the hospital guarding the babies because we couldn't be too careful.

o ~ O ~ o

AN: Sorry for the epic delay. I didn't like where my typing was taking us on this journey, so I deleted the chapters that I written and started again. It was as if my mind and fingers on the keyboard weren't communicating. I think I like the way things are going now, so you should get more chapters without too much delay.


End file.
